Quebrados
by Jesse L Black
Summary: La vida muchas veces termina acabando contigo, quebrandote, volviéndote infeliz, pero ojo, siempre hay una luz al final del túnel. Dégel es un divorciado con dos pequeños a cargo, su relación con Kardia fracasó debido a la bebida y la violencia, un oscuro secreto guarda sobre una noche donde el peliverde se quebró. (Kardia x Dégel / Milo x Camus / más...)
1. Capitulo 1

Quebrados es un fic que hace mucho tiempo también subi a la plataforma de amor-yaoi. En este caso, voy a editar un poco este fic, porque hubo cosas que no me gustaron o que decidí agregar mucho después y por eso me quedó un poco "meh", así que espero les guste esta nueva re-re-re edición (porque ya lo había re-editado antes jajaja).

Este fic tiene personajes originales míos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dégel era un muchacho como cualquier otro, tenía una familia, una vida intelectual y una vida que cualquiera envidiaría. Era el menor de cuatro hermanos que habían nacido y vivido en la hermosa ciudad de Paris, Francia. El muchacho de hermosos y largos cabellos verdes, era hijo del segundo matrimonio de sus padres, por un lado su mamá tenía un hijo mayor llamado Unity que había nacido en Rusia y era al menos tres años mayor que él, y por otro lado su padre tenía otro hijo de su primer matrimonio llamado Krest, quien actualmente continuaba viviendo en Francia y tenía cinco años más.  
Luego, vino su hermana mayor Seraphina, sólo por un año, y al final él, quien actualmente tenía veinticinco y estudiaba psicología en la universidad de Athena.  
Dégel siempre trato de mantener un estatus social, era parte de una elegante familia, los Verseau, y no solamente resaltaba su inteligencia sino también su belleza. Dégel era biológicamente pelirrojo al igual que su hermano mayor por parte de padre —Krest—, pero ninguno de los dos se sentía muy a gusto y durante la adolescencia ambos se lo tiñeron de diferentes colores, mientras Dégel optó por un verdoso, su hermano se distanció del pelirrojo y se tintó de negro o castaño.

No era todo estudio en la vida de Dégel, había tiempo para el amor y a los quince años conoció a Kardia, jefe de una pandilla del colegio quien al saber que era el nerd de la institución comenzó a acosarlo para que le ayudara a pasar sus exámenes, dado que había repetido dos años seguidos y si lo hacía una vez más tendría que entrar a la escuela para adultos. Fue así como comenzaron una cuasi relación que terminó con Dégel embarazado a los diecinueve años, teniendo a su primer hijo a los veinte: Camus Antares.  
Kardia tenía problemas con el alcohol y el cigarro, no trabajaba y le costaba mucho ponerse a estudiar, lo que ocasionaba que ellos se pelearan constantemente y Dégel lo echara a la calle. Los años pasaron y cuando Camus cumplía dos, le nació un hermanito: Brendan Antares, quien actualmente tenía tres años.

Con dos niños a cuestas, Dégel no tenía ganas de mantener a un vago que le golpeara o fuera golpeado por él, por lo cual decidió romper todo vínculo con Kardia, aunque durante algunas noches mantuvieran relaciones sexuales, estaba decidido a comenzar una nueva vida al lado de otra persona que al menos supiera sumar y tuviera un trabajo bien remunerado, pero era complicado, ahora tenía dos hijos y no cualquier hombre aceptaba eso.

—Te dije, ¿recuerdas que te dije? —Habló Unity mientras le peinaba el cabello rojo al pequeño Brendan—. Kardia no es para ti, eres un muchacho listo Dégel.

—No entiendo cómo pudiste estar tantos años con alguien que te lastimaba de esa forma —suspiró Seraphina, ella intentaba hacer la comida.

—Kardia no es malo, sólo toma en exceso, y a veces se pone violento, pero creo que yo suelo ser más violento que él.

—¡No te incrimines! —Habló Krest—. Ese tipo viene borracho y te dice muchas cosas horribles, Dégel, aun adelante nuestro te ha tratado como a su ramera.

—Tiene razón Krest, es hora que separes de verdad de ese tipo y busques a alguien que merezcas, estás a una materia de graduarte de psicólogo, deberías de saber que es un circulo vicioso en el que estas encerrado —Unity ató el cabello largo del pequeño de tres años y luego le da unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Hmm…..—suspiró—. Bueno, tengo un profesor.

—¡Cuenta, cuenta! —Krest se acercó para chismorear un poco y tanto Unity como Seraphina hacen lo mismo, los dos niños que estaban allí se fueron a jugar inmediatamente.

—No es nada, es un profesor que me pidió lo ayudara en la materia cuando me graduara, pero le dije que no tengo pedagogía ni didáctica, por lo cual se me hará difícil…

—¡Acepta por amor de dios, acepta!

—Deja que continúe, Krest —apaciguó Unity.

—Bien, la cuestión es que es apuesto y muy servicial, pero no creo tener las fuerzas ahora para poder iniciar una relación, lo de Kardia es tan rápido que ni siquiera he podido distanciarme de él por mucho tiempo, lo intenté cuando nació Camus, pero pasó nada de tiempo hasta que nació Brendan —suspiró cansado—. Creo que mi destino es estar enredado en una relación con Kardia la cual no avanza.

—Debes dejar a ese tipo de una vez, Dégel, te hace mal a ti y a los niños, ¿qué ha hecho él por Camus o Brendan? ¿Les ha cambiado el pañal siquiera? Recuerdo cuando Brendan tenía un año y comenzaba a caminar él estaba ebrio echado en el piso y el bebé le pasó por encima, no es una buena influencia para los nenes —Unity cruzó los brazos.

—Creo que es momento que sigas tu vida y conozcas a un muchacho elegante como ese profesor —sonrió Seraphina.

—Pero ni siquiera lo conocen.

—No hace falta, ya con oír que es un profesional, es mejor que Kardia en todo aspecto —resopló Krest—. Así que invítalo a comer, que tus hijos socialicen un poco con él, tal vez hasta es mejor padre que Kardia.

—Hmm….de acuerdo, lo invitaré a cenar.

Dégel estudiaba en la facultad de Psicología en Athena, cursaba su última materia que era clínica de adultos, impartida por el doctor en psicología Aspros Gemini, junto a su hermano gemelo Deuteros, recientemente separado de Asmita, otro profesor de la misma carrera. Dégel había iniciado los estudios poco antes de quedar embarazado de su primer hijo y tuvo que abandonar unos meses para continuar los estudios más adelante, pero también al quedar de Brendan tuvo que dejar por un tiempo y reanudar luego, lo que se le había atrasado mucho la carrera.  
Ahora, teniendo una estabilidad económica gracias a sus padres y entrando sus niños al jardín de infantes, tenía más tiempo para él y se puso a estudiar.

Al día siguiente, luego de la conversación con sus hermanos, Dégel asistió a su materia como siempre, dispuesto a invitar a Aspros a una cena en su casa con sus hijos, se dispuso a tener la clase tranquilamente, era obvio que el muchacho mayor le miraba de solayo cada vez que podía y eso incomodaba a Dégel por sobre manera, pero se armó de valor y una vez terminada la clase se acercó a ambos docentes.

—Buen día, profesores —habló con amabilidad—. Yo, quería saber si quisieran venir a cenar a mi casa.

—¿Cenar? —Deuteros miró a Aspros quien sonrió—. Oh, será divertido, pero no creo que pueda, tengo un hijo de ocho años que necesita atención.

—Ah, no se preocupe, yo tengo dos hijos de cinco y tres años —sonrió Dégel—. Puede venir con él, me gustará conocer a la familia de ambos.

—Entonces me parece bien ¿y a ti Aspros?

—Estaré encantado —sonrió de oreja a oreja haciendo una reverencia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kardia tenía veintisiete años, estaba recientemente separado de palabra y viviendo en la casa de su compañero de parrandas, Manigoldo, un joven italiano de treinta años. Tenía dos hijos de los cuales no se hacía cargo y no tenía empleo, le gustaba tocar la guitarra pero no se contratan guitarristas diariamente, por lo que estaba condenado a vivir como un muerto de hambre.  
Ese día había amanecido en el suelo, junto a una botella de cerveza vacía y babeando, apenas se movía y roncaba de forma sonora.  
Unos pasos se escucharon pero no lo hicieron despertar, ni siquiera cuando una hermosa pierna blanca comenzó a patearlo para que se separara de la puerta que dividía el pasillo del baño. El dueño de ese hermoso cuerpo suspiró, estaba vestido solamente con una camisa blanca que le pertenecía y le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, su cabello lacio era largo y llegaba hasta sus caderas, dos de sus mechones se habían deslizado por delante de sus hombros.

—¡Mani! —Gritó con su dulce voz—. Tu amigo se quedó nuevamente tirado en medio del pasillo.

—Aaaagh —Manigoldo salió del cuarto mirando a su "novio" señalando a lo que era su amigo.

—¿Cuándo vas a deshacerte de él? Estoy cansado de lo mismo todo el tiempo —el muchacho parecía enojado y se lo hacía notar al hombre que solamente vestía unos bóxer negros—. Mani ¿me escuchas cuando te hablo?

—¡Sí, sí, cariño! —se rascó la cabeza, sus abdominales marcados y su piel acanelada lo hacía un Adonis, Manigoldo era un sensual italiano del norte que se había mudado hacía mucho tiempo a Grecia, trabajaba como barman—. Albita, ayúdame, trae agua.

Albafica Rummine bufó cansado y fue directamente a la cocina para traer un vaso. El joven de diecinueve años había comenzado a trabajar en el bar que atendía Manigoldo, considerado un mujeriego, pero no tardó mucho en caer bajo el encanto del joven Rummine, el cual desplegó todas las armas de seducción conocida y terminaron en la cama, enredados. El sexo era muy bueno, y ambos disfrutaban de unas tandada, tanto antes como después de trabajar, pero desde que Kardia se había quedado a dormir en esa casa, el sexo era casi escaso, lo cual ponía de malhumor a Albafica.

—¡Aquí tienes! —le extendió el agua y Manigoldo se la arrojó encima a Kardia.

—Levántate grandulón —Kardia comenzó a erguirse mientras tosía—. Al fin, tenemos un grave problema aquí.

—Cof, cof….buen día Mani, buen día Alba —comenzó a pararse de a poco, aun tambaleando por el alcohol ingerido—. ¿Ya está el desayuno?

—De eso necesitamos hablar, escucha, no puedo seguir dándote asilo…—le miró—. Arruinas mi vida sexual y no me agrada mucho.

—Mani quiere decir que te largues…—aclaró Alba.

—Oye, que cruel eres —Kardia se tomó el pecho—. Pero Mani, somos amigos, te dije que estaba en una mala situación, tengo dos nenes que alimentar y no tengo trabajo.

—Pues no te vemos levantarte a las siete de la mañana a buscar trabajo —nuevamente el adolescente cruzó los brazos y le miró amenazante.

—Tranquilo cariño —suspiró el italiano y volvióa mirar a su amigo—. Kardia, no podemos seguir dándote hogar y ver que pasas tu vida tirado en el sillón bebiendo, así que esto es por tu bien.

—Pero…

—¡Pero nada, largo de aquí! —Albafica le empujó.

—Oye, oye, déjame al menos explicarte…

—Has estado así desde que llegaste, te pido que te vayas, luego le empiezas a contar tu conmovedora historia de amor y corazones rotos a Mani, le ablandas y estiras otro mes aquí, no voy a tolerar más esta intromisión.

—Igual esta es la casa de MI amigo —Kardia se señaló a sí mismo—. Tú sólo eres el amante.

—Un amante que paga expensas, que compra comida que TÚ te comes, que lava la ropa, y hace de ama de casa, así que no me provoques, bicho rastrero —se pone en medio de Manigoldo y Kardia.

—Ya, ya cariño —le toma de las caderas para acercarlo—. Bien, a lo que iba, tienes que irte.

—¿Y a dónde iré?

—¡Ese no es nuestro problema!

—Tranquilo Alba, debes tener compasión….—suspiró el italiano y observa a su amigo—. Pídele asilo a tu ex, tal vez se conmueva.

—La última vez no nos fue bien —suspiró—. No quiero volver a lastimar a Dégel, así que evito ir a la casa.

—¡Evitas realizar tus responsabilidades como adulto y padre!

—Alba, tranquilo —le besó el cuello—. Anda, ve a la cocina a preparar café, ahorita voy y te atiendo encima de la mesa, tú sabes —susurró muy cerca del oído, Albafica sonríe, mira con odio a Kardia y se retira.

—Tu novio me odia.

—No es que te odie, es que tú no haces mucho para caerle simpático.

—No es mi culpa que me conociera y le vomitara encima de su ropa, no sabía que era tan delicado para esas cosas —suspiró Kardia y miró a Manigoldo—. Escucha Mani, realmente no sé qué hacer para recuperar a Dégel y tener una familia como siempre quise, tú sabes cómo era mi vida antes, drogas, sexo, rock and roll, nunca he tenido una familia normal.

—Ya lo sé, amigo.

—Por favor, por favor te pido, déjame que me quede unos días más.

—¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡SE QUE ESTAS INTENTANDO CONVENCERLO! —Se abrió la puerta de la cocina y aparece Alba con un cuchillo—. Aléjate de mi hombre.

—De-de acuerdo….yo solo…

—Recoge tus cosas y vete.

—Ya, ya entendí, pero baja ese objeto por favor —Kardia se iba alejando y Albafica avanzaba—. Ya me voy.

—Lo siento colega, pero ese culo manda en esta casa ahora, adiós…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Mami, ¿por qué nos tenemos que vestir así? —preguntó Camus mientras era vestido muy elegante por Dégel, Brendan estaba en el suelo con su ropa normal jugando a los autitos, aun no había sido cambiado.

—Hoy va a venir alguien importante….—sonrió—. Así que deben estar bien vestidos.

—¿Va a venir papá? —preguntó emocionado Camus, Dégel suspiró.

—No, no es papá.

—Papi me quere mucho —habló el pequeño Brendan levantándose, era realmente adorable.

—Sí, sé que papá los ama a ambos pero no es papá quien vendrá —suspiró cansado—. Es alguien a quien tiene que conocer porque será importante en sus vidas.

—¿Un perrito? —preguntó el más pequeño.

—Hmm….no…

—¿Un gatito? —cuestionó esta vez el mayor de los niños.

—Tampoco, no es un animal.

—¿Un pajarito? —Brendan preguntó de nuevo.

—Tonto, el pájaro es un animal —criticó su hermanito mayor.

—No soy tonto ¡Mami! —comenzó a lloriquear, Dégel tomó a su hijo menor en brazos.

—Ya cariño, no llores —le acarició la cabeza—. Además tú también tienes que ponerte guapo, este hombre tal vez nos traiga paz a la casa.

—¿Y papi? ¿Sabe de esto? —preguntó Camus frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno, hm…..—suspiró y miró hacia otro lado—. Bien Brendan, vamos a cambiarte.

—¡No cambies de tema, mami! —regañó, pero Dégel no le hizo caso y se fue a ponerle la ropa a su hijo más pequeño.

Pasaron entonces las horas y los tres miembros de la familia se encontraban impecables y de traje, Dégel aprovechó para atarle el cabello largo a sus hijos, porque como todos Verseau, tenían su cabello largo y rojizo, aunque él actualmente lo tuviera verdoso. Se acomodó los últimos mechones detrás de sus orejas y se miró al espejo, llevaba una camisa celeste que resaltaba en su piel aperlada, sus ojos amatista decoraban su hermosa cara, su cabello atado, limpio y lizo. El traje, que no era común, sino más bien tenía los botones a los costados y resaltaba su figura y unos pantalones color negro apretados. Sus hijos vestían igual a él salvo que sin el saco, no pudo al final lograr que se lo dejaran puestos.  
Luego de preparar la comida y la mesa, el timbre sonó. Respiró profundamente y le ordenó a Camus ir hasta el recibidor junto al más pequeño para dar la bienvenida a los invitados. Se acercó a la puerta y abrió para ver a los gemelos con una elegante sonrisa.

—Gracias por invitarnos a comer, Dégel —habló Aspros entregándole un ramo de flores, Deuteros miro a los pequeños y sonrió.

—De nada, pasen, pasen por favor….—Dégel se hizo a un costado dejando entrar a sus tres invitados, ya que los gemelos venían acompañado por un muchachito de ocho años.

—Ah, me olvidé de presentarte, él es Milo Gemini, es mi hijo —comentó Deuteros presentando al muchacho de cabellos rubios—. Milo, saluda.

—¿Hm? Ah, sí, buenas noches —bufó algo molesto.

—Hm, buenas noches, ah, les presentaré a los niños —se acercó a los dos pelirrojos que estaban allí, Camus era el más molesto al no ver a su papá mientras que Brendan abrazaba a su osito y sonreía—. Él es Camus Antares, mi hijo mayor —le coloca una mano en la cabeza al susodicho—. Y este pequeño es Brendan Antares, mi niño más joven —Aspros noto que Dégel cambió el tono a uno más brusco al hablar del pequeñito, pero no le dio importancia—. Chicos, ellos son Aspros y Deuteros Gemini, mis profesores de clínica de adultos quienes también me ofrecieron trabajar con ellos.

—¿Entonces todo esto es por empleo? —preguntó curioso Camus, Milo le miró.

—No sólo eso, quiero conocerlos más y que ustedes los conozcan, así que sería bueno que vayas a la mesa y te sientes, Camus —ordenó, el niño miró sus agujetas desatadas y caminó así hasta la cocina—. Lo lamento, hace poco me separé de mi mari-bueno de mi ex….y los niños están algo incómodos con que haya otros hombres en casa.

—No te preocupes, entiendo, me pasó igual con Milo —comentó Deuteros—. ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con los chicos mientras se calienta la comida, Milo?

—Ya que…—gruñó el joven, Dégel aprovechó para darle unas pequeñas palmaditas a Brendan en la espalda.

—Llévate a Brendan —habló Dégel con sonrisa fingida—. Camus, ve al cuarto a enseñarle tus juguetes a Milo.

—Si mamá…..—susurró bajándose nuevamente de la silla para ir tras Milo y su hermanito.

—Así son los chicos, bien, pasen por favor, tengo algunos aperitivos —se acercaron a la cocina donde Dégel había preparado algunos bocadillos y un buen vino.

—Tienes una linda casa, Dégel —comentó Aspros, mirando los retratos en las paredes—. Se ve muy sólida.

—Sí, fue un regalo de casamiento de mis padres….cuando quedé embarazado de mi hijo mayor, era inevitable casarme con el patán de Kardia, así que mis padres, sabiendo que el tipo era un don nadie, me regalaron esta casa, habían empezado a edificarla cuando yo era pequeño —sonrió—. Como mis otros hermanos son solteros, pues, decidieron que me quedara con ella.

—Ya veo….—esta vez fue Deuteros quien habló y se sentó en una silla.

—Y cuéntanos ¿cómo fue que te decidiste por Psicología? —preguntó Aspros, Deuteros le miró: _¿en serio? ¿Realmente esa era la pregunta en una cita? Con razón su hermano estaba soltero._

—Pues, desde pequeño me gustó —sirvió un poco de vino en las copas—. Además cuando nació Camus comencé a ver lo que decían los diferentes autores de psicología infantil en mi hijo...digo mis hijos, en realidad me gustaría que tuvieran una familia más convencional, pero así pasó, el hijo de puta de mi ex…me…

—Espera, espera —Deuteros se levantó—. No deberías hablar tanto de tu ex, de esta forma sólo logras invocarlo.

—Oh, lo siento, deben pensar que estoy trastornado —miró a Deuteros y luego a Aspros, sonriéndole, en realidad los había invitado (en mayor medida a Aspros) para olvidarse de su ex, dado que el gemelo mayor parecía interesado en él, pero ahora el remordimiento lo estaba asechando.

—No te preocupes, sabemos que es difícil cuando uno corta una relación, pregúntale a Deuteros —Aspros miró a su hermano.

—Oye, lo de Asmita lo superé…..creo.

—No, no lo superaste.

—¡Ya está bien! —gruñó y volvió a su lugar tomando la copa, tanto Dégel como Aspros se ríen.

—Volviendo al tema, entonces ¿viste la psicología evolutiva en tus hijos?

—Sí, Camus me enseñó mucho a ser un buen padre, aprendí muchísimo con él, tengo tantas anécdotas...

—¿Y el pequeñito? —preguntó Deuteros.

—¿Quién? —ambos gemelos se sorprendieron—. Oh, Bren...sí...también...sí... —los gemelos se miraron, algo raro estaba pasando en esa familia, pero no dijeron nada.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de los pequeños pelirrojos, Camus estaba buscando algunos libros en su librero, Milo bostezaba del cansancio y Brendan jugaba con sus muñecos. Era obvio que un nene de ocho años no se divertiría con dos niños de jardín de infantes, sus gustos eran otros, además que el rubio ya estaba en primaria y la vida era completamente diferente a la que podían tener los pequeños en el kínder, sobre todo Brendan quien era el más pequeñito. Camus al fin encontró el cuento que quería y bajó del librero para entregárselo a Milo, el cual al mirarle le echó un vistazo al pelirrojo que se lo había entregado.

—Debes estar bromeando.

—No, tú sabes leer —dijo sentándose—. Ese libro nos gusta mucho a mi hermano y a mí.

—¿ _Quebrados_? —suspiró Milo, no comprendía los gustos infantiles—. Siguen siendo unos bebés, deberían leer otras cosas, como….hmmm…. ¡la guerra de los aliens zombies! No es técnicamente un libro sino un video juego, ¡pero tiene historia escrita en el monitor! Trata de unos zombies aliens que comen cerebros de…

—¡Lee el maldito libro! —gritó Camus señalándolo.

—Ya, está bien zanahoria —susurró y abrió el dichoso cuento—. _Quebrados están los muñecos en la caja de juguetes, pues han pasado desdichas desde el día en que fueron creados_. Suena triste.

—Me guta el juguete osito con un ojo —dice el pequeño Brendan señalándose el ojito, Milo sonríe de costado.

—Je, a ver que más dice….—carraspeó—. _Ahí están, todos amontonados, pensando que nadie más jugará con ellos….está John, el pequeño tren con todos los plásticos de sus ventanales rotos, con la chimenea partida y sin ninguna ruedas. Esta puche, el pequeño oso de peluche con un brazo roto y sin uno ojito…..y está Lara, la muñeca sin cabello, con un ojo menos y ropa sucia. Los tres juguetes siempre se mantenían allí con otros en peores condiciones._

—Sigue, sigue….—habló Camus emocionado, acercándose más a Milo, éste comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

— _"Ya ríndete, John" dijo Lara, "para juguetes como nosotros, no hay más que rendirnos. Ya hemos pasado demasiadas penurias aquí dentro, siendo torturados por nuestros propios amos que a su vez, son tan infelices como nosotros y no saben amar"_ —la voz de Milo se quebró un poco, pero luego volvió nuevamente en eje—. _"Pero querida Lara, yo he nacido para recorrer los caminos de las vías del tren, mi sueño es ser un tren de verdad y no lo conseguiré aquí", mientras ambos discutían, Puche, el peluche desgastado, miraba por la ventana con su único ojo sano, observando a su dueña llorar en los….columpios_ …. ¿Por qué les gusta este libro? ¡Es demasiado triste!

—Nuesto papi se fue —habló Brendan abrazando su osito—. Etamos tistes.

—No digas eso Brendan, recuerda que mamá dijo que no debíamos hablar de nuestros problemas con los otros —el más pequeño mira el piso ante el reproche de su hermano.

—Aun así, esto es demasiado triste —tiró el libro—. Iré con los adultos.

—Bien….—cruzó los brazos enojado el pelirrojo mayor.

—Yo quero sabe como sigue….—tomó el libro y lo abrió para ver los dibujos y sonreír.

—¿Por qué les gusta tanto un cuento triste cuando su papá se fue? Deberían leer libros felices.

—No podemos ser felices cuando papi no está en casa, él jugaba con nosotros cuando mami no estaba —Camus suspiró pesadamente, Milo arqueo la ceja.

—¿Y por qué su papá se fue?

—Mami lo echó, tiró todas sus cosas por la ventana —suspiró el pelirrojo mayor y bajó la mirada, Milo no pudo con esa cara y volvió a sentarse para continuar el libro.

Ya más avanzada las páginas, el cuento se fue volviendo un poco más alegre, logrando salir del encierro de la caja de juguetes para tener un último momento de libertad, antes de ser arrojados a la basura, pero tanta era la felicidad de los juguetes que en un momento se habían olvidado del triste desenlace que les esperaba.

— _Entonces John, dijo a sus dos amigos: "Ya pueden tirarme a la basura, pues he conseguido sentirme el mejor juguete de todos, y no importa cuántos años pasen y cuántos juguetes haya en este cajón, ahora sé que soy único y especial aquí" dijo de forma amistosa_ —las lágrimas fueron haciéndose notar en los ojos de Milo—. _Y cuando los tres juguetes se abrazaron, un anciano los tomó y los llevó en su maletero, estaban preparados para lo peor. Cuando se abrió el maletero, vieron lentamente como el viejo hombre los apoyaba en una mesa de madera y los refaccionaba: Hizo del tren, el más hermoso, con nuevos ventanales y ruedas. Hizo del oso, el más bello, con un nuevo ojo semejante al otro y coció su pata. Hizo de la muñeca la más encantadora, colocándole una nueva peluca y ojo para que se viera radiante con su vestido nuevo_ ….—se detuvo y alzó la mirada para ver como las lágrimas de los niños descendían como cascadas, sonrió—. _Entonces los tres juguetes volvieron, esta vez con sus nuevos dueños, los hijos de sus 'niños', quien esta vez, los entregaron con un amor que aprendieron a expresar…fin…._

—Es….muy bonito —susurró entre sollozos el mayor.

—¡Chicos, la cena! —Dégel abrió la puerta para ver a los tres niños con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¿Otra vez el cuento? —sonrió dulcemente.

—¡Mami! —abrazó Brendan a su mamá por la pierna, mientras lloraba.

—Ya, Brendan, es sólo un cuento —miró a Camus que también lloraba—. Vengan, mi bebé, vamos a comer, tú también Milo.

—Hmm….aja….—intentó contener sus lágrimas.

Los tres niños junto a Dégel llegaron al comedor, Deuteros preguntó a Milo por qué lloraba, a lo que este le dijo "libro", su hijo estaba siendo demasiado sensible y eso en parte le gustaba, Milo jamás pudo ser un niño de verdad, despreocupado, dado que el divorcio de sus padres lo hizo madurar.  
Comenzaron entonces a comer, Dégel ayudaba a su hijo menor a hacerlo mientras Camus comía y echaba un vistazo a Milo, quien también le miraba con una sonrisa. El libro les había unido de cierta manera porque sintió una conexión con los dos pequeños pelirrojos.

El timbre sonó una vez habían terminado de comer, Dégel pidió disculpas aunque no esperaba a nadie a esas horas y se fue al recibidor para ver quién era, al observar por la mirilla no pudo ver a nadie, pero cuando abrió la puerta allí estaba Kardia.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó enojado Dégel.

—Ven….vengo….a ve…ver….hip….—Dégel inmediatamente notó ese olor a cerveza.

—¡Largo de aquí! No dejaré que te acerques a Camus, Brendan, ni a mí en ese estado —le empujó suavemente, pero el muchacho se le tiraba encima.

—Quiero ver ¡a mis hijos carajo! —gritó, cosa que fue escuchada hacia dentro.

—Vete, ninguno de ellos quiere verte, borracho inmundo…—esas palabras dañaron a Kardia quien inmediatamente golpeó la puerta con su puño, quebrándola un poco—. Ka…Kardia.

—Quiero ver….hip….a mis hijos….—los ojos rojizos del muchacho le hacían temer a Dégel, él había visto lo violento que se ponía su marido, pero al ser hombre se sabía defender muy bien de sus ataques, tal así que también le ha llegado a romper el tabique porque Kardia le intentaba manosear cuando él no quería.

—No lo verás en ese estado.

—¡PAPI! —gritó desde atrás, Dégel se dio la vuelta y notó al más pequeño emocionado al ver a su papá, tiró su osito y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Kardia.

—¡No Brendan, no vengas! —Gritó Dégel enojado, el pequeño se quedó a medio camino mirando sorprendido a su mamá, no es que Dégel fuera siempre cariñoso con él, pero nunca le había gritado—. Ese hombre no es tu padre, es un borracho inmundo ¡Grábatelo en la cabeza!

—Ma….mi….

—Bre-Brendan….mi bebé hermoso, ven con papi….hip —se agachó para tomarlo, pero Dégel no lo permitió.

—No me hagas pasar más vergüenza de la que tengo por haberte conocido, ¡vete! Y déjame en paz.

—Ya verás….Dégel…..algún día te….hip haré tragarte esas palabras —susurró, echó un vistazo a Camus quien acababa de llegar y a Brendan quien seguía allí mirándole—. Te arrepentirás….—y se fue, tambaleando.

—Estúpido —cerró la puerta y luego apoya su frente en ella, intentando no llora…. ¿por qué le costaba tanto olvidarse de Kardia? ¿Por qué le costaba dejarlo ir?

—¿Te ayudamos en algo, Dégel? —preguntó Aspros, pero éste no dijo nada, caminó hacia su cuarto dando por finalizada la reunión y se encerró.

Tanto Aspros y Deuteros limpiaron los platos, el piso y se despidieron, dejando a los dos pequeños solos en el living. Milo les miró con tristeza y tomándole la mano a Camus le dijo en susurro _**"Ahora sé porque les gusta ese libro, ustedes están quebrados"**_ y salió de allí para no volver hasta muchísimos años después.

 **Continuará.**

¡Espero que les guste! Me siento realmente emocionada de subir este fic, estaba esperándolo, el único problema es que es TAN angustiante. Dejen comentarios y amor :)


	2. Capitulo 2

**(Hermanos)**

 **12 años después.**

Si en algún momento se preguntan ¿qué pasa en doce años en la vida de las personas? ¿Puede alguien cambiar en tan poco tiempo? ¿Cómo sabemos cuándo doce años es mucho o poco? Dégel pensaba eso.  
Ya con treinta y siete años la vida parecía de un tinte diferente. Desde la última vez que había invitado a alguien a su casa, más precisamente a los gemelos, no había vuelto a mantener conversación con ellos y terminó la carrera a los pocos meses iniciando un trabajo, primero en un hospital psiquiátrico y luego en clínica privada.  
No había al final mantenido ninguna relación en esos últimos tiempos y su vida comenzaba a volverse cada día más aburrida, sus hijos habían crecido convirtiéndose en dos muchachos muy apuestos pero diferentes entre sí, aunque con un parecido galopante: eran antisociales.

Ninguno había mantenido relación con Kardia desde ese día donde su madre le humillo frente a ellos, aunque tampoco Kardia había ido a verlos (o eso creían), probablemente no tenía cara para hacerlo.  
Camus había cumplido los diecisiete años hacía pocos días, era un chico muy inteligente dentro de la escuela, el mejor en su clase, se la pasaba en la biblioteca y casi no tenía amigos, estaba pensando en ir al profesorado una vez se haya graduado y conseguir mientras tanto un empleo de medio tiempo para socializar un poco más. Aun seguía siendo pelirrojo, con piel clara y ojos de un tono amatista como su madre, siempre sereno y frío, con mirada de pocos amigos, pero corazón de oro para ayudar a los que necesitasen una mano. Camus tenía un cuerpo de ensueños, pero lo cubría con muchísima ropa, a veces más de la que podía tolerar, así como era hermoso lo odiaba, por aquellas pequeñas pecas que aunque no fueran muchas se notaba por su tono claro de piel.

Brendan, quien era el más pequeño y faltaba pocos días para que cumpla quince, iba al psicólogo todos los martes, miércoles y viernes a las tres. Era un chico muy introvertido, no hablaba mucho y se mantenía la mayor parte del día mirando el suelo, no era tan inteligente como Camus, mejor dicho era de los olvidados del medio, ni tan malo ni tan bueno. Casi siempre estaba solo, no tenía amigos y se la pasaba con su hermano. Cuando eran más pequeños jugaban juntos y era imposible ver a uno sin el otro. Iba a un psiquiatra, un hombre joven de cabellera rubia y larga llamado Shion Lemuriano, más dedicado a traumas graves, y luego iba a la psicóloga, una mujer de cabellos violáceos y mirada tranquila llamada Sasha. Dégel tenía miedo, en su momento, que su hijo no pudiera volver a tener contacto con nadie, pero fueron temores que se iban disipando.

Y así continuó la vida de los tres, solos, tristes y completamente quebrados.

—Quiero estar con papá —murmuró Brendan durante la comida, Dégel levantó la mirada.

—Ya te dije que no sé dónde está tu padre —murmuró, ya era la quinta vez en el día que sus hijos nombraban a Kardia y su respuesta era siempre la misma—. Ahora come tus verduras.

—¿Lo has intentado buscar siquiera? —preguntó Camus, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya te dije que si, y no logré encontrarlo, así que continúen la comida —Dégel se fregó los ojos un poco, estaba cansado y sus hijos no paraban de atormentarlo.

—Ya no tengo hambre.

—Brendan, comete todas tus verduras, estas adelgazando demasiado, la medicación se ingiere luego que comas y no has comido en todo el día —habló el peliverde señalando el plato—. Mira, ni siquiera la mitad.

—¿Y eso qué? Como si a alguien le importara…

—¡Me importas, ahora siéntate y come! —gritó levantándose de exabrupto.

—Si realmente me quisieras, buscarías a papá y lo traerías….—susurró con lágrimas en los ojos, Camus le miró, a pesar que ambos querían a su padre, Brendan lo extrañaba más, lo necesitaba.

—¿Para qué lo quieres? ¡Es un borracho inmundo que puede lastimarte como lo hizo conmigo! —gruñó enojado, estaba realmente cansado de pelear con Brendan todos los días por Kardia.

—¡Tú eres tú y yo soy yo! Papá me quiere…no me haría daño, no más del que ya me causa-…—no pudo continuar, Dégel lo interrumpió.

—¡Tu padre jamás se encargó de ti! Nunca te cambió un mísero pañal, ni te llevó al médico cuando tenías fiebre o te ha llamado para desearte feliz cumpleaños, ahora que falta una semana para tus quince años, ni creas que va a venir con un regalo para ti, ¡jamás lo hizo! —Dégel estaba desesperado y no medía sus palabras, su hijo comenzó a lagrimear.

—¡Tú que sabes, MALDITA PUTA! —gritó, típica palabra de Kardia que heló a Dégel, sin decir más, Brendan salió de allí corriendo.

—¿Qué…me dijiste? ¡JOVENCITO VUELVE AQUÍ! —Gritó, estaba a punto de seguirlo, pero Camus se puso en medio—. Camus…

—Déjalo…

—Se está volviendo igual a Kardia ¡no voy a permitir que…!

—Mamá….por favor….déjalo….

::::::::::

 _No era la primera vez que Brendan y Dégel peleaban, desde que Kardia se había ido de casa, Camus recordaba alguna que otra situación, entre ellas, una vez cuando Brendan tenía 3 años y unos pocos meses, Kardia se había ido de la casa hacía muy poco. Camus estaba dibujando en el suelo cerca de la cocina y Brendan se encontraba con su osito de peluche a cuestas, haciendo todo una historia de un mundo de ositos de felpa.  
Dégel se encontraba cocinando cuando el más pequeño se levantó y caminó hacia él. Camus observa a su hermanito que a pesar de saber caminar y hablar correctamente, aun se chocaba con algunas cosas, pero dado que el espacio estaba vacío hasta su madre, no le resultó difícil llegar hasta él. _

— _Mami, me dastime —dijo señalando su dedito, Dégel lo observó pero no vio nada._

— _No tienes nada, vuelve a jugar con tu hermano._

— _¡Cudita de osito! —habían en un paquete en el botiquín, unas curitas de osito que a Brendan le encantaba usar, pero Dégel volvió a negarse._

— _Si no tienes una lastimadura, no deberías usar curitas —indicó muy sabiamente. Pero el pequeño comenzó a saltar._

— _¡Osito, osito, osito, osito! —repetía contantemente, Dégel comenzaba a enojarse pero respiró, tenía que mantener la calma, su hijo apenas tenía tres años y debía enseñarle._

— _Escucha Brendan, sino estás lastimado, no voy a ponerte una curita._

— _¿Osito no? —preguntó dudoso, Camus se ríe de lo dulce que es su hermanito._

— _Osito no y se acabó —susurró y volvió a lo suyo._

— _¡Oooosiiiiito, oooosiiiito! —volvió a molestar el pequeño, haciendo que Dégel se moleste._

— _¡YA BASTA! —gritó y de un golpe hizo que el pequeño rebotada su cabeza contra la cocina, golpeándose._

 _Camus inmediatamente se levanta y va corriendo hacia donde estaba su hermano, mientras Dégel se tapa la boca con sus manos y mira sorprendido lo que acababa de hacer. El pequeño se levanta sin ningún problema, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero Camus, quien llega a su lado a tiempo, logra ver un rasguño en la frente del niño que comenzaba a chorrear sangre._

— _Brendan ¿te duele? —preguntó Camus mientras toca suavemente la herida, salía mucha sangre. El pequeño ve la sangre en los dedos de su hermano._

— _¿Osito si? —cuestionó a su mamá, Dégel, quien tenía los ojos repletos de lágrimas afirma y va corriendo a buscar el botiquín._

 _Camus pensó en ese momento que había sido un accidente, pues Dégel estaba muy angustiado con lo que había pasado. Inmediatamente saca todo del botiquín y le limpia la pequeña herida en la frentecita de su hijo menor para ponerle la curita de osito que Brendan tanto quería. El niño parecía feliz con su curita y volvió a jugar, pero Camus sentía algo fuerte y feo en su pecho, algo que probablemente nunca se le iría._

:::::::::

Brendan se fue directamente hacia su cuarto azotando la puerta, desde que tenía tres años no había vuelto a ver a su padre y quería saber como estaba, qué hacía o de qué estaba viviendo, si quería verlo o lo extrañaba, si pensaba en él en el cumpleaños. El menor siempre recordaba a su papá en su cumpleaños. Se tiró a la cama y comenzó a llorar, realmente quería verlo y no sabía cómo hacerlo o en donde estaría. Pasó así una hora y media, ya se había tranquilizado y ahora tomaba el peluche que su padre le había regalado cuando nació y que tuvo durante su infancia siempre a su lado, sonrió y lo abrazó cuando la puerta se abrió, se puso alerta como siempre, pero al ver a Camus se relajó.

—No debiste llamar a mamá de esa forma —susurró, Brendan no contestó y miró hacia otro lado—. Pero sé de algo que te pondrá feliz.

—¿Qué cosa? —murmuró angustiado, Camus se acercó.

—Mamá siempre en susurros menciona un bar donde solía ir papá todas las noches a tomar, tal vez podamos ir allí y verlo —comentó Camus, Brendan levanta la cabeza y le miró sorprendido—. Solo hay un problema, es un bar para adultos.

—¿Y eso?

—Tenemos que parecer lo más adultos posibles y con estas ropas estamos muy aniñados —Camus señaló con la cabeza el poleron de Mickey mouse que llevaba su hermano menor, ambos rieron.

—Es verdad —susurró—. Pero no tenemos ropa muy adulta aquí.

—Podemos buscar algo de mamá, lo que usaba antes, está en el ático….—señaló el techo.

—Pero mamá siempre fue muy…..formal —murmuró—. No creo que tenga ropa para salir a un bar.

—Buscaremos algo —Camus le tomó de la mano y lo llevó hacia arriba.

Allí se pusieron a buscar y encontraron algunas cosas muy llamativas que Dégel había comprado para parecer sexy frente a Kardia cuando estaba en la época de enamoramiento, Camus tomó una camisera larga y unos shorts de jean negro, mientras que el más joven tomó unos shorts de tela y una camiseta de diferente color. Se desataron sus cabellos y se pusieron zapatillas cómodas para caminar, esperaron a que Dégel se quedara dormido para salir de allí con el celular en su bolsillo trasero. Caminaron las cuadras hasta el local que se suponía debían ir, había muchos hombres grandes y varias mujeres pulposas, se acercaron hasta la entrada donde un hombre musculado los miró. Ambos le dijeron que querían entrar y debido al atractivo (y sólo por eso) los dejó pasar, sin siquiera preguntarle por sus documentos. Brendan no se sentía cómodo con la ropa que llevaba puesta, de cierta forma sentía un terrible asco no sólo de la gente danzando sino también de él mismo.

Y así ambos ingresaron al local, lleno de humo y personas bailando muy sensualmente. Brendan miró con desagrado a una pareja que se fregoneaba frente a ellos y Camus le tapo los ojos.

—Ni siquiera recuerdo el rostro de papá ¿cómo haremos? —cuestionó Brendan mirando a Camus.

—No lo sé, preguntemos al tanteo si hay un hombre de apellido Antares.

—Por dios, aquí debe haber al menos mil personas, dudo que todos sepan el apellido de todos —criticó el menor, Camus suspiró.

—Tienes razón, pero si papá frecuentaba este lugar entonces los barman deben saber, escucha, si nos separamos, deja tu celular en vibrador, de esa forma sabrás si te llamo —le abrazó—. Cuídate, hay mucho hombre raro aquí.

—No te preocupes hermano, no dejaré que me toquen….—sonrió—. Lo principal aquí es buscar a papá.

—Bien, nos vemos en la entrada en una hora —y dicho esto ambos se fueron a lugares opuestos.

Hacía mucho que no iba a divertirse con Manigoldo y Albafica, a decir verdad había comenzado a estudiar y actualmente impartía clases de educación física en gimnasios, por lo cual su cuerpo no era el mismo.  
Kardia Antares había cambiado en doce años. Entró al local y fue directamente a la barra donde Alba le miró, esta vez de forma amistosa, mientras Manigoldo le tomaba la mano y servía un poco de cerveza. Había tardado y se había dado contra muchas paredes hasta por fin comenzar sus estudios, ahora vivía en un departamento, tenía un perro y salía a correr todas las mañanas. Era viernes a la noche, por lo que una bebida fría no le haría nada mal, además de ver un poco de gente danzar, estaba terriblemente loco, necesitaba sexo para descargar, pero sabía que si iba a la casa de Dégel la pasaría muy mal, no por nada le había dejado claro hace tiempo que no quería nada con él.

—Vamos amigo, ya es hora que te olvides de ese lunático amante de los libros —murmuró mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda—. Ya es hora de vivir la vida y cargarte a una vieja.

—¿Así hablas de las mujeres, Mani? Acuérdate que tienes dos hijas —respondió Albafica, hacía bastante tiempo que la pareja había logrado concebir dos niñas preciosas que ahora tenían once años y cuatro la otra.

—Es que aquí sólo hay mujeres fáciles y adolescentes dispuestos a todos por chupar vergas, es así —murmuró—. Mira ese de allá ¡que culito!

—¿Cuál? —Preguntó dando la vuelta y viendo a un joven que resaltaba entre los demás, no sólo por su figura, sino por sus piernas y trasero—. Ay, si, está como quiere.

—Viene para acá, hazte el importante y te lo llevas a la cama —habló Mani muy cerca del oído de Kardia, este sonrió al ver que el chico se ponía al lado suyo.

—Disculpe ¿usted lleva mucho tiempo trabajando aquí, verdad? —cuestionó, Manigoldo sonrió y le guiño el ojo a Kardia

—Claro que si…—sirvió una cerveza—. Toma, la casa invita.

—Oh, no yo no bebo, sólo estoy buscando una persona….—comentó el joven de catorce años mientras se negaba a consumir la bebida.

—Tal vez soy yo a quien buscas —comentó un hombre que pasaba por allí—. De mi casa sólo hay un autobús hasta aquí….puedo decirte cual es cuando despertemos mañana.

—Hmmm…no escuche, estoy buscando a alguien pero creo que no es usted —intentó ser lo más educado posible, pero ese tipo comenzó a acercársele, invadiendo su espacio personal.

—Yo estoy buscando a alguien como tú, me gustan los pelirrojos —le tiró el cabello.

El más joven se sorprendió ante esto e intentó separarse bruscamente, pero el muchacho era fuerte y le dominaba, aun así no pudo besarlo o tocarlo, por lo que se frustró y le tomó violentamente del brazo para arrastrarlo fuera de la barra ante la mirada de todos.

—Vamos a otro lugar —murmuró y lo arrastró hacia el baño, Kardia frunció el ceño.

Una vez allí, hizo que las personas que se encontraban teniendo su intimidad adentro se fueran, con sólo mostrarle sus brazos fue suficiente para que no quisieran seguir allí. Cerró la puerta ante la mirada atónica del más joven y se quitó la camiseta mostrando su musculoso cuerpo. Se acercó y le tomó de atrás de la cabeza para comenzar con el acto sexual, pero Brendan se lo impidió de mil formas, lanzándole patadas o puñetazos, separarlo, tirarle cualquier cosa que encontrara así sea pequeña.

—¡DEJAME EN PAZ, LARGO!…—le gritó, el tipo le miró frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? Vienes aquí buscando a alguien y no quieres intimar ¿eres estúpido o qué? —preguntó enojado.

—Vengo a buscar a mi padre….—el joven le miró sorprendido—. ¡DEJAME IR! —corrió hacia la puerta.

—¡VUELVE AQUÍ, MUCHACHO ESTÚPIDO….!—el tipo le tiró del cabello haciendo que Brendan cayera de bruces al suelo—. Escucha, déjame hacértelo y luego buscamos a tu papá juntos.

—¡NI DE BROMA, LARGO! —se separó bruscamente comenzando a llorar, estaba terriblemente angustiado, ya le habían tocado más de lo que podía tolerar—. ¡TENGO CATORCE!

—Woo… ¿catorce? —preguntó sorprendido, realmente eso no era bueno—. Mierda, bueno, haré de cuenta que no escuché eso —y arremetió nuevamente contra él, pero en ese instante, la puerta se golpea fuerte abriéndose de par en par.

—Oye, lunático, apártate de ese chico —gruñó Kardia—. Dijo que tenía catorce años.

—¿Y tú quien eres? ¿El papi? —preguntó, a lo que Kardia se acercó a él y crujiendo sus dedos le golpeó en el rostro dejándolo tirado en el piso.

—Tienes tu merecido….—suspiró—. ¿Te encuentras bien, niño?

—Hmm….s-si….gracias —sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿Estás buscando a tu padre?

—Aja.

—Bien, he vivido prácticamente en este bar, así que conozco a casi todos, además mi amigo es el barman, dime ¿cuál es el nombre de tu papá? —preguntó.

—Kardia Antares….

—… ¿qué? Disculpa, creo que no oí bien —susurró asustado.

—Kardia Antares, yo soy su hijo menor, Brendan Antares…..—Kardia se sorprendió y puso una mano en su boca, su pequeño hijo era ese chico que acababa de conocer—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, si….lo siento, es la cerveza —se tiró el cabello hacia atrás—. Lo siento, no conozco a tu padre.

—¿En serio? Aaaah, que mal —se puso la mano en la cabeza—. Mi hermano y yo vinimos justamente para buscarlo, lo extrañamos mucho.

—¿Ah, sí? —sonrió—. Y dime, ¿qué extrañan de él?

—Él nos abrazaba y jugaba con nosotros….—puso su espalda contra la pared—. Siempre estaba allí, pero mamá lo echó…..y no volvimos a verlo.

—Hmmm….ya veo….—sonrió más para sí que para el otro, estaba feliz que sus niños pensaran en él—. Pero seguramente les ha enviado postales….—sonrió alegre, Brendan bajó la mirada.

—No….no lo hizo nunca —la expresión de Kardia cambió a una de sorpresa cuando escuchó esas palabras—. Mamá cree que él jamás cambiará, que sigue siendo un borracho vago.

—Yo creo que las personas podemos cambiar —sonrió tristemente—. Ven, te llevaré con tu hermano —cuando intentó acercársele, Brendan le rehuyó, cosa que sorprendió a Kardia, recordaba que cuando pequeño, Brendan abrazaba a extraños, supuso que era normal después de haber crecido tanto—. Oye, ¿me presentas a tu hermano?

—¿A Camus?

—Sí, quiero saber quiénes son los hijos de ese borracho —susurró, Brendan rió ante eso y asintió para luego caminar nuevamente a la puerta.

Por otro lado, Camus estaba buscando entre la gente alguien que le ayudara, pero nadie hacía caso, cada quien estaba en su mundo hasta que sin querer chocó con un muchacho, este se dio la vuelta para gritarle pero al verle sintió un terrible escalofrío, intentó buscar en su cabeza quien era ese joven o por qué lo conocía hasta que en su mente vino la palabra "Quebrados", ese maldito cuento que había comprado luego de esa visita en la casa del peliverde, ¿entonces ese chico?

—Hola…—sonrió el rubio, Camus se quedó de piedra—. No quiero asustarte, sólo que creo que te conozco, soy Milo, Milo Gemini.

—¿Milo Gemini? —Camus comenzó a recordar retazos de su memoria.

—Sí —comentó—. Por cierto, has crecido mucho….—lo mira de arriba a abajo—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Según recuerdo tenías cinco hace doce años.

—Shhhh, estamos de incognitos.

—¿Estamos? —Observó a quien estaba alrededor de Camus, no había nadie familiar—. ¿Tú y quién más?

—Mi hermano y yo, salvo que él se fue a otro lado…—susurró—. Estoy buscando a mi padre.

—Oh, a ese tipo —pensó—. Creo que no lo he visto nunca, así que no podría decirte donde está.

—Hmm, bueno, no importa —murmuró y luego se acomodó el cabello—. ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

—Pues…..tengo veinte….ehm, estoy estudiando leyes en la universidad de Athenas…—habló mirando hacia los lados.

—Que bien…yo estaba pensando en entrar a un profesorado, aunque leyes es buena idea.

—Cariño, quiero más de esta bebida….ah ¿quién es la pelirroja? —miró la joven con desagrado. Era impactante, de cabello oscuro como la noche y ojos verde agua, su vestido rojo resaltaba por sobre los demás al ser ceñido al cuerpo y proporcionarle una vista increíble a su figura, si Camus hubiera dudado de su sexualidad en ese momento, terminaba completamente evocándose a los hombres al verla tan exhibida.

—No soy pelirroja, soy pelirrojo —gruñó Camus.

—Ehm, es un amigo de la infancia, se llama Camus….Camus, ella es mi prometida….Ivonne —presentó con muchos nervios, Camus miró al rubio y luego a la mujer, lentamente su cuerpo se desquebrajaba aunque no sabía el por qué.

—Un gusto.

—Sí —murmuró la chica y le miró altiva con sus zapatos de tacón—. Anda amor, vamos a la pista —y sin recibir un si por respuesta, la muchacha lo arrastró.

Camus les miraba desde su lugar como la joven bailaban seductoramente acariciando el cabello de Milo, era todo una puta o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Camus mientras la veía fregoneándose y siendo la visión principal para los hombres. Le desagradaba tanto que necesitaba vomitar, pero su mirada fue desviada gracias a que su hermano menor apareció con un hombre mayor detrás. Por un momento Camus pensó que habían encontrado a su padre, no por nada ese muchacho tenía al menos cuarenta años, un buen porte físico y seductores ojos celestes.

—Hermano, hay alguien que quiere conocerte, este hombre me ayudó bastante aunque no conoce a papá, él quiere conocernos a nosotros —sonrió y miró al hombre—. Se llama ehm… ¿cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?

—E-Eric….Eric Escorpio —sonrió falsamente, nunca había fingido ser alguien que no era, pero Camus al mirarlo le resultó terriblemente familiar.

—Me resulta conocido, tal vez lo he visto ¿vive por el barrio?

—Hm, si….—mintió—. Bueno, vivía, ahora no….

—Ah, ya veo, debe ser que en mi subconsciente quedó su imagen —sonrió y le extendió la mano—. Camus Antares.

—Mucho gusto —Kardia estaba realmente feliz de ver a sus pequeños por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sin duda tenían la belleza de Dégel—. Su madre debe ser increíblemente hermoso para tener dos niños así.

—¿Cómo sabe que nuestra mamá es hombre? —preguntó Camus, filoso.

—Supongo jajajaja…..—rió nerviosamente, Camus no dudaría en descubrirlo, mientras que Brendan estaba increíblemente feliz.

—Bueno es un placer conocerlo….Brendan, debemos irnos….

—Espera, espera….—Kardia sacó su celular—. Me gustaría mantener contacto con ustedes, ¿está bien?

—No sé si sea una buena idea —murmuró Camus, Brendan suspiró—. ¿Qué pasa, Brendan?

—Ehm, nada, nada….

—Brendan, es un desconocido….—intentó prevenir, el pelirrojo menor simplemente bajó la mirada.

—No hay problema, entiendo, es demasiado apresurado de mi parte….lo lamento…nos vemos.

—Chau…—susurró Brendan—. ¡Nos vemos!

—Nos vemos…—y al verlos marcharse suspiró, esos dos le traerían dolores de cabeza, sobre todo el mayor, quien parecía muy desconfiado hacia él.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La noche pasó y los hermanos regresaron tarde a la casa, lo único que pudieron hacer es dormir unas pocas horas antes que el reloj despertador los levantara. Camus tenía que ir a una entrevista de trabajo el día sábado mientras que Brendan tenía clases de piano, odiaban mantenerse ocupados todo el tiempo, eso era culpa de su madre el cual intentaba por cualquier medio lograr que ellos no vean a su padre o a nadie en general, apenas tenían vida social.  
Camus se levantó, se quitó los restos de la noche anterior como las ojeras, recordaba a aquella mujer bailando provocativa junto a Milo y comenzó a gruñir. ¿Por qué le daba tanta bronca esa mujer? ¿Serían celos? Negó con la cabeza y observó por el espejo a su hermano levantarse, siempre llevaba una camiseta manga corta y unos shorts para dormir, aunque fuera invierno, su cuarto solía ser caliente. Bostezó y se incorporó de la cama para saludar a Camus.

—Buen día —masculló aun somnoliento, sus ojos estaban tristes y brillosos, era normal en él.

—Buen día —murmuró Camus, terminando de peinarse su largo cabello—. Al final, trasnochamos para fracasar estrepitosamente.

—Cierto —se sienta junto a Camus y toma otro peine—. Sólo nos metimos en problemas.

—Hmmm, por cierto ¿dónde conociste a ese sujeto?

—¿Qué sujeto? —cuestionó, Camus suspiró profundamente.

—El que estaba al lado tuyo, el musculoso, que parecía tener al menos veinte años más que tú —resaltó más la edad para que Brendan se diera cuenta.

—Oh, ¡ese sujeto! Nada, nada, me salvó de un tipo que intentó manosearme en el baño.

—¿Qué qué? —gritó levantándose, completamente histérico.

—Hmmm….—no dijo nada, solo bajó la mirada.

—¿Qué te hizo?

—Nada, solo me intentó dar unos besos o tocarme —miró hacia otro lado—. Me gustaría olvidar eso ¿quieres?

—Pero….Brendan….esto es grave.

—Eric me salvó, así que no tiene nada de grave, peor hubiera sido si consumaba lo que quería —se cubre la cabeza—. Me ha ido peor en eso Camus y tú lo sabes.

—Bueno….pero….tenías que haberme avisado...

—Dejemos de hablar de eso, Camus, por favor….—apretó fuertemente los labios, Camus asintió.

—Brendan... —Brendan le mira confundido, Camus le acaricia los cabellos—. Anda, vayamos a desayunar.

—Aja, gracias….

 **Continuará**.


	3. Capitulo 3

Dégel se había levantado temprano como todos los fines de semana, usualmente se sentaba en su cama recién hecha y abría una caja de cartón donde había una enorme cantidad de fotos, entre ellas, alguna de sus hijos cuando eran pequeños, de Kardia y él adolescentes, el casamiento, el embarazo y los años felices o que creyó que jamás terminarían. ¡Qué iluso! Es verdad que siempre tuvo la creencia que las cosas no duraban para siempre, como intelectual que era, hasta las estrellas, el sol, la tierra o el universo, tenían sus días contados: ¿por qué el amor debería ser diferente?  
No dejaba de observar a ese muchacho rudo de la secundaria que le pedía ayuda cada vez que le veía, que lo compró con detalles, flores, adornos, libros, se interesó por saber más de él y no sólo fue sexo, porque una vez que lo llevó a la cama no pudo evitar en sentir mariposas en el estómago y cada vez le seducía más y más.  
Sintió unas rápidas pisadas hacia el cuarto y tapó la caja escondiéndola debajo de la cama, al escuchar la puerta abrirse levantó la mirada para ver a su hijo menor allí. Llevaba el cabello rojo fuego suelto, su mirada celestes observándole, unos shorts de tela en combinación con una playera manga corta que le quedaba muy bien, pues Brendan era delgado, sus piernas estaban torneadas por la actividad física que realizaba como extracurriculares y su mirada aún inocente de catorce años.

—Mami….—susurró, Dégel intentó ser frío y desvió la mirada—. Mami, me vine a disculpar por mi exabrupto de anoche…no fue mi intención —pero Dégel continuó helado, sin mirarlo ni darle siquiera una palabra así solía ser cuando se enojaba—. Mamá, por favor, respóndeme.

Brendan se acercó lo suficiente para sentarse a su lado, la mirada de Dégel seguía firme y fría observando hacia otro lado, pero su cuerpo se desquebrajaba al ignorar a su pequeño hijo y más cuando sintió esos brazos rodeándole con dulzura. No pudo con su genio y devolvió el afecto mientras con su mano izquierda le acariciaba los cabellos rojos. No podía, no podía estar mal con sus hijos siquiera un minuto.

—Lo siento, de verdad…

—Sé que lo sientes, tienes que tener mucho valor para venir aquí —murmuró, casi aun con restos de frialdad, pero no había otra forma de estresarse o al menos no para él que había sufrido tanto.

—Es que…

—Sé que quieres ver a tu padre, hijo —habló Dégel y se separó del joven—. Tú y tu hermano me han vuelto loco todos estos años preguntándome por él ¿crees que no me gustaría verlo? ¿Qué no me agradaría pensar que ha cambiado? —la puerta se abrió tenue y dejó ver otra cabellera pelirroja.

—¿No hay peligro? —preguntó Camus, Dégel negó y lo hizo pasar con un gesto.

—Escuchen hijos, desde antes que ustedes nacieran, Kardia y yo nos habíamos peleado decenas de veces, siempre fue por lo mismo, "su estilo de vida", él pasaba su tiempo bebiendo con sus amigos, drogándose o quien sabe que otra cosa inmunda. Tal vez ya es hora que lo sepan, pero yo me había separado de él antes que naciera Brendan —señaló al chico más pequeño—. Aun así me violentaba para que tuviéramos relaciones —los ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, Camus y Brendan pudieron entender que Dégel aun amaba a su padre—. No saben lo mucho que rezo para que su padre encuentre al fin un motivo para vivir, pero pareciera que se ha olvidado de nosotros.

—No mami, no digas eso ¡papá nos ama! —el más joven se levantó e intentó abrazar a su madre, pero él se separó.

—No, tú ni siquiera lo has conocido tanto como yo, Brendan, si ha dejado de llamarte y verte desde que tenías tres años, pudo siquiera llamar para ver como estaban, no iba a cortarle la llamada.

—Mamá, tú estabas furioso luego que arruinó tu cita con el "señor perfecto" —gruñó Camus—. Es obvio que no volvería a atreverse a venir o llamar, estabas hecho una fiera.

—¿Y cómo no? ¡Vino borracho aquí a exigir verlos! No podía permitirlo ¿qué hubiera pasado si….?

—Mamá, tu confiabas en muchas personas que también te hirieron —soltó Camus, el más joven miró a su hermano sorprendido, Dégel también lo hizo—. No debes juzgar un libro por su portada.

—Las cosas que pasaron con mi familia no vienen al caso —se cubre el rostro.

—Pero lo hecho, hecho está ¿no? —Habló con sarcasmo Camus, Dégel le miró frunciendo el ceño—. Tú sabes lo que pasó, lo viste….

—Ya te dije, todo esto fue solamente un error...un error que dejo huellas en nosotros, pero fue simplemente eso.

—¡Pero por culpa de gente que confiabas Brendan va al psicólogo! —gruñó, el más joven se distanció—. Hasta hace un par de años ni siquiera podía tocar a la gente.

—¡Ya basta! —Gritó Dégel asustando a sus dos hijos—. ¿Creen que no he sufrido todos estos años? ¡Por amor de dios! Yo los amo a ambos y jamás dejaría que alguien le hiciera daño, confié en la persona incorrecta ¿ok? No me juzguen —se cubrió el rostro.

—Mami….—Brendan intenta acercarse pero Camus lo detiene.

—Vayan abajo, prepararé el desayuno en cinco minutos, mientras cámbiense —miró hacia otro lado limpiándose las lágrimas.

—De acuerdo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se había cambiado, puesto su mejor ropa y perfume, ató su cabello y se fue directamente a la joyería donde tenía la entrevista laboral. Un amigo de Krest, su tío, trabajaba allí y le había conseguido el puesto para entrar. Un hombre de cabellera rubia y larga hasta los hombros, hermosos ojos azules y de unos cuarenta años le esperaba allí, se parecía mucho a la imagen que tenía de su padre pero notoriamente no lo era, parecía elegante y con mucho dinero, recordaba que su papá justamente no tenía esas dos cualidades.  
Cuando se acercó, dejó el curriculum en la mesa de cristal y esperó unos segundos, el hombre parecía muy concentrado en lo que hacía, buscar algún rayón en una piedra preciosa de un anillo con un lente especial, cuando sintió el carraspeo producido por el pelirrojo, levantó su mirada y al notarlo se quitó la lente.

—Oh, no te había escuchado entrar —habló el hombre, Camus arqueo la ceja, en la entrada había una campanilla que sonaba justamente para eso—. Tú debes ser el sobrino de Krest ¿verdad? Mucho gusto, soy Aeneas.

—Sí, igualmente —Camus miró bien al heleno, era sin duda un hombre bastante atractivo e impactante, justo el tipo de hombre que andaría con Krest—. Ehm, disculpe ¿de dónde conoce a mi tío?

—Oh, de la vida, además él solía trabajar aquí antes de hacerse todo una estrella de cine y pasarelas —sacó del medio toda la mercadería, toma sus lentes y miró el curriculum—. Aaah, aun lo extraño, era de mis mejores vendedores, papá siempre decía que él lograría grandes cosas y no se equivocaba.

—¿Papá?

—Mi padre —levantó la mirada—. Era una persona muy sabia, él creó este local, de a poco, piedra por piedra…..somos una familia experta en joyas.

—Oh, ya veo….—miró todo el local—. Es muy brillante todo y está tan bien decorado.

—Sí, es gracias a mi ex esposa, aun tenemos buena relación, ella se encarga de esas cosas —mirando el papel, observa todas las características que tenía el chico además de conocimientos—. Ah, siempre quise que este negocio fuera de mi hijo.

—¿Tiene un hijo? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Tengo dos, Zaphiri es uno de ellos, es el mayor, tiene veinte años —suspiró y dejó el curriculum, se quitó los lentes y los apoya en la mesa—. Bien, creo que estás más que cualificado para este trabajo.

—¿En serio lo cree?

—Claro que si, ven, pasa —le abrió la puertezuela a un costado—. Tu tío me ha contado tanto de ti, créeme, ¿hace cuánto no se ven?

—En realidad, desde que nació el hijo —Aeneas le miró sorprendido, luego sonrió triste.

—Ya veo…. ¿les contó algo sobre el padre?

—No…..sólo que lo engañó con algunas cosas, pero nunca aclaró —Aeneas le abrió la puerta donde había un vestuario con el uniforme reglamentario de la joyería.

—Bien, tu tío me comentó tu talla, así que hicimos eso a medida, espero que te vaya bien.

—He adelgazado un poco, pero supongo que estará bien —tomó la ropa e intenta medírsela en su cuerpo.

—Cualquier cosa me dices, ha….y ahí tienes un catalogo de piedras preciosas, para que vayas aprendiendo de ellas.

—Gracias señor —miró la ropa y luego reaccionó—. ¿Eso significa que tengo el empleo?

—Claro que si, eres el sobrino de Krest —nuevamente sonrió con tristeza—. Si no hubiera sido tan estúpido, seguramente hoy estaría aquí él también…..pero al menos, es lo poco que puedo hacer por él, ayudar a su sobrino.

—¿Hm? ¿Puedo preguntarle si entre usted y mi tío pasó algo? —cuestionó Camus, era más que obvio que aquella pregunta era afirmativa, pero aun así sentía que el hombre no estaba dispuesto a hablar.

—No te preocupes, está bien, al menos recordó mi número de teléfono —salió de allí algo avergonzado.

Por un momento sintió que Aeneas podía ser el padre del hijo de siete años de Krest, pero negó con la cabeza, su tío jamás le pediría ayuda a quien dañó su corazón, aun así, tenía ese extraño presentimiento que recordaba perfectamente, ese niño, su primo, era igual a ese hombre.  
No pasó muchas horas antes que se pusiera a trabajar, se encargaba normalmente de limpiar las joyas con cuidado, acomodar los anillos en la vitrina y sonreír, sonreír mucho a los clientes que venían. Ya estaba cansado y su rostro se encontraba entumecido.

—Oye, Camus —se acercó Aeneas hacia él—. Necesito ir al baño, si viene alguien atiéndelo.

—Pero…yo no sabría que decirles —murmuró nervioso.

—No te preocupes, sólo sonríe, yo volveré aquí en unos segundos ¿sí? —Camus asintió y Aeneas se fue por la puerta de atrás hacia el baño de servicio.

Camus rezaba porque no entrase nadie, pero no pasó medio segundo antes que la campanilla comenzara a sonar, y no era simple casualidad, unos ojos le habían estado mirando hacía minutos desde la vitrina, y no dudó en entrar cuando el rubio desapareció de su vista. Se acercó, dejándose llevar, y Camus no le quedó otra que voltear para verle:

—Buen día, ¿en qué lo puedo ayuda….? —Se quedó duro como una piedra al ver a Milo frente a él, con un traje impecable, su cabello acomodado con dos mechones hacia delante—. ¿Milo…?

—Hola Camus, que gusto me da verte aquí, no sabía que trabajabas en esta joyería —Milo se notaba sorprendido, aunque fingía muy bien.

—Bueno, es un trabajo de medio tiempo —se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás de forma elegante—. Y dime ¿buscas algo en especial?

—A decir verdad, sí, busco algo muy especial —susurró acercándose un poco—. Busco una persona que robó mi corazón, creo que lo vi entrar por aquí, tiene cabello rojo y hermosa mirada rubí como estas piedras rojizas.

—….hmm, creo que no vi a nadie entrar por aquí —murmuró con inocencia, Milo comenzó a reírse suavemente—. ¡No te rías de mí!

—Lo siento, es que no vi a nadie tan inocente como tú….estaba intentando cortejarte.

—¿Hm?...oh….cortejarme —bajó la mirada algo sonrosada, pero luego recordó a esa mujer—. Igual, no podría aceptar eso…

—¿Disculpa? —la mirada atónita de Milo fue tan real como su nombre, no podía creer que alguien le rechazara.

—Esa mujer que…

—Oh, oh…..—le frenó con la mano—. Hablas de Ivonne ¿verdad? —Camus frunció el ceño y afirmó—. Lo siento, ella es….bueno en realidad es…..no sé cómo explicar sin sonar mal.

—Pues simplemente dilo.

—Verás, mi padre estuvo torturándome por años con esto de un matrimonio arreglado, como él se casó por amor y fracasó, quiso entonces que yo me casara con la hija de un amigo suyo, no sé qué hacer para sacármela de encima, de verdad…

—¿Entonces no la amas?

—¡Claro que no! ¿Quién podría amarla? —Camus suspiró más tranquilo, al menos sabía que Milo no sentía atracción física hacia esa muchacha de anchas caderas.

—Eso…..es…..bueno —murmuró.

—Si deseas, podemos tomar algo, no sé, tú dime….—Milo sonrió, y Camus le devolvió la sonrisa tan dulce como la imaginaba el rubio.

—Pues ahora estoy trabajando pero…

—Oye, oye….—la voz del adulto mayor apareció mientras sonreía.

—Querido Aeneas, ¿cómo va el negocio? —preguntó Milo acomodándose la ropa que se había arrugado al acercarse a Camus, el hombre sonrió.

—Muy bien, ah ¿conoces a mi nuevo empleado? Espero que ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima ¿eh? Me ha costado mucho contratarlo —dijo entre risas, Milo también río pero Camus no entendía el chiste—. ¿Cómo está tu padre?

—Mejor imposible, sigue solo, intentando buscar compañía, desde que mamá lo plantó, no puede olvidarle….. ¿Así que es nuevo? —Señala a Camus—. Lo conocí en mis años terribles.

—¿Ustedes se conocen? —preguntó Camus aun en shock.

—Claro, Milo es mi sobrino por así decirlo….sobrino en segundo grado, soy el primo hermano de Aspros y Deuteros —comentó—. Por eso no tenemos el mismo apellido.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sólo podía ver la oscuridad y unos ojos grises que le miraban y susurraban. Es como estar debajo del agua, las burbujas comenzaron a romperse encima de él y lentamente la imagen se volvió más nítida. Estaba en la cálida habitación de su "madre", temblando de miedo, con los ojos repletos de lágrimas mientras unas manos comenzaban a tocarle las piernas lentamente. " _ **Tranquilo, cariño, sólo quiero tocarte un poco**_ ", habló el hombre mientras se le ponía encima. No quería que le hicieran eso, no quería que lo tocaran o acariciaran de esa forma, no entendía el por qué, tenía sólo cinco años.  
Apretó sus labios para evitar que la lengua entrara nuevamente por su cavidad, pero recibió una bofetada. Su llanto cada vez era más y más fuerte cuando percibió las manos abrir sus piernas sin ningún repudio...

—¡Brendan, Brendan! —Golpeó con la regla el piano—. Brendan, despierta.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó aterrado, levantándose de su pesadilla.

—Estás muy rojo y sudado ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Tienes fiebre? —El joven apoyó el dorso de su mano en la frente del menor, que negó con la cabeza—. Brendan, es la segunda vez en el día que te tengo que despertar, ¿dormiste bien anoche?

—Prácticamente no dormí, profesor Minos —el peliblanco cruzó los brazos.

Minos Griffon impartía clase de música, precisamente piano, a jóvenes superdotados en dicha acción, Brendan era uno de ellos y desde que lo vio cuando era pequeño tocando en un teatro, su corazón saltó sin parar y quiso enseñarle profesionalmente. Estaba casado con Aiacos Garuda y tenía tres hijos a los cuales Brendan no conocía, uno de dieciséis, otro de quince y el menor de doce. Su marido, impartía clase de guitarra y violín en el cuarto de al lado pero en diferente horario, por lo cual no se mezclaban las armonías.

—Escucha, sino quieres hacer esto yo puedo darle tu horario a otro talento —le miró de solayo, esperando una reacción.

—Lo siento, de verdad, tocar el piano es lo único que hago bien y alegra a mi mamá —bufó.

—Creo que ahí está la clave, cariño. Debes tocar porque TÚ quieres hacerlo, no por tu mami, o tu papi o el perro, debes quererlo tú, tienes que tener un fuego en el vientre —comentó con pasión—. Ah, me recuerdas a cuando tenía tu edad.

—No eres tan anciano ¿o sí? —preguntó confundido.

—¡Tengo treinta y seis años! —gruño y suspiró—. En fin, esos días jamás los olvidaré, mi esposo es más joven que yo, pero ambos teníamos talento musical…..así lo conocí.

—Sí, siempre me cuenta la historia.

—El punto es…..Brendan, tienes talento, y mucho… ¿tu mamá es artista?

—No, lo heredé de papá, él toca muy bien la guitarra, pero mamá dice que esto es perder el tiempo —susurró bajito mientras sus cabellos rojizos caían por encima de sus ojos.

—Brendan, no desperdicies tu talento, podrías tocar en las mejores sinfónica del mundo entero si quisieras, personas como tú nacen solamente una vez cada mil años….debes entender, que tú eres una estrella —mientras Minos hablaba, Brendan se perdía entre las luces que brillaban afuera. Su mirada nunca fue más opaca, pues aun recordaba el abuso sufrido, aunque nunca todo completamente sino fragmentos del mismo—. ¿Me escuchas, Brendan? ¡Oye! —golpeó nuevamente el piano con la regla, cosa que asustó al muchacho.

—Lo, lo siento…

—Brendan…..—suspiró cansado—. Creo que lo dejaremos por hoy, estás muy ido —dejó la regla—. ¿Has ido al psicólogo hoy?

—No, ya voy tres veces por semana…..—Minos sabía lo que le había pasado, más precisamente fue quien se dio cuenta de los abusos dado que el más pequeño tenía terror cuando se abría la puerta o la cerraban, además de hipervigilia y apretar fuerte los puños, Minos había vivido con Brendan los peores momentos del abuso.

—Bueno, ve a casa cariño, lo mejor es que descanses —le acarició el cabello y luego caminó hasta la mesa pare recoger las partituras.

Brendan asintió y se levantó, creyó que había sido un día agobiante para todos, inclusive para él, pero de algo estaba seguro, necesitaba por un momento desprenderse de todas estas cosas que le hacían mal, los pensamientos que lo atormentaban.  
Desde el día que habían abusado de él, sus recuerdos comenzaron a distorsionarse, intentaba recordar cómo había sido o por qué sentía tanto rechazo hacia cualquier espécimen humana, pero no comprendía en su tierna mente infantil lo que acongojaba.  
Recordaba entonces sus maestras del jardín de infantes, horrorizadas ante lo que relataba Dégel delante de ellas sobre qué había pasado con su hijo que comenzó una regresión a esa edad tan avanzada, fue difícil para él escuchar como su mamá narraba algo tan escalofriante, pero siempre estuvo allí para protegerlo, y sobre todo, su hermano mayor a quien tanto quería.

Salió de la casa de su maestro para arrastrar sus pies hacia su casa, estaba cansado y necesitaba un poco de aire. Miraba entonces a los niños jugando en la vereda, atentos a la mirada de sus padres, sobre todo los más pequeños que estaban allí con sus hermanos mayores. Por un minuto se detuvo, lluvias de recuerdos volvieron a su mente, sobre todo gritos y llantos de su parte. Se tomó la cabeza y negó, caminando hacia atrás.

—¡Oye, chico! —gritó una persona e inmediatamente se detuvo, Brendan giró para ver quién estaba detrás y encontró a un muchacho de cabellera negras, camisa de igual tono sin mangas (con parches cocidos en ella) y pantalones jean ceñidos, le había tomado del brazo, pero inmediatamente Brendan se soltó y le miró con espanto—. Casi te mata un auto ¿estás loco? —el muchacho masticaba un chicle de menta y le miraba acusadoramente—. ¿Acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones? —pero Brendan siguió sin responder.

Volteó a ver la calle que estuvo a punto de bajar, el semáforo estaba en verde y los autos iban a una gran velocidad. Se puso la mano en su pecho, tanto había sido el trauma que no reparó cuando comenzó a caminar hacia atrás y casi cruza la calle para que le atropellen, de no ser por ese muchacho que estaba allí, sería una mancha de sangre en la carretera.

—Da igual, ten cuidado enano, puede pisarte un camión y nadie retirará tu cuerpo pegado al pavimento —sonrió de costado y esperó hasta que la luz pasara a roja para cruzar. Brendan le siguió con la mirada.

—Ehm….gracias —murmuró bajito, el tipo giró y puso su mano en la oreja, intentando oír más fuerte.

—¿Qué?

—Que….gracias….

—¡No te escucho! —dijo mientras cruzaba y sonreía, a Brendan no le quedó otra que seguirlo mientras subía a la vereda y se dirigía aún comercio, una joyería precisamente.

—Que…yo dije que….—Brendan hablaba tan bajo por el susto que tenía que ni siquiera él se escuchaba, cuando el muchacho ingresó a la joyería, no le quedó de otra al pelirrojo que suspirar y entrar también.

Dentro, estaba Aeneas, quien suspiró cansado al notar la escena que estaba ocurriendo allí, hacía más de una hora que Milo se encontraba charlando con su empleado sin comprar absolutamente nada y comenzaba a impacientarse, sonrió de costado y sin lugar a dudas, dijo lo que le salió del alma:

—Dime Milo, aparte de cortejar a mi empleado ¿harás algo provechoso aquí? —cuestionó, el rubio sonrió y los tres giraron al escuchar la puerta chillar con la campanilla, notaron a la oveja negra de la familia, Zaphiri Sifakis.

—Buenas —comentó levantando la mano, Aeneas sonrió al ver a su primogénito.

—¿Estas decidido a empezar el trabajo familiar? —preguntó, Zaphiri negó.

—No te emociones viejo, sólo vine a pedirte dinero….—se acercó y estiró su mano—. Ah, hola Milo.

—Hola Zaph…. ¿de vago? —preguntó con sorna.

—¿Cortejando más muchachos inocentes? ¿No son suficientes los diez mil que ya tienes? —también bromeó, pero a Milo no le agradó eso.

—Bueno ¿cuántos quieres ahora? ¿Te alcanzará cincuenta?

—Ni las drogas de la vieja de la vuelta me salen tan baratas, viejo —gruñó, Aeneas frunció el ceño—. No voy a drogarme, sólo quiero comer algo y tomar una cerveza.

—Te daré cien, es todo lo que tengo ahora —Aeneas le extiende un billete a su hijo quien lo toma y lo coloca en el bolsillo delantero de su camisa.

La campanilla vuelve a sonar, esta vez el invitado es Brendan, quien al ver a su hermano se acerca sonriente a él, Camus pudo notar que el chico no estaba bien e inmediatamente se quitó el distintivo con el nombre, dispuesto a abandonar su lugar de trabajo si eso lo ameritaba. Camus estrecha en brazos a Brendan quien cierra los ojos para sentir la calidez de su hermano, Milo intenta recordar quién era ese pequeño pelirrojo, y sonríe al pensar en ese chiquillo que le gustaba tanto el osito sin un ojo del cuento.

—¡Brendan Antares! —habló el rubio intentando acercársele, Camus se distancia de su hermano quien al ver al rubio querer tocarlo, se separa bruscamente—. ¿Estás bien? Te ves pálido ¿pasa algo?

—No pasa nada, es que no le gusta que lo toquen extraños, es todo….—comentó Camus intentando fingir una sonrisa.

—Camus, ya son las siete, cerraré el negocio, puedes cambiarte e irte ya que vino tu hermano —señaló Aeneas, Camus asintió.

—Bien, déjame me cambio y nos vamos —inmediatamente ingresó al vestuario, Brendan se quedó mirando las joyas en el mostrador.

—Ese chico es raro —susurró Milo a Aeneas y Zaphiri—. No me dejó tocarlo.

—Debe tener sus mambos, tú sabes —gruñó el pelinegro—. Sin ir más lejos, hasta hace menos de cinco minutos casi lo atropella un auto por andar de distraído.

—Estos chicos de ahora —susurró Aeneas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Había hecho ese sábado todo lo que postergó durante la semana, miró sus novelas, limpió toda la casa dado que sus hijos no estaban, ordenó su trabajo y realizó informes sobre los niños que atendía en consultorio, estaba listo para otra maratón de su serie favorita. Probablemente, debido a la crisis de los cuarenta que ya estaba cerca, disfrutaba de ver novelas de amor, tal vez y solo tal vez, porque ansiaba tener una historia así. Tomó un tarro de popcorn, un vaso gigante de gaseosa, y se retiró los zapatos para dar paso a las pantuflas, se colocó unos shorts de tela fina y una camiseta manga larga, soltó su cabello y caminó hacia la televisión.  
Puso sus pies sobre la mesa ratona y tomó el control remoto, estaba dispuesto a disfrutar un poco de la noche cuando el timbre sonó. Pensó que sería uno de sus hijos que por descuido olvidó su llave, tomó el manojo que traía siempre y caminó, alertando con un: " _ **Ya va**_ " cada vez que se volvía insistente. Con una sonrisa abrió la puerta:

—Ay chico, ¿dónde tienes la cabeza que te olvidas las lla-….? —no terminó cuando vio frente a él a un hombre de unos cuarenta años, inmenso atractivo, ojos azules y cabello de tonalidades rubias y azules, el mismo le observaba de arriba hacia abajo, impactado por la belleza de Dégel—…Kardia….

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó—. ¿Están los niños?

—No, no están….y no…no puedes pasar —puso una mano en la abertura de la puerta impidiéndole que vea dentro—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sólo quise pasar a saludar….es todo.

—¿Qué haces aquí te pregunté? —cuestionó, esta vez más enojado.

—Dégel…

—¡Dégel las pelotas! Si vienes a hacer lo último que hiciste, puedes irte ahora mismo —intentó cerrar la puerta pero Kardia lo detuvo.

—¡Pasaron doce años, hombre! —criticó gritando—. ¿Nunca me perdonarás?

—¿Quieres saber la respuesta? —preguntó, unos segundos de silencio y una afirmación con la cabeza fueron suficientes para que respondiera—. ¡No!

—Dégel….merezco una oportunidad, he cambiado, todo este tiempo he pasado entrenando, estudiando ¡siendo alguien en la vida! Para ser digno de ti, tengo un departamento, un perro, un televisor y un empleo ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que me aceptes en tu vida?

—Ya hablamos de eso muchas veces, siempre prometes, prometes y prometes —sus brazos cayeron a los costados de su cuerpo—. Eres dulce, amable, sólo unos días, luego vuelves a tomar, ser agresivo….

—Hace mucho que no tomo —Dégel arqueo la ceja y cruzó los brazos—. Bueno, tal vez tomé un trago anoche ¡pero sólo….! —Y la puerta se cerró frente a él, Kardia comenzó a tocar el timbre—. Dégel ¡DÉGEL! Ábreme por favor….

—¡NO, VETE, ALEJATE DE MI!

—…..no quería llegar a esto pero….—cruzó los brazos y se dio la vuelta—. Sé donde estudia Brendan y si no me abres, iré a verlo ahora mismo….—como si fuera un arte de magia, Dégel abrió la puerta.

—Ni te atrevas a tocarlo —gruñó, Kardia giró para verle sorprendido, nunca había visto esa cara rabiosa en el más joven.

—Créeme Dégel, lo que menos haría es hacerle daño a mis hijos, tu sabes lo mucho que los amo.

—Sí, lo sé….—masculló.

—Me enteré que no le has entregado ninguna de las cartas que les he enviado en estos años….—Kardia parecía algo molesto—. No quería que mis hijos piensen que no hubo un minuto que deje de pensar en ellos.

—Kardia…

—Ahora escúchame tú a mí —murmuró y dio un paso adelante, colocándose frente a Dégel—. Te amo, no he dejado de amarte en todos estos años, y he intentado cambiar, ser mejor persona para ser digno de ti, para que la gente nos vea a los dos de la mano y diga ' _esta es una verdadera pareja_ ', tú mismo dijiste que con el amor no alcanza, y traté por todos los medios de dejar la bebida, de estudiar, tal vez no me da la cabeza para una carrera universitaria, pero me dio para ser profesor de gym, suficiente ¿o no? —Dégel miró para otro lado, algo sonrojado—. Amo a mi pequeño Camus, la flor entre la triste arena…..ame cuando empezó a gatear, cuando dijo su primera palabra, cuando tarareábamos juntos la canción de la araña mientras hacía caballito en mi espalda, amo esos recuerdos de jugar a la pelota, de verlo tropezar y abrazarle, besarle la rodillita cuando se lastimaba..

—Hmmm….—suspiró y lentamente fue volviendo su vista a su marido.

—Extraño y amo la sonrisa de Brendan, esa que llenaba mi alma, mi bebito precioso que siempre estaba esperándome, sentado frente a la puerta para que yo llegara a abrazarlo y besarlo, protegerlo de los monstruos bajo la cama o contarle cuentos arropados en su cama…

—¿Recuerdas todo eso…? —murmuró con su nariz roja.

—Eso y más….recuerdo la primera vez que hicimos el amor, cuando besé tu vientre al enterarme que esperabas a Camus, cuando acaricié tu rostro por primera vez, tu cabello que era rojizo en ese momento como lo es el de nuestros bebés….dime… ¿por qué no me das una nueva oportunidad si sabes que te amo tanto?

—Porque tengo miedo, miedo a ser lastimado nuevamente por ti….no paraste de hacerlo por más oportunidades que te di ¡estoy cansado, estoy harto! —Apretó sus ojos y sus puños—. Te amo tanto que creo me desmayaré y sé que tú me amas, y a Camus y a Brendan, los amas con locura, he leído las cartas que le envías cada año con dinero, con una tarjeta, pero no se las he entregado porque tengo miedo que quieran verte y tener que verte y saber que sigo enamorado de ti…. No vuelvas por favor, no vuelvas…..—y lentamente cierra la puerta dejando a Kardia del otro lado, vacio.

 **Continuará.**


	4. Capitulo 4

(Pasado)

La noche comenzaba a posarse, Camus regresaba con su hermano a la casa donde aguardaba su madre, los dos se perdían con la mirada por el pavimento mientras observaba las grietas que los dividía. Cruzaron los brazos debajo de las axilas por el frío que comenzó a azotar. Arrastraron sus pies al menos dos cuadras y vieron a lo lejos la luz de la casa donde vivían.  
Camus fue el primero en llegar, buscando las llaves entre su ropa mientras el más joven miraba a la gente pasar detrás de ellos, una vez que la tomó y apoyó en la cerradura, volteó dos veces antes de abrir, inmediatamente ambos pasaron y se sacaron la ropa que llevaban encima mientras saludaban a su madre que estaba dentro, pero escucharon solamente el ruido de una caja caerse al suelo, se miraron e inmediatamente fueron al living donde la chimenea estaba encendida.  
La cara de espanto de los pelirrojos se intensificó cuando vieron a Dégel tomar unas cuantas fotos impresas y arrojarlas en las llamas.

—¿Pero qué demonios haces? —Camus se acercó a la chimenea intentando descifrar que había arrojado allí su Dégel—. ¡Mamá!

—Déjame, no quiero estas fotos….—tomó otro par y estaba a punto de tirarlas cuando Brendan se interpuso.

—Son las fotos de papá —murmuró bajito, Camus frunció el ceño.

—Esas fotos también son nuestras ¿por qué? ¿Qué bicho te picó? —pero Dégel no contestó, solamente se dio la vuelta, apartando con brusquedad a su hijo más joven.

—Mamá….—susurró Brendan, pero Dégel se fue a su cuarto cerrando la puerta—. ¿Qué le pasa?

—Me da la sensación que alguien estuvo aquí, puede ser el abuelo o tal vez papá —comenzó Camus a acomodar las fotos que Dégel había tirado—. No entiendo por qué mamá no quiere que papá nos vea, ¿no sería más digno de su parte dejarnos ver a papá al menos dos veces por semana?

—Hmmm….—tomó algunas de las fotos y las miró—. Mira Camus, aquí está el abuelo y papá pescando ¡y aquí está mamá! No era bueno en eso…

—Jajajaja ¿recuerdas cuando íbamos al lago? Ah, no, eras muy pequeño…..—sonrió Camus observando la fotografía—. Papá siempre nos hacía ganar, era un amor.

—Papá es genial…. ¿por qué mamá no nos dejaría verlo? —preguntó pestañando rápidamente para pasar a la siguiente foto.

—No lo sé, tal vez él está muy dañado por algo que papá hizo, ya sabes que cuando tomaba nadie podía controlarlo.

—Es verdad….—Brendan se sentó en el sillón—. Por cierto, ¿te gusta tu nuevo empleo? —preguntó aun mirando las fotografías que traía, Camus se sentó a su lado.

—Es interesante, no gano mucho porque trabajo pocas horas, pero es un buen negocio para conocer gente.

—¿Quién era ese chico? —Brendan le miró, Camus alzó la vista.

—¿Cuál?

—El chico rubio que hablaba contigo…

—¿Milo? ¡Ah! Tú eras muy pequeño cuando lo conocimos, era el…..hmmm —pensando en cómo explicarle—. ¿Viste ese día cuando papá vino borracho? Cuando mamá lo echó.

—¿Cuál de todas?

—Hmmm, cuando mamá trajo a casa a dos gemelos a comer….—Brendan asintió—. ¡Sí! Bueno, el hijo de uno de los gemelos era Milo Gemini, nos leyó un cuento.

—¡Oh, quebrados! —Acertó, Camus asintió con la cabeza—. Qué lindo cuento.

—Aaaah, nos gustaba mucho, tal vez deberíamos leerlo nuevamente —susurró apartando las fotografías—. Iré a hablar con mamá.

—Yo hablaré.

—No Brendan, te conozco….desde que entraste en la adolescencia, no has parado de pelearte con él, mejor déjame eso a mi…..

—Bien —bufó.

Dégel miraba la imagen de su familia en el aparador. Allí estaba su mamá, su papá, los hermanos y sus hijos de pequeño, también se encontraba Kardia en la foto, una de las pocas veces que no había ingerido alcohol y aparentaban ser una familia normal. Entonces se acordó de los sucesos que vinieron después…uno peor que los anteriores, pero sobre todo, el día que se enteró que su hijo menor era abusadopor. Apretó fuertemente las manos en su rostro recordando los gritos del niño para evitar que los policías lo toquen o analicen, cosa que en definitiva no se pudo hacer.  
De repente escuchó en su propia cabeza gritos, los gritos de Brendan, mil veces, sin parar, solamente eso escuchaba:

 _"Mami….mamiiiiii"_ la tierna voz sonó, antes de ser llevado por la policía a los estudios que eran protocolo en las víctimas de violación: _"¡No mamá! ¡Que no se lo lleven!"_ gritaba Camus con lágrimas en los ojos implorando para que su hermano no sufra. Él era muy joven en ese entonces, no sabía qué hacer, tomó la mano de sus hijos y….

Un chirrido lo desconcentró, giró la cabeza y vio a Camus ingresar.

—Mamá ¿puedo pasar? —preguntó—. Vengo en son de paz.

—Jejeje, ven, únete a mi cariño —murmuró Dégel dándole unas palmadas al colchón, Camus se acerca.

—Tal vez debas cambiar esa foto —señaló la imagen familiar, más precisamente de la familia de Kardia—. Después de todo.

—Siempre he pensado en sacarla….—sonrió de costado y cruzó los brazos—. Pero viene la culpa.

—No debería darte culpa, ese tipo….

—No, no por el viejo, sino por Kardia….tu padre —susurró o mejor dicho bufó en un suspiro, Dégel estaba dolido pero no hablaba con nadie de eso.

—Mamá, tal vez es hora que nos digas a Brendan y a mí por qué tienes tanto odio hacia papá —preguntó, Dégel giró la cabeza como si le hablaran de algo extraño—. No pongas esa cara, sabemos que tienes una pesadez terrible en tu pecho, no por nada estuviste a punto de quemar todos nuestros recuerdos.

—Oh, eso….—habló bajito Dégel—. No es nada….arranques solamente.

—¿Arranques? —preguntó arqueando la ceja, el pelirrojo no se tragaría eso—. Mamá, ¿vino papá a verte?

—Algo así.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste? ¿Por qué no nos dejaste verlo?

—Porque no….

—Mamá, es nuestro padre ¡tenemos derecho!

—Tienen derecho a hacer lo que yo les digo hasta que cumplan los dieciocho, después a partir de ahí si quieren ver a su papá o tener una relación con él, están en su derecho.

—Aunque tengamos 18 o 5 años, tenemos el derecho de tener contacto con papá si la justicia no tiene ningún impedimento —explicó.

—Tu padre es un ebrio con mala fama, cualquier juez con dos dedos de frente no le daría el privilegio que lo vieran —Dégel parecía no querer ceder.

—Aun así, papá nunca fue malo con nosotros.

—Pero si conmigo.

—¡Tú eres tú y nosotros somos nosotros! ¿Qué te hizo para que te sintieras tan….?

—¡Me violó! ¿Estás contento? —gruñó, Camus se quedó de piedra mirando a Dégel levantarse—. Brendan es producto de una violación consumada….—soltó casi como si fuera veneno—. ¿Ya dejarás de molestarme tú y tu hermano?

—¿Qué? ¿Papá hizo eso? —preguntó sorprendido, no, no era cierto ¿o sí?

—Sí…..estaba ebrio, drogado o no sé qué otras cosas tenía en el cuerpo, estaba excitado y se la agarró conmigo, temí que te tocara a ti….luego vino con todo el cuento que lo perdone…—se tapó la cara—. Pero cuando tenía Brendan dos años, lo hizo nuevamente y supe que no lo volvería a tolerar, nuevamente intentó abusar de mí….

—¿Por eso cuando Brendan fue abusado tú estabas en crisis? —Preguntó Camus—. Recordabas lo que…

—No le digas a nadie eso….—Camus no comprendió—. ¡Lo que te dije! No quiero que Brendan sepa que no fue deseado, ya tiene demasiados problemitas en su cabeza para que le sume más.

—Aun así mamá, tarde o temprano tendrás que curar tu corazón y sentarte a hablar con papá.

—De ser posible no quiero volver a verlo….

—¡Pero tú lo amas!

—He dicho…—se levantó y se dirigió hacia el armario para ordenar la ropa, ahí fue cuando Camus supo que debía retirarse.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kardia estaba en la casa de Manigoldo, más precisamente en el living tomando un café que Albafica le había servido. Acababa de regresar de la casa de Dégel y según veía el italiano y su pareja, había fracasado estrepitosamente en sus planes de recuperar el amor de su ex. La vida ahora del matrimonio era diferente a la de hace doce años atrás, principalmente porque Albafica poco después había manifestado síntomas de embarazo y siete meses después dio a luz a Giannina, su hija de ahora once años. Más tarde nacería Bianca, la segunda hija del matrimonio e inesperada para todos, de cuatro años. Los cuatro continuaban viviendo en un departamento, seguían trabajando en el bar por las noches mientras una niñera cuidaba de las dos mocosas, aunque Gianni decía que se podía cuidar sola, Alba no confiaba mucho en la pequeña.

—Tranquilo Kardia, ya todo pasó —murmuró Albafica sentándose en el sillón—. ¿Más galletitas?

—Las galletas eran las favoritas de Camus —susurró tomando una en forma de animalito—. Y a Brendan le gustaba los ositos —hace referencia a la figura de la misma—. Y Dégel olía a vainilla…cuando salía de ducharse —susurró al probar un bocado de la galleta de vainilla.

—Ya para de llorar, bobalicón, realmente te pegó duro volver a ver a tu ex —murmuró Manigoldo y se sentó—. Pero oye, hay más peces en el mar, ¿viste el chico bonito del otro día en el bar? —el italiano comienza a tomar un poco del té de la taza.

—Era mi hijo…—susurró Kardia, Mani escupió lo que bebía.

—¿El pequeño Camus? —preguntó sorprendido.

—No…..es el pequeño Brendan —bramó, casi sin ganas, Manigoldo se queda más sorprendido.

—¿Qué? ¿El pequeño Brendan? ¿Hablamos del mismo Brendan que me llamaba "tío que huele a vino"? ¿Ese pequeño Brendan?

—¿Conoces a más de uno? —cuestionó arqueando la ceja, Antares.

—No, no, no….pasa que….es raro que hayan crecido tanto, me siento un anciano —sonrió de costado, Albafica se levanta para luego sentarse encima de su marido—. Woo, parece que alguien quiere mimos…

—No, estúpido, yo quiero hacerte sentir joven de nuevo….

—¡Ay no otra vez! —la voz de una niña se hizo presente, allí estaba Giannina, con el cabello celeste teñido en unas mechas azules y rojas, unos auriculares grandes que había bajado solamente para oír la respuesta de su mamá, una falda de jean y calzas negras debajo, además de una camiseta rosa—. ¿Pueden dejar de ponerse románticos? No quiero otra hermana.

—Tal vez en una de esa te sorprendemos y nace el varón —murmuró Manigoldo besando a Albafica.

—Ya,…ya…—se acercó—. Hola tío Kardia, ¿qué pasó esta vez?

—¿Por qué crees que me pasó algo? ¿No puedo venir a dar lata, o comer galletas o…?

—No, usualmente vienes por dos motivos: te echaron del trabajo o Dégel te botó….y dado que pareces tener dinero porque obvio no pasas hambre, sino estarías con tu cabeza en el refrigerador —comentó, Kardia arquera la ceja—. Seguramente fue lo segundo.

—Bueno…si….—murmuró y miró a Mani—. ¿Cómo sabe tantas cosas y tan claramente?

—Es una chusma, el otro día me comentó que los vecinos nuevamente se habían peleado —dijo mientras acariciaba la pierna de Albafica.

—No es mi culpa que la gente ande gritando sus problemas —habló la muchacha—. Por cierto, me voy….

—Espere, espere jovencita —se levantó Albafica de las piernas de Manigoldo—. ¿A dónde cree que va a estas horas? No puede irse de aquí y menos a las ocho de la noche, se cierran las puertas.

—Sólo iré a comprar lo que me pidieron para clases el lunes, se consigue en el kiosco, solo voy y vengo, no me pasará nada…

—¿Y si te violan? Oh, no, no, no claro que ¡no! —se acercó a la puerta para cerrarla.

—Por favor mamá, no me pasará nada….no tendré bebés, además, tú tenías mi edad cuando quedaste.

—¡Claro que no! …—se hace un silencio—. Tenía diecisiete.

—Espera ¿diecisiete? —preguntó Kardia y miró a Manigoldo, este sonrió de costado.

—Sí, bueno, me enteré que tenía diecisiete cuando nos fuimos a casar por el embarazo de Giannina….ya sabes, como trabajaba en un bar yo le entraba, nunca miré el documento.

—¿Qué? —Kardia lo mira—. Mi hijo mayor tiene diecisiete y tú dejaste a un chico de esa edad embarazado.

—¡Ya te dije! No le pedí el documento, él me había dicho que tenía dieciocho, diecinueve….pero no, tenía dieciséis al principio y diecisiete cuando quedó —tosió un poco—. Bueno, eso no significa que usted deba salir, señorita, así que vaya a su cuarto y mañana le compro lo que necesite.

—Pero son diecisiete años, ¿qué te dijo Lugonis cuando se enteró? —preguntó Kardia a Albafica.

—Mamá no sabía que yo salía con Manigoldo, ni siquiera sabía que trabajaba medio tiempo en un bar —sonrió de costado—. Era mi época rebelde….—miró a su hija—. ¡Que tú no tendrás! Ahora vuelve a tu cuarto y cuida a tu hermanita.

—Claro, ustedes se reproducen y yo los cuido —Giannina se dirigió a su cuarto, azotando la puerta se encierra.

—¡No me hable de esa manera, señorita! —Gritó pero la chica ya estaba escuchando música—. Adolescentes, realmente te envidio Kardia, no tuviste que padecer la ira de tus hijos adolescentes.

—Brendan tiene catorce, me gustaría comprarle algo para los quince, pero seguramente Dégel no se lo dará, supe que no les entregaba las cartas que les hacía —suspiró.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Manigoldo en sobresalto.

—Realmente le ponías mucho empeño a esas cartas, hasta llegué a quererte por eso —murmuró Albafica.

—No lo sé, supongo que es por lo que pasó el último día que lo vi….—se cubrió el rostro—. Pero ¡yo estaba realmente enfermo! Por más que le imploré perdón…

—Bueno Kardia, no todos perdonan lo que hiciste, imagínate si algo así le pasara a tus hijos —Albafica se sentó nuevamente en las piernas de su marido—. Debes darle tiempo.

—Creo que jamás me perdonará….—se cubrió completamente la cara—. Fui un idiota, pero de verdad quería mostrarle que lo amaba.

—No fue la forma correcta, hermano.

—Lo sé ¿crees que no lo sé? ¡Lo sé! —bufó, pero no dijo nada más.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Brendan…..Brendan….—Shion chasqueó los dedos y el pelirrojo reaccionó—. Al fin, ¿cómo te ha ido con la medicación?

—Hmm…bien….—susurró y se acomodó los cabellos.

—¿Pasó algo? ¿Mareos, vómitos? —el joven negó—. Entonces te dejaré esta dosis, ¿estará bien tomar estas dos pastillas para ti? Eres demasiado joven aun…

—Igual, me siento triste todo el tiempo….

—¿Tuviste alguna manifestación de cambios de humor, irritabilidad?

—Le grité a mi mamá —murmuró, Shion pestañeó y se quitó los lentes—. ¿Está mal?

—Tienes algo de bronca aun ¿no, Brendan? —Preguntó el hombre, el chico no contesta—. ¿Sientes que Dégel pudo haber hecho más por ti en ese momento? ¿Sigues recordando los sucesos?

—A veces.

—Bueno, tendrás que trabajar eso con Sasha ¿está bien? Como te dije el primer día que viniste aquí, las drogas no te ayudarán a olvidar, sino a que estés un poquito más arriba de ánimos, pero muchas veces pueden tener efectos colaterales…

—Necesito aumentar de peso —murmuró bajito, demasiado bajito, pero Shion logró codificarlo.

—Lo sé, puede que aumentes algo con los antidepresivos, pero debes tomarlos como te indiqué Brendan, ¿lo harás? Si no, tendré que hablar con Dégel ¿vino contigo?

—No….—habló—. Tenía cosas que hacer.

—¿Vino alguien contigo?

—Camus, mi hermano, pero tiene que irse a trabajar….—Shion se levantó.

—Dile que entre y quédate hablando con Dokoh afuera ¿quieres, Brendan? —Habló Shion, el niño asintió con la cabeza—. Adiós….—saludó con la mano, Brendan hace lo mismo y se retiró, el rubio suspiró y se sentó nuevamente para escribir en su libreta hasta que la puerta es golpeada—. ¡Adelante, Camus!

—Disculpe —entró el pelirrojo mayor y se acercó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dándole la mano a Shion—. Gracias por atendernos.

—De nada Camus, dime ¿has notado mejoría en Brendan?

—A veces está de buen humor, pero días como hoy fue terriblemente angustiante levantarlo y que se cambie….—suspiró—. Me costó muchísimo, tiene sus bajones, cuando era pequeño….esto era constante, no quería ir al jardín, es más, pensábamos que el problema estaba en el jardín, no en la casa.

—Entiendo, la gente no se recupera de un abuso muy rápido, y dime ¿por qué no vino Dégel? No lo he visto desde la primera consulta.

—Bueno, tiene sus problemas —murmuró y miró hacia otro lado—. Sé que no debería decirlo, pero no sé qué hacer, tengo diecisiete años y estoy realmente descolocado.

—¿Qué pasa Camus? Si puedo ayudarte, te ayudaré….—le tomó la mano.

—Parece que entiendo el porqué mamá y Brendan no…..—se muerde los labios e intenta hacer señas.

—No te entiendo Camus, sé más honesto.

—Entiendo por qué Brendan y mamá nunca se han llevado bien. Al principio pensé que era porque Brendan le recordaba a papá, pero luego me contó que él fue abusado, y de esa relación nació mi hermanito, supongo que mamá nunca quiso a Brendan….en cierta manera el único apoyo emocional era mi papá, que tuvo que hacerse cargo de sus actos cuidando a su "bebé".

—¿Qué? Espera, ¿Dégel fue abusado? —preguntó Shion, Camus asintió—. ¿Hizo algo tu madre?

—¿Habla de terapia? —Shion asistió—. No, nunca, en realidad todo fue a las apuradas. Pero siento que eso tiene mucho que ver que mamá dejara a Brendan...ya sabe, quien abusó de Bren.

—Esto que me dices es muy fuerte, Camus. ¿Y no han pensado hacer terapia los tres?

—No, mamá siempre está ocupado y creo que piensa que el problema es Brendan, que el nene abusado es Brendan, que el loco es Brendan….esas cosas me indignan. Amo a mi madre, pero realmente siento que no está haciendo cosas para que mi hermano mejore, es más, fijase usted, siempre yo debo traer a mi hermano para que le receten sus medicamentos….nunca ha venido desde la primera vez y no dejaré a Brendan venir acá solo.

—Bien Camus, en realidad tu hermano tiene un dios aparte por tenerte como hermano, bueno, le comentaba que tiene que tomar sus antidepresivos y le recomendé otro medicamente, ¿ves? Aquí está el nombre y el laboratorio….—le entregó los certificados—. Espero que Brendan se mejore y recomiéndale a tu madre que haga terapia aparte, seguramente al ser psicólogo lo está haciendo, pero que toque estos temas y la relación con su hijo.

—Gracias, doctor Lemuriano…—se levantó y le dió la mano—. Gracias por todo.

—Adiós cariño, cuídate….y salúdame a Brendan —murmuró.

Camus salió del consultorio para ver a su hermano mirando como Dokoh hacía unos pases de magia y sacaba de la oreja derecha de Brendan una moneda, el más joven se veía bastante impresionado, aunque Camus conocía el secreto pero no quiso cortar la ilusión. Se acercó y el más joven se alertó, inmediatamente saludó a Dokoh, quien era como un familiar de todas las veces que lo había visto, desde los seis años religiosamente todos los Lunes iba a hablar con Shion, era necesario para regular todos los fármacos que había comenzado a ingerir.  
Caminaron entonces, luego de bajar las escaleras, por las calles desérticas, al ser lunes a la tarde las cosas se ponían de esa forma, luego de un día de clase para ambos hermanos el descanso de las actividades eran todo un placer. Entraron en la farmacia y compraron la medicación para luego volver al ruedo.

—¿Estarás bien si me voy a trabajar? —preguntó Camus, Brendan le miró.

—¿A trabajar? —suspiró.

—Sí, debo trabajar, pero tú puedes volver solo a casa ¿no? —Brendan no parecía muy de acuerdo pero asintió, Camus le entrega las pastillas y este se las coloca en el bolsillo—. Perfecto, ya voy tarde —le besó la mejilla—. Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos —susurró antes que su hermano se distanciara.

Brendan caminó durante un tiempo largo mientras sacaba las píldoras y miraba el prospecto. Susurró el nombre y luego las guardó en el bolsillo de su camisa a cuadros que le quedaba notoriamente grande. Intentó despejarse un poco doblando la esquina, el escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al cruzar por un lugar conocido, demasiado conocido.

—¡Brendan! —La voz lo distrajo, y cuando se dio vuelta y vio al anciano caminando hacia él con una bolsa con tarros de helado se quedó completamente congelado—. ¿Cómo estás, mi pequeño? ¿Has visto a tu padre? —preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta, solamente un giro y como el chico aceleraba en su paso—. ¡Brendan, Brendan!

—¡Aléjate de mí! —exclamó caminando más velozmente, el hombre se acercaba a él más rápido.

—Brendan, soy yo —le toma el brazo fuertemente, el pelirrojo se da la vuelta y horrorizado se separa—. Soy yo, mi pequeño...soy tu abuelo.

—Ya sé quién eres, déjame en paz…—murmuró y observó la casa—. No sé ni siquiera que hago aquí…

—Me extrañas Brendan, seguramente, hace tanto que no nos vemos. Yo siempre estaba contigo luego que tu papá se fue de casa, yo soy tu sosten.

—¡BASTA! —gritó, dando un paso hacia atrás—. Aléjate de mí…. Déjame…

—Brendan….

—No puedo….—mientras el adulto se adelantaba un paso, Brendan retrocedía dos—. Brendan…mi angelito.

—¡Basta, déjame! —y sin medir su acción comenzó a correr.

—¡BRENDAN! —gritó el anciano y enfureció—. ¡ERES UNA MALDITA PUTA! ¡SIEMPRE FUISTE UNA PERRA!

El chico no paró, simplemente corrió hacia su casa sin mirar atrás, cerró los ojos y voló por la vereda. Al llegar, buscó entre sus cosas la llave y abrió la puerta, prendió la tele y sin encontrar nadie dentro se encerró, corrió a su cuarto y se sentó en la cama, estaba asustado, con unas terribles ganas de llorar, sacó el pastillero de su bolsillo y abrió la tapa, tragándose todo el contenido. " _ **Quiero olvidar, quiero olvidar**_ " decía una y otra vez, hasta que el cansancio por la corrida le ganó.

 **Continuará.**

Y les presento a un nuevo personaje. Él es el abuelo de Brendan y Camus, quiero decir, el papá de Kardia. Poco a poco descubriremos de su vida, de su forma perversa de pensar y de los traumas generados a sus nietos y a su hijo Kardia.


	5. Capitulo 5

(Duele)

Milo suspiró, leía y leía pero no podía concentrarse, no es porque llevara al menos tres horas en la universidad, ni tampoco porque en unas semanas tendría una cena elegante con su papá y su tío junto a la familia de su "prometida", sino más bien su mente estaba ocupada por ese hermoso cabello carmesí, cuyo dueño era el ser más bello ser humano que pudiera imaginar. Milo recordó entonces cuando lo conoció y sin querer garabateo con su lápiz el libro prestado.  
Cuando tocó el timbre dado por finalizada la clase, se le resbaló el codo apoyado y cayó su cabeza encima del libro estampándoselo en el rostro. Inmediatamente se levantó y observó por ambos lados para saber si había pasado el ridículo y al notar que no lo había hecho, suspiró, borró la imagen de Camus que había dibujado encima del código civil y cerró el libro para devolvérselo al profesor.  
¡Diablos! Se estaba volviendo loco nuevamente, como si no fuera suficiente haber pensado en ese chico todos sus ocho años, sus diez….su adolescencia en el baño, creyó haberlo olvidado cuando se enamoró por primera vez de una, dos, tres chicas, pero ninguna lo satisfacía, seguramente buscando al pelirrojo de hermosos ojos amatista en ellas.

—¿Nos acompañas? Vamos al café con Shaka y Mu —habla su amigo Aioria mientras caminaba con su libro en la mano señalando la cafetería dentro del distrito universitario.

—No, no, debo ir a otro lado…pero nos vemos más tarde ¿habrá fiesta el viernes?

—Dalo por echo Milito, sabes que a nosotros nos gusta salir, el bar de siempre a las nueve.

—Ni siquiera es viernes, gata dorada —rio entre dientes el rubio, Aioria frunció el ceño.

—Gata dorada, es buena —una voz familiar se hizo eco, eran los gemelos Saga y Kanon, hijos de un primo del papá de Milo, por lo tanto parientes de este, los dos gemelos solían ser simpáticos y graciosos, sobre todo para hacer bromas respecto a Aioria.

—¿Nunca dejarán de burlarse de eso? —Cuestionó, Shaka y Mu que venían charlando por el pasillo comenzaron a reírse—. ¡No se rían ustedes dos!

—Lo siento, gatita —guiñó el ojo Shaka con coquetería.

—Sí gatito, miau….—también se burló Mu y todos rieron.

—¡Ya paren! Uno no puede ser cariñoso con su mascota —Aioria era el menor de todos los que estaban allí, excepto por Shaka, y se conocían de la secundaria donde eran un grupo muy unido. No obstante, una noche donde fueron a dormir a casa del castaño, todos vieron lo increíblemente amoroso que este era con su mascota, un gatito de seis meses en ese momento. Lo peor vino, cuando se enteraron que el hermano y tutor: Aioros, le llamaba _gatito_.

—Bueno, ya dejemos al gato en paz….por cierto hijo de buda….—Milo miró a Shaka, quien frunció el entrecejo.

—Que sea budista no me hace acreedor a un nombre así.

—¿Prefieres Barbie?

—Jajajajajajajajaajja —rio Aioria, necesitaba hacerlo ya que se habían burlado de él.

—Ya cállate, Garfield….—gruñó Shaka—. ¿Qué quieres, bicho?

—¡No sabía que todos tenían sobre nombres! —comentó Kanon contento—. ¿Cuál es el mío?

—Marca de cámaras de fotos, copia pirata…..—comentó Milo contando con sus dedos.

—Ya, ya….—gruñó el menor.

—Y Saga es drogón.

—¡NO ERAN DROGAS! Era harina, harina para hacer pan —señaló amenazante Saga.

—La harina mágica que te vuelve los ojos rojos, ¡claro Saga! —Mu comenzó a reírse tras su propio comentario—. Recuerdo cuando encontramos esa bolsita de "harina" en tu auto.

—Mira quién habla de polvos mágicos —inquirió Shaka al mirar al muchacho, quien cruzó los brazos e iba a acotar algo cuando Kanon interrumpe.

—¡Y Mu es una borrego!

—Ya paren de decir apodos, no nos gusta —aclaró Shaka.

—Ustedes empezaron con eso de gata dorada cuando yo estab….—el timbre sonó antes que pudiera completar la oración—. Genial, se acabó el recreo.

—Bueno yo me voy…..ustedes sigan poniéndole empeño a su siguiente clase —comentó Milo antes de retirarse.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kardia caminaba seguro hacia la casa de Dégel, miró el reloj, a estas horas ya debería estar en casa porque cerraba el consultorio a las seis. Se acomodó mejor la ropa, no iba a dejar que el alcohol arruinara su vida y mucho menos de esa forma, él quería ser alguien diferente, más encima, en unos días su hijo menor cumplía quince años y había estado ahorrando para comprarle un regalo, tal vez pensó que era demasiado aniñado, pero él conocía los gustos de Brendan que no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Cerró los ojos y volvió a imaginar a sus dos niños cuando tenían apenas cinco y tres años, comparados con los de ahora las cosas habían cambiado mucho: Camus era más desconfiado, intuitivo y calculador; Brendan era temeroso, odiaba el contacto humano y se veía notoriamente triste. Se preguntó entonces si lo que recordaba era un sueño o una falacia, o si probablemente sea real pero su propia adicción había vuelto a sus niños más antisociales.

Se paró frente a la puerta y tocó el timbre, no una, sino dos hasta tres veces y nada, se veían las luces de la habitación prendida y hasta se escuchaba la televisión encendida, pero nadie estaba dentro. Golpeó fuerte con el puño y nada, ¿sabrá Dégel que era él?  
Tomó el celular y buscó entre sus contactos el número nuevo de su ex, que había conseguido por un amigo en común. Aguardó unos minutos cuando del otro lado contestaron:

— _¿Hola?_ —preguntó dubitativo, pues no tenía el número agregado.

—¡Dégel! Soy yo, ábreme, estoy abajo —comentó mientras miraba a la gente pasar y sonreía.

— _¿Qué? ¿Quién te crees que eres Kardia?_ —lo reconoció inmediato, nadie era tan altanero en ocasiones y demandante como lo era Kardia.

—Vamos Dégel, necesitamos hablar seriamente…

— _No estoy en casa_ —bufó—. _¿No te lo dijo Brendan acaso?_

—¿Brendan? ¿Por qué me atendería Brendan? —cuestionó mirando la puerta y tocando el timbre nuevamente—. Nadie responde.

— _Brendan debe estar en casa, estúpido….pregúntale al vecino si llegó_ —la voz de Dégel sonaba muy tranquila, pero Kardia comenzaba a desesperarse.

—¿Al vecino?

— _Si…. ¿ves a un joven limpiando la vereda al lado o cortando flores de su jardín?_ —preguntó, Kardia giró la cabeza y efectivamente vio a una persona que le miraba, era muy atractivo.

—¿Él es tu vecino?

— _Sí, le dicen Afrodita porque es muy bello_ —suspiró—. _Pregúntale a él si vio entrar a Brendan, es tan chusma que te dirá hasta la hora precisa._

—Hm, de acuerdo, quédate en línea —Kardia se acercó al muchacho quien le sonríe—. Hola, soy el esposo de Dégel, que vive aquí al lado —el peliverde mientras escuchaba por el teléfono y suspiraba agotado que Kardia se hiciera siempre pasar por su esposo en lugar del ex, con razón ningún vecino venía a tomar el té con él—. Quería saber si vio entrar a un niño pelirrojo, de al menos esta altura —señaló por debajo de sus hombros, aproximándose al metro sesenta y siete.

—¿Hablas de Brendan? —Preguntó, el hombre mayor asintió con la cabeza—. Oh, sí, entró hace una hora, estaba algo triste y llorando, vino corriendo, ni siquiera me saludó, simplemente entró azotando la puerta.

—Gracias….—Kardia volvió hacia la puerta—. Dégel, el vecino dice…

— _Escuche lo que dijo el vecino, además ¿cómo te atreves a presentarte como mi esposo?_ —gruñó.

—Nunca nos separamos formalmente.

— _Da igual….aaah_ —suspiró—. _Tal vez está dormido, vete…..mañana hablamos._

—No, a mi me preocupa y entraré a la casa así deba tirar la puerta abajo.

— _¡Ni te atrevas! Esa puerta la pagué yo mismo_ …—se levantó de su escritorio mientras sostenía el teléfono.

—Entonces dime ¿tienes llaves extra? —cuestionó mirando por debajo de las masetas o el felpudo de la entrada.

— _Ok, ok….pero pobre de ti que uses esa llave sin mi permiso_ —vaciló y se sentó nuevamente en la silla—. _Hay un hueco arriba de la entrada, entre el techo y la puerta, ahí hay una copia extra._

—Gracias cariño, nos vemos —pero antes que Dégel protestara, le cortó y tomó la llave del lugar indicado.

Al abrir la puerta la música de la televisión se escuchaba más alto, por lo que fue al comedor y la apagó. Miró bien la casa, seguía perfectamente igual a cuando la dejó, salvo por un detalle, no había ninguna foto de él en el mural, solamente de sus hijos a medida que pasaba el tiempo —habían más imágenes de Camus que de Brendan—. Pudo entonces contemplar el crecimiento tanto de Camus como de Brendan, los dos eran niños muy hermosos que le extrañaban, pero dado a la locura de su "madre" no pudieron verle, también hacía mea culpa, pues había fracasado como padre.

—¡Brendan! —Gritó caminando hacia las escaleras—. Soy yo, soy papá…..—comentó ascendiendo, pero nada, sólo silencio.

Se preguntó si una persona podía mantenerse dormida tanto tiempo, con tantos gritos y golpes desde afuera. Se rascó la cabeza mientras avanzaba, comenzando a temer lo peor. Tragó de su propia saliva y caminó por el pasillo, allí estaba el cuarto que compartía con Dégel, bah, que habían compartido. Respiró profundo mientras se acercaba, luego de esa habitación estaba la de Brendan y Camus, la recordaba completamente diferente a como se podía apreciar aunque aun no abriera la puerta, ya con sólo ver los nombres enmarcados y los stickers, notaba la diferencia. Giró el pomo lentamente y la abrió. Libros, muchos libros y distintivos con trofeos. Giró su cabeza y abrió sus ojos al ver la cama de Brendan, allí estaba el muchacho tirado, con un potecito abierto en sus manos.

—¡Oh, Brendan! —gritó inmediatamente Kardia corriendo hacia el niño, dándole pequeñas bofetadas suaves para que reaccione—. ¡Brendan, bebé, mi angelito, reacciona! —exclamó más que aterrado.

No tardó en sacarle el pastillero de las manos para leer que había consumido, sin duda era medicación psiquiátrica que le habían dado, pero al notar lo pálido que estaba no lo dudo, tomó al chico en brazos y llevándose todo por delante bajó rápido por las escaleras para dejarlo en el sillón, tomó su celular nuevamente y marcó a Manigoldo, su amigo, quien seguramente estaba en su casa.

—¡Mani, Mani! Necesito que vengas, mi hijo está desmayado y tengo que llevarlo al hospital —habló rápidamente, cuando el italiano le comentó que no le entendió nada, Kardia gruñó—. ¡QUE VENGAS A LA CASA DE DÉGEL! —gritó más espaciado y colgó el teléfono, seguro el hombre se subió a su automóvil, como quedaba a pocas cuadras la casa de Mani de allí, no tardaría—. Brendan, tesoro ¿por qué? —le tomó nuevamente en brazos intentando hacerlo reaccionar.

No hubo caso, luego de unos minutos tratando de reanimar a su hijo, Manigoldo llegó junto a Albafica y entre los tres metieron al pequeño en el auto. El italiano no paraba de decir que Brendan había crecido mucho, pero Kardia ya no lo escuchaba, en su mente sólo estaba su hijo, quien parecía estar muriéndose.

—¿Has llamado a Dégel? —preguntó, es ahí cuando a Kardia se le prende la lamparita y toma el celular nuevamente para volverlo a llamar.

— _¿Si Kardia, qué demonios quieres?_ —esta vez Dégel se encontraba de peor humor.

—¡Es Brendan! Lo encontré en su cama, se había vaciado un pastillero ¡tienes que venir al hospital! —gritó, Dégel del otro lado se había quedado duro.

— _¿Qué? ¿Brendan hizo qué?_ —preguntó nuevamente.

—Tú ve al hospital zonal, estamos yendo ahora….—eso fue todo lo que se dijeron.

Al entrar Kardia al hospital, simplemente entregó a Brendan a los médicos y se quedó allí custodiando la puerta, Kardia era un león enjaulado cuando se trataba de sus hijos, así fuera Brendan o Camus. No comprendía aun porque el pequeño tomaba medicación psiquiátrica, ni porqué tuvo esa actitud de querer morir, sólo algo era seguro, que no se separaría de él jamás, así Dégel no le dejase verlo, él se volvería su amigo, su camarada y permanecería a su lado.  
Rato después el doctor le informó que le practicarían un lavaje de estómago y hablarían con el psiquiatra de Brendan, pero cuando pidieron información a Kardia, este no comprendía nada, ni siquiera sabía por qué su hijo iba al psiquiatra en lugar del psicólogo, pero en ese mismo instante llegó Dégel.

—¡Llegué, llegue! —gritó corriendo los pasillos, el médico le miró—. Soy la "madre" de Brendan, Dégel Verseau ¿cómo está mi hijo?

—Delicado, como le decía a su marido…

—Él no es mi marido —habló rápidamente, el médico se asustó—. No, no….es decir, es papá de Brendan pero no es mi marido, estamos divorciados.

—En proceso.

—Es igual…—lo apartó—. Dígame, ¿qué información necesita?

—El teléfono de su psiquiatra, además del nombre de todas los fármacos que consumía —Dégel empezó a buscar entre sus cosas y sacó una tarjeta.

—Este es el número y nombre de Lemuriano, es el psiquiatra de Brendan.

—¿El menor hizo alguna vez esto anteriormente? —preguntó mientras anotaba el número en su libreta, Dégel miró a Kardia, y luego observó al doctor, bastante nervioso.

—Sólo de pequeño.

—¿Qué edad?

—A los seis años, por eso inició psicología…..él….tomaba casi todas las cosas que veía, detergentes, lavandinas, píldoras….le hicieron lavaje de estomago otras veces —mientras Dégel hablaba, Kardia no podía creerlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste? —preguntó casi al borde de la histeria el padre.

—¿Qué hubieras hecho? ¿Vomitar tu licor encima de él? —Criticó con enojo—. Tú estabas en peor estado que todos nosotros.

—Bien, bien —habló el doctor separándoles—. ¿Y sabe el motivo que su hijo hacía eso? —Dégel se mordió el labio y miró a Kardia, suspiró, tal vez era hora que éste supiera las cosas que pasaron en su ausencia.

—Brendan fue violado.

—¿QUÉ? —gritó el rubio de cabellera azul, prácticamente desbordado—. ¿Quién?

—Nadie.

—¡DIME QUIEN FUE! ¿quién le hizo esto a mi bebé?….—Dégel le tomó del brazo.

—Cálmate, no es momento para….—alertó.

—¿Y qué me importa? ¿QUÉ MIERDA ME IMPORTA? Mi niño fue violado por un bastardo… ¡MI HIJO! ¿No estás furioso? —preguntó, Dégel se mantenía sereno.

—No es el único violado en la familia —habló el peliverde, Kardia entonces se distancio y bajó la mirada—. Bueno —miró al doctor—. Luego de eso….empezó a actuar raro….yo no sabía, hasta que la docente del jardín de niños de Brendan y su profesor de piano me informaron que probablemente él había sufrido un abuso, entonces hice la denuncia, pero Brendan nunca quiso que lo examinaran y no me dio el corazón para obligarlo a pasar por eso….aun así habló con psicólogos y….detectaron que efectivamente le habían violado.

—¿Y usted cree que este nuevo intento de suicidio…..?

—Brendan hace eso solamente cuando se encuentra con….—interrumpió y apretó los labios—. Con su abusador.

—Ese bastardo me las pagará —gruñó entre dientes, el doctor afirma y se retira—. ¡No entiendo cómo puedes estar así de tranquilo! ¿No amas a Brendan?

—Claro que lo quiero.

—….espera….—Kardia se paralizó—. ¿Dijiste que lo "querías"?

—Sí….

—¿Y Camus? ¿Amas a Camus?

—Claro que amo a Camus, idiota, son mis hijos…

—Pero a Brendan lo "quieres" y a Camus lo "amas" —Kardia se acercó a Dégel—. ¿Por qué?

—Yo amo a mis dos hijos ¿entiendes? Deja de tergiversar todo a tu conveniencia.

—No estoy haciendo eso….solamente me suena raro que a Brendan lo quieras, que cuando te dije que se había tomado un frasco de pastillas hayas tardado media hora en venir —le señaló—. Y más encima, que te tomaras todo tan tranquilo cuando NUESTRO hijo intentó suicidarse varias veces.

—¡NO ME PRESIONES, KARDIA! —gritó alocado—. Yo he protegido a Brendan desde que nació.

—¿DE QUIEN LO PROTEGISTE? ¡SE LO ESTABAN VIOLANDO DELANTE DE TI Y LOS QUE SE DIERON CUENTA FUERON LOS DOCENTES! —Kardia estaba furioso, desencajado—. Recuerdo que Camus se raspaba la pierna y tú salías corriendo, en cambio Brendan es violado y tú no pareces interesado.

—¡Yo quiero a mi hijo, estúpido! Vete de aquí, no eres bienvenido —señaló la puerta, Kardia se quedó espantado—. Vete, sólo empeoras las cosas —susurró.

—Yo salvé a Brendan.

—Tú o cualquiera que hubiera entrado a la casa….

—Si hubiera tardado más, si me hubiera ido como tu decías, Brendan estaría muerto, ahora estarías llorando sobre su cadáver o...viéndote, tal vez ni eso….—murmuró entre dientes y le tomó del brazo—. Si algo les pasa a mis hijos, no te lo perdonaré…..que tu consciencia te pese.

—Nunca dejaría que les pase algo, maldito bastardo ¡Vete! —gritó, alejándose.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Como siempre, Camus llegó muy temprano y se puso a limpiar el local en compañía de Aeneas, quien había acomodado los anillos en las vitrinas. Algunos de ellos eran de oro y diamantes, pero el favorito de Aeneas era uno de platino con una piedra de zafiro, particularmente porque así se llamaba su hijo mayor.  
Terminó de colocar los paños uno junto al otro y cerrar el mostrador, para luego acomodar las cortinas. El día había sido por demás tranquilo, habían vendido varias de las joyas más caras, casi siempre hombres muy poderosos. Se hizo las cuatro o cinco de la tarde cuando Camus se recostó sobre la mesada, ya estaba comenzando a aburrirse cuando la campanilla sonó, sacándolo completamente de su ensoñación para ver al rubio, el cual había cautivado con su imagen al pasar y sobre todo, esa sonrisa tan sincera que le adornaba.

—¡Camus! —comentó con los libros debajo del brazo, el chico sin pensarlo se acomodó la ropa.

—Oh, buenas tardes Milo —respondió y caminó hacia el centro del local, Milo le saludó con las manos y apoyó los libros de leyes en la mesada—. ¿Vienes de la facultad?

—Sí, me tomé unas horitas para venir a verte —cualquiera reaccionaría derritiéndose y Camus no era la excepción, Milo sabía cómo conquistarlo.

—No tienes que dejar tus responsabilidades para venir —susurró y comenzó a juguetear pasando sus dedos por el vidrio.

—Quería hacerlo, y dime ¿cómo ha estado tu día? —preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro, Camus iba a contestarle cuando nuevamente la campanilla sonó y ambos voltearon a ver al joven allí parado—. Zaphiri.

—Buen día, tortolos —caminó hacia ellos masticando chicles, hizo una reverencia a Camus y luego miró a Milo—. ¿Dónde está mi papá?

—¿Y qué voy a saber dónde está tu papá? ¿Me ves cara de su niñera? —cuestionó Milo con mal carácter, Zaphiri simplemente sonrió.

—Bueno, nerd, pensé que para algo servías…. ¡PAPÁ! —gritó alertando al mayor que estaba dentro de los vestidores, más precisamente en lo que se llamaba "taller" donde se armaban los anillos.

—No debería gritar —comunicó Camus, Zaphiri le miró—. Yo podía haberle comunicado a Aeneas que estabas aquí.

—No me hables tan formal —masculló, inmediatamente Aeneas llegó al local—. Papá, me llamó tu "puta"(*), dice que pases a buscar al nene o no te lo volverá a dejar ver.

—¡Mierda! Me olvidé por completo —se quitó el guardapolvo que llevaba siempre para no ensuciarse la ropa mientras cortaba las piedras y se quitó los anteojos—. Camus, Milo, ¿puedo encargarles el local?

—¿Y yo que soy? ¡Puedo cuidarlo! —masculló Zaphiri.

—La última vez que te dejé el local, terminó destrozado, así que por favor…—miró a Camus—. Confío en ti.

—¿Y…y qué hago si alguien quiere comprar un anillo? —murmuró con terror el pelirrojo.

—¡Véndeselo! —contestó como si fuera fácil mientras se retiró de allí a los apurones.

—Ay dios… ¿qué haré? —murmuró entre dientes tirándose el flequillo para atrás.

—No te preocupes, yo te ayudo —Milo entró por la puertezuela que había a un costado y se va directo a los vestidores a tomar uno de los uniformes para colocárselos—. No te dejaré solo.

—Gracias, Milo —sonrió, Zaphiri frunció el ceño y también imitó a Milo.

—Yo también ayudaré —dijo.

—Ah, gracias Zaphiri….realmente les agradezco, yo mucho de esto no entiendo….—tamborileó un poco sus dedos contra el mostrador y mordió sus labios.

—No te preocupes, mi tío me ha enseñado lo básico —Milo salió del vestidor, con al menos la parte de arriba del uniforme puesta—. Así que sé diferenciar las piedras, los tamaños y kilates.

—Yo también —Zaphiri empujó a Milo y sonrió a Camus—. Me sé todo, prácticamente nací aquí, es más, una piedra lleva mi nombre.

—La piedra existía millones de años antes que nacieras, Zaphiri —le devolvió el empujón, Camus no comprendía por qué se peleaban.

—Pero yo tengo el nombre de una piedra preciosa, y tú de una manzana, una triste, triste manzana —gruño volviéndole a empujar.

—Al menos no soy pesado como tú, una piedra…—sonó la campanilla de la entrada.

—Chicos….

—Ah sí, claro, porque tú eres muy liviano ¿no? Fruta inútil —Zaphiri continuó peleándole.

—Chicos….

—¡Claro, mira quien lo dice….pedazo de roca fundida!

—¡CHICOS! —Gritó el pelirrojo, ambos se asustaron y voltearon a verlo mientras éste señalaba a un cliente—. Cliente.

—Oh, oh….lo siento —se disculpó Milo, carraspeo un poco y comenzó a atenderlo.

Aparte del espectáculo que se hizo Milo y Zaphiri luchando contra el otro para obtener la atención de Camus, había pasado el tiempo sin mayores impedimentos. Ya casi era la hora de salida del pelirrojo y prendió el celular para verificar las llamadas o mensajes cuando vio uno en particular, era de hacía una hora, su "madre" le había llamado. Buscó mensajes pero ninguno aparecía, por lo que decidió llamarlo.

— _¿Hola?_ —preguntó un Dégel exhausto, Camus se sorprendió.

—Mamá ¿tú me llamaste? —cuestionó, Dégel inmediatamente aterrizó en cuenta.

— _Oh, Camus….necesitas venir ya mismo al hospital, tu hermano intentó suicidarse_ ….—bufó con cansancio al mismo tiempo que sentía que se le escapaban algunas lágrimas.

—¿Qué Brendan intentó suicidarse? —cuando Camus dijo eso tanto Zaphiri como Milo se mantuvieron alerta.

— _Sí hijo, estamos en el hospital zonal, ven cuanto antes, pero tranquilo, él está fuera de peligro, hace unos minutos me dijeron que había reaccionado, ya le hicieron el lavaje de estómago_ —se cubre el rostro—. _Ven amor…_

—Sí mamá, enseguida voy —colgó y mira a ambos muchachos—. Mi hermano intentó suicidarse.

—¿Brendan? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Milo sorprendido, que recordara, Brendan era muy amigable e inocente, es verdad que cuando lo vio la última vez estaba raro, pero ¿tanto para optar por el suicidio?

—No sé….tengo que ir al hospital y….agh, no sé cómo ir…

—Podemos ir en mi moto, está afuera….

—No, mejor mi auto, está afuera y te puedo llevar —señaló Milo hacia la calle.

—Yo tengo mi moto, iríamos más rápido —comentó Zaphiri.

—Mi auto es más veloz que tu carcacha (**)—comentó el rubio, Zaphiri rió.

—Mientras tú enciendes esa cosa que llamas automóvil, Camus y yo estaremos en el hospital.

—¡Ya dejen de pelear! —gritó agobiado, los dos se detuvieron en su pelea.

—Lo siento Camus, no sé qué me pasa —se disculpó el rubio.

—No, yo lo siento más, Camus —habló Zaphiri.

—¡Que yo lo siento más!

—No, ¡yo lo siento más! —Camus bufó molesto y se sacó la parte de arriba de su uniforme para irse—. ¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas?

—Me tomaré un taxi, ustedes no pueden entender nada ¡mi hermano casi se muere! —gruñó molesto y sale disparado.

—Ves idiota, por tu culpa Camus nos odia.

—¿Mi culpa? Discúlpame, rubiete mal parido, pero yo estaba bien hasta que tú metiste a tu 'cosa' a la que llamas vehículo en medio.

—Ya basta, tenemos que ayudar a Camus y estamos peleando, vamos en donde sea pero llevémoslo.

—Eso estaba pensando yo —gruñó Zaphiri y ambos salieron justo al momento que llegaba Aeneas con su hijo menor en brazos para explicarle la situación.

Decidieron que sería mejor llevar a Camus en la moto, pues llegarían más rápido si hubiera congestionamiento, mientras que Milo a regañadientes viajaba en el auto, Camus se aferraba de la cintura de Zaphiri quien tenía ganada esa ronda, a toda velocidad fue directamente hacia el hospital zonal. Allí lo esperaba Dégel completamente acongojado, y mientras corría en búsqueda del abrazo de su madre, Zaphiri caminaba por los pasillos mirando a los enfermeros y enfermeras pasar.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Estaba esperándote para entrar y….—miró al muchacho pelinegro, bastante sorprendido—. ¿Quién es él?

—Ah, ¿él? Es el hijo de mi jefe, quien se molestó en traerme….

—Oh, bien…—murmuró y abrió la puerta para entrar al cuarto, Zaphiri también ingresó sin ser invitado.

—Brendan…—dijo Dégel al ingresar y ver a Brendan allí acostado, con el cabello rojo completamente desparramado en la cama, traía una medicación en bolsa que le inyectaban intravenoso—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Me…duele….—susurró con la voz rasposa.

—¡Brendan! —Exclamó el pelirrojo mayor y se acercó a su hermanito, que estaba pálido como fantasma—. Por dios ¿en qué estabas pensando?

—En nada, en nada estaba pensando —criticó Dégel, Brendan bajó la mirada.

—Hmmm, oigan, ¿venden sándwich de pavo aquí? —preguntó Zaphiri desde la puerta, los tres giraron para mirarlo con una expresión dudosa—. ¿Qué? ¿A poco no tienen hambre? Ese pelirrojito necesita un sándwich mínimo, debe pesar dos kilos con la ropa puesta…..

—Aaaah ….—suspiró Camus sentándose en la cama junto a su hermano e ignorando a Zaphiri—. Que susto nos has dado.

—Soñé con papá —murmuró bajito, con los ojos entrecerrados—. Él me cargaba, como cuando era bebé….me traía aquí, estaba llorando.

—Esas cosas locas que sueñas….—habló Dégel ignorando lo que decía el chico—. Bueno, iré por algo de beber, ¿quieres algo, corazón? —preguntó a Camus, éste negó—. ¿Y tú? —preguntó a Brendan, éste noto de algún modo la expresión que Dégel tenía con él y como se manifestaba con Camus, así que simplemente negó.

—Brendan….cuéntame ¿qué más soñaste? —preguntó Camus cuando Dégel abandonó el lugar.

—¿Soñar? Que mamá me ama…..eso sí que es un sueño bonito.

—Brendan, no digas eso…mamá te ama como a mi…

—¿Viste lo que hizo recién? Siempre ha sido así….—murmuró y se dio la vuelta—. Quiero dormir un rato ¿puedes irte?

—Hmm….de acuerdo, descansa —Camus se acercó y le besó la frente, para luego irse de allí—. Ah, ¿qué piensas? —preguntó a Zaphiri ya fuera del lugar.

—Que tu hermano es muy lindo.

—¡No! No hablo de eso —habló, el pelinegro sonrió—. Hablo sobre lo que dijo Brendan recién, tú eres imparcial porque no nos conoces, ¿piensas que Dégel nos trata diferente?

—Siendo honesto, se nota que Brendan es una carga para él….incluso, pienso que le desagrada—cruza las manos en el pecho—. Es como si le diera lo mismo que esté vivo o muerto.

—¡No digas eso! —exclamó enfadado.

—Tú me pediste la opinión, igual puedo decir que se nota que intenta quererlo más, pero no puede, dios sabe por qué.

—Brendan era muy apegado a papá, supongo que le recuerda en parte a él, hasta tiene expresiones, así como papá fue una carga para mamá en su momento, supongo que pasa lo mismo con Brendan.

—Tal vez….mira, ahí vino tu Romeo, ¡llegas tarde! —gritó, Milo gruñó y frunció el ceño.

—Lo siento, me comí todos los semáforos en rojo…. ¿cómo está Brendan? —preguntó el rubio, Camus sonríe.

—Mejor…. ¿me acompañarían a comer algo al buffet?

—Claro —dijeron ambos al unísono y se miran entre sí, pero decidieron que al menos esa noche no pelearían.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras intentaba descansar, Brendan miraba el propio vacio recordando su niñez. Fue unos cuantos meses después de lo ocurrido por su padre, estaba por cumplir los cuatro años en ese momento y lo recordaba tan nítido como si hubiera pasado ayer.  
 _Estaban almorzando en la casa, Brendan jugaba con sus chicharos mientras Camus miraba fijamente la televisión y Dégel suspiraba profundamente, seguramente extenuado de tanto trabajar y encargarse de dos niños pequeños._

— _Mami... —Brendan habló, Dégel se da la vuelta para mirarle—. ¿Papi va a venir a mi cumpleaños?_

— _No, creo que no...termínate tu plato —respondió neutro. Brendan continuó con su interrogatorio:_

— _Mami... ¿papi vendrá para el cumpleaños de Camus? —señaló a su hermano el cual gira la cabeza para escuchar la respuesta._

— _Brendan, tu papá es un borracho inmundo el cual no debería ser dueño de tu tiempo y pensamientos. Cómete tu comida —volvió a responder._

— _Extraño a papi..._

— _Brendan, basta... —la voz fría de Dégel hizo que Brendan tuviera algo de miedo._

— _Hmm...papi amaba los chicharos —susurró con una dulce sonrisa, imaginándose a Kardia comiendo lo que él no se comía, no por nada, el padre era algo así como cómplice de su pequeño hijito._

— _Brendan —otra vez severo miró a su hijo menor, pero Brendan no comprendía en ese momento cuando era suficiente._

— _¡Papi papi, papi, papi, papi! —el niño comenzó a dibujar con su comida a Kardia, pero no pudo terminar dado que Dégel lo golpeó en la cabeza haciéndolo caer de la silla. Camus inmediatamente se levanta para ir a recoger a su hermano._

— _¡DEJA DE HABLAR DE KARDIA, VETE A TU CUARTO! —gritó, llorando, Dégel. Camus levantó al pequeño de la silla, el cual miró a su mamá._

— _Mami...perdóname..._

— _¡VETE, NO TE QUIERO VER! —gritó nuevamente, Brendan mira hacia abajo y se retira. Camus no puede creer lo que está viendo y sigue a su hermano, escuchando los gritos y llanto de Dégel de fondo—. ¡OJALA NO HUBIERAS NACIDO!_

 _Brendan nunca entendió esa frase y Camus esperaba que nunca lo entendiera, se acercó a su hermanito que entró a su cuarto y comenzó a jugar con sus muñecos. Miró la habitación, había muchos juguetes y ositos de peluche por todos lados, incluso muchas fotos de su mamá, al cual Brendan amaba con locura, lástima que no fuera reciproco._

— _Brendan... —susurró Camus, el niño gira su cabeza y ve a su hermano._

— _Juega conmigo, Camus —le extiende un muñeco, Camus se acerca más al pequeño y se arrodilla._

— _Bebé malo, bebé malo —Brendan revolea al muñeco y vuelve a buscarlo para volver a insultar al muñeco._

— _Brendan, ¿mamá te pega seguido? —preguntó. Brendan lo miró y se detuvo a pensar._

— _Mami ama a Brendan..._

— _Sí, sí, eso lo sé...pero ¿él te pega otras veces? ¿Tienes otros golpes? —preguntó nuevamente, Brendan vuelve a pensar._

— _Tengo uno acá en mi pierna, soy muy tonto._

— _No eres tonto, ¿cómo te hiciste ese golpe?_

— _Mami me empujo por las escaleras —dijo, Camus observó horrorizado el golpe en la piernita—. No quiso, mami quiere a Brendan mucho, mucho hasta el cielo..._

— _¿Por qué te empujó?_

— _Porque encontré una foto de papi y quería ponerla bonita... —dijo y volvió a jugar—. bebé malo, malo...mami está enojado, mami no te quiere bebé malo..._

Los recuerdos de ese día fueron desapareciendo a medida que Brendan volvía a la realidad.

—¿Por qué no me amas, mamá?

 **Continuará.**

Es doloroso esto, pero créanme que pasa. En donde trabajo había una niña abusada por el padre, que como hizo que la familia se quebrara al hablarlo, su madre no la trataba, ni siquiera se encargaba de peinarla o bañarla...por eso usé esa experiencia para poder escribir parte de este fic. No es que Dégel no ame a su hijo, sino que la presencia de este hace que Dégel se sienta incomodo y recuerde su amor fallido. ¿Culpa del bebé? En lo absoluto...pero es algo que Dégel no puede controlar, él quiere controlarlo, pero no puede. Dégel ama locamente a sus dos hijos, pero hay cosas, dolores y quebraduras que son difíciles de sanar.


	6. Capitulo 6

**(El cumpleaños)**

Luego de unos días, Brendan fue dado de alta y volvió a la casa con su familia, esta vez, sería (bajo estrictas ordenes médicas) Dégel el encargado de la administración de los fármacos de su hijo más pequeño, luego del susto que se llevó lo tendría entre ojos y por sobre todo, iría esa misma tarde a rectificar la denuncia contra el abuelo de la criatura, dado que el adolescente le comentó lo que había pasado minutos antes que tomara la horrible decisión.  
Hoy era su cumpleaños, además de ser sábado y para Camus eso significaba no ir a trabajar, Aeneas le dio el día para que lo pasara junto al hermano menor y también Dégel se tomó el tiempo suficiente para pasarla con su hijo.

Cumplir quince años no es algo que ocurra todos los días y por un momento, Dégel levantó el teléfono para llamar a Kardia, pero inmediatamente lo colgó, no deseaba verlo, y más encima luego de lo que había pasado con ellos en el hospital. Aun así, creo que Kardia y Brendan merecían estar un tiempo juntos, verse.  
Esa mañana, hizo el desayuno favorito del pequeño pelirrojo y pensó en lo dicho por su ex: _**¿realmente tenía un rechazo hacia su hijo?**_ ¡Claro que no! Él quería….amaba a Brendan más que a él mismo, ¿entonces?

 _Recordó por un momento esos dos terribles años del pequeño, cuando amaba las galletas tanto como a su vida. Kardia como siempre se fue a beber y tanto Dégel como sus dos hijos habían quedado solos en la casa. Había decidido hornear un poco, y ¿qué más que galletitas de chocolate y vainilla? Eran las favoritas de sus pequeños. Las puso a cocinar y luego a orearse cerca de una ventana mientras cortaba las verduras para la sopa, en ese instante, con su osito en brazos, un pequeño pelirrojo con cabello hasta por debajo de los hombros se acercó tímidamente, sus ojitos curiosos fueron directamente a la plancha repleta de galletas y no pudo evitar ponerse de puntitas y estirarse._

 _—No, Brendan —murmuró Dégel y giró para verlo, el niño miró a su madre con expresión de ternura—. Esa carita no me ganará, debes entender que serviremos la comida en media hora, no puedes comer galletitas._

 _—Quedo una….—abrazó más a su osito, pero Dégel negó—. ¡galeta! —sonrió contento._

 _—No, nada de galleta, señorito, vaya a jugar con su hermano._

 _—Hmm….galeta —comenzó a estirarse y sin querer tocó la plancha que aun estaba caliente—. ¡Aaaah!_

 _—¡BRENDAN! —Inmediatamente le tomó de forma brusca del bracito—. ¡Te dije que no toques nada, tonto!_

 _—¿Qué pasó? —Camus, de cuatro años en ese entonces, entró rápido a la cocina y vio a su madre zamarreando al pequeño, frunció el ceño y fue corriendo con su hermanito para apartarlo—. ¿Qué te pasa, mami?_

 _—Ah, lo siento, perdí el control —se cubrió el rostro avergonzado, Brendan estaba asustado y se abrazó a su hermano, el osito se encontraba tirado a sus pies—. Vayan a jugar._

 _—Sí….vamos Brendan —habló Camus y le tomó de la mano._

Dégel apretó sus labios, comenzó a lagrimear al recordar esa escena vieja, le hubiera encantado que fuera la única, pero no es así. Se sentó en la silla junto a la mesa y miró los sillones esta vez, ¿realmente había sido una mala madre? No recordaba haber perdido la paciencia con Camus cuando este era pequeño, pero ahora que lo pensaba con Brendan era constante los arranques de furia que tenía, sobre todo cuando éste se trasformó en un adolescente, las peleas eran más que nada diarias.

Brendan no era del tipo de niños que se retrasaban en el colegio por estar hablando con sus amigos ni mucho menos, pero una tarde durante sus doce años, no hace mucho, el pelirrojo debía llegar a las cuatro de la tarde para una reunión familiar que tenían con los abuelos que acababan de volver de Francia.

 _Ese día, el púber había tenido un altercado con unos matones, los cuales le pegaron y robaron su dinero, por lo que tardó más de la cuenta en llegar, ya eran las seis y Dégel estaba hecho una furia._

 _—Mamá, tranquilo, seguro algo le pasó —comentó Camus intentando rastrearlo por el teléfono celular._

 _—No contesta el celular, ni llega temprano, ¡le dije que los abuelos se van a las siete! —criticó Dégel, caminaba de un lado para el otro._

 _—Tranquilo, hijo, ya llegará y nos dará una explicación, no seas tan duro con él —habló el padre de Dégel tomando un poco de café._

 _—Oh, es muy rico ¿tú lo hiciste, cariño? —comentó la madre de Dégel a Camus, el chico asintió._

 _—¡Ese ruido! —Dégel se alerta al escuchar unos pasos hacia la casa, ve por la ventana como Brendan llega sin su mochila y con la cara tapada por su capucha, inmediatamente la ira de Dégel aumenta—. ¡Al fin llegas, jovencito! —Abrió la puerta dejando pasar a su cabizbajo hijo—. ¿No te vas a disculpar? ¡Mírame a la cara! Discúlpate…_

 _—No seas tan duro con el muchacho, Dégel —comentó el padre, Camus frunce el ceño, entendía que su madre estuviera preocupado por Brendan, era muy pequeño, pero de eso a tratarlo así y humillarlo no era bueno._

 _—¡Te dije que me mires Brendan! —gritó y le tomó el brazo, pero el chico le rehuyó._

 _La paciencia de Dégel murió y de una bofetada hizo que la capucha de Brendan se cayera para mostrar los moretones de la cara que tenía. Rápido Dégel lo soltó, ahora no solamente tenía los golpes recibidos por alguien externo, sino también la marca de la mano de Dégel impregnada en el rostro._

 _—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó el peliverde, Brendan se volvió a cubrir y negó la cabeza._

 _—¿Por qué le pegaste? —Criticó Camus y se acercó a Brendan—. Hermanito ¿estás bien? ¿Quién te hizo esto?_

 _—Unos matones me robaron —murmuró—. Lamento llegar tarde, abuelo, abuela….—susurró, ambos ancianos se acercaron y tomaron las manos del más joven mientras le acariciaban dulcemente para darle cariño._

Dégel siempre se arrepintió de eso, pero ahora no vale la pena recordarlo, podía hacer algo por su hijo, y una fiesta de cumpleaños era lo mejor. ¿A quién invitar? Brendan no tenía amigos más que Camus y tal vez algún otro, por lo que sonrió y le pidió a éste que le entregara unas tarjetas a Milo y Zaphiri, dado que fueron los únicos que estaban cuando Brendan se intentó suicidar, mientras que por otro lado se comunicó con Kardia para invitarle formalmente.

—Es lo único que puedo hacer para remediar todo el daño que le he hecho a Brendan en estos años —comentó lagrimeando, Kardia del otro lado suspiró—. Tienes razón, Kardia, no sé que me ocurre con mi bebé.

—Tal vez porque no fue concebido como lo hubiéramos querido, pero él no tiene la culpa.

—Yo quiero a Brendan, digo lo amo…..aagh, me cuesta tanto trabajo decir que le amo y no comprendo el por qué….me gustaría sentir lo mismo que siento con Camus, pero no puedo, Brendan siempre ha sido un niño complejo.

—¿Por qué nunca me avisaste lo del abuso? Supe que fue mi padre quien lo hizo.

—Tú tenías tus problemas de alcohol, Kardia….—afirmó mientras se limpiaba los ojos.

—Es verdad, pero….me hubiera gustado estar con él en ese momento, tu sabes que Brendan siempre fue mi talón de Aquiles —murmuró, Dégel por un lado fruncía el ceño pero por otro intentó tranquilizarse, es verdad que siempre había sentido celos de su pequeño hijo por la facilidad que este tenía para interactuar con su padre, incluso, cuando estaban juntos, Kardia no pensaba en la bebida, algo que ni él pudo lograr.

—Lo sé, lo quieres más que a mí.

—Claro que no, tonto….yo te amo más que a mi vida y también amo a mis hijos, pero son amores diferentes y lo sabes, nunca te compares con mis bebés, Dégel —masculló, el peliverde miró hacia otro lado.

—El cumple es a las ocho ¿podrás venir?

—Por supuesto, me muero por ver a mi adorado bebé….aunque, creo que le debo una explicación antes.

—¿Con respecto a qué?

—Nada, nada, ya lo entenderás cuando llegue el momento, ahora debo irme, tengo que entrar a trabajar….te amo…

—Hmm…..adiós —susurró, dejando el te amo en su boca, sin poder decirlo, no quería nuevamente decepcionarse.

Preparó todo, una canasta con regalos sorpresas, globos, montones de muffins y sandwichitos, quería que este cumpleaños sea a lo grande, aunque comprendía que el menor no tenía deseos de celebrar nada. Se encargó de invitar a Krest, quien venía junto a su hijo de siete años, y Seraphina se hizo un espacio en su apretada agenda para también pasar el tiempo con su sobrino favorito. Unity no había podido ir porque estaba de viaje, pero había mandado un regalo con Seraphina para que su sobrino pueda usarlo.  
Fue a la habitación de los chicos y abrió la puerta, sonrió al notar que Brendan estaba acostado dándole la espalda, así podría sorprenderlo. Caminó hacia él y se acostó detrás abrazándole, se acercó un poquito y vio los tristes ojos de su niño brillar.

—¿Qué pasa, corazón? —murmuró mientras le quitaba los cabellos del rostro.

—Nada….—susurró, y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

—Hoy es tu cumpleaños, hoy hace quince años llegaste a mi vida —le besó la mejilla—. Me hiciste muy feliz, Brendan.

—Hmm….—bajó su mirada, Dégel suspiró y le tiró el cabello suavemente hacia atrás, en una caricia.

—Eres tan hermoso, mírate al espejo, eres el niño más bello del mundo, ¡anda! levántate cariño.

—No tengo ganas de ver el sol hoy —susurró, pero Dégel le levantó suavemente dejándolo sentado en la cama.

—Tengo buenas noticias, hoy, como es tu cumpleaños ¡papá vendrá a verte! —comentó aplaudiendo, Brendan pestañó.

—¿El papá de quien?

—¡Tú papá, hijo! ¡Kardia! —la cara de Brendan se trasformó—. ¡Vendrá Kardia a verte! Lo acabo de…—no pudo terminar cuando Brendan le abrazó, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ese calor que le daba era real.

—¡GRACIAS MAMÁ, TE AMO! —gritó feliz, Dégel sonrió, al menos ese día su hijo quería seguir viviendo y la alegría le brotaba por los ojos.

—Bien, ponte bonito, aunque tú ya lo eres —el peliverde vio la luz en los ojos del jovencito, era el momento más feliz en su vida y tenía que disfrutarlo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Camus había ido a llevar las invitaciones al lugar donde Milo siempre iba a buscarlo pero esta vez no lo encontraría, la joyería de Aeneas. Efectivamente allí estaban los dos, el dueño y Milo discutiendo sobre alguna trivialidad. Debía admitir que le gustaba mucho aquella forma de ser del joven rubio. No iba a decir que fue amor a primera vista, porque en realidad en ese momento cuando lo vio por primera vez a sus cinco años, no entendía lo que era el amor, más sólo podía ver el de sus padres que se desquebrajaba en cada instante. Pero cuando lo vio doce años después, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse radicalmente, sus pupilas se dilataron y la sangre le había subido a la cara. En ese momento lo camufló con las luces del local, pero estaba más que seguro que en situación normal hubiera notado aquel fuerte enrojecimiento, que pasó de vergüenza a ira al ver a esa mujer fregoneándose en SU hombre.

No….Milo no era SU hombre, al menos no aun, pero estaba dispuesto a que lo fuera. Sonrió e ingresó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Milo inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su presencia, pues Camus olía particularmente bien, era una fragancia de Paris la que usaba y le volvía loco, pero no sólo del olfato, Camus era la persona más hermosa que Milo hubiera conocido en su vida, hermosas piernas, una cintura bien contorneada al igual que sus caderas, unos hermosos ojos violáceos y cabello rojizo.

—Buen día.

—¡Camus! —Milo dejó de hablar con Aeneas para caminar al lado del pelirrojo—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no trabajarías hoy?

—Lo siento, Milo, pero hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hermano y Aeneas fue muy amable para darme el día en un sábado —sonrió de costado, Milo le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Oh, ya veo, pero eso me hizo acordar que no tengo tu número de celular… ¿me lo darías? —preguntó, Camus estaba dispuesto a hacerlo pero cuando buscó en su bolsillo, este no se encontraba allí.

—Oh, me olvidé mi celular, lo siento Milo…..—se mordió suavemente el labio—. No lo recuerdo porque es nuevo el número, así que siempre lo tengo en la tapa escrito.

—No te preocupes, me lo darás el lunes.

—¿Seguirás viniendo aquí a distraer a mi empleado? —preguntó Aeneas con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento tío, pero una belleza así no se puede dejar escapar —Milo tomó la mano de Camus y la besa suavemente, haciendo que el muchacho sienta un impresionante cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo.

—Hmm, venía….venía a invitarte al cumpleaños de mi hermano —sacó la mano, bastante sonrojado y buscó nuevamente entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta dos invitaciones—. Una es para ti y otra para Zaphiri.

—¿Zaphiri? —cuestionó enojado.

—Bueno, en realidad, Brendan no tiene muchos amigos y pensaba en invitarlos a ustedes dos para llenar espacio —comentó algo avergonzado, Milo entonces sonrió.

—Oh, si es por eso está bien, yo le daré la invitación a Zaphiri.

—Gracias…..

Aeneas no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ambos adolescentes se quedaron como tarados mirándose el uno al otro, parecía que no existía nadie alrededor. En algunos instantes recordó su pequeño amorío con Krest hace años atrás, cuando el muchacho no era una estrella como lo es ahora. El de cabello moreno siempre traía una sonrisa adornada en su rostro, venía a trabajar con todas las ganas y era muy bueno vendiendo, puesto coqueteaba con los clientes hasta que terminaban prendados de joyería que probablemente no necesitarían, con halagos como: "te queda muy bien o muy sexy", con eso era suficiente para que hombres y mujeres compraran al por mayor. Ahora, Krest solamente lo llamaba si era estrictamente necesario, se comunicaba más con Zaphiri por el tema del cuidado del hermanito de este, por ende, el hijo más chico de Aeneas. Debía admitir que lo extrañaba un montón y le hacía mucha falta.

—Bueno, debo irme —susurró luego de unos minutos, Camus.

—Oh, no ¿en serio? —Milo le tomó las manos—. Pero nos vemos esta noche entonces.

—Claro, dile a Zaphiri, no te olvides.

—Sí, sí….no te preocupes —Milo movió sus manos mientras observaba a Camus retirarse—. Es muy hermoso.

—¿E Ivonne? —preguntó Aeneas, sabiendo el tema de Ivonne.

—También es linda, pero no tanto como Camus.

—Milo, deberías dejar de jugar con los sentimientos de las personas, Camus no merece que le estés cortejando cuando tienes una novia ¿entendido? Y si no le dices tú o rompes la otra relación, se lo diré yo y será mil veces peor —el adulto parecía algo enojado, sabía que Milo era todo un casanova y probablemente lastimaría a ese chico con sus jugarretas, ya lo había hecho con muchos.

—Ya te dije, Camus es diferente, no lo voy a traicionar de esa forma, romperé con Ivonne inmediatamente.

—Bien, eso me alegra, que al fin alguien te haga sentar cabeza —murmuró y comenzó a ver las piedras.

—Bueno, tampoco eso…—bufó, es verdad que Camus le impactaba y se podría decir que estaba casi enamorado de él, pero tal vez con un acostón se le pasaría.

—Sé lo que dice esa cara, Milo —murmuró, aun continuaba viendo las joyas.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes qué cara tengo sino me estás mirando?

—Porque te conozco desde que naciste —levantó la mirada y cruzó los brazos—. Ni te atrevas a llevártelo a la cama sólo por placer personal.

—No es personal ¡los dos disfrutaremos! —sonrió ampliamente, pero Aeneas no estaba para chistes.

—Es el sobrino de Krest, por lo tanto también es mi sobrino, y como tu tío….debo decirte que…

—Ya, ya….no juegue con los sentimientos de las personas, ya entendí—gruñó—. Pero en serio me gusta Camus, creo que daría una pierna y un brazo por él….

—Me alegro, oye, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

—¿Cuál?

—Dado que no tengo empleado hoy no puedo irme de aquí, así que ¿podrías ir a las afueras de Athena a traerme esta lista de cosas de la tienda? —le entregó una hoja que había tomado de debajo de la caja registradora, Milo la observa.

—Pero tardaré horas en ir y volver, y debo hacer algo a la noche.

—Sólo será un par de horas, llegarás a tiempo….—buscó entre su ropa las llaves del auto, Milo suspira y se retira.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¡Mani! —Gritó Kardia entrando al Gym donde Manigoldo hacía pesas y Albafica bicicleta, ambos eran personas muy atléticas al igual que Kardia y era una de las tantas cosas que compartían los tres—. ¿Adivina qué pasó? ¡DÉGEL ME INVITÓ AL CUMPLEAÑOS DE BRENDAN!

—….. ¿Aun quieres que adivine? —preguntó el hombre mientras dejaba las pesas de veinte kilos para agarrar una de cincuenta.

—Perdón, estoy tan emocionado de ver a mis hijos que no podía aguantar hasta venir aquí, sólo debo ir a casa, cambiarme y llevar el regalo que le compré a Brendan para sus quince —tomó una pesa y comenzó a ejercitarse.

—¿Qué le compraste? —preguntó Albafica arqueando una ceja mientras se bajaba de la bicicleta para hacer estiramiento.

—Un oso gigante de peluche como le gustó siempre y un dije —murmuró—. Está todo preparado en mi casa.

—Se te ve muy contento —Manigoldo dejó la pesa solamente por el placer de nalguear a su esposo, el cual le miró.

—¡Mani! —gritó Albafica, éste sonrió y le siguió tocando—. Deja de tocarme, prometiste que no lo harías delante de todos.

—Es mi mano que por acción de la alineación de los planetas, se mueve sola….ahora dame un beso, cariño —le rodeó por la cintura y besó, haciendo que Kardia frunciera el rostro.

—Ay por favor, váyanse a un hotel….—negó con la cabeza, dejó la pesa con la que estaba y tomó una más grande.

—Si no quieres verlo, voltéate, porque empezaremos a lo grande —habló el italiano con una sonrisa típica de lo seductor y gamberro que era, Albafica lo rodeó con sus manos en el cuello y lo acercó a sí mismo para continuar los fogosos besos que solían terminar en la cama.

—¡Ya párenle, están en un lugar público! Tendremos que poner, "prohibido reproducirse aquí" solamente para ustedes dos —comentó Kardia con asco.

—¿Acaso no sabes que fue en esa máquina multiejercicio que usaste ayer, donde concebimos a Bianca? Yo estaba acostado mientras Alba cabalgaba encima de…

—No más, no más —Kardia comenzó a reírse.

En aquel momento un muchacho pasaba cargado y empujó a Albafica, lo que ocasionó a su vez que también se lleve por delante a Manigoldo y ambos empujen a Kardia. El peliazul sin pensarlo se desprendió de la pesa que cayó directamente a sus pies haciéndole quebrar. El grito que soltó fue abismal, tal así que todo el gimnasio entero se dio la vuelta, Kardia tenía el pie completamente hinchado.

—Aaaagh, mi pie…—comentó con dolor, Manigoldo se agachó para ver precisamente que el pie estaba quebrado.

—Tendremos que llevarte ya mismo a la urgencia.

—¡No, espera! Hoy aaagh, hoy es el cumple de mi hijo ¡no puedo faltar! —comentó adolorido, pero Manigoldo negó.

—No puedes ir a la fiesta con un pie así, debe vértelo un doctor —el italiano junto a otros miembros del gym, alzaron a Kardia.

—Pe-pero….decepcionaré a Brendan sino voy, Dégel seguro le comentó que iría y me matará…..—no podía contener la expresión por las punzadas que sentía, pero también el deseo de no decepcionar al menor de sus hijos, era tan intenso que no le importaba si debía irse arrastrando allí.

—Lo siento, Kardia, pero no puedes ir así a una fiesta, puede ser para peor…..envíale el regalo por otro con unas disculpas por no poder asistir y listo —comentó Albafica, Manigoldo lo llevaba arrastrando hasta el auto.

—No puedo…..quiero ver a mi hijo….

Kardia entonces por primera vez lloro, no solamente por el dolor que padecía en su pie, sino por no poder estar con su hijo en su cumpleaños. Miró el reloj, marcaba las siete, a las ocho comenzaba la fiesta y no podría ir. Decidió entonces que Albafica tenía razón, era mejor disculparse con una nota y hacerle llegar el regalo, que no ir y dejar todo así, no por nada, su felicidad había muerto cuando la pesa se estrelló contra su pobre pie.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eran las ocho y nadie había llegado, Brendan estaba sentado en la mesa con una sonrisa que no se la quitaba, Camus bostezaba a un costado mientras veía la llama de las velas que Dégel había puesto como decorado. Krest había llegado de Paris hacía unos cuantos días para presenciar el festejo, y Seraphina también canceló todos sus proyectos y se encontraban allí, sólo faltaban los abuelos y los invitados, pero sobre todo, faltaba Kardia.  
Pasaban los minutos y nada hacía que la sonrisa de Brendan se borrara, no llegaba nadie más sólo el viento que entraba por la ventana, Dégel se estaba preocupando y observaba el reloj, Brendan se susurraba a cada rato " _ **él vendrá, él vendrá**_ " mientras se mecía de un lado al otro. Camus estaba preocupado, pues Milo no había llegado ni tampoco Zaphiri.

—Tranquilo, hijo—comentó Krest acariciándole la cabeza a Brendan—. Ya llegará tu papá.

—Lo sé….lo sé… —murmuró más para sí mismo que para los demás.

—Mami, ¿me bajas ese globo? —preguntó el pequeño Erin señalando un globo en forma de animal, Krest sonríe y se lo baja.

El hijo de Krest y Aeneas, Erin Sifakis, era un niño muy lindo, de cabello rubio y hermosos ojos azules, ahora que lo observaba bien Camus, se parecía muchísimo a Aeneas y no había duda del parentesco, pero a diferencia de Zaphiri, quien era solamente hijo de Aeneas, este niño era por demás dulce y amable, no un gamberro.  
Pasó así una hora y las velas se estaban consumiendo, habían llegado los abuelos, pero no hubo señal de ninguno de los demás invitados. Camus se estaba preocupando y decidió llamar a la joyería, pero se había acordado que esta cerraba a las siete.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto, Milo se encontraba en medio de la ruta, apretando la bocina para que los autos le dejaran pasar, pero el congestionamiento era mucho. Había ido a comprar lo que Aeneas le pidió y se había demorado tanto que se chocó con la hora pico, por lo cual mucha gente retomaba a la ciudad de Athenas y había un terrible tráfico. Giró y vio la invitación suya y de Zaphiri, inmediatamente abrió los ojos: ¡No le había entregado la maldita invitación! Dado que estaba parado, tomó el celular y se dispuso a marcar el teléfono de Zaphiri para comunicarle la fiesta, cuando el muchacho atendió, se escuchaba la música metal de fondo.

—¡Zaphiri, baja esa música para escucharme! —Gritó Milo, el pelinegro no le quedó otra que bajar al estéreo—. Mira, me olvidé de comentarte que hay un cumpleaños en casa de Camus, es el hermanito, Brendan, y nos invitó. Pero no pude ir a verte porque tu padre me mandó a comprar algunas cosas…

—Jajajaja, ese Aeneas, siempre metiéndote tareas hasta por el culo —rió más para sí, Zaphiri llamaba por su nombre a su padre.

—En fin, te doy la dirección y tu ve, lleva algo de la joyería y luego te lo pago….. ¿Tienes para anotar?

—Sí, si….—Zaphiri comenzó a buscar una hoja de papel y lápiz—. Listo, tírame la dirección.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y así habían pasado dos horas, Brendan se encontraba dormido encima de la mesa, Camus miraba a Dégel confundido y este a la vez se notaba triste por no haberle salido las cosas como creía. ¿Cómo Kardia se había atrevido a plantar a su propio hijo en su cumpleaños'? La furia comenzaba a aumentar cada vez más y más. Cuando el timbre sonó, el primero en pararse fue el pelirrojo, quien estaba vestido con el cabello suelto, una camiseta y unos shorts dado el calor. Camus le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda con alegría, tal vez su padre había tenido un contratiempo y por eso llegó tarde, estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo.  
Cuando abrió la puerta, Brendan observó a un muchacho pelinegro con una caja en sus manos, pestañó varias veces intentando recordar quién era hasta que al fin lo descifró, ese era el tipo que le había salvado de morir atropellado, también había ido a verlo al hospital, su cara de tristeza paso a una ligera sonrisa, al menos alguien había ido.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —comentó mientras extendía una cajita, Brendan la tomó y la abrió para sacar un hermoso collar de plata con un pequeño dije de corazón, sonrió de costado, era la primera vez que alguien externo a la familia le regalaba algo así.

—Gra-gracias….—susurró sonrosado y guardó nuevamente la cadenitas en la caja.

—¿Está Camus? —cuestionó rápidamente, Brendan le miraó.

—¿Camus? —preguntó.

—Sí, Camus….—e intentó ver por encima de Brendan, dado que el chico era al menos una cabeza más bajo de Zaphiri. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, _**¿era su cumpleaños y venían a ver a su hermano?**_

—¿Vienes a ver a Camus? —preguntó, casi con molestia.

—Ehm….—no llegó a responder cuando el pequeño pelirrojo le revoleó el regalo por la cabeza y se retiró dentro, cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

—¡Te buscan! —gritó a Camus y subió escalera arriba hasta su cuarto, Camus miró a Dégel y este negó con la cabeza.

—Iré a hablar con él —murmuró el peliverde, Camus suspiró y fue a abrirle a Zaphiri.

—Entra —le comentó al mayor que estaba confundido, con el regalo en las manos luego de levantarlo del piso.

—Tu hermano es bonito, pero nada amable, ¿cómo me va a tirar el regalo por la cabeza? ¿Está loco? —cuestionó ofendido, tal vez sin darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—Resulta que papá dijo que vendría y hace dos horas que lo esperamos y nada…—le explicó el mayor de los pelirrojos y le hizo pasar.

—Bueno, no importa, ahora que estoy yo, empieza la fiesta —y al entrar al living lo que vio le pareció lo más deprimente del mundo, sólo cuatro adultos, un niño y Camus estaban allí, todos eran familia, también había un letrero que decía: "Feliz cumple, Brendan" que se estaba cayendo, sintió entonces que había hecho algo malo—. Me siento fatal.

—Deberías, ¿cómo se te ocurre preguntar por mí en el cumple de mi hermano? ¿Acaso Milo no te dijo que era el cumple de él? Parece que sí, porque le trajiste algo.

—Sí, pero bueno, ah por cierto Milo está a doscientos kilómetros de aquí en un tráfico interminable —se rascó la nuca caminando hacia los adultos para saludar.

—¿Qué? ¿Y qué hace ahí?

—Papá le pidió un encargo, hola ¿qué tal? Zaphiri, mucho gusto —comenzó a saludar amablemente a todos.

—¿Tienes su celular? —preguntó, el pelinegro se lo sacó del bolsillo y le entregó su propio teléfono móvil a Camus, éste lo tomó y buscó entre los contactos.

—¿Te molesta si voy a ver cómo está tu hermano?

—Ten cuidado, es una fiera cuando quiere….

—¿En serio? Esas cosas me agradan —sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, Camus se sonrojó y volteó para no verle.

Mientras tanto, dentro del cuarto de Brendan, este lloraba sobre su cama mientras Dégel le acariciaba el cabello, llegando hasta la espalda, lentamente lo hacía, para que su hijo no se asuste, se rehusaba al contacto humano en ocasiones, hasta con él mismo. El mayor no sabía qué hacer, Kardia lo había decepcionado, no sólo a su hijo sino a él también.

—No pue-puedo creer que no vi-vino…—susurró al borde del llanto, aunque ya los sollozos y lagrimas brotaban de él.

—Tranquilo, yo también estoy triste y decepcionado con esto, amor….pero debes ser fuerte, tú eres un niño fuerte….

—Lo sé…..y encima ese idiota patán…..viene para ver a mi hermano —sollozó, Dégel volvió a besarle la cabeza al chico.

—Es un tonto….pero él vino al menos, pensó en ti y te regaló algo muy bonito, deberías darle otra oportunidad —sonrió suavemente, Brendan aun continuaba aferrado a su almohada boca abajo—. Te dejaré solo…. —inmediatamente se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, abriéndola y notó del otro lado al pelinegro—. No lo arruines…

—Lo siento…. —susurró, Dégel le dejó el paso mientras bajó.

Zaphiri ingresó al cuarto que Brendan compartía con Camus, sonrió al ver la cantidad de libros que había del lado del muchacho mayor, obviamente el pelirrojo le cautivaba, mejor dicho, le cautivo apenas lo vio con esa mirada intelectual. No entendía como Milo podía conquistarle tan fácil, debía poner lo mejor de sí para hacer entender que él era la mejor opción, pero primero lo primero, tener que levantarle el ánimo al más joven. Cuando volteó a verlo, este se encontraba boca abajo: Brendan tenía una figura privilegiada y Zaphiri lo pudo notar, prácticamente sentía que la libido regresaba a él y toda esa energía pasional le devolvía los sentidos. Dio unos pocos pasos, no quería asustarlo, simplemente disculparse, pero un mal movimiento hizo que se golpeara contra el librero y algunos de los pesados libros cayeran encima de él provocando que Brendan se diera la vuelta y le mirara, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas aun.

—¿Qué haces en mi cuarto? —preguntó con sorpresa, mientras el mayor se levantaba.

—Aagh, sólo venía a disculparme…. —se acercó, cosa que hizo a Brendan acurrucarse a un costado como un ovillo—. No, descuida, no quiero violarte…. —esas palabras que según Zaphiri eran sólo palabras, para Brendan significaba terror, y su respiración se volvió más rápida.

—¡Lárgate de aquí! —gritó, tomó una almohada y se la arrojó dando certeramente en la cabeza.

—Aaagh….espera…

—¡FUERA! —de un salto, salió de la cama dispuesto a abrir la puerta nuevamente para salir corriendo, pero Zaphiri le tomó de donde pudo, cosa que no se fuera, quería hablar con él, pero esa acción alertó aun más al joven—. ¡DEJAME! —se separó, las lágrimas le brotaban de sus ojos y el mayor no comprendía que le pasaba.

—Sólo quiero charlar…

—Eso me decía…. —tomó un palo de jockey que usaba en sus entrenamientos y se acercaba—. Vete, no quiero verte…

—Es-espera….Brendan, lindo….no….escucha, sólo vengo a…..AAAGH —se tiró cuando vio que Brendan le atacaba con el palo—. ¡ESPERA, ESPERA, NO LO HAGAS!

—¡Vete si no quieres que te golpee con esto! —gritó el más joven.

Zaphiri entonces decidió enfrentarse a él, era la única forma que lo escuche. Se levantó y se abalanzó encima para quitarle el palo, lográndolo, pero en su momento lo arrojó a la cama para ello quedando encima de él. Lo que jamás esperó era sentir los temblores del muchacho debajo de si, unos temblores y cara de completo espanto. Zaphiri lo dejó libre, pero este aun continuaba temblando. Algo tenía ese chico y no sabía que era, notar que lloraba y temblaba le partía el corazón, buscó entonces entre las cosas allí y vio un juguete, un oso precisamente. Lo tomó y se acercó lentamente a él con el osito.

—Mira, soy un osito…. —lo movió, el más joven dejó de temblar—. Mira, soy bonito y marrón…. —se acercó muy lentamente, Brendan comenzaba a reaccionar favorablemente mientras se acercaba. Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudencial, estiró el brazo para que el pequeño peluche llegue al muchacho—. Yo estaré siempre contigo, protegiéndote, Brendan…. —habló como si fuera el peluche, Brendan sonrió y lo tomó.

—Tonto…. —murmuró—. ¿Cuántos años piensas que tengo?

—No sé…..ocho…nueve —sonrió Zaphiri, Brendan se levantó de la cama—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Un poco…. —murmuró mirando el oso—. Me lo regaló mi papá cuando era un recién nacido, siempre lo tuve conmigo.

—Es bonito….por cierto —buscó en el piso la caja que había arrojado cuando el chico le atacó y lo tomó—. Quiero que te pongas esto, es tuyo.

—¿En serio? —Le miró de reojo—. Creí que sería para mi hermano…. —criticó.

—Sí, lo siento, lo lamento…. —comentó y abrió la caja—. Pero pensé en ti cuando se lo robé a mi viejo…..tómalo —se lo extendió.

—Pónmelo tú —Brendan se acercó al espejo que tenían en la habitación, uno que se veía hasta las rodillas y era amplio.

—¿En serio? ¿No te molesta que te toque? —cuestionó asustado el pelinegro por lo que acababa de pasar.

—No, ya me has tocado demasiado para que me ponga quisquilloso, nadie más que mi mamá y mi hermano me han tocado —murmuró bajito, Zaphiri entonces pasó el collar por delante de él.

—Recoge tu cabello —comentó el chico, Brendan lo tomó, alzándolo para que no se atore con la cadenita, y el chico pudo colocárselo, mientras lo hacía bajó su vista hacia las caderas del joven y se quedó mirando, Brendan, quien estaba frente al espejo, le miró.

—¿Qué estás mirando allá abajo? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Eh? —Levantó la mirada—. Na…nada, tienes unos lindos pies….—comentó, Brendan entonces pestaño y comenzó a reír, seguido por Zaphiri.

—Idiota —el timbre sonó y el pelirrojo giró la cabeza, luego volteó a ver a Zaphiri—. ¿Será mi papá?

—Vamos a ver…. —salieron del cuarto y bajaron de las escaleras para ver como Dégel recibía un regalo de la correspondencia. Un oso gigante con un dije de plata en el, Brendan se acercó.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó.

—Regalo de tu padre —habló Dégel—. Hay una carta, dice que está en el hospital con un pie quebrado —bufó, el peliverde no le creía.

—Bueno, no importa —comentó Brendan y abrazó al peluche, luego miró a Zaphiri.

Camus entonces comprendió, Zaphiri era el primer hombre al que Brendan le puso atención y en esa fiesta pudo notar que al menos algo de la terapia estaba dando resultado, comenzaría a socializar lentamente mientras el otro esté predispuesto a esperarlo, solamente deseaba que el pelinegro no metiera la pata.

 **Continuará.**


	7. Capitulo 7

(Conociéndote)

El cumpleaños de Brendan pasó sin pena ni gloria, volvían a lo de siempre, su padre desaparecido, su madre histérico, Camus sin poder mantener una conversación de más de media hora con Milo. La única novedad era la relación nueva y extraña entre Zaphiri y el más joven de la familia de pelirrojos, la cual había surgido por mera casualidad.  
Era domingo, Dégel y Camus se despertaron muy temprano para limpiar los restos que habían quedado de la fiesta, la noche anterior habían caído exhaustos en la cama y les fue imposibles levantarse temprano el domingo. Arrastró sus pies y comenzó a levantar todos los papeles que habían quedado, a pesar de todo, Brendan se había ido contento a dormir, lo que hizo que la la fiesta fuera todo un éxito, aunque tuvo que llevar arrastrando a Zaphiri hasta un taxi para que pueda volver luego de todo lo que bebió, por un instante cuando Dégel vio a Brendan y el ebrio joven acompañándolo, tuvo un deja vu de su misma situación, pero luego volvió a la realidad: Zaphiri no era Kardia.

—Estuvo muy buena la fiesta ¿verdad? —preguntó Dégel a Camus, quien se estiró con los brazos arriba.

—Sí, fue divertida, tuviste mucho valor por invitar a papá, que pena que no haya venido, ¿crees que deberíamos preguntar donde estuvo internado para llevarle algo? —preguntó, pero Dégel negó.

—Ya me encargué de averiguar eso, pero me dijo que estaba de regreso a casa, hoy a la mañana le dieron el alta —suspiró—. Tu padre es un genio en meter la pata.

—Al menos Brendan tuvo un lindo cumpleaños….—Camus aun estaba en pijama, descalzo, con short y playera de tela fina, el cabello algo alborotado por dormir, pero que le caían elegantemente encima de sus caderas.

—Bien, iré a buscar la aspiradora arriba —murmuró el peliverde.

Camus continuó entonces limpiando lo que podía, cargó algunos vasos apilados y unos platos de plástico a la cocina, estaba haciendo malabarismo cuando escuchó el timbre sonar y casi tira todo al piso, pero logra dejarlo en la mesada y limpiarse las manos con una servilleta. Caminó tranquilamente y al ver por la mirilla se da cuenta que del otro lado estaba Milo. Se acomodó el cabello, también su ropa algo desordenada y abrió la puerta.

—¡Milo! ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, obviamente el paneo que hizo Milo sobre el cuerpo de Camus fue más que un escáner, estaba tratando de imaginarlo sin ropa—. ¿Milo?

—Oh, lo siento…. —le extiende una cajita de terciopelo y un ramo de flores—. La caja es para Brendan, las flores son para ti, es una forma de pedir disculpas por no llegar a tiempo al cumpleaños de tu hermano.

—Tonto, no tenías que hacer eso —inmediatamente tomó las flores y las olió, eran realmente hermosas y tenían un dulce aroma—. Pasa, está algo desordenado pero no quiero que estés parado allá afuera…. —cerró la puerta tras de Milo y lo hace pasar al living.

—Tu casa es muy linda —se quita el camperón, se estaba asando allí dentro, ahora comprendía porque Camus estaba tan ligero de ropa.

—Gracias, es la casa que compraron mis abuelos para mamá, dame tu campera, la colgaré…—Milo la extendió y Camus la tomó para retirarse—. ¿Quieres algo de tomar? Tengo café, té, agua….jugo.

—Un té estará bien —murmuró y observó la casa de punta a punta, había varios dibujos y fotos de los pelirrojos, también se podía ver una de un muchacho muy joven con dos bebés, supuso Milo era la "mamá" de ambos chicos.

—¡Camus! ¿Cómo se prende esto? —Murmuró Dégel arrastrando la aspiradora al living, Milo como resorte se levantó y giró para ver al muchacho—¿Qui-quien eres tú? —preguntó aterrado.

Milo abrió los ojos y la boca al mismo tiempo, ese hombre era por demás muy atractivo, de cabello verdoso hasta las caderas como buen Verseau, ojos amatista como Camus, contorneadas caderas, un mini short que dejaba ver sus piernas desnudas, y una camiseta que cubría la mitad de su shorts. Al ver al rubio se ruborizó, ¡estaba con unas fachas terribles y tenía visitas!

—Wooo… ¿usted es la mamá de Camus? Ahora veo de donde heredan el atractivo —dijo sin pensar, Dégel se sonrojó aun más y apretó el tubo de la aspiradora.

—¿Mamá, me preguntaste algo? —Cuestionó volviendo a su lugar el pelirrojo, Dégel miró a su hijo comunicándose con la mirada—. Ah, lo siento, lo dejé pasar, es Milo Gemini ¿te acuerdas? El hijo de Deuteros.

—Oh….oh…..Milo….—sonrió de costado y se acercó—. Lamento que tuviéramos que volver a encontrarnos así, en esta situación…. —aún se sentía algo intimidado pues Milo lo seguía mirando—. Bueno, me voy a limpiar…..ehm….sírvele algo a tu amigo.

—Sí mamá…. —en ese momento la mirada del rubio volvió a Camus y la sonrisa que traía en la cara se hizo más estúpida—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, lo siento, es que no pensé que tu mamá se vería tan joven, mi papá ya debe tener quichicientos años y es todo un viejo —se volvió a sentar, Camus le imitó—. Y ¿cómo estuvo la fiesta? ¿Vino Zaphiri?

—Sí —dijo Camus y la mirada de Milo cambió—. Pero se la pasó con Brendan, dado que lastimó sus sentimientos y quiso remediarlo, así que no pudimos despegarlos.

—Ah, el pequeño Brendan y ¿dónde está ahora? —miró para todos lados.

—Debe estar arriba, pero si quieres le digo que baje…

—Dale, así le doy su regalo —Camus se levantó como resorte para ir tras su hermano, Milo entonces se acomodó mejor la ropa mientras se levantaba.

Recordaba al menor con dulzura, aun cuando lo vio en la joyería se notaba muy tímido, sin querer ser tocado y bastante inocente. Sonrió, su cara era una obra de arte al igual que todos los miembros de esa familia y seguramente los hijos de ambos pelirrojos serían tan hermosos como ellos. Escuchó el ruido de pisadas y giró para nuevamente quedarse boquiabierto, esa familia lo iba a matar. Al igual que su hermano y madre, Brendan vestía exactamente igual, un pijama que constaba con dos piezas, un short corto y una camisa, mostraba sus delgadas piernas y brazos, además de esa curvatura donde su cintura se metía hacia adentro y dejaba ver un fuerte trasero digno de ese hogar, ¿cómo podían tres hombres tener un cuerpo así? No era netamente femenino pero se asemejaba bastante a la figura de una bella modelo.

—¡Milo! Viniste —comentó el muchacho, pero sin acercársele mucho.

—Brendan, wo….—se quedó sin aire, el chico se sorprendió al verlo tan rojo—. Te vez bien.

—Sólo es un pijama —susurró—. Te pusiste igual a Zaphiri cuando le dije que me iría a dormir y me lo puse, es como si nunca hubieran visto un pijama azul.

—No es lo azul del pijama lo que te deja sin aliento —Camus cruzó los brazos y le miró—. ¡Oh, cierto, feliz cumpleaños! —Le extendió una cajita—. No es la gran cosa, pero espero que te guste.

—Wooo, un broche, ¡gracias Milo! —Sonrió muy contento, el rubio también le devolvió la sonrisa—. Iré a ponérmelo.

—De acuerdo —responde y lo ve marcharse, inmediatamente sus ojos se posan al mayor de los hermanos—. Dime ¿tienes algo que hacer? Me gustaría que fuéramos al cine o….no sé, pasear.

—Me encantaría, pero debo pedirle permiso a mamá.

—Bien, te espero.

Camus fue directo a Dégel y prácticamente le rogó para poder salir, dado que éste quería unos minutos de paz en su casa aceptó que Camus saliera, además al ser hijo de Deuteros no creyó que fuera una mala persona. Camus se cambió de inmediato y partió con Milo, que hubiera preferido tal vez que el pelirrojo se quedara con el pijama, pero dado que se cambió no le quedó otra que imaginar el resto del día al muchacho desnudo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Decidió que lo mejor era ser un buen samaritano e ir a la casa de Kardia a dejarle algún presente, no por nada el hombre se había roto una pierna y no era que había faltado a la promesa ¿o sí? Eso no significaba que quisiera volver con él ¡Claro que no! Era solamente ser buena persona con el padre de sus hijos y de algún modo también corroborar si había cambiado de vida.  
Había comprado unos pastelitos con nueces y chocolate, otros tenían manzana y eran los favoritos del peliazul, mordió su labio y subió por el ascensor hasta el departamento siete, fue Manigoldo —el amigo de bebidas de Kardia—, quien le dio la dirección exacta, y sin lugar a dudas comenzó a golpear.  
Sorpresa se llevó cuando le abrió la puerta el mismo Kardia, con dos muletas, una de cada lado, y el pie enyesado. Durante toda la caminata e ida hacia allí, creyó que todo era una farsa, pero ahora lo podía ver por sí mismo.

—¡Dégel! —Exclamó con sorpresa—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a….a verte y…y….traerte algo…. —mostró la caja de pastelillos, Kardia se hizo a un lado.

—Pasa, pasa…lamento el desorden —con una muleta cerró la puerta y fue directamente al sillón donde estaba viendo un programa, Dégel vio una botella en la mesa y frunció el ceño, la tomó y al olerla no sintió nada, leyó la etiqueta y decía "agua de manantial" —. Es agua.

—Sí, ya lo veo —susurró bastante sorprendido y dejó los pasteles en la mesa ratona, luego pudo notar un cachorrito juguetón rodeándole y se agachó—. No sabía que tenías un perrito.

—Recuerdo que Brendan siempre me pedía uno —sonrió de costado—. Lástima que lo adopté cuando mis hijos no están conmigo.

—Bueno, sobre eso quería hablarte —se sentó en un sillón y Kardia en el otro—. Quise venir para, en primera, poder ver como es tu estilo de vida….y en segunda, saber si estabas bien.

—Bueno, creo que no me pondrán una pata de palo —comenzó a reír, Dégel sonrió después de mucho tiempo sin hacerlo—. Siempre amé tu sonrisa.

—Kardia…. —susurró algo ruborizado.

—No, de verdad, tienes la sonrisa más bella que he conocido…. —comentó y prosiguió—. Para mantener un animalito, se necesita mucha responsabilidad, por eso lo adopté, para que también veas que puedo hacerme cargo.

—Ahora no estoy seguro de eso —miró la pierna enyesada.

—Bueno, pero no tendré esto por mucho tiempo —suspiró y observó al peliverde—. ¿Cómo está Brendan?

—Bien….dentro de todo.

—Espero no haber lastimado sus sentimientos —bufó Kardia, estaba molesto consigo mismo.

—No te preocupes…..Brendan es un chico muy fuerte…. —abrió entonces la caja y tomó un pastelito, Kardia se estiró y tomó uno de manzana.

—Hmmm, delicioso…..realmente delicioso, sabes mis gustos —comentó contento, Dégel sonrió.

—Es imposible no saberlos cuando era lo único que comías —rió bajito, ambos se la pasaban bien juntos o al menos eso creyó el menor.

Por un instante, Dégel nuevamente pensó en esos momentos felices y por qué las cosa no habían funcionado, por qué el amor no pudo hacer que deje la bebida, aunque más le sorprendía saber el como Kardia lo había logrado solo y sin su ayuda o contención de sus hijos, pero eso, sería algo que le preguntaría más adelante, mientras tanto, disfrutaban de su mutua compañía.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bajo la lluvia se sentía relajado, como el agua le caía por sobre la cabeza, recorría su piel y terminaba en sus piernas. Su rostro limpio, sin imperfecciones y bello, era empapado por las miles de gotas que caían. Pasó una mano por sus hombros y luego escurrió el shampu de su cabello, masajeó un poco más su cuerpo y apagó la regadera. Sintió entonces el timbre sonar y tomó una toalla blanca para cubrir su cuerpo, con otra limpiaba sus pies mientras el insistente ruido no paraba. Su madre había salido y Camus no regresaba de su cita, por lo que se encontraba solo.  
Sin pensarlo, salió hacia la puerta, recorrió el pasillo y bajó las escaleras, llevándose por delante todo.  
Del otro lado un muchacho miraba el reloj y fumaba su cigarro esperando, luego volvió a tocar hasta escuchar un fuerte golpe, pensó que alguien se había caído en la maratónica carrera a la puerta e inmediatamente tiró el cigarro para apagarlo.  
La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Brendan, completamente desnudo y sólo con una toalla, los cabellos en su rostro, pegados y la toalla delineando la curvatura de su cuerpo en perfecta armonía.

—¡ZAPHIRI! —Gritó al verlo, sin reparar en cómo estaba vestido el mismo, continuó su discurso—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El pelinegro continuaba mirándolo, con los ojos y boca abierto, solamente se escuchaba un pequeño ruido producido por la sorpresa, pero por más que Brendan intentaba hacer que reaccione, chasqueando los dedos delante de él o pasándole la mano por encima de la vista, Zaphiri no reaccionaba, casi estaba babeando en ese instante imaginándose doscientas posiciones sexuales diferentes, algunas, muy creativas, tanto para el kama Sutra.

—¿Zaphiri? Me estas preocupando —murmuró y le tocó el hombro, en ese instante reaccionó.

—Ah….aaaaa….Brendan… ¿me prestas el baño?

—¿El baño? Estoy ahora mismo ahí, bueno, estaba, tengo que cambiarme….—murmuró, pálido como un fantasma.

—Bu-bueno, está bien…..ve a cambiarte….—habló tragándose su propia saliva, Brendan afirmó y le dejó pasar para luego ir corriendo al baño, Zaphiri le mira irse intentando escanear su cuerpo.

—¡Mierda! No sé quien me gusta más, si Camus o Brendan —se puso una mano en la frente—. Tengo que bajarme la calentura, pero ¿cómo? —mira la cocina y va directamente a ella.

Ve un bebedero con agua caliente o fría, toma un vaso y lo llena de agua fría, al principio la bebe pero luego se la arroja en la cara casi al tiempo suficiente que Brendan ya estaba cambiado, aun tenía el cabello mojado pegado al cuerpo pero al menos vestía con algo de ropa, traía un pullover a pesar del calor dentro de la casa y unos pantalones, se sintió algo intimidado por la mirada del otro y cuando lo vio todo mojado, se sorprendió.

—Zaphiri ¿te mojaste? —preguntó señalándole el rostro.

—Sí….tenía calor…—susurró y se limpió con su ropa—. Dime ¿está Camus?

—No, se fue en una cita con Milo —comentó, a sabienda que a Zaphiri le gustaba Camus, no por nada podía leerse perfectamente las intenciones del moreno—. ¿Decepcionado?

—¿Hm? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, porque Camus eligió salir con otro chico —cruzó los brazos, Zaphiri vio en él la mirada dominante, así que le siguió el juego.

—No tanto como crees, zanahoria…. Estoy con alguien mejor —sonrió socarronamente, Brendan entendía, ¿acaso le estaba coqueteando?

—¿Ah sí? Entonces ¿por qué vienes un domingo a las tres de la tarde a ver a Camus? —preguntó, le estaba a punto de hacer jaque mate.

—Bueno, quería saber si había alguien en casa para tocarte un poco más —definitivamente le estaba coqueteando, se sentía algo incomodo pero no le disgustaba.

—Necesitas algo más que eso para estar conmigo, cariño —era la primera vez que le salía tan espontaneo el coqueteo, y Zaphiri se le acercaba, cosa que comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo qué necesito para estar contigo? —murmuró, casi arrinconándolo, Brendan bajó la mirada y cerró sus ojos fuertemente, ese momento fue clave para que Zaphiri se diera cuenta que hasta allí llegaba sus intenciones—. Bueno, tranquilo…..

—Hmm…. —observó hacia otro lado, avergonzado de no poder seguir con el juego.

—Tranquilo, no llores Brendan —masculló, pero también temía acercársele demasiado.

—Olvídalo…. —se retiró completamente de frente a él y caminó hacia el living—. Camus no está, no sé cuando regrese.

—Oye, Brendan, ¿estás bien? Si te molestó lo de recién, no lo volveré a hacer, era solo un juego nada más —probablemente esas palabras lastimaron más al joven, quien agachó la cabeza y no dijo más—. Brendan….

—Vete…. —susurró, Zaphiri supo que la cagó.

—Brendan, escucha…

—Dije que te vayas —bufó señalando la puerta, el pelinegro afirmó y caminó hacia ella, checó nuevamente al muchacho y se retiró.

Brendan caminó hacia arriba, más precisamente su cuarto, y se paró frente al espejo observando su rostro y físico. Era verdad, no podía compararse jamás con su hermano, Camus era hermoso, alegre y hasta más sociable que él, al menos se dejaba tocar o besar, mientras que él, al más ligero acercamiento, rechazaba constantemente a las personas. Pensó que era mejor que Zaphiri estuviera enamorado de Camus antes que de él, dado que al lado suyo solamente le depararía el celibato.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Camus y Milo disfrutaron de un buen film, hubiera estado mejor probablemente si el viejo que se sentó frente a ellos no se hubiera quedado dormido y arruinaba con sus ronquidos la película, pero para ser honestos, ninguno de los dos prestó mucha atención. En la oscuridad del cine, Milo tocó su mano lentamente, haciéndole sonrojar, pero también ese negruzco lugar hacía que Camus pudiera sentirse un poco más libre de lo normal, y aceptar las caricias.  
Poco a poco, el ronquido pasó a ser el menor de los males y lentamente el rubio pasó su mano por la mejilla para girar su rostro y clavar sus ojos en él. Relamió sus labios y se acercó muy suave para no asustarlo, tan suave que tuvo que ser Camus quien rompiera la distancia para terminar en un casto beso. Se separó, y sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

—¿Estará bien si te doy un beso? —preguntó para tener su permiso, Camus rio bajito.

—Ya me diste uno ¿o no?

—Sí, pero quiero otro…. —comentó nuevamente el heleno, Camus sólo asintió y se acercó lo suficiente para volver a lo mismo, pero Milo fue rápido esta vez, lo tomó del cuerpo y abriendo su boca le besó.

Un beso más acalorado, apasionado, donde las lenguas comenzaron a ingresar por la boca del otro danzando entre ellas. Las manos se perdían entre las ropas y agradecieron ser pocos en el cine para no obtener las miradas de todo el mundo.  
Cerraron sus ojos y de fondo, sólo la música del film se escuchaba, no los gemidos suaves que pronunciaba Camus, o las manos deslizándose por debajo de la ropa del pelirrojo, tampoco se escuchaban los suspiros, las miradas, los besos húmedos. La lengua del rubio ingresó por quinta vez dentro de la cavidad, buscando algo más profundo, y no aguardó el gemido en aparecer mientras era tocado de esa manera, se sintió acalorado, muy acalorado, pero lentamente la canción del ending con los créditos finales apareció para encender las luces y hacerlos separarse.  
¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban así? Tenían poco aire en los pulmones y las mejillas rojas. Camus jamás creyó que daría un beso de su tierra, uno francés. Mientras que Milo, no podía creer como alguien tan hermoso no tenía un novio o un prometido.

Tenía suerte de haberlo encontrado a tiempo, pero sin lugar a dudas, se quedaría con ese hermoso francés para sí, así deba romper el corazón de toda su familia por él.

 **Continuará.**


	8. Capitulo 8

_**(Algunas cosas no son eternas)**_

 _ **ATENCIÓN: Este capítulo contiene lemon, escenas violentas y de suicidio. Si no quieres leer alguna de esas partes te recomiendo que las saltees.**_

 **...**

Dégel aún continuaba hablando con Kardia en casa de éste, había pasado toda la tarde allí, comiendo pastelitos y charlando de la vida, pero por sobre todas las cosas, Kardia preguntó todo el tiempo por sus hijos. _**¿Cómo había sido el primer día de colegio de Camus? ¿Qué pasó cuando a Brendan se le cayó su primer diente? ¿Habían tenido novios o novias?**_ Las respuestas a todo eso fueron contestadas con una sonrisa, pues Dégel recordaba todos esos momentos felices que había pasado en compañía de sus hijos. También se tocó el tema de la violencia en el último año de relación y que era lo que conllevó a Kardia a tomar.  
No era difícil pensar que la miserable vida del muchacho fue un propulsor, pues cada vez que algo pasaba, sea una pequeña discusión con Dégel, un despido, un problema con el auto, Kardia resolvía bebiendo. No sólo eso, Kardia se negaba a ir a alcohólicos anónimos, cosa que terminó de quebrar la relación entre ambos.

—Sabes, por un lado me alegra que mis bebés hayan crecido bien sin su padre —murmuró observando el sillón para no ver la expresión de Dégel—. Creo que no fui una buena persona y merezco eso.

—Hmmm….—el peliverde no quiso responder, no quería mentir, simplemente se negó a responder, pero el silencio entre los dos hizo más audible un trueno que se sintió muy cerca.

Casi como si tuviera un resorte en las caderas, Dégel se levantó del sillón y fue directamente a la ventana más cercana. No, no estaba lloviendo, estaba diluviando. De este modo y a estas horas le sería imposible llegar a su casa, y sobre todo ahora que Kardia no podía conducir su automóvil por su pie y tampoco no podría pedir un taxi pues todos estaban refugiándose por miedo al granizo.

—No te preocupes, puedes quedarte aquí —comenzó Kardia y se levantó del sillón para caminar a la ventana—. Hay cobijas extra, puedes usar la cama y yo el sofá.

—No podría pedirte eso, ¡es tu casa! Y más encima estas herido. Yo usaré el sofá.

—Ni hablar, no dejaré que la "madre" de mis hijos duerma en un incómodo sillón, ven, te muestro la habitación —y con las muletas, Kardia guía a Dégel por el pasillo, el perrito hacía horas estaba dormido en su cunita y no molestaba, por lo cual a Kardia le era fácil desplazarse.

Dégel le ayudó a abrir la puerta de la habitación y de ese modo Kardia pudo entrar, lo que vio realmente asombró al peliverde. Su ex había cambiado radicalmente desde que se separaron, la cama estaba armada, el piso limpio y la ropa en su lugar, se podía ver algunas cuantas revistas acumuladas a un lado, pero nada diferente a lo que sería un cuarto común y corriente.

—Bueno, esta es la cama, puedes acomodarte como quieras….. ¿Derecha o izquierda?

—¿Eh? —Dégel le mira sorprendido.

—¿Que si quieres dormir de la derecha o la izquierda….? —nuevamente cuestionó, Dégel observó la cama, como de ambos lados estaba limpio no sabía cuál elegir.

—¿Cuál tomas tú?

—Normalmente duermo en la derecha, pero si tú la quieres…

—Izquierda estará bien —respondió el peliverde, Kardia sonrió.

—Entonces izquierda será…. —se sienta de su lado de la cama y puede ver a Dégel a un parado allí en la entrada—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Bueno, no suelo dormir con ropa de calle y…..—se mira a sí mismo—. Tampoco traje una muda de ropa.

—¡Ah, no hay problema por eso! —nuevamente se levantó y caminó hasta el armario, abriéndolo—. Yo tengo una muda de pijama tuyo justo aquí.

—¿Qué haces con un pijama mío aquí? —Preguntó Dégel.

El cerebro de Kardia reaccionó y comenzó a formular una mentira creíble. ¿Qué podía decirle a Dégel? No, no le diría bajo ningún punto de vista la verdad, que se masturbaba oliéndole la ropa durante los primeros dos años de sequía; pero no le llegaba ninguna idea a la cabeza, ¿qué debía decir?

—Sin querer la tomé mientras agarraba mi ropa y….bueno, no tuve el valor de devolvértela —comunicó, observó las facciones de su ex pareja y al notar que se lo había creído pudo suspirar. Tomó una musculosa liviana y unos shorts, pasándoselos.

—Gracias, iré a cambiarme al baño…. —comentó para desaparecer.

Kardia aprovechó ese momento para sentarse y caer en cuenta que dormiría nuevamente con su ex después de mucho tiempo. Tendría que mantener un autocontrol para no desviarse y comenzar a besarlo o tocarlo, pero la necesidad de sexo le impedía pensar lógicamente y sobre todo, tener a Dégel tan a su merced. No pasó mucho tiempo que el muchacho volvió, esta vez con el pijama puesto, aún continuaba conservando esa figura a pesar de los años.

—¿Tú dormirás así? —preguntó el peliverde, Kardia se miró la ropa.

—No, también tengo pijama, me lo pondré —se levantó con las muletas una tercera vez.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —palabras claves, el cerebro de Kardia tardó en racionar:

—En realidad n-…..—pero antes de terminar la oración, simplemente sonrió—. Sí…..sí necesito ayuda.

Se arrojó a la cama y puso sus muletas a un costado para levantar ambas piernas. Dégel se acercó y pidió que se desabrochara el cinturón, de esa forma pudo desprender los jeans ajustados que usaba su ex marido. En ese instante, Dégel se sonrojó al ver la virilidad durmiente de su ex, mordiéndose el labio para no pensar cosas que podrían jugarle en contra. Dobló los pantalones manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial, y los colocó encima de una silla al costado del cuarto. Luego volvió a girar y desprendió los botones de la camisa mientras Kardia lo miraba con cierta lascivia. Debía admitirlo, ese hombre aun lo seducía y estaba más que enamorado de él, pero no podía dejarse engañar una vez más.  
Le quitó la camisa, pudo entonces notar por primera vez los nombres de Dégel, Camus y Brendan tatuados en la espalda del muchacho y solo pudo suspirar antes de seguir. Kardia quedó solamente en bóxer, buscó en las cajoneras el pijama, detectándolo, era solamente la parte de abajo, por lo que le pidió que estirara nuevamente las piernas.

—No, déjame así, tengo calor….—comentó, haciendo sonrojar más a Dégel—. Dormiré en bóxer.

Se alistaron mejor, Dégel fue en busca de agua para que Kardia no tuviera que levantarse en la noche y una vez apagadas las luces los dos se metieron dentro. Dégel dormía de costado, mientras que Kardia lo hacía boca arriba. Había pasado sólo unos minutos en silencio, solamente se escuchaban sus respiraciones.

—¿Dégel?

—¿Hm?...

—Hace mucho que no dormíamos juntos —susurró bajito, con una sonrisa, el peliverde también sonrió.

—Es verdad….

—¿Dégel?

—¿Si, Kardia?

—¿Nunca podrás perdonarme? —El silencio se hizo su amigo, el muchacho no respondió a esa pregunta—. ¿Dégel?

—Tal vez, algún día…..

—Dégel, ¿qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? —se giró levemente y comenzó con suavidad a acariciarle el brazo desnudo.

—Por ahora, dejarme dormir….—susurró con una sonrisa más amplia, Kardia también lo hizo y le besó el hombro—. Kardia…

—No pude olvidarte nunca, créeme, jamás me acosté con nadie que no seas tú, jamás te engañaría, eres la persona a la que más amo….—el mencionado se gira para ver como Kardia lo miraba.

—Tú también eres la persona a la que más amo, Kardia.

—Déjame mostrarte que no soy el animal que abusó de ti, Dégel….déjame mostrarte que he cambiado…. —los ojos celestes del hombre le miraban dulcemente y una humedad comenzó a invadirlos. El menor, estiró su brazo para tocar con su mano el rostro y limpiar con el dedo las lágrimas intrusas.

—Te dejaré mil veces que me demuestres como me amas…..pero apenas y me lastimes un poco, no podré darte más oportunidades…. —susurró.

No pudo seguir hablando si hubiera querido, los labios de Kardia, carnosos y brillantes, se apoderaron de los suyos, dándole un sensual beso apasionado, llegando a los rincones más profundos de su ser. Lentamente una de las manos se apoderó de la cintura y fue levantando la camiseta, tocando la piel, mientras las níveas manos de Dégel se apoderaban del cabello ligeramente ondulado en las puntas, del mayor.  
Prácticamente Kardia no había reparado en su pierna rota hasta que un alarido los descolocó y Dégel al fin pudo reaccionar para empujarlo de regreso a la cama.

—Tonto, aun estás herido —murmuró Dégel señalando el pie del muchacho.

—Pero…..agh, estoy duro….—bramó y alejó las mantas de sus caderas para hacer notar a su compañero que lo que decía era lo que pasaba, allí, erguido y altivo como siempre, se encontraba el viril miembro del hombre.

—¡Kardia! No puede ser que sólo unos besos te pongan así —comentó aún más sonrojado, el muchacho mayor sonrió y desvió su mano hacia la entrepierna de su amante.

—Yo también te siento algo duro aquí abajo…..—dijo con gracia, Dégel no pudo ocultarlo más y le besó suavemente los labios en afirmación.

—Sólo será esta noche —fue lo último que comentó antes de empezar.

No tardaron demasiado en estimularse. Dégel se quitó el short, bajó los boxers del muchacho y comenzó a estimularlo lentamente. Kardia desde su posición lamió sus dedos para comenzar a penetrar a Dégel con ellos muy lentamente, hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba de algo así, sobre todo, extrañaba que fuera ese joven el que lo hiciera, con sus blancas y suaves manos. Cerró sus ojos y continuó con lo mismo, esta vez metiendo un segundo dedo allí, pero al sentir los labios de Dégel sobre su miembro, todos sus sentidos volvieron a estar alerta. Engulló con su boca lo que pudo del miembro y comenzó a succionar fuertemente para estimular mejor la zona ante los gemidos de su pareja, se mantuvieron así unos instantes hasta que Dégel se sintió completamente dilatado y retiró el pene de su boca para darse vuelta y sentarse encima de las caderas del peliazul. Guio la punta del miembro a su entrada para lentamente penetrarse con ella.

Pasaban los minutos y la cabalgata se intensifico, Dégel gemía muy fuerte y Kardia se abrió paso entre las caderas, moviéndolas frenéticamente para entrar aún más adentro. Posó sus manos por sobre el pecho del más grande y acarició los pectorales bien marcados, se sentía sudar, un rubor en la cara y que la sangre le hervía. Por otro lado las manos de Kardia que acariciaban las nalgas se concentraron en la virilidad del otro, estimulándolo fuerte.

—¡Aaaah…..aaaah…..Ka-Kardia! —gimoteó mientras continuaba rebotando como una pelota encima de su ex marido.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que llegaba al nirvana y más cuando Dégel le acariciaba de esa manera. Esta vez sólo usó una mano para masturbarle y con la otra seguía acariciándolo, comenzó una descarga en ambos cuerpos y sintió el líquido seminal del peliverde escurriéndole en la mano, eso hizo que la entrada se contraiga y por consiguiente el llegara al orgasmo dentro de Dégel.  
El cansancio les ganó y el más joven se arrojó encima de su ex marido. Respiraron profundamente y se quedaron dormidos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Gracias por traerme —murmuró Camus en el auto de Milo, este sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—No, gracias a ti por aceptar salir conmigo, lamento que la lluvia nos arruinara algunas cosas….—le tomó la mano y le miró el rostro—. Buenas noches —se acercó, despidiéndose con un beso.

—¿Quieres tomar un café o algo? —Milo sabía, que cuando alguien te invita un café durante la noche cuando termina una cita, es que terminará en algo más, por lo que aceptó casi sin pensarlo.

Usó su chaqueta para cubrirlos a los dos, Camus le abrazaba por la cintura mientras Milo los cubría a ambos hasta llegar a la puerta. El pelirrojo buscó la llave entre su ropa y la localizó, para luego abrir la puerta. Ya para esas alturas ambos estaban con el cabello y el cuerpo empapados, debieron imaginar que la chaqueta no los mantendría a salvo por mucho tiempo.

Al ingresar observaron todo apagado, lo cual llamó la atención de ambos. Prendieron la luz y buscaron entre las cosas los platos de comida, solo había uno, por lo que el otro integrante de la casa no llegó. Camus respiró profundamente y buscó su celular, notó un mensaje de su madre quien no iría a cenar a casa, lo que dio como conclusión que el único que se encontraba allí solo era Brendan.

—Bueno, iré a ver a mi hermano —comentó con algo de miedo, Milo insistió en acompañarlo.

Subieron las escaleras y abrieron la puerta de la habitación para ver al chico durmiendo tranquilamente. Camus suspiró aliviado, y cerró la puerta para luego bajar y comenzar a hacer el café. Milo lo ayudaba en todo, sin ir más lejos el muchacho era una buena persona y siempre que podía le daba una mano, había decidido trabajar medio tiempo con su tío Aeneas sin recibir paga para estar junto a Camus aunque sea unos míseros minutos.  
Una vez terminado de hacer el café, los dos se instalaron en el living, se quitaron la ropa mojada y se sentaron en los sillones.

—Es una casa muy acogedora —murmuró casi para sus adentros, pero Camus lo escuchó.

—Gracias…y cuéntame, Milo, ¿vives cerca de aquí?

—Sí, en la calle Hades, es a quince cuadras de aquí —resaltó acomodándose el cabello—. No es muy lejos en verdad.

—Sí….y cuéntame, ¿vives solo o con tus padres?

—Vivo solo en una residencia de estudiantes cerca de la facultad, mis compañeros de departamento son mis amigos de toda la vida, Aioria, Shaka, Mu…..los gemelos Saga y Kanon.

—Tienes muchos amigos….—tomó un sorbo de café—. Ah ¿te gusta el café?

—Es delicioso….pero no tanto como tus labios —sonrió, Camus se sonrojó aún más.

—Deja de decir esas cosas, me hacen ruborizarme.

—Oh, lo siento, pero cuando veo algo bello, no puedo evitarlo…—Milo se fue acercando lentamente para no incomodar, pero como Camus lo percibía, también se fue acercándolo a él para achicar las distancias.

—Gracias.

—Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, podemos….no sé —deja la taza de té en la mesa y pasa sus manos por las piernas de Camus—. Conocernos mejor.

—Sí, creo que deberíamos —Camus también dejó la taza de café para pasar una mano por encima del hombro y acercarse más.

El beso no dudo en llegar, las lenguas se entrelazaron nuevamente y el café se olvidó de un momento al otro. Camus se incorporó solamente para sentarse encima de los muslos del muchacho, con una rodilla flexionada de cada lado. Las manos del heleno pasaron por encima de la espalda subiéndole un poco la camiseta para acariciar la piel. Esa embriagante escena no podía ser interrumpida por nadie salvo un horrible grito que venía de arriba.  
Camus se separó bruscamente y se levantó para correr escaleras arriba, Milo le siguió casi de la misma forma, bastante asustado. Abrieron la puerta de la habitación de los pelirrojos y vieron a Brendan sentado, con los ojos llorosos y temblando como una hoja.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Camus acercándose a su hermanito, Milo se quedó en su lugar sin hacer ningún movimiento.

—¡Él estaba aquí! —Gritó al borde del llanto y señaló la ventana—. Lo vi por ahí, lo vi….

—Tranquilo, fue sólo un sueño —le abrazó para reconfortarlo, pero no dejaba de temblar.

—No me entiendes ¡estaba aquí! Yo lo vi, él quería tocarme, él quiere aun tocarme, me da miedo…

—¿Quién? —preguntó Milo, Camus le miró y le pidió con una seña que lo espere afuera.

Milo lo esperó fuera unos minutos hasta que Brendan se calmó y volvió a dormirse, Camus aprovechó esto para salir del cuarto y cerrar la puerta, le pidió a Milo que lo acompañe abajo y ambos se sentaron a charlar nuevamente.

—Cuando Brendan cumplió cinco años, dejó de ser el niño inocente y dulce que era a los tres, se lo notaba siempre nervioso, se hacía pis encima, lloraba por cualquier cosa, inclusive no dejaba que nadie le tocara —comentó Camus y luego miró al rubio—. Te digo esto porque confió en ti.

—Tranquilo, cuéntame, soy todo oídos —le tomó la mano para reconfortarlo.

—Un día, Minos, el profesor de piano de Brendan y su maestra de jardín de infantes, nos citaron para comentarnos de unos síntomas que tenía, bah, en realidad citaron a mi mamá, pero no pude evitar escuchar tras la puerta.

—¿Y qué tenía?

—Todo marcaba que Brendan había sido abusado, pero no sabían de parte de quien venía el abuso. Créeme que hasta llegamos a pensar que probablemente papá lo abusó en un momento que bajamos la guardia (*), ya que había empezado con síntomas después que él se fuera, pero no tan fuertes como a los cinco. Entonces, mamá comenzó a buscar con quien tenía contacto Brendan y se dio cuenta que pasaba toda la tarde con el abuelo, es decir el papá de mi papá. Cuando fuimos a buscarlo allí, no nos atendían la puerta, entonces mamá usó la llave que el abuelo le había dado, me pidió que me quedara atrás pero yo igual fui con él….cuando abrimos la puerta del cuarto, mi abuelo estaba…—se detuvo y cubrió su boca, Milo abrió los ojos y le abrazó.

—No tienes que decirlo si no quieres.

—¡Él estaba encima de mi hermano! Haciéndole cosas, ¡lastimándolo! —suspiró y se abrazó al rubio—. No sabíamos que hacer, mamá estaba hecho una furia, y de inmediato lo llevamos a la comisaría, pero Brendan se negaba a ser tocado, aun por nosotros, no podían hacerle estudios ni nada, por lo tanto mi abuelo quedó libre muy fácil.

—Por dios… ¿quién le haría eso a su propio nieto? —cuestionó, Camus sonrió tristemente,

—¡Mi abuelo, claro está! Lamento arruinar nuestra cita, Milo…

—No, es mejor que me vaya….

—¿No quieres quedarte? Llueve mucho afuera….

—No, está bien….—se acercó hasta la puerta acompañado por Camus—. Camus…una última cosa quiero pedirte.

—¿Sí?

—Tal vez te parecerá raro, pero realmente esta noche la pasé muy bien contigo….y yo…

—¿Y tú?

—¿Quieres…..ser mi novio? —preguntó el rubio, Camus lo miró y pestañó rápidamente.

—Claro….que quiero.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Zaphiri se había reclinado encima de su nueva motocicleta mientras veía como la rubia despampanante le coqueteaba. No era que a Zaphiri le gustara o la amara, simplemente era su parte de galante que tenía mientras sonreía de costado. Ella era muy buena en eso y el pelinegro lo sabía cuando mostraba de vez en cuando la hilacha al tocar la motocicleta, pasando su mano y seduciendo con sus grandes senos. Probablemente sin darse cuenta que a unas cuantas calles, Brendan se encontraba caminando del colegio a la casa. Luego de su intento de suicidio y su cumpleaños fallido, había vuelto al humor de siempre, bajísimo, apenas mostraba una sonrisa y solo si se lo pedían.  
Probablemente se debía a lo ensimismado que estaba que no reparó en el hombre que le seguía el paso, el pelirrojo tenía sus propios problemas en la cabeza para recabar en ellos, aun así no era idiota, se daba cuenta de una presencia muy caliente detrás de su espalda, que amenazaba con tocarlo. Solamente tuvo un momento para girar antes que un extraño le tomara del brazo.  
Su mirada palideció repentinamente mientras su labio inferior temblaba, ¡no podía ser nuevamente lo mismo! Allí parado estaba Sebastiane Antares, su abuelo, quien parecía obsesionado con él.

—Al fin te encuentro, tenemos que hablar de una santa vez —comentó el mayor, sin soltarlo, le estaba lastimando el brazo de lo fuerte que le apretaba.

—No tenemos nada que hablar ¡suéltame! Llamaré a la policía…..—miró para todos lados, pero repentinamente las calles estaban vacías.

—Brendan, tú me amas y yo te amo….déjame complacerte….—se intentó acercar a su cuerpo, pero el joven se rehusó al tacto y solamente lo apartó—. Brendan…

—¡No me toques! ¡Me tienes cansado, déjame en paz! —gritó, pero nuevamente fue agarrado y zamarreado por su viejo abuelo.

—¡No entiendes nada, no entiendes! —gruñó—. ¿Sabes todo lo que tuve que hacer para estar contigo? Yo te hice el amor por primera vez…

—¡TU ME VIOLASTE! —le empujó fuerte, cosa de separarlo a gran distancia y se echó a correr.

—¡BRENDAN! —gritó el anciano y comenzó la carrera, a pesar de ser un hombre mayor, su cuerpo era escultural, al igual que su hijo Kardia.

La velocidad iba aumentando y gracias a los años de maratonista que tenía, el pelirrojo pudo sacar ventaja, pero siempre el semáforo le hacía retrasar bastante y Sebastiane se le acercaba cada vez más. Pasó justamente por la calle de en frente donde estaba Zaphiri conversando con la muchacha y fue ella quien alertó de la persecución. Al ver al pelirrojo correr y detrás un hombre bastante mayor, no dudó un segundo en seguirlo, pues tenía entendido que la última vez que Brendan había intentado suicidarse era por haber sido acosado por un viejo y ahora al ver a un abuelo justamente persiguiéndole, le dio mala espina.  
Brendan continuó su recorrido y sin querer volteó hacia un atajo, el cual, desafortunadamente estaba cerrado y terminó contra la pared, siendo arrinconado por Sebastiane Antares.

—Sólo quiero tocarte, Brendan —murmuró el hombre, el más joven se echó contra la pared y le miró aterrado, comenzando a deslizarse por la misma hasta quedar sentado—. Déjame tocarte y besarte como lo hacía antes, ¿recuerdas? Eras tan hermoso…

—A-aléjate por favor….—sollozó, estaba perdido, tenía que gritar, pero en su recorrido no había visto a muchas personas pasar por allí. Había cometido un TERRIBLE error.

La mano de Sebastiane iba avanzando hacia su cuerpo, principalmente su cabeza. El pelirrojo apretó fuertemente sus ojos esperando el toque que nunca llegó, escuchó entonces un alarido de dolor y al mirar, notó a Zaphiri haciéndole una llave a Sebastiane. Respiró hondo y se pudo levantar, el pelinegro intentaba mantener al mayor a rayas, pero no pudo por mucho tiempo, el ahorcamiento solía hacer a su abuelo mucho más fuerte y de un puñetazo en la nariz hizo que lo suelte. El veintiañero no dejaría que un tipo de sesenta años viniera a golpearle, por lo cual le atacó a puñetazos, algunos acertaron en la cara y estómago, pero otros fueron esquivados; aun así, no pudo contra la sangre caliente del heleno, quien de un puñetazo sértelo lo hizo dormir unas cuantas horas.  
Al caer el cuerpo al suelo, Zaphiri se limpió una mano con otra y giró para ver a la victima que le observaba, aun con algo de espanto.

—Tienes….sangre en tu nariz —murmuró el más chico, Zaphiri se limpió con su ropa la sangre y sonrió.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, a lo que el joven asiente—. ¿Quién es?

—Mi…..mi abuelo….—comunicó, entonces el mayor se sintió aliviado de haber golpeado a ese malnacido, quiso seguir la conversación pero Brendan caminó fuera del pasillo hacia la calle con la mirada perdida.

—Hey….Brendan ¿estás bien? —cuestionó, saltó al hombre y caminó para estar a la altura del muchacho.

—Sí, debo irme….—fue las últimas palabras que le dirigió sin darse la vuelta a agradecerle. Zaphiri creyó que era algo maleducado de su parte.

Caminó al menos unas cinco cuadras sin ver las calles, simplemente seguía hacia delante arrastrando sus pies. Alzó la cabeza y notó que estaba cerca de su casa, nuevamente con la mirada vacía abrió la puerta de su hogar. Cuando llegó, se quitó los zapatos, la chaqueta la dejó en el suelo y subió al baño.  
Cerró la puerta y cargó la tina de agua para luego buscar entre las cosas algo en particular, una rasuradora. Ninguno de los tres se afeitaba, pues eran lampiños, pero su padre Kardia aun tenía varias cosas del él en la casa y una de ellas era la rasuradora que por algún motivo Dégel nunca desechó. Con los dedos apretó el plástico para romperlo y sacar solamente la hoja, una de las tres que había. La dejó en el lavamanos y se quitó toda la ropa. Miró su rostro, su cuerpo, su figura en general, le daba asco, repulsión: _**¿quién podría fijarse en algo tan asqueroso?**_ Tuvo ganas de vomitar y lo hizo mientras se cargaba la tina, allí en el retrete descargó lo poco que había comido mientras tosía por las arcadas. Dejó ir la comida y luego cerró el retrete para volver a la tina y zambullirse, sin antes tomar la hoja.  
Se acostó, con media cabeza dentro del agua y los ojos mirando el filo. Estiró la mano y lentamente se cortó, dejando chorrear la sangre por sus brazos; la expresión de dolor era tal que tuvo que detenerse un momento para luego continuar. ¿Es doloroso morir? Sí, como lo era nacer.  
Lagrimeó, y pidió perdón a su hermano, a su madre y a su padre por aquella deshonra que hacía, al quitar la valiosa vida que sus padres le habían dado.

—Adiós….—murmuró para sí y sumergió la mano en el agua, luego pasó la hoja afilada de una mano a la otra para hacer el mismo procedimiento.

Con ambos brazos cortados, se zambulló por última vez y esperó que hiciera su trabajo. Lentamente sus ojos iban perdiendo el brillo y su mirada se tornó borrosa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Zaphiri se había quedado con un extraño sabor de boca y por eso, había ido a la joyería donde trabajaban Camus y Milo. El lugar estaba lleno, los dos atendían al menos a tres personas al mismo tiempo, y mientras una miraba los anillos con diamantes, el otro pedía un collar de piedras preciosas. Se estaban por volver locos y pareciera que el pelinegro venía con más malas noticias, cuando Camus le vio, estaba pálido como un fantasma, su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente pero él podía notarlo y pidiéndole a un cliente que le aguardara unos minutos, se acercó al muchacho.

—¿Sucede algo, Zaphiri? —cuestionó Camus, el joven levantó la vista.

—Es que, estoy preocupado por tu hermano —murmuró, Camus arqueó la ceja.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

—Pues verás, hace un rato me cagué a piñas con un tipo, creo que era ese abuelo de él, no sé cómo se llama —la expresión de Camus cambió repentinamente—. Y se fue sin decirme nada.

—Por dios…..Zaph, ¿me harías un favor? —preguntó Camus buscando entre sus ropas y sacando una llave.

—Claro.

—¿Podrías ir a mi casa a asegurarte que Brendan esté bien? La llave extra se guarda en un hueco entre el techo y la puerta.

—¡Camus, necesito que me eches una mano! —exclamó Milo mientras se volvía loco.

—¡Ya voy! —le dice a Milo y vuelve con Zaphiri—. Por favor, hasta que me cambie y viaje para allá podría pasar algo malo, ¡ve tú! Y llámame ante cualquier cosa que pase, por la más mínima que sea.

—Tranquilo, lo haré —Camus le entrega la llave a Zaphiri y este se va directamente a la casa que recordaba era de los pelirrojos.

No tardó mucho en hacer todo el recorrido hasta la casa, cuando llegó, vio al joven vecino de al lado mirar con inquietud, Zaphiri simplemente enseñó su dedo medio, lo que horrorizó a Afrodita quien le dio la espalda. El pelinegro sonrió y entró a la casa con la llave mientras llamaba a Brendan.

—¡Brendan, soy yo! —gritó el muchacho y cerró la puerta tras de él, recorrió entonces el living, el comedor, y echó un vistazo en la cocina, luego volvió a la entrada para ver los zapatos del muchacho acomodados allí—. ¡BRENDAN, SÉ QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ! —gritó nuevamente y subió las escaleras.

En el camino iba sintiendo un sonido a agua caer sobre un charco, miró el pasillo, estaba limpio, pero lo que más le llamó la atención era que la alfombra de este se encontraba algo manchada de agua en la puerta que daba al baño, tal vez alguien se olvidó la canilla abierta, pero era imposible que se hiciera semejante enchastre por unos minutos. Caminó hacia el baño y con su pie pudo notar la humedad de la alfombra.

—¡Brendan! —Tocó la puerta, pero no hubo contestación—. ¡Oye Brendan, voy a entrar, así que cúbrete si estas desnudo! —y esperó una respuesta que no llegó.

Fue en ese instante que se asustó, el agua se sentía rebalsar, la alfombra estaba húmeda, y nadie contestaba del otro lado. Se hizo de valor para girar el pomo de la puerta y abrirlo lentamente, el charco se hizo tremendo cuando dejó pasar el agua del otro lado y notó el tono carmesí de la misma. Ya no hubo reparo, la abrió completamente y vio al muchacho pálido bajo el agua. El corazón se le paró, era simplemente una mancha roja en toda la tina. Corrió sin importar que probablemente se caiga y sacó el cuerpo del agua para ver las dos marcas en el brazo. Entró en desesperación como nunca antes y sin importarle la desnudez del otro lo tomó en brazos y lo sacó de la tina. Corrió escalera abajo, tropezándose con todo a su paso, y le arrojó al sillón el cual terminó manchado de sangre, pues ese cuerpo blanco estaba cargado de la misma producto del agua sangrienta. Corrió a la cocina y tomó dos trapos, nuevamente volvió para apretar las heridas y que la sangre dejara de fluir, estaba completamente desencajado, no sabía si llorar, gritar o llevarlo desnudo por la calle corriendo de ser necesario, su cuerpo estaba a mil por hora. Tomó entonces su celular y llamó a la ambulancia, era lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento de lucidez.

—¿Hola? Necesito una ambulancia….—se notaba agitado, terriblemente nervioso, temblaba y miraba al chico como si fuera un cadáver—. ¡POR FAVOR, SE VA A MORIR, ESTA SANGRANDO! —gritó al sujeto que le atendía—. Entre a la casa y estaba….estaba sangrando en la tina ¡Por favor, por favor ayúdeme! —Sollozó y se arrodilló frente a Brendan, se hizo un ovillo como pudo—. Por favor….por favor….—susurraba—. Calle Zeus 658…por favor,….. —el joven le indicó que mantenga presión la herida para que la sangre no fluya, que inmediatamente una ambulancia iría a ayudarlo.

Zaphiri entonces hizo lo que pudo, lo cubrió con su camisa, sacándosela y quedando solo con su chaqueta de cuero. Apretó fuertemente con sus manos las heridas sangrantes y miró lo pálido que estaba, seguramente no había pasado cinco minutos que se había hecho esas heridas, a pesar de cómo estaba el lugar.  
Cuando llegó la ambulancia, inmediatamente lo metieron dentro, Zaphiri aprovechó a cerrar la canilla del agua y salir con él, pero estaba el pequeño problema que él no era pariente de Brendan, por lo cual no podía ir en la ambulancia con él, así que tuvo que mentir.

—Soy el novio —habló casi sin pensarlo cuando subió, uno de los enfermeros le suturaba las heridas mientras que el otro le pedía los datos a Zaphiri, el muchacho estaba tan nervioso que apenas recordaba el nombre del pelirrojo.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Zaphiri S-…

—No, el muchacho —comentó el enfermero.

—Oh, si….ehmn…Bre-Brendan….Brendan….el apellido era una estrella, una estrella…. ¡Antares! Brendan Antares —comentó, el enfermero le miró.

—¿Está bien?

—Sí, lo siento…estoy en shock —se pone una mano en la cabeza.

—Edad.

—Quince….

—¿Quince? —Nuevamente el hombre le miró, Zaphiri frunció el ceño—. ¿Usted cuántos años tiene?

—Veintiuno, ¿cuál es el puto problema? —el pelinegro parecía enojado, ¿cuál era el problema de ser cinco o seis años mayor que tu 'enamorado'?

—Nada, nada….—respondió y volvió a la planilla—. Dígame, ¿sabría usted el motivo del intento de suicidio? No sé, problemas familiares, personales…. —le miró de arriba a abajo—. ¿Embarazo no deseado?

—¿Me está llamando pervertido?

—No, claro que no….—masculló.

—No lo embaracé, si es lo que se pone a pensar en esa puta mente suya, solo quiero que él esté bien —le tomó la mano y lo miró, se podía notar unos rastros de humedad en sus ojos—. Él debe recuperarse.

—¿Tiene algún número de algún familiar directo que nos podamos comunicar?

—Sí, sí, tengo el número del hermano….—sacó su celular, y busca entre sus contactos—. Aquí está…

—Gracias —toma el celular y comienza a escribir el número—. ¿Camus, no?

—Sí, Camus Antares.

—Bien, lo llamaremos en cuando lleguemos al hospital ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó, pero en ese momento Zaphiri ya había perdido completamente su consciencia y solo miraba al muchacho ahora vestido con solo su camisa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dégel cuando se enteró que su hijo se había intentado suicidar, fue corriendo hacia el hospital acompañado por Kardia, con quien había pasado toda la noche y tarde del día siguiente. Se tomaron un taxi y estuvieron allí en pocos minutos. El primero en llegar había sido Camus, quien del desespero comenzó a llorar abrazado de su nuevo novio, creyéndose una basura por lo que pasó. Cuando aparecieron Kardia y Dégel por la puerta, el pelirrojo paró sus lágrimas y observó a ese hombre, ¿de dónde lo conocía? Le parecía terriblemente familiar, pero al notar el yeso en su pie ato cabos, debía ser su padre.

—¡Mamá! —gritó el pelirrojo y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba el mayor, abrazándolo.

—¿Te dijeron algo? —preguntó inmediatamente, el más joven afirmó.

—Está dentro, reaccionó hace unos pocos minutos pero los fármacos lo hacen dormirse —observó luego a Kardia quien sonreía—. ¿Quién es él?

—¿Él? —preguntó Dégel algo nervioso, suspiró—. Es tu padre.

—Me resultas familiar, ¿acaso no te vi hace poco? —con toda la vorágine, Camus se había olvidado completamente del seudónimo que Kardia le había dicho semanas antes.

—Bueno, yo te hice nacer —sonrió de costado el adulto, Camus inmediatamente se fundió en un abrazo con su papá, hacía mucho tiempo que necesitaba eso—. Lamento no haber estado en el cumpleaños de tu hermano, ni en el tuyo.

—Estás perdonado, papá….te amo tanto…—susurró entre un sollozo que se escapó de su boca.

—Yo también mi amor, te amo con todo mi corazón….—murmuró muy cerca de él.

Zaphiri había vuelto de fumar afuera, estaba tan nervioso que no podía evitarlo, y al notar esa imagen familiar se encaminó hacia ellos. Se presentó como Zaphiri Sifakis, había sido quien encontró a Brendan en la bañera y les comentó que había pasado. Camus se sonrojó al saber que vio a su hermano desnudo, sobre todo por como Brendan cuidaba su cuerpo y lo protegía constantemente, no quería que nadie lo tocara y cuando se enterara que ese desconocido aun le había tomado y visto desnudo, seguramente se pondría muy nervioso.  
Cuando un doctor salió, todos se pusieron alerta.

—Bueno, pueden entrar pero de a uno —habló el hombre—. Señor Sifakis, usted entre primero.

—¿Él? —preguntó sorprendido Dégel, ¿no era normal que entrara primero la familia?

—Es el novio y quien lo trajo, creí que sería lo indicado —los cuatro observaron al moreno, el cual simplemente sonrió y se desacomodó el cabello ¿novio? Desde cuando Brendan tenía "novio". Kardia frunció el ceño, tendría entre ojos a ese tipo.

—Bien, pasaré….—comentó y se adentró al lugar.

—¿Y cómo está doctor? ¿Qué nos sugiere? —Preguntó Dégel—. Estaba pensando en internarlo.

—Yo también se los recomiendo —le muestra la planilla—. Cinco intentos de suicidio con drogas y uno cortándose, ¿cuál será el próximo? Tal vez no tenga mucha suerte si prueba con otras cosas, tiene un dios aparte por el muchacho que lo encontró antes que se desangrara por completo.

—Sabía que algo estaba mal, lo sabía —se dijo a si mismo Camus y se abrazó a Milo, Kardia nuevamente miró con sus ojos filosos a ese rubio, ¿quién demonios era?

—Lo mejor será que internen a Brendan en un neuropsiquiatrico, tal vez estando controlado todo el tiempo, pueda recuperarse, mientras tanto les sugiero que hagan una denuncia formal contra Sebastiane Antares, dicen que ese hombre lo estaba persiguiendo ¿no?

—Sí, él violó a mi hijo cuando éste tenía cinco años —comentó Dégel, Kardia baja la mirada.

—Bien, entonces les sugiero que hagan eso….ahora con su permiso….

Mientras tanto, dentro del lugar, Zaphiri se había sentado justamente al lado del muchacho. Brendan había abierto los ojos hacía un par de minutos para volverlos a cerrar un poco más y luego volver a abrirlos. Había sido agotador todo ese suceso, pero al sentir la mano del otro apoyada encima de la suya, lo apartó.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el pelinegro.

—¿Me salvaste? —le miró unos instantes, Zaphiri podía notar que estaba enojado.

—¿Hubieras preferido que te deje desangrarte? —cuestionó, ahora el enojado era el otro.

—Sí.

—Eres un estúpido, Brendan —cruzó los brazos en su pecho, el más joven volteó la mirada—. Por amor de dios, tienes quince años ¡toda una vida! Eres idiota si piensas tirarte al precipicio de la vida sólo por…..por….no sé, por un acoso.

—Tú no sabes…

—No, no sé….—suspiró—. Me gustaría saber, pero nadie me cuenta y tampoco pediré que lo hagan, sólo entiendo que eres un joven testarudo, es la segunda vez que te veo en el hospital y sólo llevo dos semanas de conocerte…..sin olvidar que el primer día te salvé de morir aplastado por un camión.

—Hmmm….debiste dejar que me pisara, te hubieras ahorrado las molestias.

—Brendan, ¿puedes siquiera mirarme? —El pelirrojo no le hace caso—. Me iré del otro lado pero quiero mirarte, ¡mírame! —Lentamente el joven giró la cabeza—. Eres lindo, inteligente, bueno…. ¿por qué lo haces?

—No quiero seguir viviendo así, siendo perseguido….—comentó, no quería hablar mucho.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando…..fui a tu casa a llevarte el regalo? —preguntó, Brendan pestañó rápidamente—. ¿Te acuerdas? ¿Eres sordo?

—Sí, si me acuerdo —respondió con fastidio, Zaphiri sonrió.

—Te dije que te protegería.

—Ese fue el oso…

—En realidad, no….—murmuró y le tomó la mano—. Déjame estar contigo…..prometo no lastimarte.

—No puedo creerte, eso decía…

—Me vale verga lo que te haya dicho el estúpido de tu abuelo….—le miró intensamente—. Yo, Zaphiri Sifakis, quiero protegerte…..el resto de mi vida….—susurró—. Tengo veintiún años, si la biología es correcta, moriré primero.

—Eres un viejo brabucón….—sonrió de costado, Zaphiri también lo hizo.

—Pero este brabucón te protegerá, así deba pasar toda mi vida como un esclavo….

—Eres un idiota, no lo merezco….—comentó, Zaphiri arqueó la ceja—. A mi lado no podrás encontrar nada más que la espera, no deberías….Camus es mejor opción.

—Camus decidió a quien amar y no es a mí…

—¿Soy el plato de segunda?

—No, eres mi entrada, mi primer y segundo plato y el postre….—sonrió más, Brendan también lo hizo.

—Bobo.

—Sí, por ti….—le besó la mano—. Y no te digo esto porque te vi desnudo y vaya, eres mejor de lo que imaginé.

—¡ZAPHIRI!

—¿Qué?

—Eres un pervertido —le quita la mano pero aún tenía una sonrisa decorada en sus labios.

—Todo tuyo….

 **Continuará.**

(*) **El abusó de Kardia a Brendan** : esto es algo que Dégel pensó durante mucho tiempo con respecto a la relación de Kardia y Brendan como padre e hijo, pero nunca pasó, inmediatamente lo despejaron cuando descubrieron que era el padre de este quien abusaba del niño. Kardia amaba a sus hijos por igual y los respetaba completamente.

Bueno y hasta aquí el Zaphiri x Brendan, a partir del próximo capítulo me concentro en los demás dado que Brendan estará internado y Zaphiri es su guardián, así que no estarán por unos caps en el fic. Espero que les haya gustado esa historia de amor.


	9. Capitulo 9

(destapando la olla)

Luego que Zaphiri acabó con su privacidad, entraron Dégel y Camus, quienes inmediatamente lloraron encima de Brendan rogándole que no volviera a hacerlo. Por un momento creyó Dégel que el cumpleaños, más todos los sucesos felices que tenían la vida del pequeño últimamente (como la posibilidad de un re-encuentro con su padre), haría que mantuviera su buen humor, pero definitivamente no lo habían logrado, habían fracasado como familia nuevamente. Sebastiane aun seguía siendo una piedra en el camino, una cuya extracción del círculo familiar sería inevitable.  
No tardó mucho entonces en ingresar Kardia al cuarto, haciendo el menor ruido posible para no cortar la atmósfera familiar que se había comenzado a formar. Esta vez, Dégel lucía mucho más preocupado, el tono pálido de su rostro había aumentado cuando se entero de la manera en que habían encontrado a su hijo y era imposible que no tuviera la idea de internarlo aunque sea contra la voluntad del menor, no por nada, los intentos de suicidio le harían tener todo a su favor.

—Hola….—una voz ronca se hizo notar, todos voltearon para ver como Kardia ingresaba, con sus muletas—. Brendan…

—¿Eric? —preguntó extrañado, Dégel arqueó la ceja.

—¿Eric? —esta vez fue Camus quien preguntó y volteó—. ¡Ah, cierto, eres el chico que vimos en el bar!

—¿Cuándo ustedes dos estuvieron en un bar? —Dégel miró a sus hijos con fastidio.

—Lo siento, esperen, en realidad….—Kardia suspiró—. Bueno, yo les mentí, en realidad soy Kardia, pero tenía mucho miedo que la primera imagen que tuvieran de su padre sea en un bar.

—¿Tú eres mi papá? —cuestionó el menor.

—¿Tú estuviste en un bar? ¿Con los chicos? ¿Acaso están locos? —Dégel aun seguía impresionado, ¿qué diablos pasaba aquí?

—Yo puedo explicarte mamá —el pelirrojo mayor interrumpió—. Verás, resulta que hace unas semanas, cuando Brendan y tú se pelearon, decidimos ir a buscar a papá a un bar, y Brendan tuvo inconvenientes, papá lo salvó y a partir de ahí lo conocimos.

—¿Y estuvieron en contacto con él bajo otro nombre? —el peliverde miró a Kardia, este sonríe estúpidamente.

—No, en realidad no….—Camus estaba herido en su orgullo por haber dudado de su propio padre, pero Brendan mantenía una leve sonrisa.

—No puedo creer que al fin puedo verte, papá….—murmuró y miró la pierna rota del mismo—. ¿Cómo te lo hiciste?

—Una larga historia —murmuró y arrastrándose fue hasta el muchacho para abrazarlo y besarlo—. Te amo, cariño.

—Yo también, papá —susurró en su pecho, Dégel sonrió de costado, pensando que no había momento más conmovedor, pero debía cortarlo.

—Brendan —susurró, los dos, padre e hijo, le miraron—. Hay algo que debemos decirte, algo muy serio…

—¿Qué? —preguntó, luego observó a Zaphiri que estaba cerca de la ventana y Milo, quien acababa de entrar para abrazar a Camus.

—Te internaremos en una clínica psiquiátrica…

—¿QUÉ? —gritó, casi levantándose de golpe llevándose los tubos por delante.

—Has intentado suicidarte varias veces en poco tiempo, no queda de otra, eres peligroso para tu seguridad…..haré los papeles mañana y apenas te den el alta estarás allá.

—¡Papá, no pueden hacerme esto, ayúdame! —rogó a Kardia, pero este negó.

—Lo siento, corazón, pero has hecho muchas locuras y no podemos arriesgarnos.

—¡Zaphiri! —Le miró—. ¿También estás de acuerdo?

—Estaré contigo todos los días….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Habían pasado unos días y Dégel se encontraba acomodando los papeles que le habían entregado para la internación de Brendan en el psiquiátrico. Su hijo ya había recuperado sus energías, la trasfusión de sangre había sido todo un éxito y se disponía a abandonar el hospital en menos veinticuatro horas, por lo que no había tiempo que perder. Mientras acomodaba las cosas en los cajones asignados de su estudio, la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando pasar a Camus, quien aún estaba vestido con la ropa de dormir. Suspiró y se acercó lentamente. Al ver que su madre no le hacía caso en lo absoluto por más que estuviera allí, carraspeó.

—¿Hm? —Le echó un ojo—. ¡Ah, Camus! ¿Qué sucede?

—Necesito preguntarte algo —murmuró jugueteando con sus dedos, Dégel continuaba de un lado para el otro.

—¿Es urgente? Porque tengo que preparar las cosas para tu hermano, le darán el alta en unas horas —miró su reloj de pulsera y continuó buscando las fichas.

—Pues, en realidad sí porque en media hora debo irme, tengo una cita….—aun así, Dégel no lo escuchó y continuó lo que hacía—. ¿Mamá?

—Camus, cariño, estoy ocupado, en serio, si podemos hablar esta noche.

—Es que es un tema delicado —insistió.

—¿Sobre qué? —bajó una caja arriba del armario y la colocó encima de su escritorio.

—Es sobre sexo….—inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo dejó de hacerlo, levantó el rostro espantado—. Sí, es sobre eso….

—¿No te cuidaste?

—¿Eh?

—¿Estás embarazado? Por dios Camus….—se tomó el rostro de la impresión.

—¡No, no, no! —negó rápidamente—. No, en realidad…..aaah, es precisamente sobre tener relaciones.

—¿Acaso Milo te pidió tener relaciones? —esta vez dejó de lado todo, su hijo necesitaba un consejo.

—No precisamente, pero estuve a un pelin de hacerlo con él el otro día, gracias a dios Brendan comenzó a llorar….

—Siempre tu hermano fue intuitivo en eso —murmuró con una sonrisa el peliverde.

—Aun así, me siento algo nervioso ¿qué haré si me lo propone? ¿Cómo tengo que hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? No comprendo nada del sexo y en la escuela solamente te enseñan donde se la mete el hombre a la mujer…. Pero ¿y en hombres?

—Aaaah, querido, eso lo aprenderás cuando llegue el momento, todos fuimos aprendices —se sentó y miró a su hijo—. Pero hay algo que debes saber, siempre usa preservativo.

—¿Preservativo? —preguntó y luego suspiró—. Sí, lo sé, me lo han dicho en la escuela.

—Entonces ¿cuál es el problema? Ve tranquilo, sino te sientes preparado se lo dices a Milo y ya, es un chico inteligente, dudo que te fuerce a hacer algo que no quieres.

—¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si de verdad él quiere? —preguntó nervioso, Dégel le estiró la mano y se la tomó.

—Si te ama de verdad, él te esperará…

—Hmmm….—sonrió para sus adentros y se levantó—. Yo lo amo…

—Entonces, si realmente lo amas y él te ama, se respetarán mutuamente….—le apretó la mano a su hijo—. No hay nada más hermoso que eso.

—¿Tú a qué edad conociste a papá? —preguntó, Dégel suspiró y miró hacia otro lado buscando una foto.

—A los doce o trece años, creo que estaba entrando a secundaria.

—¿Y cuál fue tu primera impresión?

—Estaba en mi mismo curso, pero era dos años mayor —comentó, luego comenzó a hurgar entre las cosas de la caja—. Yo era muy joven, y no comprendía mucho, además él tuvo una vida horrible.

—¿Horrible? —preguntó arqueando la ceja.

—Sí, bueno….tal vez él debería contarte la historia de sus padres…..—sacó una planilla y sonrió—. ¡Aquí está la planilla de tu hermano! Bueno, debo ir al hospital.

—¡Espera! ¿Por qué no quieres contarme la historia de papá? —cuestionó levantándose de la silla, Dégel le miró antes de retirarse.

—Por qué no es mi historia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Como habían quedado, Milo lo esperaba en una cafetería como siempre. Estaba vestido con una camiseta blanca, unos pantalones por debajo de las rodillas color café y su cabello rubio descansando en sus hombros. Miraba, con el celular en la mano y los anteojos encima de la cabeza, los últimos mensajes que habían intercambiado. Hacía calor, pero allí adentro estaba muy a gusto. Se acomodó el cabello y levantó la vista para ver ese muchacho correr hacia él. Su cabello era rojo y largo, sus ojos amatista rojizo y su cuerpo escultural. Vestía una camiseta negra y unos shorts de jean, traía unas zapatillas cómodas puestas e intentaba cubrirse con un sombrero que mucho favor no le hacía.  
Se acercó y se saludaron con un beso en la boca, para luego cada uno tomar su lugar nuevamente. Camus se quitó el sombrero y se daba aire con él.

—Hace mucho calor hoy —murmuró, Milo rio por lo bajo—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, acabo de salir de la facultad y tengo toneladas de cosas para leer —la mirada de Camus cambió de sonrisa a tristeza—. Pero no me interesa, quería verte….

—Yo también…..—estiró las manos y se las tomó para luego mirarle los ojos—. Te extrañé mucho.

—Y yo igual ¿cómo está tu hermanito?

—Bien, está saliendo, ahora mamá lo llevará a la clínica psiquiátrica —suspiró Camus, luego acomodó todo su cabello rojo a un costado—. ¿Y tú? ¿Tus padres? ¿Tu familia?

—Bien….oye, quería invitarte a pasar la noche a mi casa ¿quieres venir?

—¿Estarán tus padres? —preguntó, Milo negó.

—Ya no vivo con mis padres, te comenté que vivía solo bueno, no solo, sino con mis compañeros, pero ellos no estarán, así que estaremos solos y juntos, miremos una película acurrucados….ya sabes…..pasarla lindo….—comentó, Camus arqueó la ceja ¿esto era una propuesta a dormir juntos?

—Estas…..pidiéndome ¿dormir juntos?

—Bueno, si no quieres yo…

—No, no….es decir, sí quiero pero….creí que primero me presentarías a tus padres y todo eso formal…..—comentó Camus, Milo tragó duro—. ¿No quieres acaso?

—Claro que sí, mi amor, solo que….—suspiró pesadamente el rubio y separó sus manos—. No es que no quiera, en realidad… ¿recuerdas a Ivonne? —Camus frunció el ceño.

—Sí, la recuerdo —dijo de mala manera.

—No, cariño, no te pongas así….—le tomó nuevamente las manos y las besó—. Recuerda que mi estúpido padre me quiere casar con ella, yo no la amo, ¡es tan apática!

—Lo sé —murmuró con moritos, a Milo le pareció lo más tierno del mundo.

—Bueno, la cuestión es que si te presento como novio, puede que papá me arme un escándalo con todo eso….—Camus suspiró deprimido y Milo lo vio directamente—. Lo siento….bebé.

—Está bien, pero deberías ser honesto con tu padre y decirle que no estás enamorado de ella y que quieres alejarte.

—Lo sé, pero créeme, no es fácil enfrentar a papá, sobre todo ahora que está nuevamente llorando por mamá —se tiró el cabello hacia atrás con una de sus manos y volvió a acariciar las de su amado—. Así que por ahora es imposible.

—Pero me prometes que cenaré con tus papás algún día….bueno, con tu papá.

—Claro, podemos cenar cuando quieras, pero no puedo presentarte como mi pareja….

Luego de esa pequeña charla, la tarde pasó por demás divertida para ambos. Tomaron algo fresco, fueron a ver la fuente de agua y se besaron a escondidas en un pasillo al lado de un cine. Los besos eran húmedos, frescos, perfectos para ese día caluroso, y se estaba volviendo adictivo. Las manos recorrían sobre todo las caderas e intentaban adentrarse en la piel, era delicioso, pero el aire se hizo necesario por lo cual se separaron.

—Aaaah, fue genial…. —susurró el pelirrojo, mirándole a los ojos.

—Eres adictivo….

—Tú también —murmuró muy cerca de la boca para darle otro beso.

—Hmm, sabes, ahora que estamos íntimos, tal vez podría mostrarte mi sentido del humor, ¿te gusta que un chico te haga reír, verdad?

—Claro…..

—Bueno, he practicado unos chistes porque Aioria, un amigo mío de la facultad, hará una fiesta este sábado y quiere a un buen contador de chistes, pensaba en empezar con algunos ligeros para luego ir subiendo el tono ¿sí? ¿Serías mi primer espectador?

—Claro —sonrió—. Anda. Cuéntame un chiste.

—Bien, ahí va —carraspeó un poco—. ¿Cuál es el colmo de una rosa?

—¿Cuál es el colmo?

—Que lo dejen plantado su novia jardinero….jajajajajaja —Camus pestañó rápidamente mientras Milo se reía.

—Cariño, creo que es ¿cuál es el colmo de un jardinero? Que su novia se llame Rosa y lo deje plantado.

—…..oh….se oye mucho mejor.

—Porque va así el chiste, cariño —comentó Camus sonriendo, mientras le acomodaba los mechones de cabello detrás de la oreja—. Mejor dejemos lo de los colmos, no es lo tuyo…

—No, espera, espera, tengo otro….. ¿Cuál es el colmo de un panadero?

—¿Hm? ¿De un panadero? No sé…. ¿cuál es?

—Querer merendar y que no haya nada abierto jajajajajajajajaja…..

—…—pestañó, Milo se detiene unos minutos y al ver que su novio no reacciona piensa que no debió haberlo contado bien.

—Hm, creo que no lo conté bien —susurró.

—Parece o no es gracioso directamente…..anda, cuéntame otro….—le tomó de la cintura para acercarlo más a él, Milo adora la iniciativa de su nueva pareja y continua.

—Ok, un hombre estaba tomando un vaso de vino sentado en una terraza al lado de su esposa y dice: Te amo tanto que no sé cómo pude vivir tantos años sin ti. La mujer sorprendida le pregunta: ¿estás hablando tú o el vino? Pensando que estaba borracho y él le contesta: estoy hablando yo…al vino….JAJAJAJAJAJA

—Hm….—le miró, Milo se detuvo y Camus comenzó a reír forzadamente—. Jaja es bueno Milo, le habla al vino, claro…

—¿No soy gracioso?

—Creo que no…—enredó sus manos en el cuello de Milo y lo acercó—. Pero eres bueno en otras cosas, como besar….—se acercó lo suficiente pero Milo lo detiene.

—Te contaré otro…

—No, no otra vez….—murmuró bajito y suspiró—. A ver….lánzalo.

—Bueno, era una pareja hablando y la mujer le dice: mi amor, estoy a dieta….el marido le responde: ¿y cuánto has perdido? A lo que ella dice: una semana…..

—….—pestañeó rápidamente—. Ok Cariño, eres pésimo.

—¿De verdad? Vaya, yo quería sorprender a Aioria con algunos chistes.

—El chiste sería gracioso si supieras contarlo —murmuró acariciándole el rostro—. Mejor déjale eso a alguien que sepa…

—Hm… —se desanimó pero rápidamente se le ilumina el rostro—. ¿Y si hago magia?

—Ni hablar…—se aleja.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Porque seguramente me usarás a mí como tú "secretaria" y no quiero….estoy muy cómodo teniendo el cuerpo unido.

—Pero te verías muy sexy con un traje de lentejuelas….—le siguió, pero Camus no estaba dispuesto a decir que si por nada del mundo.

Así acabo su cita, Milo pidiéndole a Camus formar parte de su equipo de magia y éste negándose tajantemente a ello.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Camus había regresado de su cita con Milo, luego de pedirle cenar junto a la familia de este para formalizar aún más la relación, aunque solamente logró una cena normal de amigos. Caminó por las extensas calles hasta encontrar una serie de departamentos, en uno de ellos vivía Kardia Antares, su padre. Luego de la conversación con su mamá, le había quedado en la memoria la historia que ocultaba ese muchacho de ojos azules y sin pensarlo más se dirigió al departamento número siete.  
Subió las escaleras y caminó por los pasillos, golpeó la puerta y aguardó, a pesar que solo habían pasado unas pocas semanas, Kardia aún estaba con muletas, salvo que esta vez utilizaba una de ellas.  
Al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con el pelirrojo, Kardia sonrió y le hizo pasar. El pequeño cachorrito comenzó a ladrar contento con la llegada de un nuevo amigo para jugar y Camus se colocó a la altura del bichito para acariciarlo. Inmediatamente el padre se sentó en el sillón y apoyó su pierna en la mesita ratona para luego indicarle a su hijo que tomara asiento a su lado.

—¡Qué lindo que viniste a verme! Justo estaba por salir a ver a tu hermano, le dieron el alta y tenemos que ir al psiquiátrico —comentó dándole unas palmadas en las piernas.

—Tenía ganas de venir y hablar contigo ¿cómo has estado? Tu casa es muy linda.

—Sí, más le vale a mi inquilino, pago una fortuna —miró para todos lados, estaba goteando afuera y se veía por las ventanas.

—Jajaja, deberías irte a vivir con nosotros…

—Ya sabes Camus, intento respetar los tiempos de Dégel….—sonrió de costado—. Y dime, ¿cómo estás? Sé que trabajas en una joyería.

—Sí, lo hago.

—¿Ganas bien?

—Aun no cobro, pero es un suculento sueldo —tomó una almohada y la abrazó.

—Me alegra, y ¿la escuela?

—Ya casi la termino….solo me faltan tres meses más….

—Ahh, ¿y…..tú novio?

—Bien, es muy dulce conmigo…—apretó sus labios, quería iniciar una conversación, pero no podía—. Papá. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—¿Quieres dinero?

—No.

—¿Entonces? —Estiró su mano para tomar el plato de galletitas—. ¿Quieres?

—No, gracias…..—suspiró—. Quería preguntarte sobre tu familia….—la cara de Kardia cambió drásticamente—. Mamá siempre nos comentó que tuviste una vida dura, pero jamás nos contaste que….

—Mis padres eran hermanos….—soltó, Camus se sorprendió ante esto y pestañó varias veces.

—¿Qué?

—Mi "madre" era el hermano menor, luego habían dos mujeres y mi padre era el hermano mayor, que yo creí era mi tío —suspiró dejando las galletitas en la mesa.

—No entiendo….tus papás….

—Mis papás eran hermanos —volvió a repetir, esta vez con un poco más de ira, se notaba que estaba molesto—. Yo fui criado por mi padre y su mujer, es una historia horrible, no la pasé nada bien.

—¿Por qué? ¿No eran buenos contigo?

—¡Ja! ¿Buenos? Ojala hubieran sido un cuarto de bueno de lo que fui yo con todos mis defectos, mi padre ni siquiera me quería y su mujer era una puta resentida.

—Papá, me estas asustando…..—murmuró algo aterrado, Kardia entonces suavizó sus facciones y le acarició el cabello a Camus.

—Te contaré más o menos lo que sé…..—apretó sus labios pero luego los relamió—. Mi padre era diez años mayor, se llamaba Sebastiane Antares…..—miró para otro lado—. Es tu abuelo, el que conoces de mi lado...el que le hizo eso a Brendan.

—El abuelo...—susurró, es verdad que no tenía mucha relación con sus abuelos paternos, pero sabía que Sebastiane siempre tuvo una obsesión con Brendan—. Lo que recuerdo de él es que molestaba mucho a Brendan cuando este era bebé, luego mamá nos llevaba a su casa y siempre me quedaba con la esposa mientras él jugaba con Brendan, nunca me dejaron ver lo que le hacía hasta que a los cinco años de mi hermanito los encontramos...

—Sí, ese infeliz —gruñó—. Y su mujer se llamaba, Marian o algo así, a estas alturas me vale verga su nombre.

—¡Papá! —criticó, no estaba acostumbrado a oírlo hablar así.

—Ellos lo tienen merecido, eran una dupla de imbéciles. El punto es que ellos nunca se interesaron por mí, yo pasaba más tiempo en la calle o tomando alcohol que en casa, se peleaban constantemente porque ella no podía tener hijos y él sí, era más que obvio dado que yo era hijo de él.

—¿Y quién era tu "mamá"? —cuestionó, nunca había conocido a quien dio a luz a su padre y eso era porque Sebastiane se había adueñado de Kardia completamente.

—Alain, Alain Antares —suspiró y luego volvió a mirarlo—. No tengo muchas fotos de él, pero ve hacia ese armario, segundo cajón a la derecha.

Camus se levantó, caminó unos metros hasta el dichoso armario, lo abrió y hurgó entre los cajones encontrando una foto allí, en ella había un matrimonio con cuatro hijos, uno que parecía tener doce años, dos niñas de diez y nueve años y un bebé de dos. Camus reconoció inmediatamente la sonrisa socarrona de su padre en la mirada del niño de doce años y los ojos con destellos celestes en la mirada del bebé, muy parecido a Brendan cuando era de esa edad. Se acercó a su padre y le extendió la foto para volver a sentarse y escuchar.

—Mis abuelos murieron cuando Alain tenía ocho años, mi "padre" tuvo que salir a trabajar para mantener a sus hermanos, mis tías trabajaban muchas veces en casa de familia, aunque eran muy pequeñas aun….tendrían dieciséis y quince años…..—miró mejor la foto—. Mi madre me tuvo a los trece, justo cinco años después de la muerte de sus padres…..hasta ese momento que quedó embarazado, nadie sabía quién era mi padre, por así decirlo.

—¿No lo sabían?

—No, en esos tiempos, la gente intentaba ocultar los embarazos adolescentes porque eran una deshonra, a lo que mis tías ocultaban todo —le entregó la foto a Camus nuevamente—. Recuerdo muy nítido uno de esos días a mis cuatro años, aun mi padre no se había casado con Marian, era antes de eso supongo.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Aaaah, creo que jamás lo olvidaré…..

 _Estábamos en la cama con mi madre, él me había contado una historia de piratas y me acariciaba los cabellos para hacerme dormir. Estaba todo muy tranquilo, mis tías dormían en el cuarto de arriba y yo en el cuarto de abajo con Alain, quien más que mi mamá parecía mi hermano mayor. Cerré los ojos ante sus caricias, pero un sonido nos despertó a ambos. Él giró su cuerpo para escuchar mejor y solamente pronunció unas suaves palabras:_

 _—Él está aquí —me dijo en esa ocasión, su cabello era tan largo como el tuyo y de un tono rojizo, era el único pelirrojo de la casa, además, sus ojos eran de un divino tono azulado, como Brendan. Se acercó a mí y me alzó, enredándome en sus brazos y caminando hacia lo que sería el armario con rejas de madera—. Quédate aquí, no hables, ni grites…..él podría golpearte…._

 _—Mami….—susurré, en ese momento era tan pequeño que no recordaba si sabía hablar bien._

 _Él me miró tras las rejas de madera y saludó con su mano dándome un suave beso volador. Luego, giró a la puerta e intentó abrirla, pero mi padre fue más rápido. Venía completamente borracho, su cabello negro le cubría los ojos al igual que su insipiente barba. Pude ver como miraba entre esa mata de cabellos a mi madre, quien en ese entonces no pasaba de la edad de Brendan. Mordió su labio hasta el punto de escurrir sangre y sin decir más, el morrudo hombre de cabellos negros y ojos verdes se abalanzó contra él._ _  
_ _Desde donde estaba, no podía ver mucho más que la cama rebotando y los gritos desesperados de mi madre para sacárselo de encima. Cerré los ojos fuertes y solo el chillar del movimiento, los gritos, los golpes, los gruñidos, el dolor…..solo eso se escuchaba en la habitación._

—¿Tú padre le violó? —preguntó, Kardia cerró los ojos y asintió.

—No era la primera vez. Durante toda mi vida habrá sido lo que más veía, aun cuando era un pequeño bebé en una cuna, mi tía, la mayor, fue la única que me supo afirmar las constantes violaciones que sufría mi madre, al igual que abortos…..yo fui un aborto fallido ¿lo sabías? —comentó Kardia, su hijo negó horrorizado—. Tal vez por eso no supe apreciar el amor de tu madre en su momento, nadie más que Alain me había amado tanto y ni siquiera tuve tiempo suficiente con él.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó con él?

—Un día papá lo echó….es todo lo que sé, jamás volvió.

 _Era una tarde en mis dulces seis años, estaba haciendo la tarea en mi cuarto cuando escuché unos gritos provenientes de la cocina. Era bastante tarde o al menos eso recordaba yo. Caminé los pocos pasos de mi habitación hasta la cocina, la cual era el cuarto más cercano. Asomé mi cabeza para ver a mi padre colérico. Del otro lado, se encontraba Alain, con su cabello nunca más rojo y su mirada tan joven aun, no debía tener más de diecinueve años, se tomaba su inmenso vientre de seis meses, otro hermano. Durante el tiempo que mi papá me había llevado a vivir a su casa junto su esposa y Alain, mi madre había sido embarazado al menos tres veces más, de los cuales, dos nacieron bien y uno muerto. Mis hermanos fueron adoptados por Marian y Sebastiane, mientras que yo era el único hijo legalmente de mi madre, pues tenía roces aun a mi joven edad, con la mujerzuela esa._ _  
_ _Ese último bebé, mi hermano menor por seis años, también sería inscripto como hijo de Marian y debido a eso mi madre se rehusó a entregarlo._

 _—¡No lo haré! —Gritó en ese momento, la furia se encontraba en sus ojos, aferrando su vientre—. Estoy harto de ti, de esta casa y esta familia donde reniegan de mí._

 _—¡Eres un perra! Eso es lo que eres, ahora ten al bebé y sal de esta casa…._

 _—¿Piensas que te dejaré apropiarte de este? Ya demasiado sufrí, sufrimos tus constantes ataques de borracho…. —gritó y se le acercó—. Me llevaré a Kardia lejos de ti…..no volverás a saber de nosotros._

 _—¡SILENCIO, PUTA! —gritó él y abofeteó a mi papi tal así de hacerle caer al piso—. Tú estás aquí para engendrar los bebés que Marian no puede tener, ese bebé es mío, maldita perra arrastrada, y no te irás con Kardia ni con ningún hijo mío…—fue lo último que escuché antes de oírle partir._

 _El llanto de mi mamá esa noche fue lo que me mantuvo despierto hasta altas horas de la noche. A la mañana siguiente, me llevó al colegio y cuando regresé con papá, no lo encontré. Sebastiane también estaba molesto por ello y lo buscó día y noche….pero nadie supo jamás su paradero._

—¿Y qué pasó? ¿No será acaso que el abuelo Sebas lo….? —intentó imaginar lo peor, Camus, pero Kardia negó.

—Papá jamás se atrevería matarlo, teniendo una semilla suya en el vientre.

—¿Y nunca lo volviste a ver? —Kardia niega.

—Ni a él, ni a mi hermano….solo tuve el "placer" de criarme con Noah y Nathan —murmuró masticando—. Ellos se parecen a papá, debe ser por eso de ser "los nenes de papi", mientras que yo, era el renegado de la familia, terminé volviéndome en un borracho inmundo como él. Entiendo por qué mi padre atacó a Brendan, es el más parecido a Alain, por lo tanto deseaba hacerle sufrir y a la vez, hacerme sufrir a mi...

—No sabía eso….—mordió su labio—. ¿Y no tienes nada? Es decir, nada para empezar a buscarlo.

—No, creo que él es feliz sin mi…..y yo, ahora que he estado en contacto con ustedes no puedo estar mejor —abrazó a su hijo con uno de sus brazos, Camus recibe el abrazo—. Te amo.

—Yo también papá, gracias por compartir la historia. ¡Se me hace tarde!

—Ok, saludos a tu madre y dile a ese tal Milo que se aleje de ti….

—No se lo diré —fue lo último que comentó Camus antes de cerrar la puerta.

Kardia queda con un gusto amargo luego de contar su triste historia, tal vez deseando que su madre donde sea que este, se encuentre bien.

 **Continuará.**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Libre**

Habían pasado unos días, los suficientes para que Milo decidiera llevar a Camus a su casa a cenar con su familia. Al principio, el nerviosismo le ganó, pero cuando vio al pelirrojo salir de su casa, acompañado por Dégel quien le miraba desde la entrada con su afilada mirada, el miedo se intensificó. Sabía que el peliverde era por demás protector de sus hijos pero no esperaba tanto. Camus se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y miró al frente, dispuesto a marcharse y una vez que encendió el auto partió hasta la lujosa casa en la ciudad.  
Cuando pasaron por el gigantesco jardín, Camus pudo reconocer a su vecino Afrodita junto a otro hombre a su lado, estaban los dos plantando flores en el parque y ahora comprendió porque el terreno del muchacho era el más bello de todos, sin duda era un arquitecto de jardines.  
Sonrió pensando que probablemente si algún día se casaba con Milo, contrataría a Afrodita para que hiciera el jardín.  
Los pensamientos fueron alejados cuando el auto se detuvo. Milo nuevamente bajó y abrió con apuro la puerta del acompañante, siempre lo hacía, le tomó la mano y ayudó a bajarlo.

—Bienvenido a la casa Gemini —susurró Milo mostrando la elegancia del lugar, el pelirrojo quedó boquiabierto ante tanta belleza—. Sígueme.

Se acercaron hasta una pareja de mayordomos, los dos tenían una fisonomía muy parecida pero claramente uno era el hermano mayor y el otro el menos. Cuando se dieron vuelta, casi al mismo tiempo abrieron la puerta. Camus se adelantó para ver la enorme entrada, una escalera de blanca con placas de mármol y una barra enchapada en oro. Sin esperar más, Milo lo condujo hacia el living donde ya estaban Aspros y Deuteros, el menor de los hermanos se acercó y abrazó a Camus como a un hijo.

—Bienvenido Camus Antares, mi hijo me explicó que eres el hijo de Dégel Verseau —comentó, el pelirrojo quedó sorprendido pero logró asentir.

—Sin duda tienes la belleza de los Verseau, acompáñanos a tomar una taza de té. —esta vez habló Aspros y lo guio hacia un sillón, Milo se le sentó al lado como un perro custodio. —. Cuéntanos, Camus ¿cómo está Dégel?

—¿Eh? Ah, él está muy bien, trabajando muy duro.

—¿Y tú hermanito? —preguntó Deuteros cruzando las piernas y tomando la taza de té, Camus miró a Milo que negaba, dándole a entender que no comentó a sus padres la situación de su hermano menor.

—No, él está internado —los gemelos intercambiaron miradas.

—¿Acaso está enfermo? —preguntó Aspros.

—No, no….él….está en una clínica psiquiátrica….intentó suicidarse —tiró, impactando a los adultos—. Pero ahora se encuentra bien, dentro de lo que es posible.

—Por dios, ¿cómo un niño tan pequeño opta por eso? —Deuteros parecía angustiado ante ello y Aspros también, pues cuando conocieron a los niños, los pequeños parecían felices.

—Cosas que pasan —Camus tomó la taza de té y se la llevó a la boca.

—Como es la vida, doce años después se encuentran y son mejores amigos —comentó el mayor de los gemelos, algo sorprendido—. Realmente es algo de no creer.

—Sí, es verdad tío Aspros.

—Y dime ¿ya conoció a tu esposa? —esta vez fue Deuteros quien preguntó e hizo a Camus atragantarse con el té.

—Papá, no es mi esposa —intentó remediar la situación.

—Pero pronto lo será, ¡no puedo aguantar más! Quiero que mi pequeño se case y me de muchos nietos….—suspiró—. Como verás, yo no pude tener muchos hijos, Camus….así que aprovecharé a tener muchos nietos.

—Yo que tú no cuento con los nietos aun —criticó el rubio, Deuteros bufó algo molesto y Aspros lo calmó tocándole la mano.

—Ya pronto voy a cumplir sesenta años, hijo, no puedes negarme un niño al menos, ¡te casarás! Serás muy feliz con tu esposa, Ivonne es una muchacha muy atractiva ¿la has conocido, Camus? —preguntó nuevamente, el pelirrojo no sabía cómo salir del tema y simplemente asintió.

—Dejemos de hablar de Ivonne ¿quieren? Comienzo a sentirme mal del estómago.

—Toma más té entonces —inquirió el menor de los gemelos y miró a Camus—. Y cuéntame más de ti, Camus ¿aun sigues yendo al colegio o ya te graduaste?

—Voy al colegio.

—¿Y tienes pensado estudiar algo luego de terminar? Milo será un abogado, no hay muchos abogados en la familia —cruzó los brazos Deuteros—. ¿Y tú, que seguirás?

—Aun no sé, estaba pensando entrar al profesorado…..me gusta enseñar.

—Oh, eso también es agradable —sonrió y miró a su hijo—. ¿Y cómo se volvieron a encontrar?

—En un bar nos encontramos, es todo…..—Milo ya estaba poniéndose incomodo con tantas preguntas, sobre todo, pensando en Camus y en lo que pensaría de él si el cuestionario seguía.

—Espero que no sea ese bar de mala muerte —el mayor estaba algo consternado, su sobrino siempre iba a un mismo lugar a bailar con sus amigos, Milo negó, mintiendo.

—No papá, ¿tú crees que alguien como Camus iría a un lugar así? —le protegió, tanto Aspros como Deuteros sonrieron ante este comentario.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Luego de la cena, Camus y Milo partieron al departamento de este último, se podía notar al pelirrojo bastante nervioso y tenía toda la razón, sabía lo que vendría después y no se encontraba preparado para afrontar eso, pero temía pasar el ridículo frente a un hombre de ya veintitrés años por sus temores infantiles.  
Al llegar, le abrió la puerta del copiloto con elegancia, lo acompañó hasta el tercer piso donde abrieron una puerta, la número treinta y dos. Dejó pasar como todo un caballero y Camus se sintió impactado de tanta belleza. Al cerrar la puerta, Milo se abalanzó sobre él besándolo, mientras se quitaba el chaleco y lo guiaba al cuarto, Camus en ese momento se dejó hacer sin importar nada, pero apenas su espalda se estrelló contra el suave colchón, le puso las manos en el pecho para separarlo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó sorprendido, Camus se veía bastante confuso.

—Milo, no sé si estoy preparado para esto —comentó sentándose, Milo le siguió, levantándose por completo de la cama.

—¿No me quieres? —pestañó, el menor negó con la cabeza.

—No es eso, es otra cosa Milo….yo nunca….nunca he estado con otro hombre, no he tenido pareja y….lo poco que sé sobre el sexo es lo que vi en mi madre y mi hermano, los cuales fueron abusados por quienes deberían cuidarlos…

—Camus….—murmuró bajito—. Yo no soy así ¡te cuidaré!

—Lo sé, en serio lo sé….—musitó, intentando calmar a su pareja, pero este parecía tan o más angustiado que él—. En realidad, me gustaría darte una noche de amor….pero….todo es confuso, tu padre aun cree que te casarás con ella y más encima me preguntaban si quería ser algo así como el padrino —se colocó una mano en la cara, Milo se sentó a su lado y le acarició la pierna.

—Ok, Camus, sino quieres hacerlo, te respeto….

—¿De verdad?

—¿Qué clase de novio sería sino respetara a la persona que más quiero? Además, tienes razón, no tuve agallas para decirle a mi papá que no quiero casarme…..no me siento preparado para eso, pero él quiere que tenga hijos….

—¿No quieres tener hijos? —le miró, confundido. Milo le tomó del rostro y con sus dedos pulgares frotó la mejilla de Camus.

—No me siento preparado aun, por eso, yo….iba a cuidarme contigo….porque sé que no entiendes mucho sobre los anticonceptivos….—sonrió—. Quiero que estemos juntos la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, yo fui una especie de carga para mis padres en su momento y no quiero que le pase lo mismo a mi hijo.

—No sería una carga para mi tener un hijo contigo en un futuro —masculló, Milo sonrió al notar esa expresión.

—Eso lo sé, amor….pero en un futuro estará bien….ahora, yo….no me siento preparado y espero que me respetes eso….

—¡Por supuesto que sí, Milo! Jamás haría algo sin tu consentimiento…—comentó el pelirrojo, inmediatamente Milo le besa los labios en un acto casto.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —preguntó mientras se levanta de la cama.

—No…..quiero quedarme aquí, contigo —le tomó la mano.

—¿Cambiaste de parecer y tendremos sexo?

—No….—frunció el ceño.

—Jajajajajaja es broma, no pongas esa cara….—se agachó solamente para tomarle el rostro—. Pero sabes que si sigues aquí no podré contenerme ¿verdad?

—Ya lo sé….—masculló bajito y miró hacia otro lado, pero Milo le giró nuevamente el rostro—. Yo también deseo hacerlo, Milo…..sólo que, me siento inseguro.

—¿De qué?

—De mi cuerpo, de mi mismo…..de esta relación…

—¿De la relación? —cuestionó sorprendido—. ¿Acaso…?

—No, no quiero que me malentiendas, no es que dude de mis sentimientos o los tuyos, es solo que… aaaah —suspiró—. Ni siquiera sé si realmente dejarás a Ivonne, tu padre ya está planeando la boda para ti y ella.

—Mi padre puede cocer tapioca, amor….yo sólo seré tuyo…—deslizó sus manos en las de su novio y las besa—. Te amo sólo a ti.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro que si, por eso quiero presentarte a mis amigos….—Camus sonrió—. Exacto, quiero presentarte formalmente ante ellos.

—¿En serio?

—¡Claro! —el pelirrojo se abalanzó a su amado, quien le tomó en brazos y lo giró.

—¿Realmente esto está pasando?

—Tal vez no pueda presentarte aun a mis padres, pero si a mis amigos, te amarán….—lo aferró fuerte y ambos cayeron a la cama—. Te amo….Camus.

—Yo también te amo….—le tomó el rostro y le beso.

Los besos, siempre daban como pie a más y más caricias y roces. Probablemente Camus estaba tan feliz en ese momento que no le importó demasiado lo que Milo estaba a punto de hacer. Las ropas fueron desapareciendo lentamente y el cuerpo del heleno se frotó contra su piel pálida haciéndole gemir suavemente. Dado al caluroso día de verano, la ropa era escasa y fue mucho más fácil desprenderse de la misma.  
Al principio Camus continuó con la hilera de besos y muchas veces intentó morder el cuello de su amado, dejando una marca de sus dientes en ello, pero cuando comenzó a sentir esa corriente eléctrica en el toque de su novio por sus caderas, se alertó, ¿estaban a punto de hacerlo? Le distanció de nuevo, esta vez con las mejillas coloradas y los labios hinchados.

—Lo siento Milo, yo,… —pero no continuó, bajó la mirada y observó el miembro altivo y palpitante de su amado encima de él, justo entre sus piernas frotándose contra el suyo.

—Ya me excité…..—sonrió de costado, Camus se mordió los labios ¿eso podría entrarle?

—Milo, no creo poder hacerlo, es demasiado para mi….—intentó distanciarlo, pero Milo se le puso encima más fuerte.

—Escucha, no temas, para algo existen los lubricantes, ni siquiera lo sentirás si te preparo adecuadamente.

—Pero….es grande….—señaló, Milo le miró con una sonrisa y acarició los cabellos rojos entre sus dedos.

—Yo te cuidaré, Camus….—Milo estaba haciendo un esfuerzo abismal para que Camus aceptara y lo había logrado.

Se recostó nuevamente y lo atrajo a su cuerpo para besarse, la noche era larga y tendrían toda una vida para acostumbrarse al otro. Las caricias fueron intensas, eran fuego en su pie, los besos acallaban los suspiros que salían de los labios franceses, las miradas calientes e intensas comenzaban a arder el cuerpo ajeno.  
Milo le preparó con mucho cuidado, sentía muy fuerte las tensiones del cuerpo ajeno y no quería que fuera lo mismo que le pasó al más pequeño de los pelirrojos, que la primera experiencia sexual fuera traumático, por lo que sería debut y despedida. Aun así, Camus toleraba más el dolor y solamente se tensaba y mordía sus dientes, el líquido comenzó a surtir efecto, dilatando aquella zona que creció en tamaño y una vez realizada la acción, Milo puso la punta de su miembro en la entrada del muchacho, flexionando las piernas a los costados. Entró muy lento hasta llegar al fondo, causando en Camus un dolor inexplicable mezclado con placer, pero cuando las caderas del menor se acostumbraron, las embestidas se apoderaron de sí.

—Aaaah….aaaah….Mi-Milo….—gimoteó abrazándose al muchacho que arremetía contra él.

La cama comenzó un fuerte vaivén, el sudor se mezclaba con el placer y la saliva, los besos se entonaban cada vez más fuerte, al ser las paredes del departamento muy finas, Milo creyó que hasta los vecinos del último piso escuchaban los gemidos de Camus y no eran para menos, estaba arrebatándole la virginidad de una forma muy placentera. El miembro ajeno recibía la fricción de ambos cuerpos hasta que comenzó a eyacular el líquido pre-seminal, Milo al sentir el propio sacó su virilidad afuera y se masturbo frente a la entrada de Camus, dejando la esencia solamente allí, en una forma de profiláctico para no embarazarle. El menor descargó la suya en su vientre, comenzando a ver las luces más brillantes.

Durmieron abrazados el uno contra el otro, hasta la mañana siguiente donde el menor despertó adolorido. Se estiró un poco y observó las marcas de su cuerpo, pero sobre todo el semen que estaba en su trasero y no había entrado en él.  
Levantó a Milo con un beso y ambos se asearon en el baño para luego desayunar. Camus buscó entre las cosas de la cocina pero no había nada allí.

—Mejor bajemos a desayunar, al lado hay una cafetería —comenzó el rubio colocándose una camiseta nueva.

Al bajar por las escaleras, los vecinos le miraban, Camus podía sentir esos ojos clavados en su cuerpo, cosa que alertó a Milo que lanzó una mirada criminal. En uno de esos momentos cuando estaban cerca de la entrada, una viejecilla sale de su departamento con una bolsa de basura.

—¡Oh, hijito! —Comentó la anciana al ver a Milo—. ¿Ya desayunaste?

—No señora, Camus, quiero presentarte a Maria, ella es la madre de Aioria y vive en planta baja, fue la que me consiguió el departamento del tercer piso compartido con su hijo.

—Mucho gusto señora —hizo una reverencia, la mujer sonríe.

—El gusto es mío. Por cierto cariño, hoy hay reunión de consorcio en el departamento tres, creo que hay un matrimonio que no paró de gritar anoche mientras tenían sexo —Camus se sonrojó y miró a Milo—. Son muy ruidosos, vamos a tener que modificar algunas reglas.

—Ehm sí, claro….debemos irnos….—Milo toma el brazos de Camus y lo alejó.

—Adiós corazón, chau niño pelirrojo —saludó la anciana.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¿Sabes? Sería más feliz si no me siguieras todo el tiempo—. Comentó girando su cabeza mientras caminaba por la noche de Athenas—. Estoy intentando reunirme con un chico que conocí por computadora y presentarme con mi ex esposo no es algo que levante la libido.

—Justamente estoy aquí para que no hagas idioteces —comentó—. Dégel, hicimos el amor hace unos meses…

—No me lo repitas, caí bajo, es todo —gruñó y continuó, esta vez con pasos más acelerados, pero Kardia era muy veloz—. ¡Deja de seguirme!

—Claro que no, ¿sabes lo difícil que es encontrarte mientras corres? Yo iré contigo.

—No eres mi padre, ¡largo! —señala la calle por donde se encontraron.

—Lo haré si me das un beso…—sentenció, Dégel se quedó mirándolo.

—Debes estar bromeando.

—No, no lo estoy….

—¡No te daré un beso! —Ingresó al restaurante—. Disculpe, he apartado una mesa a nombre de Verseau.

—Oh, claro….—murmuró el muchacho de la recepción, tomó un menú—. Adelante.

—Gracias —a pesar que Dégel se apuró, Kardia había entrado velozmente y se dispuso a sentarse en la mesa apartada para Dégel y su cita—. ¡Kardia!

—¿Me podría traer el menú de los vinos? —Comentó con una sonrisa, el muchacho que pensaba que Kardia era la pareja de Dégel, simplemente asintió y fue a buscar lo pedido—. Siéntate cariño.

—No hasta que desaparezcas de aquí, él podría llegar y verte….y te mataré…—no le quedó otra opción que sentarse y mirar la puerta.

—¿Tanto miedo tienes que llegue el fulano ese? —Gruñó Kardia, gracias al cielo había una silla extra en la mesa—. El tipo puede sentarse ahí —señaló el lugar vacío.

—¿Y cómo le explico quién diablos eres tú? —cuestionó.

—Puedes decirle que soy el indigente al que cuidas —comentó con una sonrisa, Dégel bufó. En ese momento alguien se acerca.

Era un muchacho de al menos cuarenta años, vestido de traje, cabello oscuro y ojos de igual tono, parecía enojado pero era su mirada natural. Inmediatamente sus ojos se fijaron en el hombre de cabellos azulados quien sonrió, y luego en Dégel que se levantó para saludarlo. El hombre tomó la mano del peliverde y la besó con dulzura, cosa que hizo sonrojar al muchacho y hervir de furia a su ex esposo.

—Permíteme presentarme, me llamo Elcid Capri ¿puedo sentarme? —preguntó con elegancia, Dégel salió de su ensoñación para asentir.

—Y dime ¿Capri? De qué trabajas ¡aaay! —Kardia recibió un puntapié en su pierna anteriormente herida por parte del menor, quien le miró con ojos filosos.

—Disculpa a Kardia, Elcid, realmente no tiene modales….—sonrió gustoso—. Soy Dégel Verseau, de los Verseau de Francia…..

—Capri, España….mucho gusto…

—¿Y me dicen que en España hacen buena paella, verdad? —Tanto Capri como Dégel le miraron de costado—. ¿Qué?

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó el hombre.

—Es mi…..—Dégel no sabía cómo presentarlo—. ¡Primo! Mi primo….lejano, muuuuy lejano.

—¡Oye! —gruñó Kardia.

—Pasa que estaba en casa haciendo nada como siempre y tuve que traerlo, no le confió la seguridad de mi casa.

—¡Deja de hacerme quedar mal!

—Hmm, ya veo, bueno, no me molesta en lo absoluto —se acomodó su traje.

—Así que eres español, ¿puedes decirme algo en tu idioma? —Kardia comenzaba a irritarse, dado que el mismo Dégel parecía fascinado por el don nadie.

— _Tienes los ojos más bonitos de este mundo_ —susurró en español, Dégel se queda mirándole—. Dije que tienes los ojos más bonitos de este mundo.

—¡Oh, eres muy tierno! —se sonrojó y puso su mano en la boca, Kardia frunció más el entrecejo.

—Bueno, bueno, basta de cursilerías….

—Tu primo se ve bastante celoso —comentó Elcid, Dégel bufó y observó al hombre.

—Es que no entiende que su tren ya pasó hace horas —gruñó y luego volvió a mirar a Elcid—. Bueno, y dime ¿de qué trabajas?

—Soy mayordomo.

—Jajajajajajajajaja…..—rio Kardia—. Un mayordomo, ¿realmente? ¡Un mayordomo!

—Cierra el pico, Kardia —le golpeó nuevamente el pie, lo cual hizo que Kardia tuviera que morderse el labio para evitar gritar—. ¿Un mayordomo? Que interesante.

—Sí, aunque en realidad estuve estudiando leyes hasta hace poco, tuve que tomar este trabajo para pagar mis estudios universitarios, luego me casé, tuve un hijo y debí cuidar de él, ya sabe…—suspiró—. Pero no soy importante, cuéntame de ti.

—Jajajaja, ¿viste Kardia? Al menos él si me escucha —criticó, Kardia bufó molesto—. Bueno, soy psicólogo, tengo dos hijos de diecisiete y quince años, estoy separado…—miró a Kardia—. MUY separado…..—volvió su vista a Elcid—. Y espero encontrar a alguien en mi vida.

—Yo también, ¿quieres ver fotos de mi hijo? —preguntó buscando su celular, Kardia miró de reojo un poco—. Aquí está Shura, tiene dieciocho años….es un chico muy aplicado.

—¿Eres entonces separado?

—Viudo en realidad….mi mujer falleció cuando Shura tenía tres años, de una enfermedad….—Dégel se sintió mal al traerlo a colación—. ¿Y tus hijos?

—Ah, sí, son ellos —sacó su celular y muestró la imagen de los dos pelirrojos—. Camus tiene diecisiete y Brendan quince.

—…..S-son…..li-lindos….—Kardia podría jurar, que de existir el sangrado nasal por excitación, Elcid lo tenía, y frunció el ceño—. ¿Tienen novios?

—El mayor si, el menor no….—se guardó el celular—. Pero creo que ya es demasiado conmigo para aguantar a alguien más jajaja….bien…. ¿qué te parece si ordenamos?

—Claro, quiero un bisteck con dos huevos fritos encima —habló Kardia, ambos tortolos le miraron.

—No hablaba contigo Kardia y quédate callado comiendo pan —le encaja la panera en el estómago—. ¿Tú que ordenarás?

—Hmm, dicen que las pastas en este restaurante son deliciosas.

—Hmm, pasta….que sofisticado…

—Kardia, basta…..

—Lo siento, lamento no ser TAN refinado como tú y tu don juan —gruñó mientras dejaba la panera en su lugar, Dégel frunció el ceño.

—Si no quieres estar aquí, lárgate.

—¿Y dejarte con un imbécil que acabas de conocer? ¡Claro que no! —masculló violento golpeando la mesa.

—Ehm….. ¿Quieren que me vaya? —preguntó Elcid al ver que ambos peleaban.

—¡Si/No! —gritaron al unísono cosas diferentes.

—El que debe irse eres tú, estas de más aquí —se levantó el peliverde, furioso, dirigiendo la mirada a su ex.

—¡Claro que no, él está demás aquí! ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? —cuestionó.

—No lo sé, tal vez, inteligencia, buenos modales, buen olor, se viste bien, se baña, es sofisticado, se peina el cabello, no parece haber tomado nunca en la vida, está estudiando… ¿quieres que siga o con eso te basta, Kardia?

—¡Claro, porque todos en este puto mundo son mejores que yo! ¿Verdad? —se levantó y comenzó a retirarse.

—¡Vuelve aquí, no he terminado contigo! —le siguió. El mozo se acerca a Elcid una vez que la pareja se fue corriendo del local.

—¿Quiere seguir cenando solo?

Mientras tanto, fuera, se escuchaban los gritos de ambos, principalmente de Dégel quien estaba histérico. No podía creer que Kardia resultaba ser una sombra o una mancha en su vida, y más después de haberse acostado con él nuevamente después de tantos años. Dégel bufaba como toro embravecido, mientras que Kardia continuaba su caminata hasta su casa que quedaba a muy pocas cuadras de allí. Una vez que llegaron, el peliazul subió las escaleras, aun escuchando los gritos de su ex esposo.

—¿PUEDES CALLARTE, POR AMOR A DIOS? —Gruñó y abrió la puerta de la casa—. ¡Me tienes harto! No paraste un minuto ¿cuál es el puto problema?

—¿Por qué te emperras en arruinar mi vida? —cuestionó Dégel—. ¿Por qué te metes en mi intimidad?

—Porque somos una pareja.

—¡No, no lo somos!

—¡TUVIMOS SEXO! —gritó y entró a su casa, Dégel lo siguió y cerró la puerta.

—¡No lo grites! Pueden escucharte los vecinos…

—¿Y qué pensarían? Que tienes la vida sexual de la edad que tienes…uuuy que horror —tiró los zapatos al suelo y se sienta en el sillón—. Dégel, realmente no te entiendo…..

—Yo tampoco a ti….

—Estás enojado conmigo doce años, está bien, me mandé una grande, pero aun así vienes aquí, ves que he cambiado y tenemos sexo…. ¿para qué? ¿Para qué me trates como una lacra? Tú conoces la historia, conoces la historia de mi madre y conoces la de mi padre, eso fue sufrir durante años la tortura de vivir con un tipo que no solamente te golpea, te viola, sino que te humilla, y mamá aún seguía con nosotros y nos amaba a los cuatro….

—Te abandonó, a ti y a tus hermanos….—miró hacia otro lado.

—Pero me amó muchísimo, me cuidó que la bestia de mi padre no me hiciera daño —se estiró para tomarle la mano y hacerlo acercarse a su cuerpo, sentándolo en sus piernas—. Dégel, déjame por favor, déjame quererte como lo mereces, no quiero que pases el resto de tu vida con un hombre solo para intentar olvidar lo que no se puede olvidar.

—Lo sé….

—Hagamos el amor….—le tomó del rostro y lo besó.

Para sorpresa de Kardia, Dégel respondió intensamente ante cada caricia del muchacho, como si lo hubiera estado esperando todo ese tiempo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Camus había ido a la fiesta que organizaba Aioria y desde ahí comenzó a tener una relación muy buena con los amigos de Milo, sobre todo con Shaka y Mu, con quien congenió inmediatamente por la forma de ser de ambos. Aunque todos eran mayores, el rubio budista intentó integrarlo al grupo, siendo más amplio de mente y ayudándolo a interactuar con el resto, porque a decir verdad, el pelirrojo era malísimo para lo social.  
De eso había pasado al menos una semana en la cual la vida de Camus como adolescente cuasi adulto había cambiado, particularmente porque mantenía relaciones sexuales al menos con un día intermedio, Milo lo cuidaba mucho y le hacía sentir muy bien, pero siempre estaba la llamada de Deuteros comunicándole más cosas sobre la boda, como que salón elegiría, las flores, el vestido de ella y el traje de él, estaba agobiándolos a ambos tortolos.  
Esa tarde, Camus estaba sentado en la vereda junto a Shaka, ambos hablaban sobre la inminente celebración del casamiento entre Milo e Ivonne y por qué Milo no había comunicado a su padre el romance que tenía con Camus.

—Me gustaría que al menos tuviera una idea para retener a Milo —cerca de allí, estaba Afrodita cuidando sus plantas, que al oír esa frase paró la oreja.

—No lo sé, Camus, creo que deberías hablar seriamente con Milo y decir cómo te sientes, que él elija…. ¡ah! Vino Aioria y Mu, debo irme —se levantó sacudiéndose la ropa—. Este finde iremos a la playa con los chicos, ¿quieres venir?

—Le prometí a Milo que estaría cuando salga de su examen el sábado, además debo ir a visitar a mi hermano menor al psiquiátrico, así que….lo siento…

—Está bien, espero que se resuelva tu problema —comenzó el rubio y subió en el auto de Aioria, los tres saludaron al pelirrojo antes de partir.

Camus suspiró y estaba a punto de pararse cuando una mano lo detuvo, giró su cabeza y vio al vecino sonreír al lado de él y sentarse, dejando sus guantes de jardinería y gorro a un costado para poder interactuar con Camus. A pesar que Afrodita había vivido al lado desde hace más de cinco años, casi nunca habían mantenido una conversación.

—Tengo una idea para que ese hombre quede prendado a ti —comentó el muchacho—. Pero debes guardar el secreto.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó interesado.

—¡Un hijo! Un hijo siempre es la piedra que evita que se alejen demasiado —sonrió con malicia, Camus le observó sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

—Embarázate, tesoro, un embarazo es suficiente….eres bonito, deben tener buen sexo porque te he oído gritar….—Camus se puso tan rojo como su cabello—. Además, parecen una linda pareja, un bebé los terminaría uniendo.

—No lo sé, Milo no quiere tener un bebé, sería defraudarlo si lo hiciera sin consultarle…

—Ay querido, todos los hombres dicen eso, si yo no hubiera hecho esto, seguramente Valentino no se hubiera casado conmigo.

—¿Tienes un hijo?

—Dos….—se detuvo—. Oh, perdón, tres —se acarició el vientre—. Ya cuando le dije del tercero, no vio conveniente huir de mí, pero….

—¿Y si las cosas salen mal? —preguntó.

—Nunca pueden salir mal, tesoro, eres un chico muy apuesto…..quedará encantado y te verás tan bonito embarazado…..—Camus sonrió de costado.

No estaba convencido de todo pero aun así, ese mismo día a la noche, invitó a Milo a comer y terminaron enredándose en la cama, donde Milo sin pensarlo y confiando en Camus, eyaculó dentro de él. Probablemente se arrepentiría días más tarde cuando los síntomas comenzaran a aparecer, pero de algo era seguro, su amor por Milo y ganas de aferrarse a él eran más intensos que cualquier culpa.

 **Continuará.**


	11. Capitulo 11

**El 'bebé'**

Camus golpeó con un zapato el espejo, estaba furioso, con el llanto contenido. Apretó sus puños y recordaba lo ocurrido días antes, principalmente el sábado a la noche. Se maldecía a sí mismo por estar en esa horrible situación y se arrepentía de todo lo que había hecho. Se colocó frente al espejo que estaba roto por el golpe y apretó sus puños en él, intentando por todos los medios evitar sollozar demasiado fuerte. Daba gracias a la vida que Dégel se había ido a buscar a Brendan, quien saldría de rehabilitación psiquiátrica para volver al hogar, sino escucharía sus gritos por toda la casa.

Una vez que se tranquilizó, bajó la mirada hacia aquel pequeño bulto en su vientre, le observó con algo de desprecio, pero luego recordó que había sido su culpa y no de ese niño por nacer. No le había dicho nada a su madre, ni a su hermano, a nadie en general, el único que probablemente lo intuía, aparte de los procreadores de la vida, era el vecino que estaba en todas.  
Fue al baño corriendo, para limpiar su llanto y se sentó encima de la tapa del retrete, se secó los ojos con la manga, tratando de serenarse. Todos los días habían sido así desde que quedó con Milo en verse el sábado pasado. Estaba listo para informarle sobre el nacimiento inminente del bebé que llevaba dos meses y medio en su vientre, no hacía faltas hacer cálculos para darse cuenta que había sido concebido cuando Camus pidió no cuidarse y que llegara dentro de él, luego de esa noche, Milo volvió a ser cuidadoso ante el terror de ser papá.

Debía admitirlo, la culpa había sido suya, enteramente suya, no había vuelta que darle y repasó contantemente en sus pensamientos lo que había ocurrido ese día.

 _El sol de verano comenzaba a menguar, Milo caminaba hacia el pequeño restaurante donde habían decidido verse como siempre. La relación iba viento en popa, salían mucho, se besaban apasionadamente, tenían sexo casi todos los días cuando los amigos de Milo le desocupaban el departamento o cuando Camus lo invitaba a su casa ahora que Brendan no ocupaba ese lugar._ _  
_ _El rubio lo vio a lo lejos y sonrió mientras saludaba con la mano, estaba muy emocionado por la cita como siempre, el heleno se veía más que enamorado._

 _—¡Camus! —Se acercó dándole un beso en la boca—. Al fin nos vemos, estos dos días sin ti fueron un terror, sobre todo aguantándome a mi padre y tío todo el día hablándome de lo bella que es Ivonne._

 _—Bueno, pero ahora estamos juntos —le tomó la mano, Milo las besó dulcemente._

 _—No podía más, necesitaba verte….dime ¿qué hay de nuevo en tu vida? No he sabido de ti en dos días así que debes ponerme al corriente —comentó, Camus no quería iniciar el tema de su embarazo, por lo cual comenzó a hablar trivialidades._

 _—Mi hermano menor recibe todos los días la visita de Zaphiri, parece la niñera…_

 _—Zaphiri está enamorado, nunca lo había visto así, tú sabes que es gamberro —comenzó y se apartó un poco para ver el menú de bebidas—. ¿Quieres algo refrescante? A pesar que el sol ya no está a lo alto, me estoy asando._

 _—Ordené un jugo de naranja frío, debería venir en un rato….y para ti, uno de manzana y mango, sé que te gusta…_

 _—Ay_ ** _bebé_** _, sabes todos mis gustos —ante la palabra bebé, algo en su organismo reaccionó, tal vez era su propio hijo quien deseaba ser nombrado en la conversación—. ¿Estás bien? Te pusiste pálido._

 _—Sí, sí, es que he tenido algunos mareos, es todo —susurró, al notar que el mozo llegaba con su bebida, simplemente la aceptó._

 _—Gracias, ¿cuánto es? —el mozo le entregó la cuenta y fue Milo quien pagó._

 _—No, espera, no es necesario._

 _—Es mi deber complacerte, te has portado como el mejor novio al esperarme todo este tiempo, sobre todo sabiendo que mi papá me quiere casar a toda costa —bebe un poco de su jugo—. Hmm, delicioso._

 _—Milo…._

 _—¿Hm? —continuaba tomando, casi sin prestar atención._

 _—Debo comunicarte algo y es muy delicado —susurró, casi con tristeza en su voz, Milo se aleja del popote de su jugo y le toma las manos al pelirrojo._

 _—¿Qué pasa?_

 _—Milo, tal vez me odies por esto pero…_

 _—Nunca te odiaría —interrumpió—. ¿Cómo podría? Eres hermoso, me has aguantado todo este tiempo y respetado en mis decisiones, eres lo más lindo que se cruzó en mi vida…._

 _—Por eso Milo, creo que te decepcione —bajó la mirada._

 _—No, no, no….Camus ¡no digas eso! Tú jamás podrás decepcionarme ¡jamás! —intentaba levantarle el ánimo, pero Camus estaba al borde del llanto por su estado hormonal._

 _—Milo, yo…creo que te traicioné….—esta vez el pelirrojo fue más claro pero Milo tomó aquello como una infidelidad._

 _—¿Qué? ¿Con quién?_

 _—No, no….no hablo de ese traicionar —suspiró, Camus estaba dispuesto a decirlo—. Milo….yo…_

 _—¿Hm? Por favor, Camus, me estas poniendo nervioso ¿qué te pasa?_

 _—Yo….estoy….—se mordió el labio y lo suelta—. Estoy embarazado…._

 _El silencio fue brusco, tan brusco que pensó que moriría. Tragó de su propia saliva cuando sintió como Milo le soltaba y sus ojos se agrandaban, tampoco esperaba que se abrazaran, besaran y fueran felices, pero jamás creyó que la mirada de aquel hombre a quien se había entregado muchísimas veces en esos meses, fuera a poner una expresión tan fea con él._ _  
_ _No fue lindo lo que continuó, Milo le abofeteó frente a todos y se fue de allí, sin ver hacia atrás, simplemente arrastrando sus pies. Camus quedó avergonzado, humillado, sentado en su lugar para acabarse el jugo frente a las miradas de aquellos griegos que quisieron salir a refrescarse. Luego desapareció, y se hundió en su casa, llorando en la cama besando la almohada._

Y eso había acontecido, desde aquel instante no supo más de Milo, ni de los amigos de este, es como si todos le hubieran abandonado de un momento al otro, dándole la espalda. Cuando bajó del baño hacia el living arrastrando los pies, sintió la puerta abrirse y allí apareció Dégel junto a un renovado Brendan, con ambos venía Zaphiri cargando las valijas.  
Sonrió de costado y abrazó a su hermano que vino hacia él, aferrándose al cuerpo delgado del pequeño, Brendan creció demasiado en esos meses.

—Camus, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó Zaphiri dejando la valija y saludando al pelirrojo.

—Bien.

—¿Bien? Parece como si un autobús te hubiera arrollado —comentó Brendan mirándole a los ojos.

—Brendan, ve a acomodar tus cosas en el cuarto, déjame hablar con Camus —comentó Dégel, el pelirrojo suspiró y tomó una de las valijas.

—Vamos Zaph, parece que van a hablar de algo privado —comentó comenzando a subir las escaleras.

—Por cierto Zaphiri, pobre de ti si tocas un solo pelo de Brendan —gruñó el peliverde, más por miedo que por otra cosa, el pelinegro subió cabizbajo—. Bien….—se sentó y pidió a Camus que se siente—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Pues…..—el timbre le interrumpió y Brendan fue el primero en bajar las escaleras velozmente para abrir la puerta.

—¡PAPÁ, PAPÁ LLEGO! —gritó el más joven abalanzándose cuan koala a Kardia.

—Hablamos luego —Dégel se levantó para ir a saludar a su ex—. Vaya, Kardia, te ves mejor que la última vez —susurró con ironía.

—Gracias —gruñó pero le guiñó el ojo coqueto—. ¿Y cómo está mi adorado bebé? —nuevamente Camus reaccionó ante eso y giró la cabeza para ver a Brendan abrazarse a Kardia.

—Bien papi…..estoy tan feliz de verte…..aaah, me hacías falta en el psiquiátrico….

—Lo siento cariño, fue difícil desplazarme hacia allí con un yeso, pero aquí estoy recuperado….y ¿tú novio no te ha tocado aun, verdad? —preguntó mirando como Zaphiri bajaba las escaleras.

—¿Por qué todos creen que soy un pervertido? ¡No le he tocado ni un pelo!...aun…

—Y no lo harás —sonrió abrazando más fuerte a Brendan—. ¿Y Camus? —observó al pelirrojo acercándosele—. ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

—Ha estado así desde hace unos días —Dégel estaba realmente preocupado—. He intentado hablar con él, pero no me dice nada.

—Bueno, no importa, llegó papá para darles un fuerte abrazo a mis dos bebés —le tomó a ambos muy fuerte para abrazarlos. Zaphiri sonríe de costado.

—Bien, traeré galletitas y algo de tomar ¿quieres algo, Kardia?

—Un té está bien….vamos, vamos, es hora que me cuenten lo que ha pasado en estos años sin mí —se va a sentar en el living, con un hijo en cada brazo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Manigoldo estaba entrenando como siempre en el gimnasio donde iba, su hija mayor hacía danza al lado y la más pequeña bailaba con cinta en la parte de atrás, por lo que tenía todo el lugar para él. Las pesas las subían y bajaba mientras Albafica hacia bicicleta, desde donde estaba Manigoldo podía ver los glúteos de la persona que había escogido como "compañero de vida" y sin dudar estaba dispuesto a darle durante varios años más.  
Fue entonces que un hombre apareció, era fortachón y rubio, con bastante anabólicos encima. Se colocó junto a Albafica y se sentó en la máquina de entrenamiento muscular. Colocó un brazo de cada lado y comenzó los movimientos hacia adentro moviendo los brazos y ejercitando la espalda. Albafica se miraba al espejo sin prestar atención al hombre hasta que este le habló.

—¿Vienes seguido aquí? —preguntó, Albafica giró su cabeza y lo miró.

—Sí, todos los días normalmente —comentó, prácticamente sin prestar atención al coqueteo que para Manigoldo era muy obvio.

—Nunca te había visto, soy...me llamo Radamanthys Wyvern —sedujo con la mirada mientras apretaba más fuerte sus puños para dejar ver sus músculos, Alba, que ya estaba acostumbrado al físico de su marido, no le llamó nada la atención.

—Igualmente, Albafica….—sonrió, sin mucho querer, en realidad no quería continuar charlando pero aún le quedaba media hora de bicicleta.

—Hermoso nombre, Alba…

—Dime Albafica —corrigió, Radamanthys suspiró entonces.

—Lo siento, Albafica, sólo quería ser amigable —el muchacho de hermosas caderas no contestó—. Albafica, ¿no te gustaría beber algo?

—No creo que a mi marido le guste eso….—arqueó una ceja.

—¿Tu marido? —preguntó y miró para un lado y para el otro—. No lo veo aquí, ¿qué dices una aventurita? Tengo el pene largo y ancho para ti….—el joven estaba acostumbrado a los coqueteos de esa índole en ese local, pero ya estaba harto.

—Escucha, no estoy interesado, amo a mi esposo y tengo dos hermosas hijas con él, no me interesas —continuó sus ejercicios mientras miraba al frente, Radamanthys frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo qué no te intereso? ¿Nunca viste un macho como yo? —dejó de ejercitarse para levantarse.

—Sí, todas las noches cuando me voy a dormir, en mi cama, es mi marido —gruñó, estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo.

—Pues no veo a tu marido protegerte —le tomó del brazo—. Vamos cariño, hazme una mamada, sé que tienes boca de buen mamador.

—¡ALEJATE DE MI! —Albafica tironeó de su brazo para que lo soltase.

—¿No lo oíste, grandulón? Dijo que te vayas —una tercera voz apareció y ambos se dieron la vuelta, Manigoldo comenzó a enfurecerse.

—¿Y quién eres tú?

—Soy su marido, ¿te gusta esa? —el italiano sonrió mientras se acercaba—. Mi esposo sólo necesita de mi fuerza en la cama y no sabes cómo lo hago gozar, un pene como el tuyo jamás lo va a satisfacer.

—Dale duro cariño —sonrió Alba acomodando su cabello, Manigoldo se le acercó y besó la boca para demostrar su hombría sobre él.

—Ahora lárgate, uniceja, no necesitamos de un monstruo aquí, tenemos demasiados —Radamanthys les miró con fastidio y se retiró a otra parte del lugar.

—Te tardaste mucho ¿qué hacías? —cuestionó cruzando los brazos.

—Lo siento, mi amor, pero estas dos quieren atención —flexiona sus brazos para mostrar sus músculos—. ¿Quieres tener sexo en el baño?

—Estoy cansado, no me dan más las piernas, tenemos que ir a buscar a Bianca en media hora y a Giannina en una….

—Tenemos media hora, puedo hacerte uno cortito….—le ayudó a bajar de la bicicleta.

—Te conozco, Mani, casi siempre que tenemos sexo aquí, yo hago todo el trabajo mientras tú te pones con los brazos detrás de la cabeza esperando que cabalgue sobre ti….esta vez no —suspiró exhausto—. Me duelen las piernas.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, te lo haré yo esta vez, aún tengo potencia para darte unas tres horas —le dió una nalgada—. Además que otros hombres te miren me excitó.

—¿Cómo puede excitarte eso? —el italiano no dijo nada más y llevó al muchacho griego hacia el servicio, allí donde usualmente se encerraban y comenzaban un acto amatorio que era difícil de terminar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¿Estás embarazado, no? —fue la pregunta del menor de los Antares al ver a Camus salir del baño, este suspiró, no podía esconderle nada a su hermano pequeño.

—¿Tan obvio soy?

—No tanto, pero te conozco, desde que llegué hoy al mediodía has vomitado tres veces, te has mareado cuatro, y actuas muy sensible —comenzó cruzando las piernas al estilo indio encima de la cama—. ¿Es de Milo?

—¿De quién más? —bufó molesto tirándose en la cama.

—¿Entonces por qué estas triste? Milo te ama ¿son novios, no?

—Dejamos de serlo el sábado —comentó, Brendan abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero él sabe sobre….?

—Precisamente, terminamos por él —señaló su vientre y cerró los ojos, estaba cansado.

—¿Qué clase de hombre dejaría a un chico embarazado? —preguntó más para sí que para Camus.

—¡Pues Milo! —Camus se incorporó, sentándose—. Fue mi culpa, él fue muy claro cuando me dijo que no quería tener hijos….

—Pero un accidente le ocurre a cualquiera, digo, no pensaste en quedar ¿o sí? —El silencio dio por sentada la respuesta—. ¿Acaso quisiste embarazarte, Camus?

—¡Tú no entiendes! —se dio la vuelta y se arrojó boca abajo—. No entiendes….

—No entenderé sino me cuentas.

—Milo nunca rompió su compromiso con Ivonne en estos meses que venimos saliendo, nunca se cuestionó eso y hasta su padre sigue haciendo planes para el casamiento ¿cómo crees que me sentía? Pasaría a ser "el amante" en unos meses si las cosas continuaban, así que pensaba en cómo hacer para atarlo a mí…

—Sabes que eso nunca funciona ¿verdad?

—Me lo hubieras dicho antes de seguir los consejos de Afrodita…

—¿Afro? ¿El vecino de junto? —preguntó, Camus asiente—. ¿El chusma?

—Ya, ya, entendí, entendí…..soy un idiota —se dio la vuelta para mirarlo—. Y ahora tengo tres meses de embarazo y no tengo novio —suspiró pesadamente, se cubrió la cara, estaba tan avergonzado—. ¡Soy un idiota!

—No, no eres un idiota…

—¡Mamá va a matarme!

—Bueno, eso es verdad….—Brendan suspiró, Camus se entristece—. Pero primero matará a Milo.

—Él no tiene la culpa, nos veníamos cuidando dentro de las posibilidades, ya sabes, eyaculaba afuera o usaba preservativo, pero yo le pedí que no lo hiciera más —se tocó el vientre con una mano—. No sé qué hacer ahora, estoy tan confundido.

—Hmmm, díselo a mamá, es lo mejor…

—¡No puedo!

—Sino lo dices, él se terminará dando cuenta, ya sabes cómo es cuando pasa algo en la casa y él no está enterado, será mil veces peor.

—Tienes razón, pero ¿qué le digo? "¿Sabes mamá? Tuve sexo con mi novio y aunque él me cuidara yo le pedí que no lo hiciera para quedar embarazado y casarme con él" claro, es una excelente estrategia —dijo Camus con ironía.

—Bueno, no tienes que ponerte rudo, es sólo una idea —murmuró y comenzó a levantarse para abrir su cama—. No sé tú, pero me voy a dormir.

—Tal vez el sueño me haga mejor, estoy que exploto.

—En unos meses más serás una bola jajajajajaja.

—¡No te rías! Quisiera verte a ti embarazado….—Brendan negó ante esa posibilidad.

—No creo poder estarlo.

—Que te hayan abusado no significa que no puedas quedar.

—Ya lo sé, bobo, a lo que me refiero es que no sé si pueda…..ya sabes, lograr ese tipo de intimidad—se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza.

—Vamos, claro que puedes, es más, hasta hace un tiempo apenas podías mantener contacto mano a mano con un desconocido, pero con Zaphiri lo has logrado, pronto podrás besar y hacerlo con la persona que amas, y créeme, una vez que lo hagas tu vida cambiará al cien por cien….no es necesario que lo hagas ya o te apresures, saltar etapas no es bueno, lo que tienes que hacer es esperar hasta que estés listo.

—Lo haré.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dégel se había sentado en la cama y observaba atentamente la foto de él con sus hijos cuando Brendan había nacido. No podía evitar sonreír al notar los hermosos ojitos y mejillas regordetas de su bebé recién nacido, pero al mismo tiempo, su brillo se apagó y la remembranza de ese día que dio a luz comenzaba a volver en su mente como una película.

 _Él había intentado abortar de muchas maneras, tomando líquidos extraños y abortivos que había buscado en internet, incluso se arrojó por las escaleras dos veces para ver si de esa forma perdía el embarazo, pero Brendan parecía aferrado a su cuerpo como un koala. El tiempo pasaba y durante su embarazo, Dégel puso todas sus energías en su hijo mayor: Camus, quien apenas tenía dos años y empezaba a hablar y caminar. Kardia se encontraba durmiendo con el pequeño encima, eran bastante unidos en esa época y Dégel había estado sufriendo pequeñas contracciones desde la mañana.  
Cuando se rompió la fuente, fue cuando llamó a su madre para que lo viniera a buscar. Se llevaron a Camus consigo, porque Kardia estaba demasiado borracho para despertarse o ser consciente que su hijo estaba naciendo. El dolor que padeció Dégel era el infierno, nada que ver con Camus, era como si su pequeño desde el primer momento quisiera arruinarle la vida de cierta forma.  
Tuvieron que hacerle una cesaría y pasado el tiempo fue llevado a una habitación normal._

— _Es raro —dijo la madre de Dégel mientras este leía una revista—. No han traído al bebé en más de una hora, ¿estará bien?_

— _No lo sé, no me dejaron verlo —indicó Dégel, pero continuaba con su mirada clavada en el suplemento deportivo._

— _Debería estar aquí —comentó al padre sosteniendo a un Camus completamente dormido._

 _No dijeron nada más hasta tres horas más tarde cuando al fin trajeron al pequeño. La mujer se enterneció completamente al ver a su nieto, incluso Camus despertó solamente para ver aquella bolita blanca con su ropita celeste y sus ojitos cerrados, tenía una pelusita roja en la cabeza que daba por sentado que sería igual que su madre y sus manitos eran tan pequeñas que apenas podían rodear un dedo.  
El abuelo y la abuela estaban babosos con su nieto, incluso Camus quería alzar y abrazar a su hermanito nuevo, pero Dégel jamás manifestó ganas de verlo, cargarlo o alimentarlo, todo lo tuvieron que hacer sus padres o hermanos cuando vinieron a visitarlo._

— _Hijo —comentó la señora—. ¿No quieres cargarlo?_

— _Sí, además tienes que pensar en un nombre, ya ha venido tres veces la enfermera a preguntarte, es muy triste que solamente haya un cartel que diga "Soy varón y me llamo" en la puerta._

— _No tengo ganas de cargarlo y pónganle cualquier nombre —susurró, arropándose. Tanto la madre como el padre se miraron mutuamente, pensaron que tal vez era una crisis post parto, aunque con Camus no había pasado._

— _Tal vez deberíamos buscar un nombre. Camus, ¿cómo deseas llamar a tu hermano? —preguntó la señora al pequeño pelirrojo._

— _¡Patito!_

— _Patito no es un nombre —comentó el viejo._

— _¡Osito! —exclamó._

— _Son animales, debes ponerle un nombre, como el tío Unity se llama Unity, la tía Seraphina se llama Seraphina... —indicó la mujer, tratando de dar ejemplos._

— _Brendan —exclamó el pequeño pelirrojo, a ambos les gustó el nombre._

— _¿Te gusta, Dégel? —preguntó, pero el chico se había quedado dormido._

Dégel suspiró, dejo la foto a un lado. Tal vez este sería un nuevo comienzo con su hijo, uno más amoroso, más fraternal, uno más familiar. Esperaba no tener nuevamente contratiempos con Brendan, pues dentro de su corazón endurecido, él amaba a su hijo menor con locura.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Creo que es el momento para….tú sabes —habló Zaphiri mientras caminaba, mirando el piso mientras fumaba. Brendan giró la cabeza, desconcertado.

—¿Tú sabes? —preguntó sin comprender.

—Sí, pasar…..al siguiente nivel…ya sabes….—tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisó, para luego reclinarse en la pared—. No te estoy presionando, es sólo que me gustaría poder tener un poco de contacto contigo.

—Zaph….

—Lo sé….soy un imbécil, verdad…

—No dije eso.

—Lo pensaste.

—No lo pensé, ni siquiera sabes lo que estoy pensando —le miró, el sol estaba fuerte a pesar de ser otoño, Zaphiri le miraba con una sonrisa.

—¡Claro que lo sé!

—¿Qué estoy pensando?

—Que tienes hambre y quieres un refresco con un gran pastel de chocolate —comentó, Brendan abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Wooo, ¿sabes eso con sólo mirarme? —preguntó sorprendido el más chico.

—Sé esto porque te conozco…. ¿entiendes? ¿Nos tomamos las manos?

—¿Eh? ¿Querías sólo tomarme la mano? —nuevamente se notó extrañado por la conducta del mayor, sobre todo teniendo veintiún años, pensaba que querría un beso.

—Bueno, si tú quieres ir más aprisa, por mí no hay problema —le extendió sus manos para atraparlo en brazos y acercarlo a él—. Te amo….

—Yo también te amo, Zaphiri, gracias por aguantarme todo este tiempo en el psiquiátrico —susurró cerrando los ojos—. Quiero recompensarte….

—¿Cómo lo harás? —preguntó separándolo lentamente.

—Así —murmuró tomándolo del rostro y muy lentamente le da un suave y casto beso en los labios. Zaphiri queda completamente embobado ante ese gesto, sobre todo porque el chico tenía los labios más dulces que pudieran existir.

—Aaaah, dios….—murmuró lamiéndose la boca—. Delicioso….. ¿Cómo no besaste a nadie todo este tiempo?

—Eso es lo que tú crees —la mirada juguetona del pelinegro cambio—. Besé a mi brazo para practicar.

—Ay Brendan, casi me infarto…..—ambos comenzaron a reír tras esto—. ¿Vamos a casa?

—En realidad, me gustaría ir a comer algo ¿no te molesta?

—Claro que no, lo que quiera mi príncipe —le aferra contra él, haciendo una analogía con el nombre Brendan, que significaba 'principe'.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dégel había aceptado tener una relación con Kardia nuevamente, como novios, luego del desenfreno sexual que habían tenido post-cita fallida. El peliverde estaba dispuesto a darle una nueva oportunidad luego de recordar lo bien que se le daba el sexo a su ex marido, pero no sólo por eso, también estaba la alegría de sus hijos por poder estar con su padre, cosa que por miedo o por el simple egoísmo, no había aceptado cuando los pequeños eran unos niños. Ahora, con Dégel sentado en el sillón, comiendo unas palomitas mientras esperaba que Kardia sacara el queso cheddar del microondas, esperaban el inicio de la película que verían en comodidad de su casa. A decir verdad no había cambiado mucho las cosas entre ellos, principalmente porque Dégel tenía miedo a volver a confiar, pero le había dado una pequeña oportunidad a su ex para que logre conquistarlo y lo estaba logrando.

—Ah, es la primera vez en mucho que tenemos tiempo para nosotros —habló Kardia sentándose con la bandeja de nachos con cheddar.

—Es verdad, primero nació Camus, luego Brendan y ahí nos separamos —suspiró el peliverde, Kardia le pasó una mano por los hombros para acercarlo a él.

—¿Aun estas resentido conmigo por arruinar tu cita?

—Hmmm….no….—suspiró—. En definitiva sabía que no pasaría nada.

—¿Por qué aún me amas?

—No, sino porque no era mi tipo, es algo aburrido —cruzó los brazos y se acercó más a Kardia.

—¿Yo soy más divertido?

—Algo así —suspiró—. Sabes que aún no puedo perdonarte del todo, pero te dije que abriría las puertas de mi casa para que puedas ver a nuestros hijos.

—Lo sé, lo sé y te agradezco.

—No la jodas.

—Sí amor, sí….—suspiró y le arrebató un beso.

—¡Kardia! —Se quejó, pero no muy enserio mientras se abrazaba más al cuerpo de su ex esposo—. Eres un idiota.

—Un idiota que te ama.

—Buen día —una tercera voz se hizo presente y miraron por encima del sillón, era Camus, quien arrastraba una bolsa en sus manos—. Sigan con lo suyo, no miraré.

—Camus, ven aquí —Dégel parecía algo enojado, pero no lo estaba, el pelirrojo se acercó hacia ellos y se sentó en el sillón en medio de ambos—. ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Sobre qué?

—No somos tontos, Camus, te hemos visto algo extraño en estos días —comentó Kardia.

—Hijo, sabes que no importa lo que ocurra, siempre estaremos a tu lado….pero debes decirnos que te ocurre.

La mirada tanto de Dégel como de Kardia le lastimaban, eran sus padres y estaba mintiendo todo el tiempo. Se toma la cara aguardando lo peor si es que decía lo que de verdad había pasado, pero ¿cómo contárselo a tus padres? ¿Qué debía aclarar primero? ¿Tendría que decir que él buscó dicha criatura? Estaba demasiado nervioso y jugaba con sus dedos, sin duda era algo difícil de digerir.

—Tengo miedo que se enojen.

—No nos enojaremos —Dégel le acarició el cabello para darle ánimos y Kardia le tomó la mano.

—De acuerdo —suspiró y bajó la mirada—. Estoy esperando un bebé de Milo.

Tal vez esperaba un grito de alguien, pero este nunca llegó, solo un silencio monótono. Kardia se sorprendió al ver la templanza en la mirada amatista de Dégel, por mientras, el propio Dégel estaba asombrado de su reacción y de la de su ex esposo, sin lugar a dudas algo había cambiado en la relación.

—No te preocupes, cariño —murmuró el peliverde y tomó la mano del más joven.

—¿Hm? ¿Qué dices?

—Que todo estará bien…..

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, aun conmocionado—. Yo no sé si pueda hacer esto...yo...no quiero a este bebé...no ahora...me siento tan desdichado...no entiendo lo que me ocurre.

—No hay problema hijo, podremos superarlo...

—¿Juntos? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Como una familia —indicó Dégel.

 **Continuará.**


	12. Capitulo 12

**Reencuentro**

 _Los llantos del bebé comenzaban a enloquecerlo. Dégel no de ir y venir ni un minuto. Mientras su hijo mayor se encontraba en el jardín de infantes y Kardia seguramente por ahí tomando o drogándose con sus amigos, él estaba a punto de tener un ataque de histeria. El pequeño no se callaba por nada del mundo.  
Brendan ya tenía al menos un año, ya podía gatear por toda la casa y a veces se paraba en sus dos piernitas para comenzar a caminar, eso le traía bastante malestares a Dégel, quien tenía que rescatar a su criatura de todos los problemas en los que se metía. Brendan no era como Camus en lo absoluto, es un niño curioso, muy entusiasta y activo, se la pasaba gateando de un lado al otro y en ocasiones se lastimaba chocándose con cosas. En esta ocasión se había caído muy feo cuando intentó caminar con sus dos piernas y había golpeado su naricita contra el suelo, haciéndole chorrear sangre._

 _Dégel le limpió la sangre y comenzó a mecerlo, pero el pequeño no cedía ante nada y continuaba con un angustiante llanto._

— _¡Ya basta! —gritó y dejó al niño en la cama, el cual se sentó y le miró confundido, aun con lágrimas en sus ojos—. ¡Estoy harto de ti! Arruinaste mi vida... —gruñó, Dégel también estaba al borde del llanto, la pequeña criatura alzó sus bracitos para que su papi le hiciera upa, pero Dégel se negó—. Eres terrible, ojala fueras como Camus —indignado, caminó de un lado al otro mientras su bebé lo miraba._

 _Brendan era hermoso, tenía su cabello rojo bastante largo para su edad y unos hermosos ojos celestes que le recordaban a Kardia, solo verlo le daba un asco profundo, pues Kardia se encargaba solamente de pelear con él, de gritarle o de volver ebrio todas las noches como un borracho inmundo._

— _Eres idéntico a él —indicó Dégel y se detuvo para observar a su bebé mirarlo—. No me mires así... —susurró, pero el pequeño continuaba extendiendo sus manitas._

— _Babi babi... —balbuceó con alegría. Dégel se toma la cabeza._

— _¡Deja de hacerlo! ¡Te odio, arruinaste mi vida! ¡La arruinaste! —gritó en plena crisis, pero su pequeño continuaba llamándolo y pidiendo abrazos._

— _¡Babi! —Dégel miró para todos lados, tomó una almohada y la colocó encima del pequeño, ahogándolo._

— _¡CALLATE, CALLATE!_

— _¡DÉGEL NO! —gritó alguien quien lo empujó hacia un costado y tomó a la criatura que había comenzado a llorar. Dégel se levanta para ver a Kardia, quien tenía los ojos rojos—. ¿Qué demonios haces?_

— _¡SAL DE MI CASA, BASURA! —gritó Dégel y se encerró en el barrio._

 _Kardia no hizo nada, solamente se quedó allí, aun estaba mareado y sentía que nada de eso había pasado. Dégel estaba mal de la cabeza, había intentado matar a su propio bebé, algo tenía que hacer Kardia, pero él tampoco era un modelo de padre para quedarse con la criatura._

— _Brendan, naciste en una triste familia quebrada —masculló Kardia antes de sentir que las drogas le hacían efecto._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Habían pasado algunos pocos meses desde la última vez que Milo vio a Camus y las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Para comenzar, Deuteros había preparado una fiesta pre-matrimonial, donde muchos empresarios y amigos de la familia se desvelaban, comían y conocían a la pareja. Ivonne estaba vestida bellamente con un vestido de seda turquesa, brillantes y una hermosa tiara de pequeñas piedras preciosas. Muchacha rica.  
Milo estaba a un costado, sentado en una silla bostezando, quería irse a acostar inmediatamente, ya estar rodeado de tanta gente lo molestaba. Aspros, que le había visto desde la otra punta, se acercó.

—¿Qué pasa, hijo? Te ves algo deprimido.

—Estoy cansado, tío, estoy harto de esta estúpida idea de papá de casarme con una chica, ni siquiera me agrada Ivonne.

—Bueno, tu padre piensa en lo mejor para ti —levantó la copa—. ¿Por qué no vas a congeniar un poco?

—No tengo ganas de ser hipócrita con toda esa gente que no conozco —suspiró pesadamente, Aspros pudo ver algo más allá.

—Creo que me estas ocultando algo ¿qué es?

—¿Hm? ¿Ocultar? ¿Yo?

—No me mientas, te conozco desde que naciste —Aspros no era fácil de engañar como su padre Deuteros, y eso Milo lo sabía—. ¿Es porque tu amigo no pudo venir?

—No es por eso —se tiró el cabello hacia atrás—….precisamente, es por otra cosa.

—¿Otra cosa?

—Tío —levantó la vista—. ¿Qué harías si una persona a la que quieres demasiado….te….te traiciona?

—¿Traiciona? —se llevó una mano en la boca e intentó pensar.

—Sí, por ejemplo —le hace una seña para que se siente al lado, Aspros lo hace—. Por ejemplo, ¿qué pasaría si tú le dices a alguien muy querido que no quieres que él o ella haga algo y este lo hace?

—¿Lo dices por el casamiento?

—¡No! Bueno, no precisamente pero digamos algo como….si yo le pidiera a alguien que no se embarace porque no quiero ser padre y esta persona lo hace a mis espaldas.

—¿Ivonne está embarazada?

—¡Que no hablo de Ivonne ni de nadie de esta fiesta! —golpeó la mesa, Aspros se asustó—. Lo siento…

—Sé más claro, hijo, no te entiendo.

—Qué pasaría si yo embarazara a alguien, que no es Ivonne, y yo a ese alguien le dije que no quería tener hijos….

—Bueno, si te cuidaste….

—Es que ese es el problema, él me pidió no cuidarme….

—¿Él? —Aspros lo había logrado, Milo soltó la lengua.

—Mierda, no me di cuenta —se cubrió los labios.

—Milo, recuerda que yo no soy como tu padre, ¿qué sucedió?

—¿Viste mi amigo Camus? —preguntó, el gemelo asintió—. Bueno, él y yo teníamos una relación que comenzó hace mucho, habremos estado unos meses saliendo antes que él se embarazara.

—¿Se embarazara?

—Yo le pedí que no lo hiciera, pero me dijo de tener sexo al natural, sin preservativo, dado que él estaba tomando píldoras…..yo lo hice —susurró y se tiró el cabello hacia atrás—. Y unos pocos meses después, zas, me cita para decirme que está esperando un bebé mío.

—Ay Milo, ¿y qué harás? —preguntó acariciándole la cabeza.

—¡No sé! Estoy realmente consternado, no sé qué hacer, por un lado amo a Camus y por otro siento que me defraudó ¿cómo puedo confiar en alguien así? —le mira, Aspros nota el amor sincero entre su sobrino y el joven pelirrojo.

—A veces, las personas que más amamos nos lastiman, pero está en nosotros saber perdonar.

—Suenas como los pastores de la televisión—bufó molesto, Aspros rio.

—Piénsalo, hijo.

La fiesta pasó sin pena ni gloria, pero dejó a Milo pensar sobre lo ocurrido, tal vez era momento de tener una nueva conversación con Camus Antares.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Brendan había decidido, ese día que no tenía clases, salir para comprarle un obsequio a Camus. Estaba buscando entre las tiendas ante la continua mirada de unos ojos hielo, y no, no se trataba de Sebastiane esta vez. Miró para todos lados, era fácil localizar a su abuelo, pero al no ver visiblemente su cabello, se relajó. No era poco común que algún hombre se le quedara viendo, aunque le resultase incómodo, tenía que convivir con su apariencia. Se acomodó el cabello, dado al calor que comenzaba a azotar Athenas como siempre, solo llevaba una camiseta y unos shorts de jean, con unos zapatos para correr, su cuerpo era digno de ser admirado, aunque mucho no le gustaba, a decir verdad, cuando iba a entrenar o utilizaba una ropa donde mostraba mucho, aun le costaba descartar el asco que sentía hacia sí mismo, como si fuera una puta, no por nada eso le habían dicho durante años.

Se metió a una tienda y comenzó a hurgar entre las prendas, pero aun sentía la mirada de alguien encima de él. Mordió sus labios y giró para ver unos ojos concentrados y una mirada a solo pocos metros.

—¡AAAAH! — se hizo hacia atrás.

—Oye, no estoy tan feo —gruñó el pelinegro.

—¡ZAPHIRI! Me asustaste —le golpeó el brazo—. ¿Qué haces en esta tienda?

—Trabajo aquí, tengo que hacerlo para pagar los gastos de mi motocicleta ¿y tú? ¿Vas a comprar ropa para embarazados? —señaló la sección de maternidad, Brendan suspiró.

—Es para mi hermano —cruzó los brazos—. Y ¿qué me recomendarías? —Tomó una prenda del perchero—. ¿Esta? —Se la colocó encima para que se pudiera ver el lujo de la prenda—. ¿O esta? —toma otra y realiza la misma acción.

—En tu caso, te prefiero sin ropa.

—Bobo —le tiró ambas cosas encima—. Creo que no podré pagar estas cosas, son algo caras, y no trabajo.

—Deberías trabajar aquí, se necesita persona y podríamos estar juntos —le intentó abrazar pero el chico se escurre—. ¡Oye!

—Esto es acoso sexual, ahora vete, te llamaré si compro algo —se dió la vuelta, Zaphiri sonríe de costado y se retira.

—No me gusta que ese chico esté detrás de ti —susurró una voz.

—¿Abuelo? —Preguntó sorprendido y temblando—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Supe que Camus está embarazado, me lo contó Nathan, parece que tu padre no puede mantener la boca cerrada —bufó algo molesto,—. ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Por...por qué estás aquí? Tienes una denuncia….—caminó hacia atrás, irritado.

—¿Cómo está Camus? —preguntó mirando la ropa.

—Bien —sonó cortante.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó y le observó de abajo hacia arriba, sin obviar ningún detalle.

—Bien también.

—¿Viste? A veces la policía no puede hacer nada por ti—sonrió de costado.

—Con permiso —bufó molesto y se retiró a otro perchero, Zaphiri miraba atentamente a ese hombre con ojos afilados, apenas tocara un pelo de Brendan le atacaría a la yugular sin importar que sea cliente.

—Era un chiste….—se acercó nuevamente.

—Yo no lo tomaría a chiste —gruñó, estaba algo molesto.

—Eres muy tonto, Brendan, justo igual a mi hijo...

—No entiendo de que hablas —dejó la ropa y caminó hacia el mostrador, Sebastiane le sigue para pagar lo que estaba comprando.

—Eres igual a Alain —entregó la tarjeta a una muchacha que se sonrojó ante la presencia de ambos hombres—. ¿No quieres venir a mi casa? Tus tíos estarán felices de verde de nuevo.

—Vete...déjame tranquilo... —Brendan decide retirarse, el anciano lo mira con desprecio.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó Dégel a Camus mientras salían de la ecografía, el chico mantenía la cabeza gacha—. Será un hermoso niño, ¿no estás feliz?

—Lo estaría si el padre me hubiera acompañado —murmuró acariciando su vientre, Dégel miró por encima de la cabeza de su hijo a Kardia, quien le tomó del hombro al pelirrojo.

—Pero nos tienes a nosotros, hay chicos que no tienen a nadie.

—Debes estar feliz, amor, vas a tener un hermoso varoncito, tienes que pensar en el nombre —Pero Camus no parecía tener demasiadas ganas de hablar, simplemente arrastró sus pies.

—No lo sé, me siento tan vacío….—masculló, estaba triste y se le notaba, sus padres no sabían qué hacer para levantar su humor.

—Hijo, siempre nos tendrás a nosotros para apoyarte, así que tranquilo, cuidaremos los cuatro del bebé y seremos felices, no necesitamos nada más —Dégel acarició los hermosos cabellos rojizos de su hijo, pero este no parecía aun a gusto con la respuesta.

—¡Camus! —una tercera voz apareció al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo levantaba la vista, vio una cabellera rubia y cuando intentó focalizar, sin lugar a dudas notó esos ojos turquesa que le llamaban.

—¿Milo? —comunicó, tanto Dégel como Kardia se separaron de Camus, pero se pusieron alerta ante cualquier cosa. El rubio miró el vientre abultado del muchacho y se acercó en son de paz.

—Hace tiempo que no nos vemos —murmuró, intentó no ser tan invasivo y solo se acercó unos pocos metros.

—Aja… ¿qué deseas?

—Hablar contigo —cruzó los brazos, Camus miró a sus padres.

—¿Me dejarían solo? —continuó, a pesar de no estar tan seguros, los padres se fueron dejando a los muchachos hablar—. ¿Sobre qué tema?

—No sé si sabes que me casaré en los próximos meses —comunicó, aquello solamente achicharró más el corazón de Camus.

—Lo supuse….—intentó ver hacia otro lado mientras caminaba hacia delante, Milo lo seguía muy de cerca.

—Estas….—intentó comunicar, al recibir la mirada fría de Camus, solamente suavizó la expresión—….hermoso….

—Gracias, pero ibas a decir gordo ¿verdad?

—Embarazado era la palabra correcta —se rascó la cabeza, en definitiva ese niño era suyo—. Hablé con mi tío al respecto de esto…..Camus, sé que tú me fallaste…..pero….me gustaría…

—¿Te gustaría? —preguntó confundido ladeando el rostro.

—Tener contacto con ella o él…

—Él….—comunicó acariciando el vientre, Milo sonrió—. Será niño.

—Niño…..wo….—sonrió mirando el suelo mientras caminaba—. Siempre quise tener un niño.

—Ahora lo tendrás en dos meses más —comunicó, mordió su labio inferior intentando no hablar, pero no podía—. Nacerá el 4 de noviembre.

—Oh….—susurró—. Escorpio.

—Sí….—cerró los ojos—. Me volverá loco, lo sé.

—Como todos los escorpio —sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

—Es verdad…..—miró a su ex novio y sonrió—. ¿Quieres entonces tener contacto con él?

—Si me lo permites.

—Siempre te lo permitiría, eres su padre ¿o no? —comentó, sin lugar a dudas aún se amaban.

—Entonces, el cuatro de noviembre estaré ahí para él….—comentó y posó una mano en el vientre de su hijo—. Sólo espérame, hijo.

—Te esperará.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¿Quién era el vejete? —gruñó Zaphiri mirando por encima de su hombro hacia atrás, Brendan sonrió, al parecer Zaphiri no recordaba cuando él mismo lo golpeó hace unos meses.

—Mi abuelo.

—Oh….—susurró y luego se dio cuenta—. ¡Oooh! Ese viejo.

—¿Ese viejo?

—Sabía que se me hacía familiar —se acercó, besándole suavemente la frente—. Y dime, ¿te dijo algo?

—No mucho….—cruzó los brazos—. La familia de mi papá es bastante rara.

—¿Quieres salir a tomar algo? Ya casi son las 12 y tengo descanso —mira el reloj del local—. Además podríamos conversar, ya ha pasado tantos meses y realmente quiero que avancemos un poco.

—Ay Zaphiri, ya en serio, te dije que conmigo todo sería más lento.

—Pero, ha pasado seis meses y siquiera me has dado un beso de lengua —bufó bajando los hombros—. Aunque sea uno suave en la boca.

—¿Lo quieres?

—¡Sí!

—¿En serio?

—¡Que sí, hombre! —Afirmó, Brendan se acercó muy lento hacia el rostro y luego con su mano le golpeó con la palma la frente—. ¡Oye!

—Te aguantas….

—Sólo un besito….bien suave, te juro no pasarme de la raya —unió sus manos, Brendan no estaba muy seguro pero accedió.

—Pero no quiero aquí, vámonos a casa….

—Tendré que volver luego —mira a su empleador y le hace una señal—. Ya vámonos.

Habían llegado a la casa de Brendan, que quedaba a unas cinco cuadras del local. Se sentaron en los mullidos sillones, Zaphiri mirando hacia delante y Brendan de costado. Mordió sus labios y se acercó, el pelinegro, quien ya había tenido otros besos y experiencias sexuales, le pareció por demás adorable ver al pelirrojo debatirse entre besar o no besar, no por nada era la primera vez que lo hacía por el mismo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el pelinegro, aguardando.

—Estoy nervioso.

—Es un beso…..anda…..—cerró los ojos para no incomodarlo. El joven se acercó lentamente, Zaphiri pudo sentir la respiración en la mejilla.

Durante todos los años de terapia, intentó poder tener contacto humano y era Zaphiri quien había podido tocarle sin que él se desmayara al acto o gritara, por lo cual, el menor se sentía confiado con él, no obstante, era obvio que le intimidaba tener un beso compartido, pues nunca lo había hecho o al menos no con lengua. Respiró profundamente y fue inevitable cuando tomó el rostro y le besó en la boca, un beso por demás suave. Esto encendió todas las luces en la cabeza del pelinegro, dándose la vuelta, tomándole la cintura y recostándolo en el sillón. La lengua lentamente pasó por los labios y las manos acariciaron las caderas. Sin lugar a dudas, Brendan sintió que eso era muchísimo mejor que lo que había vivido y se había perdido los besos más apasionados y las caricias más dulces por su trauma.  
Lentamente le fue dando paso en su boca, abriéndola, para que Zaphiri entre la lengua en él, mientras se ubicaba entre ambas piernas. El contacto se hizo más íntimo, húmedo, apasionado, pero todo debe acabar y de forma abrupta.

—¡Ya llegamos a casa! ¿Pero qué demonios? —la voz de Kardia apareció, lo que ocasionó que Brendan se moviera y Zaphiri cayera al suelo, justo al lado de la mesita ratona—. ¿Qué diablos le hacías a mi bebé?

—Kardia, tranquilo, fue sólo un beso —murmuró Dégel mientras se acercaba.

—¿Un beso? ¡LE METIO LA LENGUA HASTA LA GARGANTA! Y más encima, ¿No te parece que Brendan es demasiado joven para un beso así? —Kardia parecía algo molesto y Zaphiri lo notaba en los ojos, se levantó abruptamente y sacudió su ropa—. No, tú no te vas de aquí, chicuelo.

—Kardia, estas exagerando —masculló Dégel ingresando al living y viendo la escena—. Sólo son niños.

—¿Niños? Ese patán debe tener diez años más que Brendan.

—Oiga, claro que no…tengo seis años más —intentó corregir.

—¿Te parece poco? Mi bebé tiene 16 y tú tienes 22, fuera de casa y si vuelves a tocar a mi bebé te meteré el….

—Kardia, deja de amenazar al chico —Dégel suspiró y miró a Zaphiri—. Lo lamento.

—Su esposo da miedo —masculló, Brendan se levanta y va hacia donde su padre sigue haciendo berrinche.

—Es que es la primera vez que se topa con algo así, y Brendan es el más pequeño de la familia, acepta mis disculpas….—le tomó las manos, Zaphiri sonríe.

—Gracias señor Verseau.

—¡Papá, tranquilo! Fue sólo un beso, no ocurrió nada más —intentó calmar el pequeño pelirrojo.

—Así empieza el asunto, sólo un beso, luego hay otras cosas y terminan los dos con al menos cinco bebés que criar….

—Ya deja de exagerar Kardia…

—Debo irme, gracias señor Verseau y señor Antares….nos vemos —intentó huir lo más rápido que pudo ante la mirada del peliazul.

—¿En qué pensabas? —preguntó el padre a su hijo.

—No…no lo sé ¿había que pensar en algo mientras te besas con tu novio?

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Sabes cuáles son los profilácticos?

—¡PAPÁ! Sólo fue un beso, no tendré sexo con él…aun….—se sonrojó y miró el piso.

—Aun ni nunca.

—Kardia, deja de ser así…

—¡Tenemos un hijo embarazado! No quiero dos….

—Nosotros empezamos a tener sexo a la edad de Camus, deja de quejarte —comentó el peliverde.

—Diu….no quería oír eso —se tapó los oídos el más joven.

—Bueno, pero nosotros éramos nosotros…..ellos son….pequeños —miró a su hijo menor.

—Teníamos la misma edad que Camus cuando lo hicimos por primera vez, siempre y cuando ellos se protejan en sus relaciones sexuales, estará bien —comentó acariciándole el cabello a su hijo—. Además, es un gran paso el que dio Brendan, anteriormente pensar en besar a alguien le provocaba arcadas.

—Oh, sí, eso es verdad —comentó Kardia, el pelirrojo bajó su mirada.

—Cambiando de tema, ¿y Camus? ¿Cómo le fue? ¿Qué será el bebé? —preguntó entusiasmado, Kardia sonrió.

—Será un varoncito, como todos en la familia.

—¡Genial! ¡Tendrá un varón! Pero eso no me responde todos los interrogantes, ¿y Camus?

—Está hablando con Milo.

—¿Milo? —preguntó sorprendido, si bien recordaba, era Milo el papá del bebé pero sobre todo, era quien le había dejado luego de comunicarle el embarazo.

—Parece que necesitaban hablar.

—Ya veo —susurró.

—¡Y volviendo al tema…! —Esta vez Kardia se metió en la conversación simplemente para seguir con su discurso de padre protector—. Yo creo que no deberías tener relaciones hasta cumplir los treinta años.

—¡Kardia! —gruñe Dégel cruzando los brazos.

—Bueno, no es que estuviera pensando en tener sexo con Zaphiri —susurró el pelirrojo sonrojándose tanto que su cabello y su piel eran del mismo tono.

—¿No? Él estaba prácticamente encima de ti, tal vez tus intenciones no eran esas, pero las de él sí, lo mantendré vigilado —frunce el ceño. Dégel niega con la cabeza, en definitiva, Kardia no comprendería.

—Bueno, no es como si me quitara algo que tuviera —se sienta en el sillón y tiró su cabello hacia atrás—. Recuerdas que ya no soy…virgen.

—Bueno, hijo, la virginidad no se pierde con…..ese tipo de prácticas, a veces por más que uno tenga relaciones, conserva la virginidad de la mente….—señaló su propia cabeza.

—¿En serio? —preguntó emocionado.

—S…..no….—negó rotundamente—. En realidad ya no eres virgen, pero aun eres inocente y eso solamente lo entregarás a la persona que amas….

—Aaaah….—suspiró—. Por cierto papá, vi al abuelo.

—¿El abuelo? —Kardia frunció el ceño—. ¿Te hizo algo?

—No, pero se me acercaba mucho, la denuncia no funciona con él —Kardia abrió sus ojos e inmediatamente se sentó para tomar las manos de su hijo.

—Hagas lo que hagas, ni se te ocurra ir a la casa del abuelo, no quiero que te pase nada allí….

—Lo sé, papá—susurró.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¡AAAAH AAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAH! —los gemidos fuertes de Albafica se escuchaban por todo el baño del gimnasio. Manigoldo le había arrinconado en una pared y estaba embistiendo con fuerza el hermoso cuerpo delgado.

Llevaban así al menos media hora de placer, era parte de la ejercitación, ambos estaban sudados y sonrojados. Cuando el miembro ingresó fuertemente entre las nalgas del muchacho, un alarido de placer salió de sus labios y se aferró al musculoso cuerpo del italiano, abriendo aún más las piernas para que entrara más adentro. Pero todo terminaba, aun cuando de placer se tratara, el esperma de Albafica salió a chorros manchándole la cara y el vientre, mientras que el de Manigoldo ingresó en aquel cuerpo esbelto.  
Comenzaron a jadear intensamente, estaban agotados y el líquido seminal del italiano brotaba por el trasero del chico, resbalándole en las piernas. Lo bajó lentamente saliendo de sí y le besó ardientemente en la boca.

—Aaaah, estoy feliz, gracias….—susurró el mayor abrazándolo suavemente.

—No sabía que la idea de ser padre nuevamente te pondría caliente —susurró aferrándolo a su cuerpo, mientras sentía ese olor masculino que emanaba de su esposo.

—Me gusta que mis semillas te fecunden —se separó un poco para besarle la boca—. Ahora duchémonos y vayamos por las niñas.

—¿Cómo se lo diremos?, Giannina está en una época difícil.

—Lo sé, pero bueno, ahora Gianni y Bianca tendrán un hermanito….

—O hermanita —comunicó, la felicidad de Mani se fue por el caño.

—No me lo arruines….

—Oye, ¿qué harás si nace mujer? ¿Tirarla a la calle? —cuestionó cruzando los brazos.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Sólo que estoy emocionado, quiero que esa cosa que te metí sea 'Y', al menos tener un niño en casa, tanta hormona femenina me va a enloquecer, si escucho una vez más la canción de la princesita Sofía voy a llorar….—se tomó la cabeza, Albafica niega y toma su ropa para colocársela, luego se acerca a su marido y le besa la frente.

—Tranquilo amor, si es niña, será una hermosa niña como las otras, y si es niño, puedes hacerlo hincha del Milán, Juventus o cualquier otro club italiano que quieras —le acarició suavemente los cabellos, Manigoldo le abrazó por la cintura y lo besa.

—Te amo, mi perfecto esposo….

—Yo también te amo y no soy perfecto —recorre con sus blancas manos los músculos del brazo de su marido—. A pesar de tener casi cuarenta años, sigues siendo tan sexy y fuerte en la cama.

—Bueno, siempre mis ex decían que era lo único bueno de mí, dado que no me interesaba nada de ellas —le besa el cuello—. Pero tú, bebé, me cautivaste….—le continua dejando una hilera de besos apasionados en el cuello.

—Por cierto aaah, ¿y Kardia?

—¿Hm? ¿Kardia? —se separó—. Ah, no lo hemos visto en mucho por aquí, creo que desde que Dégel le dio una oportunidad, se la pasa con él.

—Eso es bueno, al fin podrán estar juntos….—Albafica colocó sus manos en los hombros del muchacho y se separa—. Tenemos que ir por Bianca.

—Cierto, déjame ponerme el pantalón y vamos —Albafica se le queda observando detenidamente—. ¿Qué? ¿Quieres nuevamente la manguera loca dentro? —tocó su enorme pene con descaro.

—Claro que no, no quiero manchar mi ropa….pero te vez tan sensual…—se muerde el labio.

—Déjame unos minutos más y te hago gemelos, mami….

—Tonto —sonrió y se retiró, Manigoldo se terminó de cambiar y también salió del baño dejando todo el enchastre para que lo limpie los encargados, total todos sabían q los que dejaban semen en el piso siempre solían ser Albafica y Manigoldo, los demás miembros del gym no eran tan descarados.

 **Continuará.**


	13. Capitulo 13

**Capitulo 13** **  
** **Los meses que pasan**

Y los meses pasaron, Camus ya entendía que no se encontraba solo en este mundo, su vientre había crecido demasiado, a niveles insospechables y estaba a punto de dar a luz al que sería su primer y único hijo. Luego del dolor que sintió por perder a Milo gracias a su estupidez, no estaba en sus planes comenzar una nueva pareja, siquiera tener más hijos.  
Ese día, como siempre, se levantó, le había costado bastante dado que su volumen era diferente ahora. Fue ayudado por su hermano menor quien le miraba con una sonrisa socarrona, obviamente él no sabía lo que era estar embarazado.  
Se peinó, cambió y dispuso a bajar las escaleras, mirando de a poquito las gotas de rocío en los vidrios junto a la escalera. Sintió un pequeño dolor, puntazos en el vientre, pero no era nada al lado de los dolores de las fuertes contracciones que solía sentir durante la noche. Tomó su desayuno como solía hacerlo, mientras escuchaba a Kardia quejarse de la televisión, era cotidiano que su padre se quedara a dormir ahora, además que el perrito se había trasladado con él al igual que su ropa y restos de sus cosas, pero Dégel continuaba con el discurso de: a la primera que te mandas, te meto una patada de nuevo a tu departamento. Aunque eso nunca pasaba.

Pasada las once de la mañana los pinchazos fueron aumentando, prácticamente no podía pararse del sofá y apenas respiraba un poco sentía un terrible dolor en su bajo vientre. Los doctores, en sus estudios mensuales, solían comunicarle que el bebé se movía constantemente allí dentro y por eso sentiría molestias y patadas, pero ahora el dolor era terrible.

—¡Brendan! —Alertó cuando vio a su hermano paseándose mientras tomaba un helado de palito—. ¿Está papá arriba?

—No, recuerda que se fueron al mercado —se acercó metiéndose toda la paleta helada en la boca—. Quesh qfers….

—¡Quítate eso de la boca y habla apropiadamente! —criticó, el más joven bufó molesto y se lo sacó.

—Dije ¿qué quieres?

—Nada, nada, es solo que me duele un poco, el bebé anda molesto —inmediatamente el más joven se acercó sonriente, clavó sus rodillas en el sillón sentándose en este y le tocó la panza—. ¿Qué haces?

—Quiero sentir al bebé moverse. ¡wooo, wooo….se está moviendo!

—Creo que eso fue lo que dije —sonrió, luego una pequeña carcajada escapó de los labios de Camus.

—¿Quieres que llame a mamá por teléfono?

—No, tranquilo, no es algo muy fuerte….—a pesar que Camus intentaba calmar a su hermano menor, este no parecía demasiado conforme, aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, pues el timbre sonó estrepitosamente.

—¡Oh! ¡Ya voy! —gritó, se levantó del sillón.

—Ay, el susto que me pegó el timbre casi hace que el bebé se me salga —susurró tocándose el vientre.

Camus volteó para ver desde el living y cuando la puerta se abrió notó al gamberro novio de Brendan, Zaphiri Sifakis, el cual arrojó el cigarro que estaba fumando y abrazó a Brendan para darle un muy apasionado beso que el chico correspondió. Desde donde estaba, se notaba el hambre del muchacho por mantener relaciones sexuales, no por nada tenía veintidós años, las manos del mayor bajaron hasta los glúteos del menor e inmediatamente Camus interrumpió la escena con un carraspeo. Zaphiri se alertó por la llamada de atención, creyendo que era Kardia y se separó abruptamente del muchacho.

—¡Oh, Camus, eras tú! —Pasó limpiándose las botas en el tapete—. Casi me matas del susto, pensé que Kardia me había descubierto nuevamente.

—Tienes suerte, ¿desde cuándo le tocas el trasero a Brendan cada vez que le besas? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido, Zaphiri sonrió de costado y entró, caminando lentamente hasta el sofá.

—No lo sé…. ¿dos semanas?

—No lo hagas más —respondió en seco, casi con agresión en sus ojos, Brendan cerró la puerta.

—Oh, vamos, no es tan malo —dijo el menor de los pelirrojos acercándose a su hermano—. Zaphiri me cuida…..además tú no hacías nada de eso y mira cómo has terminado —le señaló.

—Bueno, eso fue por otras circunstan…..aaaay —se tomó el vientre por el dolor.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó sorprendido el pelinegro.

—Tiene contracciones, el bebé se está moviendo mucho…

—Es mejor que vayas a una clínica, el novio de mi papá tuvo uno de esos y de repente ya estaba dando a luz al bebé…—señaló inquieto, Brendan miró a su novio.

—¿Y qué hacemos?

—Lo primordial, debes respirar….inhala…..exhala….—susurró acercándose a Camus, pero el que respiraba era Brendan—. Tu no, Brendan, el embarazado.

—Oh, perdón….

—¡Sé respirar! Llamen a emergencias….—se tomó el vientre y frunció su cara, Zaphiri inmediatamente se abalanza hacia el primer teléfono mientras Brendan se queda junto a su hermano tomándole la mano.

—Tranquilo, hermano, todo estará bien ¿quieres que llame a Milo?

—No lo sé….aaagh…. ¿por qué me duele tanto? —preguntó y se miró abajo, estaba completamente seco.

—Tranquilo, todo estará bien.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¡Qué casualidad encontrarnos aquí! —comentó Manigoldo mientras llevaba a su hija menor en brazos, la mayor estaba escuchando en su celular música y Albafica arrastraba el changuito del supermercado.

—Menos mal que no estaba comprando algo que me avergonzara —masculló Kardia mientras sonreía.

—¿Qué hacen por aquí? —preguntó Dégel, una pregunta estúpida dado a las circunstancias.

—Oh, nada, queríamos ver como estaba el día —bromeó Manigoldo y acomodó mejor a la nena.

—Papi, papi, mira….—señaló un dibujo de princesas.

—Sí amor, ya la vi —suspiró el mayor—. Me tienen los huevos al plato con las princesas de Disney.

—Bueno, tú culpa por tener puras niñas.

—Pero la tercera es la vencida —acarició el vientre ligeramente abultado de Albafica—. Tiene que ser la vencida, sino, no me dará el pulmón para otro más.

—¡Bah! Como si no te oyera entrarle a tu esposo en el servicio del gym, Mani —comentó Kardia, descarado.

—¿Darle a mami qué, papi? —preguntó la pequeñita Bianca, Kardia comenzó a reír mientras Dégel le miraba de costado.

—No deberías decir esas groserías estando una menor cerca —cruzó los brazos el peliverde.

—Oh, no te preocupes, escucha siempre el chirrido de la cama durante las noches —comentó Manigoldo—. Nosotros le decimos que son los monstruos que viven bajo la cama.

—Y ahí van dos años más de terapia —susurró Albafica.

—Vamos, hoy los niños ven mil cosas peores con eso de la internet, escribes porno en el buscador y ya te salen todas esas cochinadas —divulgó Manigoldo.

—Cochinadas que no hace mucho mirabas —respondió el peliazul.

—¿Qué es porno? —nuevamente la pequeña hizo alusión a una palabra, Kardia volvió a reír.

—Nada hija, es cosa que hacen los grandes —bufó Manigoldo—. Ya deja de reírte de esto, verás que cuando nazca tu nieto aprenderá todas esas cosas y te querrás matar.

—Pero ya no es mi problema, no es mi hijo —cruzó los brazos, Giannina se acercó, quitándose un auricular.

—Papá, es tarde, tengo clases….—murmuró la joven.

—Cierto, bueno debemos dejarte, debo llevar a estas dos princesas a sus clases de ballet y danza folclórica, así que nos vemos —Manigoldo se va, siendo seguido por un muy divertido Albafica.

—Sabes, hablando de Manigoldo y su sex appeal hasta por las nubes, ¿no te parecería divertido ir a entretenernos en los servicios públicos?

—Kardia, no somos adolescentes, eso solíamos hacerlo a los quince años, ahora somos adultos responsables….

—¿Das el alerta tú o lo hago yo? —sonrió.

—Lo hago yo, tu eres un despiste….—y dejando sus cosas en el carrito a un lado del baño de servicios, entraron para cerrar la puerta con seguro.

Los besos no tardaron en aparecer y las manos en recorrer cada palmo del cuerpo del otro. A Dégel le encantaba que Kardia le haga vibrar como si fueran adolescentes y no era diferente a esa época, se podía sentir como el calor aumentaba al igual que otras partes de su cuerpo. El peliazul levantó una de las piernas al nivel de sus caderas para apoyar más una erección contra la otra y frotarlas de forma animal. Dégel acariciaba el cabello ajeno mientras intentaba desprender la camisa con la otra mano. El calor no paraba de aumentar, y los gemidos se hicieron presentes con los movimientos de pelvis. Estaban a punto de alcanzar la sima y tirarlo todo para tener sexo ardiente allí dentro, apretujados, cuando el celular de Dégel sonó. Kardia pidió que no lo tomara pero inevitablemente ante la insistencia del mismo lo agarró y vio el mensaje de Brendan.

—Es un mensaje de Brendan —susurró para leerlo, Kardia se alertó—. Dice que Camus está por dar a luz.

—Que inoportuno….

—Vamos Kardia —no dudó un segundo en apartarse de su marido, aun con todo el calor que tenía, se le bajó al saber que su hijo estaba en apuros, sin lugar a dudas, su bebé le necesitaba.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Habían ingresado en el hospital hacía unas pocos minutos, seguramente pasaba de y media y sus padres aún no habían llegado. Brendan se intentó comunicar por todos los medios con ellos pero ninguno de los dos respondían, por lo que optó mandarles un mensaje directo. Zaphiri mientras tanto le había costado horrores por la terrible señal dentro del lugar pero al fin había dado con Milo, quien abandonó su clase de derecho civil y comercial, para ir corriendo al hospital de la zona al saber del nacimiento de su primogénito.  
Pasado otra media hora al fin recibió la respuesta de su madre diciéndole que iba en camino, pero seguramente este mensaje debió llegar tarde porque al girar su cabeza vio a los dos entrando rápidamente. Ambos con un aspecto lamentable, traían la ropa desacomodada y los labios hinchados, Brendan se hizo una idea de lo que pasó.

—¿Les informaron algo?

—No, sólo que estaba en trabajo de parto hace media hora, le harían cesaría por obvias razones —suspiró y miró su celular para ver la hora—. Ya el bebé debió haber nacido.

—¡Qué emoción! No sentía esto desde que Krest tuvo a Erin, fue un momento tan hermoso.

—¿Erin? —preguntó Zaphiri sorprendido—. ¡Oh, claro, Krest está saliendo con mi papá!

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Brendan abriendo la boca muy grande, Zaphiri le comentó que hacía muy poco se había tenido una comida familiar con su hermanito y su "madrastra", le causó mucha curiosidad ver su rostro, ya lo había conocido—. ¿Te diste cuenta recién hace unos meses que mi tío y tu madrastra eran la misma persona?

—No soy bueno reconociendo gente…..

—¿Familiares de Camus Antares? —un doctor sale del quirófano mientras se saca los guantes de látex ensangrentados, Brendan lo mira con espanto, pero Dégel intenta calmarlo diciéndole que era normal aquello.

—Aquí estamos —habló Kardia.

—Felicidades, nació Ian…. ¿Gemini? ¿Es así? —preguntó el hombre, Kardia suspiró y afirmó resignado—. En unos minutos Camus se alojará en la habitación ciento quince. Estará bajo observación médica al menos 48 horas, luego tendrá que cuidar los puntos de la cesaría y venir a controles periódicos con el bebé.

—Gracias señor….—agradeció Dégel haciendo una reverencia.

El hombre se fue y los cuatro ingresaron a la habitación asignada, esperando a la "mamá" y su bebé. No tardaron mucho hasta que lo desplazaron en silla de rueda, estaba solo, ya que el pequeño se encontraba en controles pediátricos como era lo común. Una vez que los enfermeros lo ayudaron a colocarse en la cama, se retiraron sin antes anunciarle que el bebé lo traerían en unos minutos. Camus se veía cansado y nervioso.

—¿Estás bien, hermano?

—Sí, pero no puedo estar tranquilo hasta que no vea a Ian —susurró angustiado, miró para ambos lados.

—Tranquilo, cariño, están bañándolo y haciéndole los controles para ver su estado de salud, te lo traerán en un momento —intentó relajarlo Dégel, él sabía más que nadie lo que era estar preocupado por su bebé.

—¡Ya quiero ver al pequeñito! —el menor de los Antares parecía el más emocionado, aún más que la madre, y no paraba de saltar ideando las miles de cosas que podría enseñarle al pequeño.

—Me olvidé de todo lo que iba a regalarte, ni siquiera un baby shower pudiste hacer —comentó Zaphiri reclinándose en una pared.

—Bueno, lo importante es que todos están aquí.

—¡Con permiso! —una enfermera entró con un carrito-cuna, allí había una bolita blanca envuelta en una cobijita color azul, Camus brilló en sus ojos al notar ese mechón rubio que sobresalía de su hijo—. Ian quiere conocer más a mamá y sus familiares —le tomó con cuidado para depositarlo en los brazos de Camus.

—Es hermoso —murmuró Dégel, sentándose junto a su hijo—. Es muy parecido a ti cuando naciste, Cami, ¿verdad, Kardia? ¿Verdad que se parece?

—Por supuesto —la sonrisa de los labios del vuelo abuelo no podían más.

—Me dan tantas ganas de tener otro….—susurró el peliverde abrazándose, dado a este gesto Kardia se acercó y le besó la cabeza.

—Si tanto deseas podemos intentarlo, aun te quedan dos años más todavía….

—¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó Brendan.

—Los hombres pueden quedar embarazados hasta los cuarenta, Bren —comentó Dégel—. Y dado que en Febrero cumpliré treinta y ocho, no me queda mucho tiempo si quiero ser mamá de nuevo.

—Ah, pero tú eres joven mamá….—susurró el menor acercándose al pequeño.

—Sí, lo sé, pero la "naturaleza" es así….—comentó bastante angustiado, Kardia le abrazó.

—¿Llegué tarde? —una nueva voz se asomó por la puerta, unos mechones rubios alertaron a Camus y sonrió al ver al flamante papá aparecerse, su sonrisa era enorme y se notaban sus dientes, más al ver a ese pequeñito en brazos de Camus—. Oh, pero qué hermoso….—se acercó, Kardia le miró de reojo, bastante molesto.

—Le puse Ian, espero no te moleste —se disculpó el pelirrojo.

—Está bien, me gusta mucho el nombre —se acercó a pasos lentos y fue con su mano corriendo ese mechoncito para ver su carita—. Es precioso, te traje algo….para el bebé.

—¿En serio? —comentó emocionado el pelirrojo, Milo asistió.

—Ivonne, pasa por favor —si en algún momento Camus estaba sonriendo, inmediatamente dejó de hacerlo cuando la muchacha, con un apretado vestido negro, se acercó. Zaphiri silbó solo de lo descarado que era, recibiendo un codazo del menor de los Antares.

—Oh, Ivonne, que gusto verte —dijo con una falsa sonrisa, mientras por dentro ideaba al menos mil formas de asesinar a la muchacha.

—Hola Camus, estoy tan feliz de verte y mira ese _pequeño_ —dijo con desprecio la última palabra—. Se parece tanto al papi.

—Sí, es igual a él —inquirió, haciendo enojar más a la joven, ésta sin decir más le extiende las rosas que llevaba y un osito de felpa.

—La compramos para ti.

—¿En serio? Gracias, es hermoso….—susurró mientras Dégel recibía los regalos, dado que Camus aun sostenía al pequeñito.

—¿Puedo cargarlo?

—Claro, es **nuestro** —resaltó, miró de reojo a Ivonne que lo asesinaba con la mirada y entregó al pequeño a su padre quien lo meció suavemente.

—Sí, ese despreciable enanito —murmuró muy bajito la mujer, Brendan, quien estaba cerca de ella, frunció el ceño.

—Al menos no será una zorra como tú —hizo lo mismo, obviamente no se quedaría atrás en la maraña de insultos.

—¡Ja! Lo dice la reina madre de las perras, _puta pelirroja_ —decoró con ese apodo al menor de los Antares mientras le miraba con desprecio, de alguna forma ya lo odiaba y ni siquiera lo conocía, pero intuía que le traería varios dolores de cabeza más adelante.

—Bueno, apenas pueda iré al registro para anotarlo como hijo propio, ¿podrían prestarme los certificados de nacimiento? —le preguntó Milo a Dégel, este asintió.

—Apenas los tengamos te lo haremos llegar —comentó con una sonrisa que decoraba su rostro, estaba feliz con el nacimiento del pequeño.

—Perfecto….aaah, me quedaría aquí toda la tarde —apretó suavemente el chupete que le habían puesto apenas abandonó el quirófano, uno que le había comprado Kardia con imágenes de patitos—. Eres el niño más hermoso del mundo y mira, tienes ojos amatista rojizos como mamá.

—Jajaja, es verdad, no le había visto los ojos….—Camus se acercó para verlo.

—Bueno, debemos irnos Milo, tenemos que probarnos el traje para la boda —sonrió con cizaña, Brendan le miró, señaló a la chica para que su hermano le viera y luego hizo un giro con su dedo sobre la cien, dando a entender que estaba loca.

—Oh, diablos, es verdad —besó la frente del niño y lo entregó a Camus—. Lo siento, me gustaría quedarme más tiempo.

—Puedes venir cuando quieras, abajo están los horarios de visita, se quedará por 48 horas —señaló Dégel, el rubio asistió y se retiró junto a su futura mujer, Camus frunció el ceño cuando se alejaron.

—¡Que descarada! —gruñó el menor, Zaphiri rio a carcajadas y le abrazó por detrás.

—Pensé que le morderías en un momento —comentó el pelinegro.

—No importa, Ian y yo estaremos bien, y por lo que veo Milo también quiere ser parte de esto ¿a poco no vieron como babeaba por su hijo? —preguntó Camus a su familia, Dégel y Kardia se miraron y sonrieron.

—Aférrate a tu bebé, Camus…. —comentó el peliverde.

—Él estará siempre contigo….—terminaron la oración en conjunto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Luego del nacimiento de Ian Gemini, Zaphiri había llevado a Brendan a su departamento, pues en la casa no habría nadie y él odiaba estar solo. Dégel y Kardia habían decidido acompañar a su hijo mayor en este momento tan especial. El pelirrojo solo llevaba lo puesto, que es con lo que se paseo en todo el hospital, la ropa de entre casa. Al llegar al apartamento, Zaphiri encendió la calefacción, prendió las luces y se fue quitando la ropa mientras le pedía a Brendan que hiciera lo mismo para estar más cómodo. La casa del mayor de los Sifakis era completamente caótica. Había ropa por doquier, discos, una guitarra eléctrica tirada, dos o tres estéreos con parlantes gigantes, posters de autos y mujeres en biquini sobre autos.  
El pelinegro encendió la música, era de rock heavy metal bastante duro, por lo que el más joven se tapó los oídos hasta que bajara a un volumen donde su salud auditiva no estuviera en peligro.

—Lo lamento, amo tener la música fuerte —se quitó los pantalones de cuero para ponerse unos holgados, pero casi no tenía pudor frente al más joven.

—No está bien que te desnudes frente a mí, no estamos casados —el más joven miró para otro lado, bastante sonrojado, pero de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo hacia el cuarto abierto de su pareja.

—No te preocupes, no me verás desnudo a menos que quieras hacerlo—inquirió con lascivia y salió de su habitación con unos pantalones de algodón, color gris, y sin camisa—. ¿por qué esa cara?

—No sabía que tenías tatuajes —señaló uno de un dragón que empezaba en su espalda y la cola terminaba al costado de su cuerpo, se podía ver perfectamente de frente.

—Me lo hice en la adolescencia, un tipo me retó a hacerlo.

—¿Sueles hacer cosas locas porque los demás te retan a ello?

—Cuando eres adolescente lo haces —se sentó en su sillón de cuero—. Siéntate.

—No hay sofá para eso…

—Está este de aquí —señala donde se encuentra él.

—Pero estas tú allí.

—Podemos besarnos un rato, anda, no te haré nada que no quieras…—esas palabras ya las había escuchado tantas veces, suspiró pesadamente y se sentó entre las piernas del muchacho, quedando de espalda a él—. Así no nos podemos besar.

—Pero me gusta sentarme así….—murmuró y se dio una semi vuelta, Zaphiri le tomó de las piernas para colocarlo como si estuviera alzando a una princesa—. ¿Qué haces?

—Te quiero besar, ya no aguanto —le tomó el rostro y le besó.

Este no era un beso normal como lo fueron en los primeros meses de relación, este era apasionado, como se había vuelto en el último tiempo. Recorrió las piernas desnudas con las manos, acariciándolas gentilmente, mientras su lengua investigaba cada recodito lugar en su boca. Se sentía demasiado bien, y Zaphiri sabía que de continuar así su amigo despertaría, por lo cual, intuyendo que probablemente el muchacho no quería avanzar más de allí, se separó.

—¿Por qué te detienes? —preguntó el pelirrojo, Zaphiri al ver el entusiasmo del chico, comenzó a reír—. ¿De qué te ríes?

—Me detuve precisamente por ti….sé que cuando estemos a punto caramelo me vendrás con que no quieres, tienes miedo, no puedes o esas cosas….y te juro, una vez más que me la pajeo y me voy a matar —las manos aun recorrían las piernas del menos con serenidad.

—Pero no planeaba pararte….

—¿Hm?

—Estoy diciéndote que no planeaba pararte —Brendan se levantó como puede y una vez de pie, se vuelve a sentar, esta vez de frente con las dos rodillas flexionadas clavadas a los lados del cuerpo del hombre, se sentó encima de las caderas de este y sonríe—. Creo que lo mereces, estoy preparado.

—¿Enserio?

—Confío en ti….

—Brendan, no quiero arrebatarte la virginidad…¿entiendes? Eres muy joven….—el pelirrojo miró para otro lado algo ruborizado, se muerde el labio pero decide hablar.

—Pasa que no me robarás nada porque no lo tengo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendido.

—No soy virgen, a eso me refiero….

—¿Qué? —Esta vez la sorpresa pasó a espanto—. ¿Qué quieres decir con que no eres virgen? Pero si odias que te toquen…. ¿cómo pudiste….?

—Precisamente, odiaba que me toquen porque había tenido un traumático incidente, ¿viste ese hombre al que golpeaste? Él me violó….mi abuelo—la mirada de Zaphiri se tornó diferente—. Zaphiri, aunque no sea virgen, siento que lo soy de aquí —se señaló la cabeza—. Y quiero que seas el primero con quien haga el amor.

—¿Pretendes que lo haga luego que me dijiste eso? —El pelinegro no salía de su asombro, pero un suave beso de Brendan le devolvió a la vitalidad—. ¿Qué haces?

—Quiero estar contigo, Zaphiri, has estado conmigo desde antes que yo supiera que estabas a mi lado, cuando me salvaste de morir atropellado, cuando viniste a mi cumpleaños con un regalo, cuando me acompañaste día y noche en el psiquiátrico…..por favor, acepta lo que te entrego….—murmuró bajito y nuevamente le besó.

El joven se derritió completamente con las palabras y usó una de sus manos para tomar la palanca a un lado del sillón y bajarlo completamente para darle más libertad al muchacho. Brendan sonrió y le besó suave la boca para luego hacer una hilera de besos poco a poco hasta llegar al vientre. Metió la lengua en el ombligo, lo que hizo tiritar al mayor y reírse, para luego seguir bajando, esta vez, ya no estaba más en el sillón, sino agachado en el piso. Bajó los pantalones para ver el creciente miembro de su novio y observó este.

—¿Qué debería hacer ahora? —preguntó.

—Lámelo —respondió en un gemido, Brendan tragó duro y pasó la lengua por él para degustar toda la longitud, sabía extraño, como una mezcla de amargo y salado, pero era increíblemente adictico.

El pelirrojo aprendía realmente rápido, en un dos por tres y dándole pequeñas instrucciones, ya se encontraba haciendo una felación maestra y arrancando gemidos de la boca del pelinegro. Sentía como el muchacho se estremecía en cada lamida, cada pasada, cada chupada, y sin ir más lejos el jovenzuelo sabía donde tomar, donde chupar, de donde empezar. No obstante, al sentir que estaba a punto de llegar, Zaphiri lo detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Lo hago mal? —preguntó mientras se secaba la boca.

—No cariño, lo haces excelentemente, pero quiero entrar en ti….—los ojos de Brendan se abrieron y su piel se torno pálida—. Pero si no quieres…

—No, no….está bien.

—¿En serio?

—En serio, resistiré…. ¿qué debo hacer? —preguntó parándose, Zaphiri señaló uno de los muebles que estaban a la derecha.

—Allá, en el primer cajón, hay una botella de líquido rosa, por favor, tráelo —Zaphiri se tropezaba con las palabras, no podía creer que estaba a punto de hacer el amor con ese muchacho que le encendía tanto, y sobre todo, no podía comprender la flexibilidad que tenía el joven.

Brendan abrió la cajonera y empezó hurgando las cosas, el mayor sonrió ante la torpeza del más joven y sin resistirlo más se levantó, quitó sus pantalones por completos para quedar desnudo, se acercó al muchacho haciéndole sentir su dureza en esos pequeños pantalones de tela que llevaba el más joven. Frotó un poco, solo un poco, pero fue suficiente para encender a Brendan, quien comenzaba a sentir una oleada de placer. Pasó su mano por encima de la del pelirrojo y lentamente la guió hacia la botellita rosa. Le ayudó a abrirla y se la quitó de las manos. Brendan no sabía exactamente qué hacer, por lo cual se quedó allí mientras le quitaban los pantalones, que eran una especie de bermudas. Sintió entonces los dedos fríos, ahora pegajosos por la sustancia ingresar en él, y apretó fuerte los dientes y ojos.

—¿Te duele?

—A-algo….—susurró, ingresó aun más dentro y esta vez apretó fuerte las manos, arrugando algunos papeles que estaban allí.

—¿Te duele?

—S-Si….

—Tranquilo, es lubricante, te dilatará….

Zaphiri se encontraba maravillado ante las reacciones del chico, el cuerpo estaba realmente preparado para cualquier cosa y dilató bien y rápido. Le dio la vuelta y lo arrinconó hacia una pared al lado de mueble, la altura no era buena, por lo que con su pie arrastró un cajón de madera boca abajo que se encontraba allí. Le indicó que se pare en él y el muchacho lo hizo. Sin dar más vueltas le tomó de una pierna y guió su enorme falo a la entrada dilatada, para luego pedirle que enrede sus manos en el cuello y sin más preámbulos le embistió, haciendo que la otra pierna también se aferre a las caderas.

—¡aaagh….! —fue el único alarido que soltó, el miembro también se adaptó completamente, siendo devotado por esa estrechez.

No aguardó mucho en comenzar las embestidas, primero lentas, pero fueron aumentando la intensidad a medida que pasaban los segundos. Los brazos se aferraban fuerte mientras revotaba una y otra vez, desplazando su espalda en los muros y gimiendo. Lo que Brendan no sabía es que Zaphiri tenía vecinos, y dichos gemidos y embestidas se escuchaban perfectamente al lado.  
Cuando los movimientos se fueron volviendo más violentos, las piernas comenzaron a sentirse incómodas y cansadas para seguir aferrándose, por lo cual una se caía por sobre las nalgas del mayor, mientras la otra se concentraba con fuerza en la cintura. Las uñas del más joven se inyectaron en la piel, dejándolo en carne viva por la pasión que se sentía. Al cabo de unos minutos, los dos estaban cansados, pero Zaphiri no había llegado al orgasmo aun, mientras el más pequeño ya estaba duro y los constantes frotes de los vientres servían como fricción en el pene. Los gemidos no paraban un minuto y el mayor sentía que iba a romper la pared si continuaba así, hasta que sintió un pequeño brote mojando su vientre, bajó la cabeza y vio el semen de su compañero fruyendo, por lo que aceleró más rápido, sintiendo como le apretaba.

—¡AAAAAAGH, BRENDAN SIIII! —gritó mientras se movía fuertemente, al cabo de unos minutos sintió el pre-semen salir.

—¡AAAH, DIOS DIOOOOS! —gimoteó su compañero antes de llegar al orgasmo completamente y sentir como el otro lo bañaba.

Se sentía diferente, se sentía realmente bien. Cerró sus ojos y en sus pensamientos no veía la cara de Sebastiane como en sus pesadillas, el olor era diferente, como a tabaco, pero no el que fumaba Zaphiri, ni siquiera el de su padre, uno de una pipa. Abrió lentamente sus ojos para ver que frente a él no se encontraba Zaphiri, sino una persona mucho mayor, con cabello canoso y ojos azul profundo. Le tomaba fuerte de las caderas y le embestía una y otra vez. Gritó y empujó a su amante hasta hacerlo caer y él voló por el aire estrellándose en el piso, golpeándose la cadera.

—¡Aaagh! ¿Qué demonios te pasó? —gruñó enojado el joven, una vez que controló el horrible dolor, Brendan levantó la cabeza para ver al pelinegro.

—¡Zaphi, eres tú! —inmediatamente se levantó y le abrazó.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que soy yo! ¿Quién pensabas que era?

—¡Lo vi, Zaph! Lo vi….—se cubrió la boca, el chico no comprendía nada—. Vi a mi abuelo.

—¿Quién?

—Mi abuelo —susurró en voz baja, Zaphiri frunció el ceño.

—¿Tu abuelo?

—Lo vi...estaba frente a mi...él estaba penetrándome no tú —se cubre su rostro, sollozando.

—Brendan,...

—Ese viejo arruinó mi vida...

—Tranquilo Brendan….todo estará bien.

—¡No, no está bien! Nada está bien, ¿y si cada vez que tenemos relaciones se me aparece? Pensé que estaba listo, pero veo que no lo estoy —muerde sus labios—. Él me seguirá hasta la tumba.

—Tranquilo, no te seguirá…..yo te protegeré de cualquiera que intente hacerte daño….

—Zaphiri….perdóname….

 **Continuará.**


	14. Capitulo 14

**Capítulo 14** **  
** **No lo olvides.**

Si las miradas mataban, Camus habría asesinado a: la empleada del servicio postal que le entregó la invitación, a la mesa y las sillas. Se sentó violento frente a su hermano que estaba metiendo las tarjetas de navidad en los sobres para enviarlas. Estaban en pleno noviembre pero aun así nunca era de más tenerlas listas con anterioridad. Zaphiri se encontraba al lado alcanzándoselas, pero al ver la ira del pelirrojo mayor, intentó apartarlas para que no se deshiciera de ellas en el ataque. Era de esperar, al fin y al cabo la víbora que Milo tendría de esposa invitó a la familia Antares a la ceremonia. Al principio se creyó que no lo harían, pues sería una falta de respeto, pero también todos sabían en esa familia, que Camus era la "mamá" del pequeño hijo de Milo, y por ende debería estar invitado junto a la criatura que siquiera tenía dos semanas.  
Brendan sonrió de costado, era obvio que había llegado la carta. Se ató el cabello con una bincha y estiró la mano hacia el sobre que su hermano aventó a la mesa.

— _Están cordialmente invitado_ —leyó—. _A la boda de Ivonne de Altar y Milo Gemini que se realizará el sábado a las 20 horas en el templo de la diosa Hera. Luego de la ceremonia habrá una fiesta en el palacio de la calle Artemisa al 900. Desde ya: Familia Antares invitados_. Wooo….

—Deben tener muchas agallas para enviarte una —susurró Zaphiri señalando la carta.

—Pues que me esperen porque yo no voy a ir.

—Oh, vamos, será divertido —Brendan se levantó de la silla—. Podremos arruinarle el hermoso vestido o cortarle el cabello, será genial.

—No somos niños de primaria, Brendan —bufó molesto—. Además sólo soy invitado por cortesía, no es que realmente me quieran ahí.

—Yo creo que Ivonne te quiere ahí porque la muy perra desea refregarte en la cara que tú podrás tener todos los hijos que quieras con Milo pero ella tiene los anillos —aclaró el pelinegro.

—Oh, Zaph, sabes cómo piensan las perras —comentó el menor de los pelirrojos y alza al bebé que estaba en su carrito a un costado.

—Por eso sé lo que piensas, bebé….—le guiñó el ojo.

—Ustedes dos son terribles, pero si quieren ir les dejo la invitación, yo no iré.

—Oh, vamos Camus, será divertido —se acercó con el niño en brazos—. Podemos comer de arriba.

—No creo que papá y mamá vayan de todos modos.

—¡Mejor! Podremos ir y hacer desmadres. ¡Anda, Camus! Casi nunca vamos a ningún lado.

—Ya te dije, puedes ir si quieres, yo me quedaré aquí…..—cruzó los brazos—. No habrá nada que me haga cambiar de opinión.

—Eres aburrido, Camus, te perderás esto por tu propio error, además —alzó un poquito al niño en frente de él y comienza a jugar, elevándolo y llevándoselo cerca del rostro—. Aaaay, cosita hermosa.

—Creo que Brendan tiene razón en algo, deberías aprovechar, ya sabes, sacarle provecho a todo y estar cerca de Milo, tal vez en una de esas se lo bajas —comenzó a reír el pelinegro con las jugarretas de Brendan al bebé.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dégel y Kardia se encontraban con el pequeño hijo de Camus, no por nada, su juventud los hacía padre de ese nuevo bebé. Sacaban a pasear al pequeño al parque, aunque en realidad el niño no disfrutaba nada pues dormía veintitrés horas al día, ellos comenzaban a familiarizarse con la rutina paterno-maternal luego de quince años.  
Esa tarde estaban sentados en el banco de una plaza vecina mientras tomaban algo caliente, hacía demasiado frío pero el pequeño se encontraba tranquilo en su carrito, arropadito y con una tela transparente que cubría la mayor parte del mismo.

—Se parece mucho a ese muchacho —habló Kardia pasándole el café a su pareja, este sonrió de costado.

—Es increíble que Camus haya tenido un bebé siendo tan joven.

—Albafica tenía diecisiete cuando tuvo a Giannina, y tú tenías diecinueve cuando tuviste a Camus, todos son jóvenes, no me sorprendería si Brendan con dieciséis estuviera esperando.

—Por favor, no lo invoques —sonrió un poco, siempre imaginó que su hijo más pequeño sería el embarazado en su juventud, nunca lo creyó de Camus, pero seguramente ese tal Milo le había golpeado fuerte en su corazón.

—Aun así, me es triste que ese joven se vaya a casar.

—Mandó la invitación, según dijo Camus.

—Je, es verdad, me pregunto si al final quedaron de ir.

—¿Tú quieres ir?

—No, prefiero quedarme contigo, arropados —pasó la mano por la espalda del joven y lo acercó hacia él—. Creo que está haciendo demasiado frío, es mejor irnos.

—Es verdad, el bebé puede tomar un resfriado.

—¡Ja! Esta tan abrigado y esta tela es tan calentita que me sorprenda que no se estuviera asando allí dentro —se levantó para tomar el mango del carrito.

—Oye —comentó Dégel levantándose del banco y señaló a un costado—. ¿Ese de allí no es Manigoldo?

—Es verdad, ¡MANI! —Gritó Kardia saludándolo, pero el muchacho caminó rápidamente hacia ellos sólo con el fin de callar a Kardia—. ¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Estoy huyendo de Alba y las niñas.

—¿Hm? ¿Por qué?

—Mi vida se convirtió en un infierno desde que sé que el tercero también es nena —suspiró—. No tengo nada contra las niñas, son fáciles de criar y son muy dulces, pero ¡por dios necesito testosterona! Todo en mi casa es rosa, me sorprende que no me hayan vuelto un gran animal de peluche.

—Jajajajajaja —Kardia se burló, recibiendo un pisotón—. ¡Au!

—¡Hablo en serio! Yo amo a Alba, pero está completamente desquiciado y las niñas también, mira —le muestra las uñas—. ¡Rosas! Me lo hizo Bianca mientras dormía, ¿cómo se supone que me iré a entrenar con esto así?

—Tranquilo, hermano….estarás bien.

—¡Ni una mierda! Me quieren volver una princesa Disney, tienes que ayudarme dios mío, dame alojamiento….

—Mira ahora quien se arrastra a la casa de quien —Kardia cruzó los brazos, Dégel sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—¡Por favor! Recuerda los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos, _fratello_.

—Claro, ahora soy tu "fratello" pero cuando necesitaba casa y comida, me echaste de ella por el culo que te follabas —mientras más hablaba más risa le daba torturar a su amigo—. Escucha, no creo poder darte alojamiento, quiero decir, tengo dos chicos adolescentes en casa….y usan las dos camas.

—Puede dormir en el sofá —comentó o más bien propuso Dégel, ambos le miraron—. Kardia, él te ayudó en el momento más difícil.

—Ya, ya…..está bien lunático, pero solo será esta noche.

—¡Esta noche! —Asintió con la cabeza—. _Grazie, fratello_.

—Sí, si….ven con nosotros, hoy los chicos tienen una fiesta a la noche y dudo que duerman en casa….

Los tres se fueron directamente a la casa de Dégel y mientras Kardia y el peliverde hacían algo de comer, Manigoldo subió a la habitación de los pelirrojos donde estos seleccionaban ropa para ponerse. Tocó la puerta hasta recibir una contestación del otro lado y entrar, los dos chicos estaban aun con su ropa de entre casa, la cual a Manigoldo le empezó a gustar mucho, se acercó y sentó en la cama de Camus, que tenía una vista al armario donde estaba Brendan buscando ropa, Camus se encontraba en la computadora terminando un trabajo práctico.

—¿Vinieron papá y mamá? —preguntó Camus.

—¿Eh? —Apartó la vista del menor para concentrarla en el mayor—. Sí.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Esta vez quien cuestionó fue el más chico, acercándose con algunas camisas hacia las camas—. ¿Alba te corrió?

—¿Eh? ¡Claro que no, enano! Ven, pon tu culo en la cama y escuchen lo que les contaré —golpeó con su mano el otro lado de donde estaba sentado, el más joven se sienta ahí mientras el mayor lo hace frente a él—. Nunca en su vida tengan más de dos hijos, tres es un verdadero desastre, sobre todo si son niñas.

—Oh, mundo rosa —comentó el más joven riéndose.

—No te rías, es algo serio….un hombre tan fornido como yo, que fue ladronzuelo de chico y tiene más tatuajes en el cuerpo que pinturas en un museo de arte, no puede andar vestido de princesa con tutu —comentó gruñendo, Camus comienza a reír.

—Manigoldo, realmente eres todo un personaje.

—Así que sus padres me darán alojamiento por esta noche, y a todo esto ¿qué hacen? ¿Por qué hay tan poca ropa en esos cuerpos? —preguntó lanzándole una mirada a los menores.

—Estamos eligiendo la ropa para el casamiento de Milo….

—Hmm…..—Camus giró su mirada, pero Brendan sonrió.

—Camus está un poco triste por eso.

—¡Claro que no! —toma una almohada y le pega con ella.

—Oigan, nada de pelea con almohadas y si lo hacen, háganlo en esa cama, yo quiero ver….—rio con sorna, los dos chicos tomaron las almohadas restante y le pegaron en la cara a Manigoldo—. ¡Hey!

—Tú lo quisiste…

—Ah, sí pequeña zanahoria —gruñó Manigoldo tomando la almohada en su regazo, se levantó y le golpeó en la cabeza al menor—. Ahí tienes.

—Jajajajaja….Mani, eres malo —comentó el más grande, Brendan se levantó y lanzó contra el hombre mayor—¡Basta, basta chiquillo endemoniado! —gruñó y lo arrojó a la cama.

—Mani, cuidado —comentó Camus con los brazos cruzados. Manigoldo suspiró.

—Lo siento, chicuelos...voy a ver que está cocinando sus padres….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Camus se arregló y fue a la fiesta, a pesar que no estaban del todo elegante, los dos hermanos quisieron ir. Brendan llevaba su cabello suelto, tenía unos pantalones ajustables y una camisa celeste puesta, mientras que Camus, traía pantalones sueltos y camisa blanca con saco, al contrario de su hermano tenía el cabello atado. No conocían a casi nadie salvo a algunos amigos de Milo que hablaban cerca de la barra, por otro lado Ivonne los miraba con recelo desde un costado. No habían ido a la ceremonia nupcial en el templo pero si a comer, aun así ella era la esposa oficial, mientras que Camus era un revolcón con regalito nada más.  
Hakurei de Altar, padre de la novia, se acercó a su hija para ver que se le ofrecía, pues estaba con la mirada perdida. No le contestó, y al seguir la visión de ella tuvo en sus retinas la imagen de dos apuestos pelirrojos, uno mejor que el otro.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó el hombre, mirándolos.

—El alto es el revolcón con regalito de mi esposo —murmuró con odio—. Y el otro es una puta pelirroja que me hace la vida imposible.

—¿Hm? ¿Por qué dices eso? —los siguió mirando lentamente, recorriendo ambos cuerpos con lascivia.

—Cuando en una familia hay un gen de zorra, es hereditario. Puta la madre, putas los hijos….—tomó un trago de un licor, Hakurei pensó que su hija se parecía a su madre, quien era alcohólica.

—Me presentaré ante ellos y les daré mi respetos —murmuró mientras tiende a salir de allí.

—Ten cuidado con el pequeño colorado, es una víbora, lo sé….—susurró y volvió a ingerir el alcohol.

El hombre se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa socarrona, la mirada del mayor estaba clavada en Milo, quien comía y reía junto a sus amigos, ellos de vez en cuando miraban a Camus. Por otro lado, el menor mantenía los ojos apagados. Hakurei hizo su presentación y ambos le miraron algo apenados, el primero en sonreír fue Brendan quien le dio la mano, gesto merecedor de un beso en ella.

—Hakurei de Altar, mucho gusto.

—Soy Brendan Antares y él es mi hermano…..Camus.

—Mucho gusto, soy Camus Antares —hace una señal de respeto hacia su mayor—. Disculpe, debo ir a hablar unos asuntos con mi…..amigo —se retiró.

—Así que eres Brendan Antares, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Dieciséis…

—Woo, demasiado joven —le miró de arriba hacia abajo—. Si me necesitas, esta es mi tarjeta —sacó de su bolsillo una tarjeta blanca, a Brendan le pareció raro que alguien lleve tarjetas en una boda pero la tomó. Hakurei era abogado.

Mientras tanto Camus se paseó por todos lados hasta buscar un instante donde Milo estuviera solo y no rodeado por sus colegas. Lo agarró tomando un sushi de la mesa y lo arrastró hasta detrás de las columnas.

—¿Pero qué demo…..Camus? —La mirada de frustración de Milo cambió al ver al muchacho—. ¿Qué haces?

—Necesitaba hablar contigo…

—¿Necesita algo el bebé?

—¿Eh? No, no….es algo más…..ehm….de tú y yo… —Milo giró su rostro para todos lados y luego volvió a ver al muchacho.

—Creí que había quedado claro, me traicionaste Camus, no sé si pueda perdonarte….

—Lo sé…..pero…..

—Camus, no sé qué pretendes hacer…..pero estoy contigo para hablar sobre temas del bebé, que esté pendiente de ti no significa que te haya…

—¿Puedes siquiera escucharme un momento? Cuando te dije sobre Ian siquiera me dejaste hablar, me golpeaste y te fuiste —criticó, Milo suspiró.

—Me arrepiento tanto de eso….

—Pero lo hiciste, así como te engañe con eso de cuidarme, tú me golpeaste y no te reproché nada, así que déjame acabar —Milo sintió un potente escalofrío, no por nada, aun amaba a ese muchacho pelirrojo con todo su corazón—. En realidad nunca quise embarazarme, seguí el consejo de alguien y me arrepentí luego, yo…..tú eres mi primer novio, Milo, y realmente no quiero perderte….

—No me…

—Déjame acabar por favor —le tomó las manos evitando que se separe de él—. Yo vi que no te separarías de tu novia, que terminarías casándose con ella a pesar que no la ames, pero estaba nervioso, angustiado ¡nos había que hacer para tenerte a mi lado!

—¿Y tu mejor respuesta fue tenerme encadenado con un hijo?

—Lo lamento…..—bajó la mirada y le soltó las manos, Milo suspiró, no quería estar peleado con él, pero lo amaba tanto que explotaría sino lo besaba o abrazaba. Lentamente rodeó su cuerpo y lo aferró contra sí mientras el otro rompía en llanto—. De verdad te amo….

—Yo también te amo….—al escuchar esas palabras, Camus levantó la mirada—. Te amo tanto, que escaparía ahora mismo de aquí, te llevaría a ti y a Ian lejos, donde podremos estar juntos siempre….

—¿Milo?

—Pero no puedo, mi padre….mi madre…..todos están aquí y…..le debo unas disculpas a Ivonne.

—Milo…

—No, no hables….déjame besarte una vez más —murmuró muy cerca de sus labios y los besó suavemente, sabiendo que probable sería la última vez que lo hiciera.

Camus se aferró a su nuca sólo para acercarlo aún más a su cuerpo, acarició cada parte del mismo con suavidad, dejándose Milo, llevar por la dulce fragancia francesa del menor. Un gemido escapo de los labios del otro, alertando que la fiesta se había consumido. Se distanciaron para verse los ojos y sonreírse, aun había tanto amor: ¿por qué entonces no podían escaparse juntos? Se separaron y giraron la cabeza, vieron a toda la gente bailar, entre ellos, a un costado Hakurei seguía charlando con el más joven de la familia.

—Creo que tenemos que separarnos, si tu esposa nos encuentra….

—Es verdad….—comentó con un hilo de voz—. Adiós.

—Adiós….—murmuró antes de distanciarse.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sus ojos observaban como águila la casa del hombre mayor. Sus sentidos eran fijos y punzantes, su navaja estaba empuñándose en su mano mientras respiraba como un toro embravecido. No era que siempre fuera agresivo, claro que no, solía ser una persona amable, honesta, pero ese día estaba completamente furioso.  
Esa tarde había sido de lo más lindo, salió con su novio, tomó un helado, compraron cosas para el bebé de Camus, pero cuando Zaphiri quiso besarlo, nuevamente se reprendió para dentro. Apretó más el mango, ese hombre siquiera había tenido un castigo, nunca nadie le había insultado por el daño que hizo, pero él estaba dispuesto a sacarle la verdad y eso ocurriría a continuación.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio al hombre salir de su vivienda acompañado de uno de sus nietos, hijo de un hermano de Kardia, no debía tener más de doce años. El chiquillo lo ayudó a bajar, mientras este criticaba cualquier cosa que ocurría a su alrededor. Bufó molesto y se acercó, escondiendo la navaja detrás de él, encarándolo.

—Buen día, ¿es usted Sebastiane Antares? —preguntó amablemente, el hombre de mirada fría se le quedó observando.

—Sí, ¿tú quién eres? Te me haces familiar.

—Me llamo Zaphiri —bramó, se podía notar un poco la ira en sus ojos, que se habían tornado de un tono más oscuro—. Vengo porque es necesario que usted y yo hablemos.

—No sé qué tengo que hablar con un gamberro como tú, ¡apártate! —gruñó, el chico más joven se ocultó detrás del viejo, la gente que pasaba por allí se había detenido a ver.

—¿Tiene miedo de escuchar lo que tengo que decirle?

—¡No sé de qué hablas! Aléjate de mí —intentó costear al muchacho pero este le tomó del brazo—. ¡SUÉLTAME, BASTARDO!

—Jajajaja, me hace reír, viejo hijo de puta…..ya va a ver lo que le haré sino me escucha —le empujó, el nieto intenta tomarlo desde atrás.

—Abuelo ¿Quién es este hombre? —preguntó asustado.

—No tengo la más puta idea, ¡aléjate de mí, gamberro! —tiró un manotazo para apartarlo, pero Zaphiri lo agarra de la muñeca.

—Soy novio de su nieto Brendan ¿lo recuerda? —Preguntó, el viejo quedó de piedra—. Y estoy aquí para hacer lo que él nunca se atrevió.

—No sé de qué Brendan me estás hablando —continuó el anciano, esto hizo que Zaphiri se encabronara más.

—¡Tal vez no lo recuerda ahora, pero si lo recordaba cuando metía su sucio y arrugado pene dentro de él! —Lanzó el grito por los aires, cosa que hizo a las personas que estaban allí sorprenderse—. ¡Violaba a su propio nieto!

—¡CALUMNIAS! ¡APARTATE, MALDITO BASTARDO! —intentó lanzarle un golpe pero solamente quedó en el intento.

—¡AH NO! —Zaphiri al ser más rápido, de tomó mejor del brazo con una mano y con la otra agarró fuertemente la navaja y le apuñaló en el vientre.

—¡ABUELO! —gritó mientras le veía sangrar, Zaphiri sonrió.

—¡HIJO DE PUTA, VIEJO DE MIERDA! ¡VETE AL INFIERNO DONDE TE ESPERAN! —le dio una fuerte parada, cosa que hizo sangrar más, luego le tomó de la cabeza y se la partió contra el pavimento.

—¡DETENTE, DETENTE POR FAVOR, AYUDA, AYUDA! —el nieto, agobiado por la situación, se echó a llorar.

No tardó mucho en llegar la policía y la ambulancia, los vecinos retuvieron a Zaphiri quien seguía insultando al anciano hasta verlo desaparecer, queriendo golpearle la cabeza más tiempo pero fue imposible. Un hombre uniformado lo colocó contra el auto de la policía, el capot precisamente, luego le colocó ambas manos detrás para esposarlo. Se lo llevaron apenas unos minutos después del acontecimiento, quedando solamente la mancha de sangre en el piso.  
Al llegar a la comisaría lo dejaron a un lado mientras hacían los papeles y llamaban a la familia, cuando el pelinegro reaccionó ante los hechos fue cuando llegaron Aeneas, Krest, su hermanito Erin y Brendan, quien salió de la fiesta apenas pudo.  
El pequeño niño rubio se acercó a Zaphiri dando un enorme abrazo.

—Ya, quítate de encima enano —susurró bajito, aunque necesitaba ese abrazo.

—Iré a hablar con los policías —comentó Aeneas, no estaba enojado, sino triste y eso mató a Zaphiri—. Ya vuelvo, acompáñame, Krest.

—Sí —murmuró el hombre, también con tristeza y ambos se acercaron al mostrador mientras Brendan abrazaba a su novio y luego, le dio un manotazo en la cabeza.

—¿En qué mierda pensabas? —preguntó furioso.

—Lo siento, bebé.

—¡Lo siento nada! ¿Acaso pensaste en tu familia? ¿En tu padre? ¡Eres un bobo!

—Lo sé, lo sé….—suspiró—. Pero, lo hice por ti…

—¿Eh? ¿Por…por mí? —Brendan quedó de piedra.

—Yo mataría por ti y lo haré, ese bastardo…

—No, no Zaphiri…

—¡No me molesta haberlo apuñalado! Se lo merecía, te arruinó la vida —criticó, Brendan mordió su labio inferior—. Brendan…

—No quería esto…

—Yo tampoco, pero necesitaba hacerlo, quiero que seas libre de esas ataduras….te amo….

—Yo también te amo…—le tomó el rostro y lo besa.

—Quiero que a partir de ahora, seas fuerte…

—¡No!

—Sí, Brendan, me esperan varios años acá a dentro sino encuentro un buen abogado y aun así, para liberarme seguro me espera pagar una pequeña fortuna. Es intento de homicidio y si no quiero que se agrave la condena, deberé rezar para que Sebastiane siga vivo.

—¡Lo haré, te liberaré! No puedo pretender que todo se solucione cuando soy el responsable —Zaphiri lo silenció con la mirada.

—No lo eres, bebé, yo hice esto porque quise, soy mayor de edad, tengo veintitrés años, tú eres un niño aun, quiero que mientras no esté, disfrutes.

—¡No te dejaré en prisión! ¡Por un demonios! Te juro que te sacaré —gruñó, sus ojos comenzaban a humedecer.

—Brendan…

—Nada de Brendan, te sacaré, así deba trabajar día y noche para liberarte, no dejaré que estés aquí, no lo mereces….—se agachó y le besó las rodillas—. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, mi amor.

—Y haré cualquier cosa por ti ¿lo sabes? —Brendan le observó, Zaphiri se enamoró más de él, pero no quiso decirlo.

—Sino salgo, sino salgo jamás, continua.

—¡Saldrás! Te juro que buscaré al mejor abogado, ¡al mejor! Te sacaré de aquí….

—¿Y cómo planeas pagarle?

—No lo sé…..tu familia tiene dinero ¿no? Podrían….

—No Brendan, lamentablemente mi padre fue desheredado….— suspiró, Brendan le miró sorprendido—. Sé que no te lo conté hasta ahora porque creí que no era conveniente contarte mis problemas…. ¿No te diste cuenta que Krest y mi padre están íntimos?

—¿Hm? —Brendan se da la vuelta y los ve hablar—. Sí, es verdad.

—Papá fue echado por sus primos del negocio familiar, ya no tiene la joyería, por lo tanto, estamos en la calle, está viviendo con Krest ahora y creo que comenzaron a congeniar por necesidad más que por otra cosa…..aun así….creo que lo mejor…..

—No me interesa, haré lo que sea por conseguir el dinero….

—Brendan…

—Es una promesa, yo te liberaré.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llorando, entró al bar, sin importar el límite de edad y notando al hombre detrás de la barra. Se sentó y cubrió su rostro mientras le miraban, sin duda alguna Manigoldo se dio cuenta que era el pequeño hijo de Kardia quien se encontraba allí a pesar de no haber cumplido aún los diecisiete. Se secó los ojos y pidió un trago hecho con jugo de arándanos, obviamente el italiano se lo hizo pero mantenía la mirada fija en el joven, no por nada allí todos eran buitres dispuestos a todo con tal de llevarse carne fresca a la cama. Pero el joven no prestaba atención, parecía perdido y traía la vista baja y los ojos rojos. Le entregó la copa que el muchacho comenzó a beber mientras observaba la perfecta caligrafía que tenía el barman. No sintió jamás la vista que se le clavaba en la espalda más solo cuando un hombre mayor se le acercó.

—Oye…. ¿tú no eres Brendan Antares? —preguntó el mayor, el chico se dio la vuelta y frunció el ceño, luego alivianó su expresión al notar quien es.

—Usted es el papá de Ivonne, ¿qué hace un hombre tan mayor en un bar? —cuestionó.

—No soy tan mayor cómo crees —se abrió un poco la camisa, mostrando su bien formado pecho, Brendan sonríe de costado y vuelve su vista a la bebida—. ¿Qué sucede? Pareces triste.

—Hice algo horrible, bueno, no yo….sino una persona a la que quiero mucho….

—Si deseas contarme, si tu pecho no puede retenerlo, créeme que puedes confiar en mí —le colocó una mano encima de la del muchacho, Manigoldo frunce el ceño.

—Aaaah….—suspiró pesadamente—. Mi novio está preso por algo que me incumbe a mí.

—¿Preso? ¿Qué te incumbe?

—Sí, el apuñalo a alguien que abusó de mí en mi niñez, cuando intenté tener sexo con él se me vino imágenes de mi pasado, cosas angustiantes, al fin y al cabo no pude volver a estar con él luego por miedos, y….—se cubrió la cabeza—. Él estaba enojado con mi abuelo, fue y lo apuñalo.

—Eso es…..—no pudo terminar, Brendan lo volteó a ver.

—Zaphiri es una buena persona, pero….él quiso ayudarme y terminé haciéndole esto….soy la piedra en su zapato —apretó sus labios hasta volverlos completamente blancos.

—Tranquilo, yo soy abogado ¿lo sabes? Trabajé con Aspros y Deuteros, soy algo caro, pero puedo ayudarte simplemente de buena voluntad.

—¿En serio lo haría? —el rostro de Brendan se le ilumino.

—Claro que si, ehm, cantinero, deme dos whiskys escoceses bien cargados —le pidió a Manigoldo, este lo hizo de inmediato, Hakurei le entregó un vaso a Brendan.

—Yo no tomo, soy menor de edad.

—Un brindis solamente —se lo dio—. Por el éxito.

—Por el éxito —respondió y ambos bebieron todos de un trago—. Aaaah…..es caliente.

—Sí, te dolerá un poco como si se estuviera quemando tu esófago, pero te sentirás mejor, más alegre —sonrió y deslizó sus manos por los muslos del muchacho, esta vez estaba vestido más invernal, dado que hacía mucho frío, pero aun así pudo ver la excelente figura.

—Quema bastante, es caliente —cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Claro que está caliente, en fin, eso sí, probablemente necesite pagar una fianza luego de eso, y será tu responsabilidad conseguir el dinero para ella, cariño —le masajeó la pierna mientras continuaba hablando, Brendan no hacía nada, solo continuó bebiendo su jugo.

—Conseguiré el dinero así deba trabajar día y noche, por mi culpa Zaphiri está en prisión —comentó lamiéndose los labios.

—Si quieres puedes comenzar a horrar, lo mínimo por la libertad de ese muchacho es cien mil —sacó de su bolsillo mil y se los entregó.

—Wooo, gracias…

—No cariño, debes hacer algo por mí si quieres tenerlos realmente —Hakurei le miraba a los ojos, intentando descifrar si el chico estaba alcohólico o no.

—¿Q-que? —se le trabó la lengua, ahí supo que ya lo tenía y pasando la mano por la espalda hasta llegar a la nuca, le hizo acercarse más a él hasta besarlo.

Manigoldo que estaba allí observó con los ojos abiertos como ese tipo mayor manoseaba al pequeño Brendan. Y este no hacía nada para detenerlo, estaba tan ensimismado con su dolor que no podía hacer nada.

Manigoldo hace un ruido fuerte para separarlos, Hakurei le mira de costado con una sonrisa al notar los ojos brillosos del menor que estaba aun ebrio.

—Deberías vender tu cuerpo...ganarías fortuna —sonrió—. Trabaja para mí y ganarás el dinero que tanto deseas.

 **Continuará.**


	15. Capitulo 15

**Capitulo 15** **  
** **Accidentalmente.**

En el hospital zonal de Athena, en una de las habitaciones más recoditos del pasillo, un hombre grande se encontraba allí, tendido en la cama con vendajes por todo su pecho y vientre. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrado al mismo tiempo que sonaban los latidos del corazón por la máquina medidora de pulso. Una figura como sombra aparece, su cabello le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y era de un tono gris, sus ojos pasearon por todo el cuerpo ajeno de una forma despectiva. Estaba enojado y a la vez alegre ante esa imagen que podía ver: "Al fin recibiste lo que mereces" se decía a sí mismo, pero le era imposible expresarlo oralmente.  
Miró para todos lados antes de sentarse en una silla y correrla hasta estar cerca de la cama, con sus ojos clavados en el rostro arrugado de aquel hombre que en su momento fue increíblemente apuesto.

—Lo supe por las noticias —comentó tratando de morderse los labios—. Un joven apuñala a un hombre mayor, dejándolo internado gravemente —lo comentó como si fuera una placa de noticiero—. ¿Quién diría que ese chico se encargaría de darte lo que mereces?

Apretó el puño, estaba tan furioso que era capaz en ese momento de terminar con la vida de aquel que le arruinó la suya durante años, pero al igual que la agonía que sentía, se daba cuenta que terminaría siendo igual de perverso que su hermano mayor.  
Alain Antares era un hombre mayor ahora, su cabello se había tornado gris y sus ojos perdieron el brillo de la juventud. Se había casado con ese hombre acaudalado en dinero y heredó una jugosa herencia, a pesar de no necesitarla.

—Me casé….—comentó y giró su anillo de oro en su dedo—. Con un hombre rico, ojo, no fue adrede, lo conocí trabajando en un café mientras criaba a nuestra hija de unos meses de nacida. ¡Si! Tuvimos una niña.

Sólo se escuchaba la voz de Alain en ese estrecho cuarto, no había contacto ni visual ni físico entre el herido y el visitante, ni siquiera emocional. Los ojos de Alain comenzaron a lagrimear mientras comentaba todo lo que había vivido.

—Él me pedía siempre lo mismo: Café negro con una enorme porción de pastel de coco, ya para la quinta vez, se lo decía de memoria —sonrió, ese hombre había sido el amor de su vida—. Un día me invitó a cenar, yo estaba muy nervioso y no sabía qué hacer con Lucía, por lo que caía en la cena con ella, pensé que él me odiaría pero no, se la pasó divertido jugando con ella, haciéndole mimos, cosa que deberías hacer tú —suspiró—. Cuando me pidió casamiento fue el día más feliz, tuvimos una hija y murió a los cuarenta años, muy joven…. —apretó sus labios para no llorar—. Aun así, Lucía y Milagros lo amaban como el padre que fue, porque en definitiva lo fue…..

Luego miró directamente los ojos del hombre y frunció el ceño.

—Le mandé durante años cartas a mis niños, pero jamás se las diste ¿verdad? Ni una miserable carta le diste ¿verdad? —Se colocó una mano en el corazón—. No me dejaste verlos, y al estar en Francia me fue tan difícil y angustioso llegar, sobre todo teniendo a Lucía pequeña…..pero ahora tú no estás en mi camino para que los vea…..buscaré a mis hijos, a los tres, y haré que Lucía los conozca a todos…..y tú no podrás jamás saber lo que es tener una hija mujer, es un regalo como todos mis hijos….pero un regalo que está más tiempo a tu lado…..

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La vida pasaba, al igual que la boda de Milo que terminó, solamente quedaban los ojos bañados del pelirrojo que había pasado toda la noche y parte del día siguiente encerrado en su habitación. Su bebé lloraba, pero él no podía atenderlo, por lo que Dégel se encargaba de ello. Brendan no se había aparecido en casa más que para comer y dormir un rato, ya que se iba de allí y nadie sabía dónde.  
Apretó fuertemente sus labios y se cubrió la cabeza, tenía que salir de su cuarto, su bebé lo necesitaba, no solamente ello, su vida tenía que seguir, Milo no era el único pez en el mar….

Bueno, era el único para él….dado que nunca creyó poderse enamorar de alguien y ahora que tenía tan cerca ese sentimiento, no podía controlarlo. Respiró profundamente y se dio la vuelta, quedando boca arriba. Su celular sonó y giró la cabeza para verlo vibrar.

—¿Quién será? —preguntó.

Camus vio entonces el número de Milo en el remitente, sin dudarlo lo abrió para leer el mensaje. Lo citaba en su departamento, o mejor dicho el departamento de sus amigos, dado que cuando se casó, el rubio había ido a convivir a la casa de su novia. No dudó mucho, se colocó la ropa, saludó a sus padres para decirle que volvería más tarde.

—¿Has visto a tu hermano? —preguntó Kardia mientras entraba nuevamente a la habitación que compartía con Dégel, Camus se asomó.

—No, ¿aun no vuelve?

—Desde que su novio está en prisión, lleva actuando muy raro —comentó y dejó la medicina en la mesita de junto.

—Si lo vez en la calle dile que regrese, está refrescando mucho y no se vistió para el frío —comentó Dégel con los ojos rojos por la fiebre.

—¿Estás bien mamá? Si quieres puedo quedarme…

—Oye, estoy aquí —comentó Kardia, se acercó a Camus y besó su frente—. Ve con cuidado, ¿está durmiendo el bebé?

—Como roca en su cuna.

—Perfecto, ve con cuidado —nuevamente Kardia volvió.

—¡Llévate tu bufanda cof cof! —comenzó a toser, Camus sonrió tristemente y se retiró.

—¿Quieres té?

—Sí por favor —susurró y sonrió mirando a su esposo atenderlo tan dulcemente—. Extrañaba este Kardia.

—Llegó para quedarse —le besó suavemente la frente—. No te beso en la boca porque me has regañado, los gérmenes y blah.

—Lo sé cariño, ven, siéntate al lado mío, necesito tu calor —Kardia pensaba que Dégel bajaba la guardia cada vez que estaba enfermo y definitivamente eso pasaba. Dejó que el muchacho lo abrazara fuertemente, era una sensación inexplicable.

Mientras tanto, Camus corría hacia la estación de autobuses donde tomó el que iba a la casa de Milo, durante su corto noviazgo iba a menudo de esa forma y al llegar lo vio fumando en la puerta, inmediatamente corrió hacia él, pero sin contacto físico, solo se quedó a una distancia prudencial frente a él. Milo se dio la vuelta y sonrió, apagando el cigarro y estrechándolo en brazos.

—¿Por qué me citaste aquí? Sueles vivir en la casa de tu novia.

—Sí, pero necesitaba verte sin los chusmas, ¿cómo has estado? —preguntó y colocó un mechón de cabello detrás del más joven, este sonrió ante el gesto.

—Bien, ¿y tú? ¿Cómo está la vida de casados?

—Bien, ¿quieres pasar? Estoy haciendo café —comentó, Camus asintió y ambos entraron al departamento donde solía vivir Milo con sus amigos, estaba muy desordenado—. Disculpa el desorden, es Aioria, ese gato no sabe dónde va la ropa blanca y donde la de color.

—No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a que mi hermano haga lo mismo —sonrió y se sentó en el sillón, viendo a Milo recoger la ropa y tirarla en el cesto.

—Oh, hablando de tu hermano ¿cómo está? —Milo no quería iniciar el tema de Brendan, pues lo había visto en dos ocasiones salir de la casa donde vivía con su esposa, acompañado por el viejo Hakurei.

—Bien, aunque últimamente está bastante raro —comenzó cruzando los brazos—. ¿Y tu….mujer?

—Ella bien, volviéndome loco —se sentó junto a Camus y le miró, sonriéndole—. Camus…

—¿Si?

—Hay algo que debo decirte, algo importante….

—¿Por eso me mandaste mensaje?

—Por eso y porque deseaba verte…..—le tomó de la mano—. Camus, mi vida matrimonial ha sido un martirio para mí, desearía haber hablado antes de tiempo con papá, antes de esta unión.

—Yo te dije de eso, te lo dije —bufó molesto, Milo suspiró dándole la razón.

—Tienes razón, pero….debes entender, tanto es mi karma por ser buen hijo, que no podía negarme, no puedo negarme a cumplir los caprichos de papá sin importar nada…—se tiró el cabello hacia atrás—. Realmente te extraño.

—Yo también te extraño —le tomó de las manos fuertemente y le miró—. Creí que dejarías de amarme ahora que….

—Ivonne no es nada para mí, no la amo, jamás la amé. Sólo a ti, sólo a ti….—le besó las manos—. Quiero estar contigo.

—¿Te divorciarás?

—No puedo, verás…..existe un contacto pre-nupcial que me impide divorciarme hasta dentro de tres meses….—suspiró—. Es una mierda, pero, así es….—sonrió tristemente—. Tú ¿podrías esperarme?

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Luego de tres meses te divorciarás?

—¡Claro que sí! No la quiero, y creo que ella tampoco a mí, estoy pensando que tiene un amante y si no lo tiene, le pagaré a un ex novio para que la seduzca, de esa forma no me sentiría tan mal de hacerlo.

—¿De hacer qué? —cuestionó sorprendido.

—¡Esto! —sin duda alguna se acercó a Camus, tomándole con una mano la nuca, y le plantó un suave beso, uno que lentamente se fue abriendo paso a la emoción.

Camus continuó el beso, dejándolo sin aliento mientras cerraba los ojos, a pesar que se habían besado durante la fiesta nupcial del rubio, nada era mejor que uno íntimamente juntos. La mano que descansaba sobre la de Camus comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo del menor mientras lo reclinaba en el sillón, colocándose encima. Solo se apartó unos segundos para ver los ojos cerrados del chico, que se abrieron al sentir que el otro no continuaba con las caricias.

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

—¿Por qué la vida es injusta? Quisiera estar casado contigo ahora….—le subió un poco la camisa y besó la herida producto a la cesárea—. Me hubiera gustado ser un mejor padre.

—¿Por qué lo dices? Aun puedes hacerlo.

—Si ese día lo hubiera aceptado con alegría, tal vez hoy estaríamos juntos con nuestro bebé y no padeciendo esto….—nuevamente le besó el vientre—. No pude dejar de pensar en ti en ningún momento…eres tan adictivo.

—Yo también te amo, Milo….quiero estar contigo…

—Por ahora será difícil…

—¿Por qué?

—Estoy casado —le muestra el anillo en el dedo anular—. Aunque, podríamos…no sé, vernos así.

—¿Así como?

—A escondidas —propuso, Camus se levantó de golpe, algo asustado.

—¿Amantes?

—Lo siento, no debí…

—No, no…no te asustes…..no es que no me guste la idea —la mirada de Milo cambió de una asustada a una sonrisa traviesa—. Realmente quiero estar contigo.

—Yo también, ¿qué dices? —besó las manos blancas de Camus, quien mordió sus labios nervioso, pero terminó aceptando, arrojándose encima de Milo para darle pequeños besos en la boca.

—Te amo, haré lo que sea por ti….

—Yo también te amo —susurró y lo colocó encima de su cadera, que Camus comenzó a frotar su trasero encima de ella—. Aaaah….hace ti-tiempo que no….hago el amor…

—Lo haremos nuevamente, mi vida —susurró dándole otro beso. Camus se sentía pleno y feliz al lado de su amado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el gym donde solía trabajar Kardia, ese día no había ido, Dégel se encontraba enfermo y el peliazul había decidido cuidarlo, por lo cual la clase era impartida por otra persona. Brendan dejó sus cosas en el piso y miró a todos los que estaban allí, suspiró, se sentía algo nervioso por estar en el lugar de trabajo de su padre haciendo esas cosas, pero necesitaba el dinero cueste lo que cueste.  
Se acomodó el short de tela y se colocó encima de una bicicleta fija para empezar a pedalear. Sus ojos se paseaban por todos los hombres y mujeres que realizaban actividades físicas sin detenerse en nadie en particular. Bajó la cabeza y continuó, tenía un estado atlético prodigioso, pero aun así continuaba haciéndolo, tanto que adelgazaría más de lo debido. Un hombre rubio, corpulento y con un enorme bulto entre las piernas se sentó en la máquina de entrenamiento muscular junto a él. Le hizo un paneo completo, desnudándolo con la mirada y el joven Antares lo sabía, sentía unas terribles ganas de vomitar por el simple hecho de ser observado de esa manera, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Vienes a menudo? —preguntó el hombre, tratando de ser amable.

—Sí —mostró una falsa sonrisa que aparentaba ser real—. Brendan.

—Radamanthys —murmuró y relamió sus labios—. Dime, ¿tienes profesor? Podría enseñarte.

—Oh, no necesito mucha ayuda para andar en bicicleta….—comentó continuando el pedaleo.

—Bueno, es verdad, pero estiramiento —se sentó en la maquina, y comenzó a hacer ejercicio de brazos—. Hace un tiempo un chico igual de hermoso que tú estaba haciendo ejercicio aquí, pero tenía mal carácter.

—¿Hablas de Albafica?

—¿Lo conoces?

—Es el esposo de un amigo de mi papá —comentó, Radamanthys arquea su única ceja.

—Ya veo, eres hijo del instructor del gym —nuevamente se relamió la boca—. Dime, ¿quieres escaparte?

—Mil.

—¿Mil qué?

—Por mil dólares, me escapo a donde quieras —contestó rígidamente, Radamanthys se preguntaba si lo que escuchaba era real.

—¿Estás diciendo que cobras?

—¿Hm? —Brendan giró, dejando mostrar por primera vez su rostro al hombre quien quedó flechado.

—Dios, eres muy bello.

—Ya te dije, dame mil y haré lo que quieras que haga —nuevamente volvió a mirar al frente, por dentro se quería morir, no aguantaba ese personaje.

—Es muy caro, bájamelo a quinientos.

—Necesito el dinero...no hago esta mierda por gusto —Radamanthys bufó molesto y buscó entre sus cosas, sobre todo los bolsillos, comenzó a contar—. ¿Y?

—Me estas levantando el pene, hijo de puta, así que tendrás que abstenerte a las consecuencias —comentó y sacó mil de uno de sus bolsillos—. Esto es para la colegiatura de mi hijo, Valentine va a matarme, pero lo vale.

—Bien —bajó de la bicicleta, estaba algo asustado, pero necesitaba el dinero—. Gracias —tomó los billetes. Radamanthys se levantó mostrando su virilidad en alto en los pantalones, cosa que aterrorizó al muchacho más joven.

—Estoy que ardo, los esteroides hacen que me caliente más de la cuenta….—le abrazó de la cintura para atraerlo al cuerpo, Brendan siente la virilidad y abre los ojos—. Te lo haré tan duro que nos escucharán hasta en Inglaterra.

—Yo... —intentó alivianar hablando, pero no pudo decir nada.

—Siéntelo —fregoneó su miembro contra el chico, haciendo que este se estremezca—. Es enorme, te destrozará el cuerpo, ¿podrás resistirlo?

—Za...Zaphiri...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Meses más tarde.**

Su cuerpo caliente rozó al otro mientras transpiraba, los gemidos se hacían cada vez más y más fuertes contra las embestidas. Amaba eso, amaba tenerlo encima y que lo bese hasta enloquecer, amaba acariciar la espalda sudorosa y lastimada por las marcas de la pasión. El pelirrojo levantó un poco la cabeza y la volvió a tirar a la almohada cuando un nuevo golpe lo descolocó hasta llegar muy profundo en su organismo, cosa que le hizo rugir de placer. Estaban solos en ese pequeño departamento, solamente se escuchaba el ruido de la cama. Un último movimiento de pelvis y el orgasmo se hizo inminente, esta vez, Camus terminó en su vientre y Milo dentro del preservativo.  
Cansado, se dio la vuelta y acostó junto al pelirrojo, pasando su mano por debajo de la cabeza y atrayéndolo más hacia él.

—Te amo —susurró exhausto.

—Yo también te amo —se abrazó al pecho y respiró profundamente.

—Tal vez sea una locura, pero tengo una idea —Milo, que estaba mucho mejor que Camus en ese instante, se levantó, sentándose en la cama, el pelirrojo lo observaba desde su posición—. Huyamos.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué esa idea tan de repente? —preguntó sorprendido, Milo cambió su expresión.

—Verás, hace poco mi "mujer" me dijo que ya estaba enterada de lo que pasaba cuando venía al departamento de Aioria —comentó y miró de solayo a su amante—. Ella sabe que me acuesto contigo, sabe que te veo, por lo cual me amenazó.

—¿Te amenazó? —Preguntó incorporándose lentamente, le miró con sorpresa—. ¿Cómo que te amenazó?

—¿Sabes que ella tiene un padre abogado? Dice que si continúo contigo, me hará la vida a cuadros, su padre sabe cómo hacerlo —respiró profundamente y tiró su rubio cabello hacia atrás—. No quiero continuar con la farsa.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Milo?

—¿Y qué hubieras hecho? Camus, esto me supera a mí y a ti, por lo tanto, vayámonos de aquí, a Francia, a donde sea, pero lejos de aquí….—le tomó la mano—. Estoy cansado de Ivonne, de su padre, de mis padres…estoy harto de ser infeliz, de tener que ocultarte a ti y a mi hijo….

—¿Ocultas a Ian?

—Mi padre me obliga a hacerlo, dado que no es hijo de matrimonio, aparento ser un hombre casado pero sin hijos —se acomodó mejor en la cama—. Camus, ¿me acompañarías?

—¿Hm?

—Que sí, ¿desearías acompañarme?

—¡Hasta el fin del mundo, mi amor! —lo abrazó—. Aunque me duele abandonar a mi familia, además ¿cómo viviremos? ¿A qué nos dedicaremos?

—Recuerda que me gradué hace un mes, y mi título me sirve para ejercer como abogado en cualquier parte de Europa, por eso no hay problema, yo los cuidaré, a Ian y a ti…..—lo aferró.

—¿Y mi papá? ¿Mi mamá? ¿Brendan?

—Tendrán que vivir aquí, y recibir correspondencia nuestra….

—No sé si pueda hacer eso, Milo….—bajó la cabeza.

—Lo sé, no quiero tampoco separarte de tus seres queridos, pero tal vez podamos regresar al tiempo….—le aferró más a su cuerpo—. Ya no sé qué hacer, Ivonne está loca.

—¿Crees que podremos…? Tú sabes….. ¿Engañarla? —cuestionó, aun algo nervioso. Milo negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé…..—se levantó de la cama y comenzó a cambiarse—. E traído ropa de mi casa aquí al departamento, podemos pasar por la tuya e ir a buscar a Ian.

—¿Quieres marcharte hoy mismo? —Milo asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, estoy más que seguro, ¿me acompañas? —preguntó.

Camus pensó unos momentos, en definitiva su vida se estaba yendo por un caño, había terminado la escuela, tenía un hijo y sus padres siempre le reprochaban sobre la crianza del mismo. Su hermano no daba signos de vida más que para comer y dormir en la casa, las cosas habían cambiado muchísimo desde que él comentó sobre su embarazo.  
No le fue difícil aceptar la propuesta y preparar todo para el viaje. Las visas, la ropa, las cosas del niño que deberían empacar.  
Esperaron unos momentos antes de salir y cargaron las maletas hasta el tope en el auto. Milo observaba por todos lados algo nervioso y Camus intuía que algo pasaba. No tardó mucho en responderse lo que mantenía al rubio alerta, una joven rubia se acercó a ellos, vestida bellamente de negro con unos lentes de sol. Camus giró su cabeza para verlo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —preguntó la chica, venía junto a dos hombres mayores que ella con trajes negros. Milo se puso frente a Camus, protegiéndolo—. ¿Piensas que soy estúpida que no intuí esto? Tu ropa desaparecía del placar, gradualmente.

—Ivonne, déjame ir…..sabes que no te amo.

—¡Me dejarás por esa perra! ¿Verdad? ¡Es tu amante! ¿Verdad? —la joven enrojeció de furia, Camus no entendía nada—. Seguro te sorprenderás, pelirroja puta, ¿cómo supe que estabas aquí?

—¡No me llames así! —gritó Camus con ira.

—No encuentro otra forma, por lo que veo los Antares son unos arrastrados, tu hermanito revolcándose con todo el mundo….—comentó, Camus se sorprendió ante eso—. ¿No lo sabías? ¿No te parece raro que ya ni pare en tu casa? Se prostituye como la zorra que es.

—¡BASTA, DEJA DE MENTIR! —gritó tapándose los oídos, Milo mordió el labio.

—Díselo, Milo, tú y yo vimos a esa pequeña zorra¿lo recuerdas? —pero el rubio no afirmaba ni negaba, sólo se quedaba allí, mirando a la joven.

—¡Milo….di algo! —Exclamó, pero el rubio bajó la mirada dándole la razón a Ivonne—. ¿Tú sabías eso y no me lo dijiste?

—Lo siento, no quería que te enteraras por mí, pero es verdad, Brendan se prostituye, lo he visto en el bar donde nos encontramos, y también en la casa de Hakurei…..—se tiró el cabello hacia atrás, Ivonne sonrió.

—Ahora vete, maldita zorra ¡deja a mi marido en paz!

—¡NO! —Gritó Camus y se abrazó a Milo—. ¡TU ERES LA ZORRA AQUÍ, VETE, Y DEJANOS EN PAZ!

—Camus, cuando yo te lo digas, sube al auto rápido —le susurró muy bajito Milo, cosa que Ivonne no lo oyera.

—Aja.

—¡YA DEJEN DE CUCHICHIAR! ¡VEN AQUÍ MALDITA PELIRROJA OFRECIDA! —gritó abalanzándose la rubia hacia Camus, pero es detenida por Milo.

—¡SUBE AL AUTO! —gritó el rubio, Camus inmediatamente se subió cerrando la puerta y prendiendo con la llave el vehículo, Milo la empujó, haciéndola caer y corrió hacia la puerta del piloto para arrancarlo.

—¡SIGANLO! —escuchó gritar a la joven desencajada.

El auto de Milo tenía la suficiente nafta para correr varios kilómetros, pero el auto de su ex era muchísimo más grande y con más potencia. Apretó el acelerador y entró a la ruta que se dirigía dentro de Europa. Camus se aferraba a sí mismo y cerraba los ojos mientras escuchaban las barbaridades que le decía la mujer de su amado Milo, comenzó a sollozar y fue el rubio quien le escuchó.

—Lo lamento, Camus, tú no te mereces esto —susurró mientras apretaba más el acelerador.

—Está bien…..yo sigo eligiéndote a ti….—cerró fuerte los puños, las lágrimas caían como agua de río, fluían por sus mejillas—. No puedo creer que mi hermano….

—No te preocupes por él….ahora estamos juntos, tú y yo….—tomó la mano del pelirrojo y la besa—. Te amo.

—Yo también, pero ¿a dónde vamos?

—No lo sé, aún tenemos que buscar a Ian. ¡Mierda! —gruñó cuando sintió el golpe de una piedra en el espejo de atrás.

—¿Qué fue eso? —se dio la vuelta.

—Ivonne, la veo desde el espejo retrovisor —aceleró más apretando con fuerza su pie. Camus tenía mucho miedo.

—Detente, es mejor eso a morir en una ruta.

—No podemos, esa mujer está demente, no sé qué le pasa ¡podría matarnos! —dobló por la ruta y casi caen por el puente pero logra enderezar el auto.

—Tengo miedo…

—Yo también amor —la mirada de Milo comenzaba a humedecerse y desde su posición, Camus podía verlo. Otro golpe de una piedra en el auto les hizo perder la estabilidad—. CAMUS, AGARRATE FUERTE DE MÍ.

—¿Qué sucede?

Milo no alcanzó a decir absolutamente nada, dejó el volante y se aferró a Camus, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo. Desde atrás, Ivonne podía ver la imagen del auto caerse por el segundo puente. Detuvieron la marcha y miraron como los pedazos de vidrio saltaban. Colocó una mano en su pecho y pestañó varias veces antes de caer en la realidad. ¿Habían muerto?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se había enterado hacía unos días de su embarazo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, tomó el papel del laboratorio y lo hizo trizas, tirándolo en un basurero. Tocó su vientre ya de unos tres meses y lo acarició. Le hubiera gustado saber que su hijo era de Zaphiri, pero no estaba seguro. Podía ser de cualquiera, y cuando se dice cualquiera, quiere decir cualquiera.  
Brendan jamás había aprendido a cuidarse apropiadamente, no sabía lo que era un preservativo, ni los anticonceptivos, tampoco había tenido suerte en sus clientes, dado que ninguno usaba nada a la hora de mantener relaciones con él, aunque sí había escuchado que se cuidaban con sus esposas o esposos.  
La mayoría tenía hijos grandes o pequeños, dependiendo la edad, todos habían pasado allí, hasta había cometido varios errores al mantener relaciones sexuales.

Sabía cómo controlar a los hombres, pues en esos meses había aprendido mucho sobre los puntos erógenos en ellos, sabía que todo estaba entre sus piernas y solo bastó acariciar un poco aquella zona para que lo estampara contra el mostrador.  
Ahora, con un embarazo, su sentimiento comenzó a menguar, no podía mentirse a sí mismo ni mucho menos a la familia, no tenía idea de quién era el padre de ese niño ni tampoco quería averiguarlo.

Esa noche, Camus se había ido a la tarde con Milo, Dégel estaba con Kardia mirando la televisión y cuidando a Ian. Entró a la casa y se guardó el dinero ganado esa noche, estaba realmente asustado, más que nada, estaba agobiado con haberse convertido en el ser que siempre odio, pero la mayoría de las veces era el alcohol el que hablaba por él, pues aun seguía siendo tímido para muchas cosas.

—¿Qué miran? —preguntó inocente, Kardia giró la cabeza.

—Una película ¿quieres venir? —golpeó suavemente el espacio entre Dégel y Kardia en el sillón, Brendan negó.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? Tenemos palomitas —comentó Dégel mostrando el paquete, pero Brendan continua negando.

—Hm, algo va mal aquí —Kardia pone pausa a la peli y se levantó, para luego acercarse a su hijo—. El monstruo de las cosquillas te sacará la verdad.

—¡No, no! —Brendan comenzó a reír antes que Kardia siquiera lo tocara, Dégel recordó ese juego impreso en la mente.

—Sí, te mataré de risa —lo siguió por todo alrededor del sillón hasta tomarlo de atrás y hacerle muchas cosquillas, cosa que hizo reír a carcajadas—. Ahora, dime que tienes.

—¡Jajajaja ok, ok….jajajaja te lo diré! —Kardia se aleó, Dégel se sentó nuevamente en el sillón y le acarició la pierna a su hijo.

—Dinos, tesoro.

—No sé como vayan a reaccionar con esto —susurró mientras jugaba con sus dedos y se mordía el labio.

—Anda Brendan, me estas asustando —susurró Kardia, algo acongojado.

—Bueno, lo diré —suspiró fuerte—. Estoy esperando un bebé….

El silencio no fue igual que cuando Camus estaba embarazado, Dégel quedó de piedra y Kardia abrió la boca tan grande que tuvo que tapársela con la mano para evitar que le entraran moscas. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a moverse y Brendan comenzaba a asustarse, ¿acaso sus padres habían muerto sentados? Se levantó y los observó desde su lugar, Dégel reaccionó.

—Brendan, ¿acaso Zaphiri….? —intentaba procesar lo ocurrido, Kardia estaba algo angustiado pero no dijo nada.

—No sé….—susurró, no quería decirle todo pero Dégel preguntaba sobre el padre del bebé.

—¿Cómo "no sé"? —Volvió a decir y se levantó—. Brendan, ¿tienes diecisiete años y has tenido relaciones con Zaphiri?

—Tranquilo, Dégel —Kardia también se levantó, viendo que la mirada de Dégel parecía transformarse.

—Bueno, yo….me gustaría decirte que es de Zaphiri —intentó explicar, Kardia dio vuelta la cara para entender lo que decía su hijo—. Pero no sé quién es el papá.

—¿Cómo que no sabes? Zaphiri es tu novio ¿o me equivoco? —cuestionó esta vez el padre, Dégel intentaba serenarse.

—Sí.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Dégel elevando la voz, Brendan dio un paso hacia tras.

—Pues….yo….estuve con otros hombres….—la mirada de Dégel terminó de cambiar a una expresión que a cualquiera le daría horror ver, estaba furioso.

—¿CÓMO QUE TE ACOSTASTE CON OTROS HOMBRES? —Dégel lanzó un manotazo que Kardia lo pudo contener, dado que se puso entre Brendan y Dégel—. ¿ACASO TE VENDES?

—…p-pues….—el más joven estaba aterrado, y sólo dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¿PUES QUÉ? ¿QUÉ ME VAS A DECIR AHORA? ¿CON CUANTOS TIPOS TE ACOSTASTE? —Dégel estaba conteniéndose de decirle la peor barbaridad a su hijo, pero era imposible, Kardia servía de apoyo para que el peliverde no hiciera nada estúpido.

—Mamá, entiéndeme….yo no quería…

—¡TU NO QUERÍAS, CLARO, EL PRINCIPE NADA QUIERE! —gruñó, sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear—. ¡PERO NO TE IMPORTÓ ABRIRLE LAS PIERNAS A ALGUIEN QUE NI SIQUIERA CONOCES!

—Ma….mamá…

—¡NADA DE MAMÁ, ERES UN BASTARDO, FUERA DE MI CASA! —Brendan en ese momento creyó, que Dégel por primera vez era sincero con él, bajó la cabeza y contuvo sus ganas de llorar.

—¡Dégel! Por favor —intentó separarlo, pero el peliverde había adquirido una fuerza increíble y apartó a Kardia de un manotazo, para ir directo a Brendan y golpearle con la mano, el más joven cayó al suelo.

—¡ERES UNA PUTA, LO SABÍA, BIEN ME LO DIJO LA GENTE QUE TE VIO NACER, ERES UNA PEQUEÑA Y SUCIA RAMERA Y SABIA QUE ARRUINARÍAS MI VIDA! —Dégel intentó patearlo pero Kardia lo detuvo.

—¡CALMATE, HOMBRE, CALMATE! ¡PODEMOS CON ESTO, PODEMOS CON ESTO! —Gritó Kardia acercando el cuerpo de Dégel al suyo para calmarlo, Dégel rompió en llanto—. Podemos con esto….

—No…no podemos….primero Camus, ahora él…..—sollozó, estaba terriblemente angustiado—. Mis bebés se han trasformado en lo contrario, en lo contrario Kardia —se abrazó al cuerpo del mayor mientras Brendan se levantaba y secaba la sangre que había salido de su labio roto.

—Tranquilo, mi amor….tranquilo —susurró acariciándole la espalda y mirando a Brendan con los ojos furiosos, obviamente las tenía todas en contra, hasta su padre, quien lo había tratado siempre como un príncipe, estaba enojado—. Ve a la cama, mi amor….yo iré en un rato.

—S-Si….—susurró y volteó a ver a Brendan—. Espero que para mañana estés fuera de esta casa….—y sin decir más se fue directamente hacia su habitación.

Brendan suspiró y se sentó en el suelo, sus ojos lagrimearon por primera vez en toda la escena, se sentía angustiado por lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía detenerse ahora. Necesitaba a Zaphiri más que nunca, ahora que sus padres le daban vuelta a la espalda.

—Me duele decírtelo, Brendan, pero es mejor que te vayas.

—¿A…a dónde? —preguntó con la mirada apesadumbrada, Kardia le mira desde arriba.

—No lo sé, es tu problema…

—¿Te pones de su lado? —cuestionó secándose las lágrimas, Kardia se agachó.

—Si sigues aquí no sé lo que él pueda hacer, lo hago por tu bien, cariño, no puedes estar más aquí, Dégel esta terriblemente desequilibrado….

—Sólo esperaba un error mío para golpearme nuevamente —murmuró.

—Brendan, ¿con cuántos tipos te has acostado? —cuestionó Kardia, no quería escuchar pero debía hacerlo.

—No sé….. ¿Veinte? —la mirada de Kardia palideció—. Pero es una buena causa.

—¿Una buena causa? ¿Una buena causa? ¿Acostarte con veinte desconocidos?

—En realidad, varios de ellos son conocidos —suspiró—. Son….Radamanthys Wyvern.

—El tiene dos hijos con Valentine, un gran amigo….

—Hakurei de Altar y su hermano Sage….—La mirada de Kardia cambió.

—¡Te triplican en edad! Brendan, vete….

—Papá….

—Brendan….por favor, vete….—señala la puerta y evitó mirarlo.

—¿A dónde?

—No sé, con cualquiera, pero vete….por favor…..vete…..—mordió su labio, Brendan suspiró y sin decir más abandona la casa.

—¿Se fue? —la voz de Dégel apareció.

—Se acostó con personas conocidas...incluso alumnos míos en el gym.

—Sí, lo escuché —bajó las escaleras y abrazó a Kardia por detrás—. ¿Qué haremos? Nuestro hijo se convirtió en un prostituto…..no sólo eso…..se embarazó de un tipo casado, todos los que nombró, ninguno es soltero.

—Es verdad….y todos son hombres mayores o igual a mi —suspiró angustiado—. ¿Hicimos bien en echarlo?

—No lo sé.

—Va a tener un bebé….

—Él se lo buscó, no fue violado, él lo buscó….—enterró su rostro en la espalda—. Me hubiera gustado que continuara siendo el bebé que era a los tres años.

—Yo también…..—el silencio se apagó cuando el teléfono sonó—. ¿Quién será a estas horas?

—No lo sé —comentó Dégel, pero fue Kardia quien tomó el teléfono.

—Residencia Antares, hable…—esperó a que le contestaran del otro lado—. Sí, soy yo, papá de Camus….—mientras iba esperando a que le contaran, Dégel le miraba como se trasformaba la cara a una desencajada—. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

—¿Kardia?

—¡Mi…..mi bebé! —se tiró el cabello hacia atrás—. ¡NO, NO, USTED MIENTE, MI HIJO JAMÁS HUIRÍA DE CASA!

—¿Qué pasó? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quién huyó? —Dégel le tomó de los hombros, pero al observar como Kardia se derrumbaba en llanto decidió no acosarlo más.

—Ca….Camus….—susurró entre sollozos, colgó el teléfono y se largó a llorar, abrazando a su esposo. Dégel no entendía absolutamente nada.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí, Brendan golpeaba una piedra mientras sentía las sirenas de fondo. Giró su cabeza y abrió sus ojos cuando vio a alguien correr.

—¿Camus? —preguntó mientras se acercaba, la imagen volteó a verlo y notó las piernas rotas que salían los huesos y la mirada ensangrentada—. ¡CAMUS! —estiró el brazo y la figura se desvaneció. Quedó con un terrible resquemor, ¿algo le había pasado a su hermano?

 **Continuará.**


	16. Capitulo 16

**Capitulo 16** **  
** **Cólera**.

El celular sonaba y retumbaba en el departamento. Los ojos del dueño del mismo se abrieron al escuchar la electrizante melodía aturdirlo. Se levantó y estiró sus brazos, haciendo sonar sus músculos bien constituidos. Llevaba un anillo de casado en su mano derecha, un tatuaje con el nombre de sus hijos, un aro en la boca y otro en la oreja atravesado. Hizo sus ejercicios de rutina, pero era imposible con el chirrido de ese aparato. Bostezó y lo tomó, estaba en el piso. Miró el número: "Papá", decía. Giró para ver a su acompañante durmiendo muy pesadamente, por lo que se tomó el atrevimiento de atender.  
Su voz aun estaba rasposa por la condición en la que estaba, tenía una hilera de sudor encima de su piel y los ojos algo hinchados por haberse desvelado después del trabajo, tendría que buscar una excusa para decirle a su esposa cuando llegara a casa, mientras tanto, apretó el botón de atender.

—¿Diga? —preguntó esperando la contestación del otro lado.

—Disculpe, creo que me equivoqué de número —comentó el hombre algo sorprendido de escuchar una voz tan masculina del otro lado.

—Creo que no, usted es papá de un niño pelirrojo ¿verdad? —sonrió de costado, le gustaba ser morboso en algunos detalles, sobre todo saber que del otro lado había un hombre diez años mayor que él, que cuyo hijo estaba durmiendo a su lado.

—Ehm, sí, ¿usted quién es? —cuestionó, aunque no quería escuchar la respuesta.

—No hace falta que le diga, permítame felicitarlo, tuvo un hijo excelente para muchas cosas, ahora le paso con él —sonrió y movió con su mano libre al joven—. Oye, pelirrojo, te llama tu papá.

—¿Hm? —abrió los ojos pesadamente y pestañó.

—Tu padre, quiere hablar contigo….—le tiró el teléfono y comenzó a hacer su estiramiento muscular. Brendan tomó el móvil y lo depositó en su oído.

—¿Papá?

—¿Quién es ese tipo? —preguntó, Brendan suspiró del otro lado.

—¿Te recuerdo que anoche me echaste de casa? Necesitaba dormir en algún lado, hacía mucho frío.

—Ya, ya….no hace falta que me digas que pasó entre ustedes —gruñó, su voz parecía quebrada—. Necesito que vengas al hospital zonal.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, el adulto que estaba con él lo vio con la guardia baja, sentado en la cama y comenzó a besar el hombro.

—Tu hermano, está muy mal, tuvo un accidente, cuando vengas te explicaré todo, pero debes venir —Kardia no era estúpido, escuchaba los besos fuertes que el muchacho que le atendió le proporcionaba al más joven, pero intentó contenerse.

—Iré inmediatamente….—susurró y apagó el teléfono, giró y observó al pelinegro—. ¿Me podrías llevar al hospital?

—Eso no está en el trato, ya te dije, te daba casa y comida por un día sólo si me dabas la mejor noche de sexo, y como me la diste aquí estas….—le tomó del rostro y le besó en la boca—. Hmmm, no estaba en el trato llevarte.

—Por favor, mi hermano está mal —le acarició suavemente los brazos.

—Hazme una mamada.

—¿Eh? —pestañó rápidamente.

—Una mamada y te llevo donde quieras…..—se acostoó nuevamente poniendo sus brazos debajo de su cabeza—. Anda, mi esposa no es buena en eso pero anoche me demostraste que tú eres fenomenal chupando vergas, así que anda, chúpala y te llevo.

—Está dormida —susurró tirando la sabana hacia abajo para ver el enorme miembro flácido, ni se podía imaginar lo que era estando despierto, pues lo había sentido toda la noche.

—Despiértala y hazlo…..

Lo hizo, Brendan realizó una excelente felación que dejó al hombre extasiado, sin lugar a dudas lo llevaría a donde fuera. Ambos se bañaron y se subieron en la moto. Brendan cuando se subió recordó que Zaphiri tenía una, pero lentamente volvieron los pensamientos del hombre en prisión por su culpa, debía conseguir dinero y dado a su imposibilidad de poder tener un techo, no había recaudado nada esa noche.  
El hombre lo llevó hasta el hospital y lo hizo bajarse de la moto.

—Gracias por dejarme dormir en tu casa —bajó la mirada, el muchacho sonrió.

—De nada, tengo que buscar una excusa para decirle a mi mujer…..gracias por darme la mejor noche, bebé, espero verte pronto —el pelirrojo miraba hacia otro lado.

—Por cierto ¿cómo te llamas? —preguntó Brendan.

—Lean ¿y tú?

—Brendan….—mordió sus labios—. Adiós.

—Adiós —encendió la moto y se adentró a las calles.

Dentro del hospital, en la sala de espera se encontraba Kardia, él llevaba al menos media hora mirando el vacio mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Cuando sintió el ruido de unos pasos, levantó la mirada para ver a su hijo menor, tenía la ropa del día de ayer, los cabellos algo desacomodados y notó unas marcas de mordidas en su cuello. Cuando el más joven llegó al lado de su padre, este se levantó, se sacó la bufanda y la extendió.

—Cúbrete esas marcas —Brendan tomó la bufanda y se la colocó, para luego sentarte al lado de su padre.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó.

—Camus y Milo iban por la carretera, parece que una roca los golpeó, alguien se la abra arrojado de un auto de adelante o de atrás, y perdieron el control del vehículo —Kardia hablaba con la voz apagada y el pequeño de la familia lo notaba—. Están muy graves.

—¿Por qué…..pasó eso? ¿Lo saben? —cuestionó, Kardia lo miró con los ojos hinchados de haber llorado toda la noche.

—Parece que estaba huyendo de aquí….dejamos a Ian con los padres de Dégel….y él se encuentra ahora sedado y descansando en la habitación 105.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste antes? —preguntó, bajó la cabeza.

—Tú te la estabas pasando bien ¿verdad? —Kardia sonaba algo enojado, molesto, mientras decía esas palabras—. ¿Quién era?

—Lean…

—¿Lean qué?

—No sé su apellido, recién me dijo su nombre cuando llegamos aquí —se avergonzó de sus propios dichos y miró hacia otro lado, Kardia suspiró.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Brendan? Tú no eras así….

—¡Es por una buena causa, lo juro!

—Sigues diciendo esas cosas, pero nunca lo explicas, ¿cuáles son tus "buenas causas"? Más que sentarte en los penes de hombres casados o que ni siquiera conoces el nombre.

—Papá…

—No digas nada, ya has hecho suficiente —se levantó—. Iré a ver a tu madre, quédate aquí….—camina por los pasillos.

Kardia estaba angustiado, no sólo porque todo le había caído como un balde de agua helada el mismo día, sino saber que por un momento su perfecta vida terminó por arruinarse. Sus hijos, habían caído bajo el encanto del amor o la pasión, Camus se había vuelto obsesivo de Milo hasta el punto de pensar en huir; por otro lado, Brendan había perdido a la persona que servía como bastón: Zaphiri, y ahora se había desequilibrado, acostándose con hombres que ni siquiera conocía, o que estaban casados y tenían hijos.  
Cuando llegó a la habitación 105, Dégel la estaba abandonando luego de ser empastillado durante toda la noche, al notar a su pareja caminando hacia él, le abrazó apenas lo pudo hacer y largó el llanto contenido.

—¿Estás mejor?

—¿Cómo puedo estar mejor, Kardia? Mi bebé se está muriendo….—sollozó abrazando el cuerpo del hombre—. Toda mi vida se fue al tubo.

—Brendan está afuera, en la sala de espera…—comentó, Dégel se separó un poco para ver los ojos de su marido—. Pasó la noche con un tal "Lean", lo llamé al celular y me atendió el tipo.

—¿Lean? ¿Quién es Lean? —preguntó sorprendido, Kardia negí con la cabeza.

—No tengo idea…..pero viniendo de Brendan, alguien que lo levantó de la calle —le tomó las manos y lo mira a los ojos—. ¿Estarás bien?

—S-Si….quiero ver a Camus.

—Ahora está en terapia intensiva, será imposible verlo, pero esperemos al horario de visita ¿quieres? —Kardia acarició los cabellos verdosos de su esposo, el cual asiente con la cabeza—. Hay que ser fuerte, Dégel, y estar unidos.

—Lo sé.

—Tendrás que perdonar a Brendan y hacer que vuelva…es lo mejor, estar los tres juntos con el bebé, además, Brendan está esperando un hijo también, deberíamos afianzarnos, como un bloque —pasó sus manos por los brazos del menor y lo abrazó contra su cuerpo—. Juntos, siempre.

—Lo sé….pero….

—Pero nada, tienes que comer algo, yo me quedaré hasta que el doctor nos dé el parte médico ¿quieres? —Se separó, le tomó la mano y lo guió hacia la sala de espera donde estaba el más joven mirando una revista—. Llegamos.

—Mamá, ¿cómo te encuentras? —el pelirrojo dejó la revista para levantarse e ir a abrazar a Dégel, este aceptó pero sintió una fuerte colonia masculina en su hijo y pudo ver desde su posición moretones y heridas en el cuello.

—Bien, supongo… ¿tienes hambre?

—Sí, muero de hambre —sonrió dulcemente, Dégel vio a su bebé en los ojos de ese chico al que no reconocía como su hijo, suspiró y sonrió de costado.

—Bueno, vamos….necesitamos un poco de comida.

—Yo me quedaré aquí…..tráiganme un sándwich.

—Claro, Kardia —susurró Dégel mientras se encaminaba a la cafetería del hospital.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Albafica estaba encima de Manigoldo, revotando en él. Hacía muy poco había dado a luz a su hija Sophie y había vuelto a tener la figura privilegiada que solía tener. El miembro duro y palpitante entraba y salía a voluntad del peliazul mientras Manigoldo gemía fuertemente. Abrió los ojos, quería ver la figura de su amado encima de él pero lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a fallarle. Mani amaba a Albafica, pero los últimos acontecimientos hicieron que su corazón se quiebre de forma letal, lo cual provocó que se diera la vuelta e hiciera caer a su esposo.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —preguntó con enojo, Manigoldo pestañó mejor, recuperando los sentidos.

—Lo siento bebé, es…..es solo que…..agh mierda, debo ir a revisarme.

—¿Estás bien? —comenzó a levantarse lentamente mientras hacía que Manigoldo se volviera a acostar—. No me gusta verte así, cariño….

—Lo sé, lo siento….creo que no he descansado bien…es todo —murmuró y cerró los ojos.

—Yo puedo hacer que te sientes mejor —susurró y comenzó a dejar una hilera de besos por el pecho bien trabajado del italiano.

—Oh, Alba…..derríteme con tus besos….—gimoteó mientras sentía la humedad de ellos bajando lentamente.

Depositó sus labios en la cabeza de su miembro y le pasó la lengua, cosa que le hizo vibrar nuevamente. Las manos morenas del italiano acariciaron los hombros de su esposo y lentamente fueron a parar a la cabeza para hacer que su pene entre dentro de la boca, cosa que logró a la perfección. Las succiones se volvían cada vez más placenteras y sus gemidos iban aumentando cada vez más, abrió sus ojos nuevamente y volvió a sentir un intenso dolor en su pecho y la vista borrosa, es como si su cuerpo le dijera 'basta' y su relación se desmoronara a pedazos. Decidió apartar a Albafica.

—¿PERO QUÉ DIABLOS….? —gritó enojado Alba, levantándose de la cama desnudo—. ¿Qué te pasa, Mani?

—Lo…lo siento, estoy un poco….mareado, creo que iré al médico —el hombre se levantó como pudo.

—No irás al médico con semejante erección ¿verdad? —cuestionó señalando el palpitante pedazo que sobresalía de los pantalones y se dejaba ver.

—Yo…..creo que me desquitaré en el baño —y sin decir más se metió allí.

Albafica no entendía lo que le pasaba a su marido, bufó molesto y se cambió, parecía que esta tarde no habría sexo aunque no comprendía el por qué el italiano se había puesto así, no era la primera vez que lo veía angustiado. Antes que naciera Sophie, Manigoldo actuaba bastante raro, como si ocultara algo, pero ahora estaba convencido que eso ocurría. ¿Acaso su esposo lo había dejado de querer? No, no debía sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Decidió entonces ir a atender a su niña recién nacida y dejar al muchacho desahogarse.

Mani no podía creer que le pasara eso, estaba ahora masturbándose fuertemente en el inodoro, teniendo pensamientos sexuales muy fuertes, pero sin poder concretar con Albafica. Las cosas se fueron complicando cuando supo que tendría otra niña y no es que no amara a sus hijas, pero su corazón comenzaba a dejar de lado el sentimiento que le provocaba, probablemente sea la crisis de los 40 o algo así.

Una vez que acabó en el retrete, se colocó la ropa y se fue directamente al hospital zonal, solamente para cambiar de aire y hablar con algún psicólogo o lo que fuera, necesitaba expulsar todo lo que comenzaba a sentir, pero sus ojos cambiaron cuando vio a Kardia en la sala de espera.

—¡Hey! —alzó la mano, pero Kardia al verlo no le devolvió el saludo—. ¿Pasa algo, hermano?

—Hmm….mi hijo está internado muy grave.

—¿Brendan?

—No, Camus….—comentó y luego volteó su mirada—. Sabes, necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Hm? ¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre Brendan —comentó, esta vez sonó muchísimo más serio, tanto, que a Manigoldo le asustó.

—¿Qué sucede con el piojo ese? —tomó una revista y la abrió en cualquier parte.

—Está embarazado ¿lo sabías? —la mirada fuerte y dura de Kardia pasó de la revista que leía el italiano hacia su cara, la cual lentamente se desplazó para tener contacto visual.

—Wo, es…..algo rápido ¿no crees? —mordió su labio inferior, intentó anular el contacto pero Kardia se lo impedía—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Brendan me contó todo lo que pasó desde que Zaphiri fue a prisión….—no quiso ser siquiera un poco indirecto, fue al grano, mirándole como si éste hombre hubiera matado a alguien—. ¿Tú sabías que se prostituía?

—Escucha Kardia…

—No, tú escúchame a mi —le golpeó con el dedo en el pecho—. Si sabías algo sobre eso ¡debiste avisarme!

—Kardia, no es como tú crees —intentó aclarar, pero el heleno estaba molesto.

—¡Claro que es como yo creo! Viste a mi hijo dejarse comer por un viejo y no hiciste nada...tengo contáctos, Mani.

—Escucha Kardia, déjame hablar…

—Y…

—¡Te dije que me dejes hablar! —la mirada del italiano le apagó completamente, Kardia no pudo más que auto silenciarse—. No es como tú piensas, yo hablé con Brendan muchas veces sobre lo que hacía.

—¿Qué?

—Jamás hubiera dejado que uno de tus hijos se prostituyera así...pero, eran decisiones personales de él. Cuando vives en la noche, no puedes detener el curso del agua con un dedo.

—¿Pero por qué mi bebé?

—No lo sé, Kardia, pregúntaselo tú...

—¿Nunca te contó por qué estaba haciendo eso? —cuestionó, intentando buscar respuestas.

—¡No! Lo encontré una vez en uno de esas esquinas donde están los que se prostituyen y lo volví a llevar a tu casa, no me dijo absolutamente nada sobre lo que hacía, pero ganaba buen dinero.

—¿Eh? —Kardia estaba desencajado—. ¿Dinero?

—¡Sí! ¡El se prostituye! Significa que gana dinero por sexo.

—Dios…..no se lo digas a Dégel….—se tiró el cabello hacia atrás—. Lo matará….él apenas sabe que Brendan se acostó con algunos hombres, pero no que se prostituye.

—Hmmm…

—¿Tu lo hiciste con él?

—¡Claro que no, idiota! Es tu hijo, es como si fuera mi hijo o mi sobrino. Cada vez que lo veo, no veo a un joven con buen culo, sino a mi pequeño sobrino que me decía 'tío con olor a vino'. Pero volviendo al tema ¿qué pasó con Camus?

—¿Camus? —Preguntó, volvió a la realidad luego de semejante noticia—. Oh, si…..tuvo un accidente, está grave. Estoy esperando el parte médico.

—No sabía, espero que mejore….—le tomó la mano—. De verdad —vagó su vista y ve un hombre sentado, con las manos contra el rostro—. ¿Y ese de allá?

—Es Deuteros, el padre de Milo, el rubiete también está grave….—suspiró—. Tiene un gran golpe en la cabeza, creo que Camus hubiera muerto por el choque de no ser que Milo lo cubrió con su cuerpo, pero aun así ambos están muy delicados.

—No sabía que ese tipo era el papá del rubio —se levantó—. Voy a saludar.

—No, mejor no, estaba muy afligido, déjalo solo…

—¡Papá, te trajimos un….! ¡Manigoldo! —la cara del pelirrojo cambió sorpresivamente, Dégel venía detrás.

—Hola pequeño, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien.

—Tu papá me dijo que estas embarazado, felicidades —le acarició suavemente los cabellos, el chico baja la mirada—. Si necesitas algo, sabes donde llamarme.

—Hmm….

—Hola, Manigoldo —comentó Dégel con la mirada vacía.

—Hola, Dégel, espero que Camus se recupere, lamento tanto vernos en tan horribles circunstancias.

—No tienes por qué…..—masculló y se sentó junto a Kardia mientras Brendan permanecía parado.

—Bueno, me voy….—Manigoldo se levantó—. Tengo que volver con mi familia.

—Sí, será lo mejor, que vuelvas con tu familia —Kardia susurró.

El hombre dejó el hospital y Brendan se pudo acercar a sus padres para abrazarse a ellos, las horas pasaban y no habían noticias de nadie. Aspros llegó para traerle algo de comer a Deuteros, quien era piel y huesos debido a la espera y melancolía. Se abrazaron y se dieron el gusto de llorar juntos mientras pensaban: Milo era quien peor estado tenía, por lo cual se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Cuando encontraron el auto, habían pasado al menos media hora del choque, el vehículo estaba dado vuelta encima del pasto, por suerte o mala suerte no se había hundido en el agua pero si había golpeado la parte dura, provocando mayor impacto. Los policías rastrearon hasta dar con los cuerpos de los jóvenes heridos, para sorpresa de todos, Milo se encontraba abrazado a Camus, dispuesto a recibir los golpes por el pelirrojo, a pesar que ambos estaban notoriamente heridos. El rubio tenía una contunción fuerte y sangrante en la cabeza, además de una pierna salida por el impacto. El más joven y de cabello sangre, se mezclaba el mismo con la que salía por su cabeza, tenía un enorme tajo en el brazo y éste lo traía algo doblado, como desencajado. Inmediatamente las ambulancias de rescate se lo llevaron e hicieron todo lo posible para reanimarlos, ya que Milo estaba clínicamente muerto, pero pudieron revivirlo y ahora se debatía entre un lado y el otro.  
Por otro lado, a pesar del fuerte impacto y la gravedad de su estado, Camus tenía todas las de ganar por no haber recibido los golpes directamente, más el tajo del brazo y algunos moretones en su cuerpo.

Nadie aun sabía cómo había sido el choque, ¿quién los estaba persiguiendo? ¿Habían simplemente huido? ¿Dónde irían? ¿Buscarían a su hijo? Todos esos interrogantes, no supieron jamás que tardarían bastante en ser contestados.

 **Continuará.**


	17. Capitulo 17

**Capítulo 17** **  
** **Conmoción.**

Habían pasado varios meses, muchos más de los que pudieron ser contados y la vida cambió. Dégel se encontraba allí, como siempre, una estatua al lado de su hijo, intentaba hacer que la habitación de hospital se viera menos lúgubre colocando algunas flores que le había entregado Afrodita, su vecino. La luz entraba por la ventana mientras Dégel intentaba no llorar, todos los acontecimientos habían pasado tan rápido y a la vez lento. Le echó un vistazo a Camus, limpio, con la cabeza vendada y los ojos cerrados, siendo sedado constantemente. Sin lugar a dudas había muy pocas esperanzas que se levantaran nuevamente, sobre todo Milo, pero en el caso de Camus, llevaba tanto tiempo así que para Dégel se le hacía lejano.  
Se había perdido el primer cumpleaños de Ian, también el nacimiento de Eloy, hijo de Brendan, quien solamente este sabía lo que había ocurrido en el momento del parto, donde algunas enfermeras y el doctor le trataron de una manera poco ortodoxa, lo que permitió que no haya demasiado empatía con el pequeño.  
Dégel se tuvo que encargar de todo eso y esto le hizo pelear constantemente con Kardia, pero no se separaban, no solamente porque tenían a su hijo internado, sino porque también debían criar a dos pequeños.

Brendan había brillado por su ausencia, aunque podía verse muy arrepentido de vez en cuando, pero su mirada apesadumbrada ya no podía resistir más. A Dégel le dolía echarlo a patadas de la habitación, y para no armar un escándalo, el joven cedía ante los caprichos de su madre, y es que tenía razón, Brendan no se había hecho responsable en ningún momento de Eloy, no lo cuidaba, no pasaba tiempo con él ni lo hacía dormir, esa era tarea de Kardia y Dégel, aunque viéndolo objetivamente, también el matrimonio había absorbido a ese niño nacido sin darle oportunidad a Brendan poder demostrar que era una buena madre.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando escuchó un ruido, precisamente de alguien gritando suave, un niño. Dégel sonrió y abrió la puerta para ver al pequeño de pasos torpes correr hacia él y abrazarlo. Ian era rubio, como Milo, y tenía los hermosos ojos de Camus. Kardia venía detrás, con el pequeño Eloy de unos pocos meses de nacido pero el tiempo suficiente para erguir la cabeza y abrazar con sus manos a Kardia, además de balbucear algunas palabritas cortas.

—¿Y? ¿Encontraste a Brendan? —preguntó Dégel, haciendo pasar a su marido con las dos criaturas, Ian fue directamente a su madre y se trepó en la silla para verle el rostro, mientras que Eloy mantenía su chupete en la boca. Dado a que el pequeño había nacido con las facciones de Brendan, no supieron quién era el padre o al menos no se notaba a simple vista como si a Ian.

—Desde que tú lo echaste, nuevamente, no volvió a aparecerse por casa —suspiró Kardia y se acercó a la cama—. Ian, deja ese cable.

—Deberíamos llamar a la policía, sigue siendo un menor.

—¿Y qué le dirás? ¿Qué tú lo echaste? Por favor, Dégel —se sentó en otra silla y empieza a jugar con el bebito.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡Me vuelve embarazado! Este niño no aprendió nunca, si quiere seguir revolcándose con extraños ¡allá él! —Dégel estaba enojado, dado a que hacía unas semanas recibió la noticia de otro nieto—. ¿No recuerdas el susto que nos llevamos cuando tuvo a Eloy?

—Su cuerpo es muy joven para retener una criatura, siempre hay complicaciones —murmuró Kardia—. ¿El doctor te dijo algo de Camus?

—No, sólo que hoy le inyecto un poco de noradrenalina, a ver si puede despertar, dice que sus golpes y heridas han sanado en su totalidad…..—tomó el brazo de Camus—. Su brazo esta soldado.

—Abu….mami bem….—preguntó Ian mirando a Camus.

—Sí, amor, tu mamá estará bien —mientras dice eso mira a Kardia, quien en un movimiento brusco hace llorar al pequeño Eloy.

—Uy, lo siento cariño.

—¿Hemanito?

—No cariño, Eloy es tu primo, no tu hermano….—suspiró—. Estas cosas se nos van de control.

—Es obvio que crea que Eloy es su hermano, aunque vio a Brendan embarazado…..así que no comprendo.

—Tío Brendan tene novo….—comentó el niño, Dégel niega con la cabeza.

—No cariño, esos no son sus novios —tomó al pequeño en brazos y se sentó en la silla donde esta para poner a Ian encima suyo—. ¿Puedes creerlo? Ni siquiera he llegado a los cuarenta, tengo dos nietos y un tercero en camino.

—Brendan está completamente ido, deberíamos hablar con él cuando aparezca.

—¡Ja! ¡Si aparece!

—Bueno, has mea culpa, tú le dijiste cosas muy feas.

—¿Y qué querías que le dijera? ¡Me vino con otro embarazo de otro tipo al que ni idea tenemos de su procedencia! —gruñó—. No sabemos nada de él y ni siquiera sabemos si es uno con el que estuvo…simplemente no sabemos nada de la vida de Brendan y a veces prefiero no saber.

—Manigoldo, que trabaja en el bar, me cuenta que se va con hombres muy mayores —suspiró, mira para otro lado—. Recibe plata por hacerlo.

—Eso en mi bario se llama puta —murmuró con enojo el peliverde, Kardia le miró—. Al menos Camus no creció así.

—¿Por qué esa necesidad de compararlos?

—Camus nunca me dio problemas, en cambio Brendan siempre me los daba, ¡Siempre! Tenía problemas con casi todo, no querían que lo toquen, se enfermaba, y ahora esto, es un promiscuo que tiene sexo por dinero.

—Camus es Camus y Brendan es Brendan, además, míralo a él —señaló a Camus—. Por escaparse con ese rubio, está en estas condiciones.

—Pero Brendan…

—¡Pero nada! Siempre creí que tú tenías algo contra él, desde que era pequeño nunca le has dado amor como si a Camus, no comprendo que te pasa….

—….Me gustaría saberlo, no es como si lo hiciera culpable de todos mis males….—miró al pelirrojo—. Pero Camus siempre fue el hijo que quise tener, y Brendan…bueno….

—¿Brendan no cubría tus expectativas?

—No…..—bajó la mirada—. Creo que soy demasiado cruel ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo creo, pero para eso estoy yo amor, para ayudarte a superarlo….estamos aquí, con nuestros nietos y Camus…..sería tan feliz si Camus despertase.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sus ojos contaban la plata al igual que sus dedos pasando de billete en billete. Su mirada era nula, apenas podía notarse un pequeño brillo que lo diferenciaba de los muertos. Estaba boca abajo, pues el sexo le hacía doler las caderas, aun así no le importaba y continuaba. Luego de haber tenido a su hijo, estuvo varios meses en reposo hasta poder seguir con su "trabajo" por así decirlo. Aun no tenía el suficiente dinero, dado que había canjeado el sexo por hospedaje en algunas ocasiones cuando a su madre se le daba echarlo de la casa, hasta por comida en otras.  
Una mano acarició su cintura y curveó su trasero, giró la cabeza y vio a un hombre de unos treinta o cuarenta años sonriéndole. La noche anterior se habían enrollado y ahora, hace unos momentos, se había efectuado el pago.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lugar? —preguntó depositándole un beso en la cintura.

—Necesito ir a ver a mi hermano en el hospital —suspiró—. Hace tiempo que no lo veo.

—Ah, entonces te llevaré —se levantó mientras buscaba su ropa, estaba completamente desnudo y se podía ver arañazos en su espalda producto de la pasión—. Llevaré a mis hijos al colegio.

—Sí, ya es hora que los niños entren —comentó, intentando ponerse de pie y buscar también su ropa en el suelo.

—Oye, no quería preguntarte porque es tu vida, pero ¿tienes hijos? —cuestionó el hombre colocándose los pantalones, Brendan se da la vuelta.

—Uno y otro a nacer.

—¿Sus padres son extraños con los que te acuestas? Por lo que veo, no exiges preservativo en el sexo.

—¿Preservativo? ¿Qué es eso? —el hombre abrió los ojos, ¿acaso ese chico no sabía qué era cuidarse?

—¿No sabes? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Diecisiete, pero dado que nunca había tenido sexo hasta hace un año, no sé qué es eso….de lo que hablas.

—Ay, niño, deberías aprender los métodos anticonceptivos, podría darte alguna enfermedad….igual, no te preocupes, yo estoy limpio, pero podrías infectar a otras personas de tener algo —comentó el muchacho estirando sus músculos, Brendan parecía no comprender—. Mira, es esto —busca entre sus cosas y toma su billetera, para sacar de ella un paquetito—. Esto tiene dentro un especie de globo, se pone en el pene para que el semen se quede ahí en la relación sexual.

—Ya veo —suspiró sentándose.

—Te protegería de varias enfermedades y evitaría que siguieras pariendo…..deberías usarlo….—se acercó a él y le besa el hombro—. Hazlo por tu salud.

—Hmm, lo haré.

—Oye, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —el chico gira la cabeza—. ¿Cuánto costaría el sexo en conjunto con mi hermano? Un trío, para ser exacto.

—El doble.

—Hmmm, ya veo…..entonces le diré a mi hermano, es más grandote que yo ….—se separa—. Apenas te vio, se le paró, pero dado que te traje yo, respetó eso, igual ten cuidado cuando bajas las escaleras, tal vez te está esperando.

—Si quiere hacerlo, tendrá que pagar, de esto trabajo no es por diversión.

—Lo sabemos —se termina de cambiar—. Anda, ahora, vamos que te llevo al hospital.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Habían estado al menos 2 horas allí, ya Ian se estaba durmiendo en brazos de Dégel mientras que Kardia había llevado con sus suegros al pequeño Eloy, dado que su hijo menor no se dignó a aparecer para darle algo de comer al niño. Ahora los tres se encontraban en la pequeña habitación charlando. Kardia de vez en cuando lanzaba una mirada para poder iniciar una conversación, pero Dégel estaba tan vacío en aquellos instantes que no podía pensar en nada. Se había dedicado a su hijo en lo absoluto y no dejaría de hacerlo. Kardia se levantó y fue directo al peliverde para así tomar a Ian en brazos, y cargarlo, de ese modo era más fácil para Dégel movilizarse y llevar la voz cantante en aquel estrecho sitio. Además, estaba a punto de sugerirle a su esposo llevar al pequeño a casa de los suegros como hizo con el menor.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó, su idea de comentarle a Dégel sobre llevar al niño habían cambiado cuando vio la expresión de éste.

—¿Lo viste?

—¿Ver qué? —preguntó nuevamente y volteó a ver a Camus.

—¡Movió su dedo! ¡Ha movido su dedo! —se levantó rápidamente, Kardia suspiró, desde que Camus estaba internado, Dégel había visto docena de veces al adolescente mover su dedo y casi siempre era imaginación.

—Dégel, ya hablamos de eso.

—¡Pero esta vez en serio lo vi! Kardia, por favor, ¡créeme! —rogó mirándole, el peliazul suspiró y sonrió de costado para acercarse al hombre y tomarle con una mano las del otro—. ¿Kardia?

—Te creo... —ambos miraron nuevamente la mano y esta vez vieron con claridad un dedo moverse, Kardia se asustó y fue hacia atrás.

—¿Lo viste? ¿Lo viste? ¡No estoy alucinando! —se separó de inmediato y tomó la mano a su hijo.

El griterío logró que Ian se despertase de su siesta para ver como los ojos de Camus se abrían muy lentamente. Sus labios estaban secos, demasiado secos, no sólo por los medicamentos que le suministraban, sino por llevar muchos meses de esa manera. Después de tanto tiempo, Camus volvía a vivir.  
No tardó demasiado Kardia en lanzar el grito para que los médicos vinieran a hacerle una revisión, Dégel terminó contra la pared, esperando que todo esté en orden y su hijo allá regresado, no obstante, el pelirrojo se había asustado al ver tantas caras encima de él. Para el muchacho no había pasado nada.

Le hicieron preguntas sencillas como: ¿cuál es tu nombre? ¿Cuántos son los miembros de tu familia? ¿Qué edad tienes? Pero al hablar sobre el día, había dicho exactamente el momento del accidente. 30 de Febrero.  
El viejo doctor sonrió, en definitiva Camus Antares no había perdido la memoria producto del golpe, por lo que no sería complicado contarle a cuenta gota los cambios que había tenido la estructura familiar, no solamente eso, sino a adaptarse a su nueva vida, a que su hijo ya había cumplido su primer añito y se lo había perdido.

—Gracias doctor, cualquier cosa le avisamos —dijo Kardia con una sonrisa mientras bajaba a Ian, el pequeño curioso se acercó a ver como su abuelo lloraba encima de Camus, quien sonreía levemente.

—Ma….má….—murmuró como pudo.

—Shhh, no hables amor, recién acabas de despertar —comentó separándose del muchacho y acariciándole el cabello—. Ay Camus, nos preocupaste tanto.

—¿Q-qué pasó? ¿Y Mi….Milo? —una pregunta inevitable apareció, Dégel no supo cómo responder y miró a Kardia.

—Hijo, menos mal que estas bien….estábamos preocupados por ti.

—¿Dón….dónde estoy? ¿Dó-dónde está Milo? —nuevamente la pregunta que nadie quería tocar, Kardia se lamió los labios mientras observaba al pequeño Ian, quien por primera vez en mucho tiempo escuchaba la voz que le tranquilizaba de pequeñito.

—Escucha, han pasado muchas cosas y….—Camus volvió a interrumpir a Kardia.

—¿Y Milo? —nuevamente sus ojos se focalizaron a la expresión de su padre, el cual sonríe tristemente.

—Mira Camus, necesito que me escuches atentamente, porque esto es duro…..

—No…por favor….di-dime que está vivo….por favor…

—Está vivo….—le tranquilizó—. Pero muy grave, tú no sabes la magnitud del accidente que tuvieron, Camus, han pasado tantas cosas…

—¿Qué….qué tiene Milo? —la desesperación se notó en su rostro, sin duda alguna el muchacho estaba en su límite. Kardia se acercó y le tranquilizó, o al menos eso intentó, pero Camus estaba alterado—. De….déjame ir con él…

—Camus, por favor ¡debes descansar! —imploró Dégel.

—¡No! ¡No quiero! Llévenme con él —se intentó levantar pero al no usar su cuerpo en mucho tiempo, este se encontraba entumecido.

—¡Camus, basta! —Gritó Dégel con lágrimas en sus ojos, Camus observó a su madre por primera vez—. ¡Basta por favor! Aun no estás bien y hemos estado mucho tiempo sin dormir ni bañarnos, a tu lado, y ni siquiera te molesta eso….. ¡Basta!

—Lo…..lo siento….—volvió a tranquilizarse y acostarse—. Esto….esto es mi culpa ¿no?

—No hijo, los accidentes pasan. Escucha, hay cosas que debemos decirte….pero primero y principal, tu hijo desea abrazarte —la mirada de Dégel fue directo al niño de un año que se mantuvo al margen algo ruborizado.

Camus giró su rostro para ver y se sorprendió. ¿Ese era su niño? Según recordaba el pequeño apenas y podía andar solo, ni siquiera lo había podido levantar y pedía leche cada tres horas. ¿Cómo podía ser ese su hijo? Pero al observarlo vio sus rasgos impresos en su rostro, el cabello dorado de Milo y lacio como el suyo, los ojos propios de él, la mirada pícara. Sin duda era su hijo, entonces ¿cuánto había dormido?

—¿Él….es….?

—Camus, han pasado varios meses desde el accidente, tu hijo cumplió un año hace dos meses….—comentó Kardia tomando al niño desde debajo de las axilas para subirlo a la cama.

No se hizo esperar el abrazo fuerte entre el pelirrojo y su hijo de un año, sin lugar a dudas era lo más hermoso que vivieron en esos últimos meses de sufrimiento. Camus se aferró a él, con todas sus fuerzas y le besó la cabecita. El pequeño lloró, lloró por toda la frustración que sentía al no estar más al lado de su mamá como hubiera querido, pero Dégel jamás dejó de traerlo y poner al bebé en el pecho de Camus o aferrado en ambos brazos para que el niño sienta los latidos y el calor, ahora que lo tenía cerca no pudo evitarlo.

—No, no llores cariño, mamá está aquí nuevamente…..—murmuró cerrando los ojos, su cabello rojo estaba deslizándose por la cama algo desacomodado.

—Ma….mi…..—susurró.

Tal vez esa escena familiar hubiera sido estupenda si se hubiera quedado así, pero los ojos de Dégel tuvieron que subirse hasta ver como Brendan aparecía por primera vez después de una semana. Se levantó casi llevándose todo por delante y le miró molesto, Brendan no reparó en ello y se acercó a Camus sonriente, los ojos del pelirrojo mayor se enfocaron en su hermano más pequeño, se le veía bastante diferente: primero y principal se lo notaba notoriamente delgado, con unas terribles ojeras, su cabello rojo estaba degradado a color morado y sus labios eran completamente rosados; no solamente ello, sino que sus ojos celestes habían perdido el brillo y se lo notaba exhausto como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

—¡Camus! —exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos y sin más se fundió en un abrazo con él, junto a su sobrino. Kardia intentó con la mirada frenar la cólera de Dégel, pero no pudo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que no volvieras —gruñó el peliverde, Camus no comprendió por qué le hablaba a Brendan con ese tono, pero lentamente el menor se separó de él.

—Estaba afuera, y los médicos me avisaron.

—¿Y qué hiciste para que te avisen? ¿Dejaste que te la metan? —comentó con recelo, y bastante enfado, Brendan miró con desagrado y Camus con sorpresa.

—Por favor, no quiero pelear.

—Claro que no, porque no te conviene. ¡Vete! No quiero verte, arruinas los momentos familiares.

—¿Qué….qué pasó? —preguntó Camus sin comprender.

—Tío Brendan tuvo bebé en panza —comentó en su media lengua infantil el pequeño Ian, Camus se sorprendió ante esto.

—Tu hermanito andaba de puta con mucha gente…

—Dégel, no digas eso —Kardia se acercó pero Dégel le aparta de un manotazo.

—Estoy cansado de ti Brendan, no solamente me trajiste un niño, sino me traes otro porque no aprendes con una, tienes que volver a embarazarte: ¿cuántos niños más planeas tener? —cuestionó con bronca, Brendan simplemente le miraba cambiando el semblante a medida que avanzaba.

—Dégel, por amor de dios….—intentó calmar el esposo, pero Dégel continuaba.

—¡Vete de aquí de una vez y no….! —pero no pudo continuar, recibió una bofetada del mismo Brendan en la cara. Dégel quedó pasmado por tal reacción al igual que todos allí.

—¡YA BASTA! —gritó—. ¿Tú crees que me gusta esto? ¿Realmente lo crees? ¡Me doy asco! —La voz se tornó grave, de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas—. No valgo nada, ni aquí ni en ningún lado, al menos en la cama puedo ganar dinero para sacar a Zaphiri de la cárcel, cuando tenga suficiente lo sacaré…..no me importa nada.

—Brendan….—susurró Kardia acercándose a su hijo.

—¡DEJENME EN PAZ! ¡NO ME GUSTA LO QUE HAGO, LO ODIO….PERO NO ENCUENTRO OTRA SOLUCIÓN! —se tapa el rostro, Dégel aún continuaba sorprendido por la reacción funesta.

—¿Brendan? —esta vez el que habló con una voz monótona era Camus, quien seguía en la cama.

—Lamento que tengas que ver esto de mi apenas despiertas, Camus —susurró, aun sin descubrirse—. Lo siento…..—y partió de allí.

Dégel miró a Kardia, mostrando con la mirada que vaya tras él, a lo que el peliazul sale disparando de allí directa hacia los pasillos, después de todo, Dégel no quería que Brendan se volviera a alejar de ellos por más que le echara mil veces del hospital. Camus miró a su madre y cerró sus ojos, intentando creer que todo era parte de una pesadilla. Un suspiro le hizo abrir nuevamente sus obres de color mezclado entre el carmesí y el lavanda, la mano de su madre pasaba gentilmente por sus cabellos.

—No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

—¿Qué pasó con Brendan?

—Nada, tu padre se encargará —comentó amorosamente, parecía otra persona.

—Aun así…..—susurró, luego en su cabeza apareció la imagen de Milo y volvió a la realidad—. Milo.

—No hijo, no puedes ir a verlo.

—¡Tengo qué! —intenta bajarse de la cama y entre el forcejeo de salir o no con su madre a cuestas, la puerta se vuelve a abrir, esta vez no era un doctor, sino más bien Deuteros, acompañado de Aspros, ambos tenían una ligera y triste sonrisa en los labios.

—Pequeño Camus —comentó Deuteros, Camus se paralizó—. Lamento entrar de esta forma, pero….es que escuché de los doctores que has despertado.

—Señor Gemini —susurró en un hilo de voz. Deuteros se acercó.

—Estoy tan feliz que estés bien, realmente eso alegrará a Milo.

—¿Se despertó? —el brillo de los ojos al decir eso desaparecieron cuando Aspros negó desde atrás.

—Los doctores dicen que no hay muchas posibilidades que despierte y planean desconectarlo.

—¡NO! ¡No hagan eso!

—No te preocupes —tranquilizó Aspros—. No harán nada hasta que Deuteros firme las fichas.

—Estoy perdiendo la esperanza en ver a Milo despierto —masculló con la cabeza gacha Deuteros, Dégel sonríe con tristeza y Camus parecía alterado.

—Por favor, por favor, déjeme verlo…..—intentó arrastrarse por la cama para llegar al hombre, pero este negó el contacto.

—Lo siento, hijo, pero…siento que no hay otra solución, créeme que me duele más a mí que a ti en muchos sentidos. Asmita no ha parado de llorar cuando nos dieron los papeles.

—¡Por favor! Yo sé que él despertara —imploró y miró a su madre—. ¡Haz algo!

—Lo siento, hijo, no puedo hacer nada…..es el hijo de Deuteros y Asmita, ellos velarán por Milo.

—Por favor —sollozó—. Por favor, no me hagan esto….

Ian quedó en el olvido en aquel instante, estaba mirando el vacío sin entender exactamente lo que pasaba. Camus lloraba como magdalena mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, implorando que lo dejaran ver a su amado rubio. ¡Hubiera deseado mil veces ser él quien estuviera en esa condición y no Milo! Pero éste había optado por protegerlo, golpeándose muy duro en la cabeza.

—Lo lamento, pero no estás en condiciones para ir a ver a Milo….aun así —le muestra los papeles que traía Aspros—. Aun no he firmado nada, cuando lo haga, desconectarán a Milo, por lo tanto esperaré para que le des el último adiós, tú e Ian.

—….por favor….—fue lo último que dijo Camus antes de caer desmayado por la frustración.

 **Continuará.**


	18. Capitulo 18

**Capitulo 18** **  
** **Empezar de nuevo**

Dos días pasaron en los cuales Camus se esforzó por estar mucho mejor, la mayoría de sus heridas en el cuerpo habían sanado, y lentamente comenzaba a caminar otra vez luego del accidente. Su pronóstico había mejorado en un cuarenta por ciento, y las esperanzas de sus dos padres para que pudiera volver a casa pronto se hacían cada vez más y más palpables.  
Aun así, la idea de recuperación no era precisamente la misma que sus padres, desde que él había despertado, pequeñas señales de consciencia se habían observado en Milo, movía sus dedos y la respiración se hacía cada vez más profunda, pero aun no abría sus ojos.  
Esa mañana, rogó el pelirrojo ir a ver a su amado, sabía que Aspros, Deuteros, los amigos de Milo y hasta la perra de Ivonne iban a verlo muy amenudeo, pero él jamás pudo darse ese lujo por estar inconsciente. A pesar que aun no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, quiso hacerlo, quiso llegar a él.  
En silla de ruedas fue trasportado a la habitación de graves, había demasiada gente amontonada allí, la mayoría siendo llorado por sus familiares, ya que hacía mucho tiempo estaban allí; otros, habían recibido una traqueotomía, como la había recibido él en su momento estando en estado inconsciente.  
Kardia se detuvo en su caminar, él era quien guiaba a su hijo. Cuando el pelirrojo le iba a cuestionar, señala la cama de la derecha, donde Milo estaba. Pálido como un fantasma, con su cabello más largo de lo normal y sus labios levemente morados. El dolor no dudó en aparecer.

—Mi….Milo….—Kardia guió la silla de ruedas para dejarlo cerca de él—. Te ves tan pálido…. ¿Ian viene a verlo?

—No suelen dejar entrar a niños pequeños a este lugar, pero cuando nadie nos ve, hacemos una escapada —sonrió el adulto acariciando el cabello de su hijo. Camus le tomó la mano pálida al rubio y la besó.

—¿Aun siguen pensando en desconectarlo?

—Pues dado que dio signos vitales, dudo que lo hagan, pero ahora con los estudios que le harán, verán si hay un daño en el cerebro no detectado antes, si hay muerte cerebral lo desconectarán.

—¿Muerte cerebral? Pero él respira —miró con espanto a su padre.

—Hijo, hay personas con muerte cerebral cuyos órganos siguen funcionando perfectamente, pero no volverá a tomar consciencia jamás….si eso ocurre con Milo…

—¡No! No quiero que eso pase…. ¡por favor papá…..! —suplicó cubriendo su rostro. Kardia muerde su labio, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no puede hacer nada por su hijo, aun recordaba cuando era pequeño y se le quebraba un muñeco de madera, o se salía la rueda de un auto, él lo solucionaba. Pero esto….esto no podía solucionarlo.

—No llores, amor….

—¡Es mi culpa! Por mi culpa Milo está en este estado, por mi culpa….—se hace un ovillo en la propia silla, Kardia niega con la cabeza y abraza al chico para brindarle contención.

—Tranquilo amor, estas cosas pasan…

—¡No! Milo seguramente hubiera sido tan feliz si yo no hubiera aparecido en su vida, probablemente todos seríamos más felices si esa noche no hubiéramos ido a buscarte —se quitó las lágrimas del rostro—. Tal vez….

—Hijo, hay cosas que tienen que suceder, tal vez Milo y tú necesitaban….

—No….no necesitábamos….—le miró, aun se pueden ver sus ojos llorosos—. Papá, desearía que Milo me olvidara.

—…Camus….

—En serio —mira a Milo—. Desearía que él fuera feliz, aunque tuviera que arriesgar mi inmenso amor hacia él….

—Hijo, no digas cosas que….—pero antes que terminara, Camus lo interrumpió.

—Yo prefiero verlo sano y feliz con alguien más, que verlo conmigo….y herido.—susurró, Kardia lentamente pasó su mano por la espalda del joven, acariciándole. Probablemente en ese momento hablara el dolor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¿Y? ¿Cómo está? —la voz de Dégel se escuchó en el pasillo, Camus abandonó su siesta y abrió los ojos por primera vez desde que se había acostado a dormir.

—Destrozado, me pregunto si deberíamos decirle.

—No, no puede saberlo, ya con lo de Milo está herido, imagínate si supiera lo de…..—se tapó la boca. Camus inmediatamente se levantó, como no podía caminar tenía que buscar la silla de ruedas, pero no quería hacer ruido, por lo cual se mantuvo expectante.

—Ahora está durmiendo, lo mejor es dejarlo tranquilo…—la voz rasposa de su padre sonó algo preocupada.

—Aun así, en algún momento tiene que saberlo…porque de ahora en más va a ser difícil que…

—Shhh, alguien puede oírte —masculló Kardia.

—¿Y qué importa si me oyen? —Bufó molesto, Dégel últimamente tenía pocas pulgas—. En definitiva no íbamos a poder con otro más.

—No, bueno….aun así es doloroso para una "madre" —Camus abrió sus ojos, ¿estaban hablando de él?

—Creo que en algún momento saltará el tema, pero aun así…..—cruza los brazos—. Pienso que lo mejor es decirle que se le hará complicado tener más hijos a partir de ahora, Camus es joven, y seguramente se volverá a enamorar o Milo despertará y querrán….

—Lo sé, pero cuando llegue ese momento se lo diremos todo —la mirada de Camus cambió y tocó de inmediato su vientre—. A veces desearía que a Brendan le hubiera pasado algo que deje de procrear.

—Dégel —sonríe tristemente Kardia—. No digas esas cosas, sabes el susto que nos pegamos con Camus.

—No digo el accidente, sino algo que le haga…..no tener hijos.

—Recuerda que Camus puede tener hijos, lo que no puede es sobrevivir al parto, será muy difícil que lo haga, hay un cuarenta por ciento de probabilidades que salga sano de esto —suspiró angustiado, Dégel también se oía así—. Si tan solo ellos hubieran sabido que estaban de dos meses.

—Camus teniendo otro bebé —Dégel parecía irónico, y la mirada de Camus cambió, ¿acaso él había estado embarazado? —. Me pregunto si tomamos la decisión correcta.

—Dégel, tú sabes tanto como yo que ese bebito no iba a sobrevivir, Camus estaba siendo sedado con muchos fármacos, eso hubiera causado que la criatura nazca en mal estado de salud o que no nazca directamente, creo que hicimos lo correcto…

—Aun así, cuando Camus se entere ¿nos perdonará? ¿Perdonará que autorizamos su aborto? —la mirada de Camus esta vez colapsó, estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

—Claro que sí, lo hicimos por su bien. Tal vez al principio no lo entienda, pero a medida que pase el tiempo verá que es lo correcto.

—Pero pudo haber sido su último hijo con Milo.

—Claro, el último porque estaría muerto….—cruzó los brazos. Dégel afirma.

Lentamente Camus cerró sus ojos, esperando que todo eso fuera parte de una pesadilla, pero lo peor de todo, es que era tan real que aun podía sentir un inmenso vacío en su vientre. ¿No podía tener hijos? Y peor aun ¿se le había arrebatado uno de sus bebés?  
Sus ojos lagrimearon intensamente, aun tenía al pequeño Ian, de quien se había perdido gran parte de su vida. ¿Valía entonces la pena luchar, seguir luchando? Si Milo moría, ¿él tendría que seguir vivo por los dos? Ahora más que nunca necesitaba un abrazo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El sonido de aquel aparato le aturdió, lentamente sus ojos se fueron abriendo, estaban secos y pegados por haber estado tanto tiempo juntos. Sus ojos celestes se pasearon meditabundos por todo el lugar, se sentía roto, quebrado, como si algo en su interior se hubiera hecho pedazos. Allí estaba a un costado, un hombre de cabellera azul y ojos cerrados, durmiendo en una silla y otro de cabellera rubia acostado en el sillón. Intentó mover sus dedos y era muy laborioso, quería pararse y salir de allí, pero se sentía tan débil, como si un enorme carro le hubiera pasado por encima.  
Carraspeó e hizo que el hombre mayor se moviera un poco, al menos pudo intentar levantarse para ver que necesitaba el enfermo. Cuando carraspeó la segunda vez los ojos verdes del muchacho se abrieron lentamente para encontrarse con aquellos zafiros. No dudó un segundo en levantarse.

—¡Milo! Oh, Milo —gritó abrazándose al muchacho que sorprendido le miraba, los gritos despertaron a Asmita, la "madre" del chico, quien al ver a Deuteros encima de su hijo gritó a los enfermeros para que vengan a ver.

—¿Q-qué….? —Milo aun estaba tratando de procesar las cosas, le dolía todo el cuerpo, y al ver ingresar a varias personas con delantales y guardapolvos, se hizo hacia atrás.

—Déjalos hacer su trabajo, Deuteros —comentó Asmita muy preocupado, mientras miraba como los ojos de su pequeño Milo le observaban curioso.

—Bien, te haremos unas preguntas sencillas, tú contestas ¿de acuerdo? —El joven afirma con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo te llamas? —Milo les miró, sus ojos se tornaban cada vez más grandes.

—…..no…..no sé….

—¿Sabes qué día es hoy? —preguntó preocupado el doctor, el chico volvió a negar—. ¿Quiénes son ellos? —señaló a Deuteros y Asmita.

—…no….no lo sé…..—Milo estaba nervioso, estaba demasiado nervioso y asustado. Deuteros miró a Asmita con sorpresa.

—Hmm….bien, ¿hay algo que sepas? ¿Algo que te venga a la cabeza? —preguntó el médico, Milo niega—. ¿Nada? No importa si el dato es raro o tonto, dinos….

—…..Ro….rojo…..—comentó, todos en la sala se miraron entre sí—. Y….violeta….eso….

—¿Rojo y violeta? —Miró a todos los que estaban allí, ninguno de ellos tenía ese color en su vestimenta, por lo que ignoró el dato—. Bien, tú tranquilo, te haremos algunos estudios para ver como estas, lentamente irás recordando las cosas…..—hizo una señal para que los padres del chico se acercaran—. Parece que producto del golpe, ha perdido la memoria.

—¿Podrá recuperarla?

—No lo sabemos, es cuestión de tiempo, la pérdida de memoria puede ser temporal o permanente —mordió su labio intentando no hablar más.

—¿Entonces así será todo?

Mientras los padres estaban charlando fuera de la habitación, las enfermeras revisaban a Milo para ver que no tuviera ningún golpe externo. Milo solo observaba todo incrédulo, como si fuera un mundo nuevo e inexplicable para él, cuando una mata de cabellos rojos hizo su aparición. Ivonne se había teñido el cabello de rojo, probablemente de casualidad, pues en todos esos meses había cambiado los tonos diariamente. Cuando se acercó, Milo pudo reconocer ese tono de rojo y la señaló.

—E…ella…—comentó apartando a la enfermera, Ivonne se sorprendió al ver a Milo despierto.

—¡Milo! Estás despierto, mi amor….al fin —se acercó, arrogante como siempre. Las enfermeras fruncieron el ceño.

—Señorita, no debería estar aquí, intentamos hacerle una revisión a….

—Mi esposo —terminó la oración y señaló su anillo—. Es mi esposo ¿qué le ha pasado?

—Pérdida de memoria —comentó otra de las enfermeras.

—La…la recuerdo….rojo….—comentó Milo señalando el cabello—. Cabello….

—¿Hm? —Ivonne se sorprendió, pero inmediatamente recordó a otro muchachito de cabellos rojos de la vida de Milo y aprovechó la amnesia de su marido para hacerle desaparecer—. Claro cariño, hemos estado juntos todos estos años, tú y yo estamos muy enamorados….

—Señora, no le de tanta información al joven Gemini, podría colapsarlo —gruñó la mujer, pero Ivonne continuó.

—Soy tu mujer, Ivonne de Altar, la única en tu vida….nos amamos ¿acaso no lo recuerdas, cariño? Hasta tenemos un precioso hijo juntos —sonrió de costado, Milo pestañó varias veces.

—¿Un….hijo?

—¡Señorita! Hemos dicho que….

—Re….recuerdo un…..un bebé….yo….yo quería….ir por él….—frunció el rostro cerrando los ojos por el dolor de cabeza.

—Señorita, retírese por favor…..esto es demasiado para él, ¡retírese!

Ivonne hizo caso, pues ya no necesitaba más que eso, había eliminado a Camus de la cabeza de Milo, pues le hizo creer al rubio que ella era la persona amada y que Ian, era hijo de ambos. Ahora tenía que cerrar su historia con bronche de oro y quitarle al niño a Camus, no por nada su padre era un excelente abogado y lograría que la custodia del niño pasara a manos de su padre biológico.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Zaphiri sonrió al ver que del otro lado estaba Brendan sonriéndole, inmediatamente se sentó, tomó el teléfono y puso su mano en el vidrio. El pelirrojo respondió de la misma forma, intentando tocarse indirectamente y mirando los hermosos ojos de su amado. Por unos instantes solo oyeron la respiración del otro, lo necesitaban, porque en definitiva se amaban intensamente. Apretó los labios, quería comentarle tantas cosas, pero era imposible todas ellas, principalmente, ahora que estaba sentado, no se le veía el insipiente vientre de tres meses y había evitado llevar a Eloy a aquel lugar.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Brendan, Zaphiri sonrió.

—Pues, bien….supongo…..aquí me creen un dios por apuñalar a un violador —respondió, a pesar que los ojos del pelinegro estaban apagados, se pudo ver un destello de alegría.

—Me alegro que no te haya pasado nada.

—¿Cómo está el caso? —preguntó—. Me ha venido a ver Hakurei en varias ocasiones, pero no me ha dicho nada.

—Necesitamos dinero….—comentó—. Pude juntar algo, pero no es suficiente…..

—Brendan. No deberías hacer esto por mí —se acercó más al vidrio—. Te amo, y no me importa pasar aquí mi vida si es por tu bien.

—No, eso sería egoísta de mi parte, ¡no quiero que estés encerrado! —Suplicó, el pelirrojo bajó la mirada—. Zaphiri, tal vez después de esto no quieras volver a verme, pero debo decírtelo.

—No me digas nada, solo quiero disfrutar de ti un poco más —cerró los ojos, escuchando la respiración y nerviosismo del otro lado—. Brendan, oigo tu corazón desde aquí.

—Zaphiri…..estoy embarazado….—los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron—. Lo siento….

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendido, ¿acaso estaba bromeando? —. Pero…. ¿cómo? Brendan, ¿cómo?

—Creo que no te debo explicar "cómo" —se sonrojó un poco y bajó la cabeza—. No es el primero que tengo, hace unos meses nació Eloy…..yo creo que es tu hijo.

—¿Creo? Brendan…..no comprendo, ¿acaso no me amas?

—¡Claro que te amo!

—¿Y entonces? ¿Estás embarazado y tuviste un hijo que "crees" que es mío? —Se levantó de sopetón, dejando caer la silla, Brendan no dice nada—. ¿Acaso eres amante de alguien?

—No…

—¿Entonces? ¡Dudo que sean hijos del espíritu santo, Brendan! —la mirada de Zaphiri cambió radicalmente—. ¿O es que acaso….te violaron?

—No.

—¿Entonces? —el silencio lo abrumaba—. ¡BRENDAN POR AMOR DE DIOS!

—¡ME ESTOY PROSTITUYENDO! —gritó, la mayoría de los internos de allí se dio la vuelta y observó con una sonrisa. Zaphiri quedó pasmado y el tubo del teléfono cayó de sus manos.

—¿Qué? —sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos—. Pros….

—Quiero juntar el dinero lo antes posible, dinero para liberarte.

—¡YO NO QUIERO ESO!

—¡PERO YO SI! —se levantó también—. ¿No puedes aceptar que yo me siento culpable?

—¿Y convertirte en puta hará que yo salga de aquí? —las palabras de Zaphiri eran hirientes, demasiado hirientes—. Yo te ame por lo que eras, un niño, un introvertido niño que tenía problemas emocionales pero me amaba intensamente…..y ahora, ¿Quién demonios eres?

—….Zaph….

—No quiero volver a verte….—el pelinegro se dio la vuelta y se retiró junto a la custodia mientras dejaba a Brendan en estado de shock.

—Oye mami, yo si quiero verte en visitas conyugales —comentó otro enorme recluso, el resto rio.

—¿Cuánto las tres horas de sexo? Tengo mucha leche para ti, cariño —comentó otro más grandote y musculoso mientras se masajeaba la entrepierna.

Brendan los mira con asco y sin poder evitar llorar se da la vuelta y sale de allí cuando antes. Zaphiri tenía tanta razón, ¡daba asco! ¿Cómo pudo convertirse en eso? ¿Cómo pudo hacer este tipo de cosas? Ahora ya no tenía el amor de sus padres, ni el de Zaphiri, Camus tenía sus propios problemas. ¿Había llegado al límite? No, no tenía que ser dramático, matarse no era la solución. Tenía un hijo y otro por nacer. Haría lo imposible por liberar a Zaphiri, tal vez no prostituyéndose, pero de otra forma, de otra, que fuera más digna y al pelinegro no le diera vergüenza. ¡Debía recuperarlo! No podía perder al amor de su vida.

 **Continuará.**


	19. Capitulo 19

**Capitulo 19** **  
** **Reencuentro.**

Una joven, muy joven, muchacha caminaba hacia la cocina de su casa donde aguardaba un hombre mayor. Sonrió al notarlo y se acercó para ayudarlo a levantarse de la silla. Debido a su poca agilidad se había caído de las escaleras dolorosamente y se encontraba en recuperación. Lucía tenía más de veintiséis años, su cabello era rubio como los rayos de luz y sus ojos celestes como el cielo, ella trabajaba en el kínder garden de la zona, siempre le habían gustado los niños.  
Alain suspiró una vez que estuvo de pie, con una foto en la mano donde se encontraban la imagen de sus tres hijos mayores, se preguntaba que había sido de ellos, ¿estarán felices? ¿Habrán comido bien? Todas esas preguntas tan típicas de madre. Su otra hija, producto de su relación anterior, se encontraba en el exterior y lo llamaba todos los días para ver su estado de salud.

—¿Quieres salir? —preguntó Lucía, sonrió en una mueca, aún conservaba esos rasgos juveniles y su belleza natural.

—Necesito ver un poco la naturaleza, no he salido desde que fui al hospital a ver a tu padre —comenzó y caminó hasta la puerta—. Es hora de ver el mundo otra vez.

—Ver a ese hombre te dejó agotado.

—Claro que sí, cariño, pero no lo suficiente, soy un roble, lo sabes —salió de allí y caminó unas cuadras acompañado de la joven, mientras observaba a los chicos, la juventud.

—¿Crees que deberíamos preguntar? —Cuestionó la muchacha—. Hace mucho que no vivimos en Athenas.

—No, no, cariño, conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano, cada calle, cada bache sin arreglar, todo esto….—sonrió y miró el cielo—. No ha cambiado nada en treinta años.

—Aun así conseguimos un dato muy bueno, el paradero de uno de tus nietos —comentó la chica mientras buscaba entre las hojas—. Brendan Antares.

—Se parece mucho a mi cuando era pequeño…gracias a ese diario y a ese muchachito, ¿cómo se llamaba? Tenía nombre de piedra preciosa.

—Zaphiri.

—Sí, Zaphiri, que muchacho más agradable, hizo lo que yo nunca tuve valor y todo por amor…—suspiró—. Qué lindo que mi nieto tenga a alguien tan dulce de su lado.

—Aun así, ese muchacho sigue en prisión, ¿crees que es indicado?

—Ese viejo ruin de Sebastiane no murió, no sé por qué retienen al jovencito, ¡Mira, mira! Esos cabellos rojos los reconozco —murmuró señalando a un joven, tenía un pequeño bulto en su vientre que no era notorio para el ojo común pero si para Alain que había tenido cuatro hijos—. El chiquillo.

—¿Cuál?

—El embarazado.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó nuevamente Lucía, Alain niega con la cabeza.

—El pelirrojo, hija, el pelirrojo….—señaló como si fuera una obviedad—. Ese es Brendan.

—¿Embarazado? Pero debe tener diecisiete años ¿ya carga con una criatura?

—Yo tenía su edad cuando tuve mi primer hijo….—susurró, Lucía sonrió de costado.

—Lo sé….lo sé. ¿Y qué quieres hacer? ¿Hablar con él?

—Por ahora simplemente sigámoslo…..es todo, me basta con eso….—murmuró siguiéndolo con la mirada.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Camus recibió la noticia de su padre, Milo había despertado y la emoción se disipó cuando supo que éste no recordaba absolutamente nada. No, no solamente se había olvidado de él, sino de todos en su familia y debían esperar un tiempo prudencial para que este recupere la memoria. El pelirrojo estaba terriblemente consternado, abrazándose a una almohada, Kardia era el único allí dado que Dégel se había retirado a su casa para descansar, no obstante llevaban muchos meses en vela, sin descansar bien y esporádicamente iban a su casa a ducharse o dormir un rato. Prácticamente no había vida de pareja entre los padres, no discutían porque casi no se veían y cuando lo hacían, era siempre el tema de conversación sus dos hijos.  
Por un lado, Kardia intentó calmar al pelirrojo quien amenazaba con ir a ver a Milo directamente y ser rechazado frente a sus ojos, pero por otro lado el muchacho sabía el shock emocional que podía padecer el joven si se presentaba contándole una historia que no le era propia.

—¿Y tú qué dices? —Preguntó Camus levantando la mirada—. ¿Crees que deba simplemente dejarlo pasar?

—Por ahora sí, cariño, las cosas no están del todo bien.

—¿Aunque sea puedo verlo? ¿Hace cuanto que despertó? —preguntó, pero Kardia negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, no creo que puedas, sigue estando grave, y lleva un día y medio despierto, probablemente en estos días este desplazándose en silla de ruedas y puedas verlo por aquí.

—¿Y si no vuelve a recordar jamás?

—Tendrás que enamorarlo de nuevo hijo —sonrió de costado, Camus también rio un poco—. Bueno, yo siempre pensaba que si quería que Dégel me amara, tendría que enamorarlo todos los días.

—¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó Camus arqueando la ceja.

—Cuando Dégel era joven, era peor que ahora, era un nerd sin remedio que se metía en los libros y no tenía interacción social, sin duda, era imposible meterse en su vida a menos que estés impreso en una de las hojas.

—Eso suena tanto a mamá.

—Por lo que comencé de a poco, primero hice un cuadernito con dibujos y escritos, haciéndolo pasar por un libro de entre muchos, busqué exactamente todo lo que le gustaba: músicos favoritos, deportes, momento histórico.

—Te hiciste de una gran labor.

—Claro, claro, pero conseguí llamar su atención—sonrió y se reclinó en su silla—. Sus ojos amatistas me miraban, tan hermosos como la luz de la luna….perfecto…

—¿Y qué pasó? —preguntó emocionado.

—Pues, lentamente nos fuimos acercando, de a poco, todos los días era un pequeño esfuerzo, ¡hasta tuve que leerme un libro completo por él! —exclamó agobiado.

—Eso no es malo.

—Sí lo es, al menos si tienes la lectura básica de primer grado. Entré al club de libros, obviamente desentonaba allí y la mayoría sabía que estaba en ese lugar por Dégel….jajajaja bueno, como verás, mis intentos de seducirle, funcionaron.

—Es verdad, pero aun así me parece curioso que a pesar de todos tus esfuerzos se hayan separado tiempo después —murmuró bajando la cabeza.

—Bueno, como sabes las cosas se complicaron cuando naciste. Dégel era muy responsable y yo estaba aterrado, no comprendía cómo podía ser "papá" y tener una familia, tú eras tan pequeño y frágil, tenía miedo de romperte si te tocaba. Todas mis inseguridades surgieron de repente, y la única escapada a eso era la bebida, abusé de ella y terminé como terminé.

—Luego vino Brendan.

—Brendan….—sonrió—. Al final creo que estas cosas son herencia….. ¿Sabes? Yo heredé el amor a la bebida de mi padre y él heredó la angustia de su madre.

—Brendan no es tan depresivo, mira lo que hizo con mamá….—cruzó los brazos—. Milo antes de irnos ese día del accidente, me comentó que Brendan ganaba dinero con la prostitución ¿lo sabías?

—Sí, para ayudar a Zaphiri.

—¿Y qué es lo que haremos? No podemos dejar que Brendan siga así —Kardia le acarició la espalda a Camus—. ¿Papá?

—Lo mejor es descansar y pensar mejor las cosas, Brendan siempre ha sido sensible en ese ámbito, creo que necesita tiempo, mientras tanto, tú preocúpate por recuperarte —terminó la frase ayudando a su hijo mayor a acostarse.

—Papá, ¿esto es un sueño?

—Si es así, me gustaría despertar…..

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dégel estaba exhausto, había dejado a Ian con los bisabuelos, necesitaban descansar un poco. Entró y se sacó la chaqueteada para girar su cabeza y ver una mata de cabello rojo, sentado en el sillón. Sonrió de costado y caminó hacia allí lentamente, un sonido le hizo recordar a uno de sus nietos y cuando tuvo la panorámica del lugar vio a Brendan allí, llevaba ropa de casa, tenía al pequeño Eloy contra su pecho mientras le daba de lactar una botella de leche. La imagen era por demás hermosa, hace muchísimo tiempo que no veía a su hijo así, ni siquiera cuando el pequeño había nacido, Brendan estaba con una crisis post parto que la pudo superar, pero no existía interacción entre madre y bebé.

—Brendan…..—susurró acercándose.

—¿Vienes a golpearme? —preguntó sin levantar la vista de su hijo.

—No…

—Ellos me golpean también….—comentó con la voz apagada—. Los que me pagan por sexo, se creen con derecho de hacerlo.

—Hmm…..Brendan, ¿no quieres descansar? —se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano, pero el joven la quitó—. Escucha, creo que…..he estado actuando muy locamente estos meses y quiero que me perdones.

—¿Te perdone? —giró la mirada, Dégel pudo ver por primera vez los ojos apagados de su hijo—. ¿Por qué?

—Por todas las cosas que te he dicho.

—No me has dicho nada que no me hayan dicho antes, cuando nació Eloy, el médico me dijo que cerrara las piernas, que parecía una pequeña puta…..—ante la estupefacción del peliverde, el menor bajó la mirada a su hijo—. Y ahora Zaphiri.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Lo mismo que me vienen diciendo todos, que soy una puta…nadie me respeta, yo mismo me he creado esto —sacó la botella para dejarla vacía en la mesa ratona y colocó a su hijo para que haga provechito—. Lo único que sé es que en estos meses he sido una mala persona, una mala pareja y una mala madre.

—Brendan…..no creo que….—intentó consolar, pero no podía decirlo, en parte Brendan tenía razón, había ignorado a Eloy todo este tiempo, no había pensado en Zaphiri cuando se acostaba con otros tipos, pero también sabía que este lo hacía por una buena causa.

—Estaba planeando en llevarme a Eloy y decirle a uno de mis clientes que…..estoy embarazado de él y que si no se hace cargo de mis dos hijos le diría a su esposa o esposo sobre lo nuestro —comentó mientras recostaba al bebé en el carrito que tenía frente a él—. Eso me convertiría en la peor de las zorras, pero no puedo caer más bajo.

—Brendan, amenazar a esos infelices no te hará sentir mejor.

—¡Lo sé! Pero no tengo más ideas…..amo a Zaphiri, lo quiero de vuelta….y tengo dos hijos que no son de él….o al menos uno no lo es —voltea a ver a Dégel nuevamente—. No sabes cuánto he rogado para que al menos Eloy haya sido de nuestra relación, pero ni siquiera me acuerdo si eyaculó dentro, si lo logró o no, no recuerdo nada.

—Tranquilo, Brendan….todo estará bien…

—No le hice caso a nadie...solamente estaba cegado por el dolor...

—¿Bren?

—Y ahora me convertí en el ser que siempre odie...que siempre negué ser...es mi culpa.

—Claro que no, Brendan, ellos son los adultos que debieron decir "no", tú eres solo un niño con ganas de conseguir dinero fácil…..

—Soy una puta….eso es lo que soy.

—Brendan, si quieres mejorar, debes enfrentarte al pasado, a tus cosas…..—murmuró y le acarició los cabellos—. Confió en ti.

—Pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo…. ¿no viste que pasó a penas no tuve a Zaphiri a mi lado? Me volví loco, de suerte no me trasmitieron una enfermedad —bajó la mirada, estaba terriblemente colérico, necesitaba llorar, pero no podía hacerlo frente a su hijo y a su madre.

—Escucha…..creo que yo tengo mucha culpa que tu estado sea tan frágil —susurró y se recostó un poco en el sofá para tomar a su hijo en brazos y apoyarlo en su pecho—. Creo que traspasé en ti mucha de mis frustraciones, supe desde siempre que tenías un espíritu propio, desde que naciste lo supe….y traté por todos los medios de anularte.

—¿Anularme?

—Sí, que fueras un sometido por mis caprichos, que te sintieras mal de darme la contra, así es Camus y así quería que fueras tú. En definitiva, mi presencia fue muy fuerte para ustedes que terminaron huyendo. Camus se refugió en ese amor tóxico que tenía con Milo y tú, en Zaphiri y luego en el sexo. No les di opción de nada, los dos eran tratados como mierdas.

—¿Camus también?

—¡Camus también! —Exclamó cerrando los ojos—. Porque cuando Milo lo ama, o al menos eso decía, siempre lo mantenía oculto, en inferioridad de condiciones contra su pareja "oficial". Y así terminaron los dos, envueltos en un accidente.

—Eso le puede pasar a cualquiera.

—A cualquiera no, hijito, a mi bebé….así como tú también eres mi bebé, los dos terminaron rotos, en alma, corazón y en sus vidas. No sé qué hacer para ayudarles, no sé qué puede calmar su dolor —se le aferra más fuerte y sollozó muy bajito—. Lo lamento.

—Tú hiciste lo que pudiste.

—Pude haber hecho más, Kardia es un buen padre y lo alejé de mi vida…

—Él te había violado.

—….—se acurrucó como un niño pequeño, y esta vez Brendan pasó a ser la "madre" de su propia "madre" —. No….le deje opción…

—¡Siempre hay opción mamá! Por favor, no digas eso….no llores….—Brendan le acarició el cabello, su corazón comenzaba a latir muy fuerte que pensó saldría de su pecho—. Papá, debes ser fuerte, tú siempre lo has sido, ahora Camus está mejor, al menos comenzó a caminar.

—Es verdad…

—Hace unos cuantos días siquiera habría sus ojos….debes poner todo de ti….

—Lo sé….

—Confío en ti —esta vez las palabras salieron de la boca del hijo, Dégel sonrió y luego de mirar a su nieto dormir en el carrito, abrazó a su hijo muy tiernamente, como nunca había hecho antes.

—Te amo, hijo.

—Yo también.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Albafica estaba sentado con Lugonis tomando el té, había sido muy difícil con las niñas allí. Su "madre" Lugonis, quien le había tenido de soltero por una relación con un hombre casado: Ilias Leonidas, quien tenía un hijo con su pareja de hacía muchos años, le miraba con ternura.  
Albafica sabía eso, sabía perfectamente que su "madre" había sido amante de su padre por un tiempo muy corto, y al enterarse este de su nacimiento quiso desprenderse de toda relación y desapareció un día.

Un tiempo después pudo encontrar a su hermano mayor, Regulus, con quien tenía una muy buena relación y poder congeniar con su padre, pero jamás era tocada la infidelidad como tema, dado que tanto Ilias como Lugonis nunca pudieron superarlo. Por esto, su "madre" era increíblemente joven, lo había tenido de muy chico, siquiera había acabado la secundaria cuando nació Albafica, pero aun así había logrado crecer como persona y tener ambos roles: madre y padre.

—Alba….—murmuró Lugonis y sonrió de costado—. Te conozco bien y sé que lo estás padeciendo, sé que en un principio odiaba a Manigoldo, pero cuando nació Giannina y Bianca….y ahora la pequeña Sophie, me di cuenta que realmente él te ama.

—Lo sé, pero ¡él esta tan raro! Y peor aún, ya no tenemos sexo como antes, siempre le duele la cabeza. Si no conociera su pene, diría que es mujer….—se coloca ambas manos en la cara.

—Oh, cariño, no digas eso…..—Lugonis se levantó y lo abrazó dulcemente—. Ya cariño, no llores….

—Es que ¡es tan frustrante! Un día tienes una familia, un maravilloso esposo…..nada puede salir mal, y de repente todo cae a tus pies—sollozó, estaba enojado, repleto de rabia.

—¿Manigoldo te engaño?

—No...no lo sé...no sé.

—Bueno, lo mejor es qu-….—pero no pudo terminar, una voz comenzó a sonar desde la planta de abajo.

Albafica se levantó y caminó hasta su ventana, que daba a la calle para ver lo que creyó jamás vería. Manigoldo estaba vestido estúpidamente, con un especie de guitarra pequeña entre sus manos, un gorro que sería perfectamente de la edad media y le recitaba una serenata con mucho amor. Albafica volvió a entrar solo para tomar uno de los pastelillos que le había regalado Lugonis y lanzárselo en la cabeza a Manigoldo.

—Aaagh, que asco…—susurró al verse encastrado de crema—. Bueno, veo que no va por la serenata, tal vez ¿un poema? —pero recibió otro pastelillo en la cabeza—. Eres difícil de convencer.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? Tu solo eres quien se está alejando de mi—para ese entonces todos los vecinos estaban atrincherados en las ventanas.

—Alba, yo te amo….lamento todo lo que te hice pasar, pero ya estoy bien...

—¡¿Estás bien?! ¿Cómo puedo creerte? —la gente que estaba escuchando se sorprendió al oír eso.

—¡Alba, por favor, en serio te amo! Lamento haberte hecho pasar un mal momento por mi estupidez. Alba….escucha, en mi vida jamás me ha durado una pareja porque no creía en el amor….pero hoy creo en el amor ¿sabes por qué? —el muchacho le miró interrogante—. Porque te conocí….

—Aaaaaaw….—las personas quedaron prendadas de lo que decía el italiano.

—Yo vivía en Italia, mucho antes, y creí que sería desdichado e infeliz….pero ahora que te veo a ti y a nuestras hermosas niñas que gracias a dios heredaron tu belleza….—sonrió, Alba también le devuelve la sonrisa—. Creo firmemente que el amor verdadero existe, lamento por hacerte preocupar, bebé.

—Mani…

—Por favor, Albafica, hermoso, mi rey, te amo y discúlpame por dudar de nuestro amor —susurró

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Habían pasado algunos días y Camus ya podía deambular por la habitación. A pesar de su buen estado de ánimo y físico, las visitas de sus padres se iban haciendo gradual, dado que en pocos días le darían el alta pero tendría que seguir haciéndose chequeos de la cabeza. A pesar de haber recibido la noticia que no tendría hijos, o más bien, sus padres cuchichearon eso fuera del cuarto, Camus aprovechaba cada minuto para estar con Ian, aunque no debía tenerlo mucho tiempo dado que en un hospital era muy fácil contraer una enfermedad interhospitalaria, por lo cual siempre se encontraban en las zonas seguras como la cafetería, donde solamente iban las personas rehabilitadas o los familiares.

Ese día no era diferente, Dégel había llevado a Ian a pasar unas horas con Camus y se encontraron allí, el niño le pedía por cada pastel o chocolate que veía por la vitrina y el pelirrojo solamente por darle el gusto se lo compraba con el poco dinero que le daban sus padres.  
Los dos se sentaron en una mesa no muy alejada, el mayor no dejaba de mirar como su hijo había crecido, su cabello rubio le llegaba hasta los hombros y lo traía usualmente atado, sus ojos violáceos rojizos le daban un atractivo increíble para su tierna edad, y la camiseta que llevaba puesta de sus dibujos animados favoritos, lo volvía tierno.  
Solo le bastó girar la cabeza para encontrarse con unos ojos celestes y una mata de cabellos rubios dirigirse hacia las mesas de los comensales, siempre mirando la vitrina de pasteles. Estaba acompañado por Ivonne, esa mujer que había ocasionado su accidente y ahora lucía como la "mujer ideal". No pudo hacer nada, pues sabía que Milo había perdido la memoria y lentamente la recuperaría, por lo cual se quedó sin mirarlo durante unos segundos. Lo que nunca se imaginó es que Ian, su hijo de un año y medio, dejara su vista de los muffins de crema para ver al hombre en silla de ruedas e inmediatamente sonreír.

—¡Es papá! —exclamó en su media lengua infantil y casi sin esperar a que su madre le ayude a bajar de la silla, se tiró de lleno y salió corriendo a los brazos del hombre.

Camus estaba aterrado y de un impulso también se levantó para detener al niño, pero lo que no sabía el pelirrojo era que el pequeño sabía correr magistralmente y le fue imposible alcanzarlo, solo vio como se le montaba encima abrazándolo, ante la mirada dudosa de Milo. Ivonne giró su rostro y vio a Camus, frunció el ceño pero aparentó que todo estaba bien y sonrió.

—Oh, Milo, mira a quien te traje….—comentó la muchacha, Ian de la emoción no dijo nada ante esto—. Es Ian, nuestro hijo.

—¿Ian? —Comentó y separó un poco al chico para verlo mejor, sus ojos eran de un tono diferente a Ivonne, pero los recordaba—. Creo que te recuerdo, pequeño.

—Mami dijo que papi accidente feo y pum, en la cabeza —susurró el pequeñito, era muy conveniente para Ivonne que el niño tratara a Camus como "madre" y no como "papi", lo cual no influía en el discurso que se había montado.

—Sí, creo que tuve un accidente muy feo….y pum en la cabecita —sonrió, estaba más que feliz de ver a ese pequeño, sus labios sonreían sin darle la orden, era maravilloso.

—¿Ta bien? —preguntó nuevamente el rubiecito.

—Sí, pero papi no recuerda muchas cosas, así que poco a poco las irá recordando ¿sí? —Habló acariciándole el rostro al pequeño con extrema dulzura—. Te extrañe mucho, campeón.

—Yo tamben papi….—se abrazó más fuerte a él. Camus observaba la escena con una sonrisa dulce, cosa que a la muchacha de cabellos rojizos actualmente, le desagradaba. Tenía que meterlo, puesto el niño se retiraría con él, a lo que se le ocurrió una gran idea.

—Ah, me olvidé de presentarte a la niñera de Ian, o mejor dicho el "niñero", es solo un criado de nuestra familia —comentó, Ian y Milo se quedaron mirándola algo extrañados—. Es ese pelirrojo de allá….—señaló a Camus con desprecio. Este al ser llamado no le importó ser tratado como basura, se acercó.

—Mucho gusto, soy Camus…..Antares —Milo le miró de arriba abajo, no tenía aspecto de ser criado, pero aun así le devolvió una hermosa sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto, soy Milo….bueno tú debes saber quién soy, es decir….yo perdí la memoria jajajaja….—rio amorosamente, Camus extrañaba eso, estaba conteniéndose las ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo, aunque estuviera la zorra delante de ellos—. Disculpa, si tú eres la niñera de mi hijo ¿por qué estas vestido como paciente?

—¿Hm? —mira su vestimenta y efectivamente estaba con la ropa hospitalaria—. Oh, es que tuve un accidente hace un tiempo.

—Qué casualidad.

—Sí, mucha casualidad….ahora….—Ivonne toma a Ian de los brazos, este se queja pero ella no le hace caso y se acercó a Camus—. Llévate a tu cría lejos de mi hombre.

—No tienes que ser tan brusca…—comentó Camus, esto no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de Milo quien vio a Camus cargar a su hijo y sonreírle, mientras este le daba un beso en la mejilla, cualquiera que tuviera dos dedos de frente vería la increíble buena relación que tenían esos dos, pero al rubio aun le faltaban algunas neuronas a ser activadas producto del golpe y no le dio demasiada importancia—. Bueno, iré a llevar al pequeño a casa, un gusto verlo rehabilitado, señor Gemini.

—No, el gusto es mío…..el verte y…..me gusta tu cabello….me trae recuerdos que aún no puedo recuperar —ante esta frase, Ivonne frunció el ceño y Camus sonrió—. Adiós.

—Adiós….—susurró y se fue de allí nuevamente a su mesa.

El resto de la tarde, Milo y Camus no dejaban de lanzarse pequeñas miradas, aunque Milo no sabía el por qué y trato de mentirse a sí mismo que era solamente una nueva persona en su vida y le causaba curiosidad, Camus lo veía como una ligera atracción hacia él, produciéndole una terrible ansias de abrazarlo.

Así pasó el día, entre comidas, charlas y juegos, cada uno por su lado. Camus dejó al niño agotado de tanto paseo por el hospital, mientras que Milo terminó dormido en su silla de ruedas.  
El rubio fue llevado a su habitación y lentamente el mundo de los sueños lo gobernó. Se podía ver a sí mismo en una enorme cama, con el sol deslizándose por la piel de su compañero. Mordió sus labios y acarició la curvatura de su cuerpo, besó los hombros y los labios, se deslizó entre sus piernas y penetró su cuerpo una y otra vez, escuchando los gemidos ajenos.  
Solo veía el cabello rojo, no solía tener cara ese recuerdo y hasta hace poco, creyó era su mujer, pues tampoco tenía sexo, ahora, podía ver que era hombre, y no solamente eso, cuando se distanció para ver los ojos violáceos rojizos, la cara deforme comenzó a tomar aspecto, lentamente se deliraron los ojos grandes, la mirada dulce, los labios finos, la nariz pequeña, las cejas tupidas, y la mirada infantil.

 _—¿Camus? —se preguntó a sí mismo, el muchacho no respondió y le besó._

Se levantó de golpe, con una mano en el pecho y terriblemente traspirado. ¿Cuánto de ese sueño había sido real? ¿Acaso? ¿Acaso él y su criado habían sido amantes? No, no podía ser. Pero el sueño le había dejado un gusto amargo, sobre todo cuando se vio la semi erección entre las piernas. Se recostó nuevamente y comenzó a masajearse la zona, mientras su cabeza se perdió nuevamente entre ese cuerpo juvenil tan perfecto, esos labios finos, esa mirada. Realmente se estaba convenciendo que le fue infiel a su mujer con quien cuidaba a su hijo y no dudo en sentirse culpable. No podía volver a hacerle eso a Ivonne, ella había cuidado de él todo ese tiempo, no quería provocarle ningún daño, pero en sus sueños era feliz con ese pelirrojo de hermosos ojos, era tan feliz que lentamente conectó la mirada del muchacho con la de su hijo, la relación entre ellos.

—¿Será acaso que Ian es hijo mío y de Camus? ¿Será que contrate a Camus para ocultar mi infidelidad hacia Ivonne? —se tomó la cabeza, dejando su erección altiva—. ¿Tan hijo de puta puedo ser?

 **Continuará.**


	20. Capitulo 20

**Capitulo 20  
Recuperando los recuerdos de mi vida.**

Brendan fue a visitar a su hermano mayor, este se encontraba con Ian en la cama, haciéndole morisquetas todo el tiempo mientras besaba su hermosa carita. El menor de los Antares había recuperado un poco de aquella calma de su hogar, ahora convivía con su madre y padre en la casa familiar junto a su hijo Eloy y había ido a la obstetra para que le confirme que su segundo hijo sería un varón. Camus sonrió ante la visita y comenzaron a hablar amenamente, no había pasado mucho tiempo y ya el pelirrojo mayor se encontraba mejor de salud, sus análisis habían dado perfectamente y caminaba casi tan bien como antes de tener el accidente, sólo en un día más le darían el alta y tendría que evitar el contacto con Milo hasta que Deuteros le dijera que todo estaba bien, claramente él no sabía con exactitud todas las mentiras que decía Ivonne detrás suyo, pero si sabía lo suficiente.

Camus le manifestó a su hermano el dolor de no poder tener hijos, cosa que había escuchado de sus padre, pero inmediatamente el más joven aclaró sus dudas:

—Bueno, no es exactamente así, según me dijeron papá y mamá —comentó el menor, Camus arqueó la ceja—. Es verdad, tú estabas embarazado de dos meses durante el accidente y tuvieron que realizarte un raspaje por tu estado físico y de salud, no podías albergar otra vida, era de alto peligro. Pero, podrás tener más hijos.

—¿Lo dices de verdad?

—Claro, ellos temían que por el consumo excesivo de las distintas sustancias que te dieron, pudieras perder fertilidad, y tener complicaciones, pero esto no dio así en los examenes —indicó el menor—. Mamá está un poco más tranquilo sabiendo que puedes tener una vida más normal, pero eso no quita que siempre hay un riesgo de no poder llegar a término con el embarazo.

—Es verdad, igual, no planeo tener más hijos —comentó Camus, bajando su rostro para mirar a su pequeño acostado completamente en la cama—. No es que no quiera casarme o tener una familia, pero no puedo evitar pensar que no será con Milo.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Por qué...aagh, tú sabes, Brendan. Ivonne y todas las mentiras que le dice de mí.

—Es un tonto Milo si se deja engañar por esa perra... ¿qué inventó ahora? —preguntó el más joven.

—Dijo que era el criado y que Ian era hijo de ambos, de ella y él.

—¿Y qué dijiste?

—¡Nada!

—¿Cómo que nada? Esa imbécil está diciendo que eres un criado y que tu hijo no es tu hijo sino de ella, yo le hubiera partido la cara de un golpe —indicó el adolescente, Camus sonrió ante los dichos de su hermano y negó con la cabeza.

—No era fácil, Milo estaba allí y tiene sus problemas, además no quería que dejara de abrazar y besar a su hijo, ¿sabes lo difícil que es? —señaló el joven pelirrojo y suspiró cansado—. Estoy harto de todo esto, fui un imbécil en todo momento. Primero, en seguir los consejos de Afrodita, luego en irrumpir en su departamento y huir con él como si fuéramos dos adolescentes.

—Se aman.

—Tú también a Zaphiri y cometiste errores ¿no? Yo cometí estos errores.

—Al menos los tuyos no te dirán en unos años 'mamá'...bueno tal vez sí—bufó frustrado—. No es que no ame a Eloy, estoy yendo con Shion Lemuriano nuevamente para vincularme con Eloy y con mamá, pero todo es a su tiempo.

—Es verdad —susurró, Brendan se levantó de la cama y tomó a Ian que se encuentra dormido—. ¿Ya se van?

—Mamá dijo que venga a buscar a Ian, es tarde y debes descansar.

—No tengo sueño —bufó molesto.

—Pronto vas a salir, lo mejor sería, no sé, caminar por el hospital, tal vez te encuentres con alguien con quien hablar —comentó y guiñó un ojo, Camus no comprende al principio pero luego sonrió.

—Eres un bobo, Brendan... —comentó mientras se levantó—. Pero gracias por la recomendación.

—Nos vemos en casa en unos días —el menor tomó mejor a su sobrino y luego de despedirse de su hermano lo dejó solo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Milo bufó, estaba harto que su 'familia' lo trate como un idiota, está bien, no recordaba absolutamente nada y apenas se levantó se sentía un poco confuso con toda las caras nuevas que había conocido, pero era un hombre adulto, si quería salir al jardín para tomar aire fresco ¡podía hacerlo!  
Esperó hasta que el horario de visita terminara y Almita saliera por la puerta ese mismo día, sonrió tanto que le dolían las mejillas. Cuando supo que no había quedado ningún familiar, intentó levantarse de la cama, la silla de ruedas estaba muy cerca y pudo tirar su brazo un poco para alcanzarla. Se sentó en ella y una vez acomodado pudo andar por los alrededores. Agradecía que esa mañana le habían sacado el suero, porque si no sería una verdadera tragedia arrastrarlo por todo el hospital.

Desde que había soñado con —el que su mujer decía— su sirviente, había evitado ir a verlo o siquiera cruzarse con él por la culpa, aunque en definitiva, su familia incluso trataba que no tuviera mucha interacción con él y cuando decía su familia, se refería a la tal Ivonne. No recordaba nada, lo único que sabía era que su madre le dijo que convenientemente había cambiado su color de cabello a rojo hacía pocos días —Almita detestaba a Ivonne—, lo cual le hizo afianzar más el hecho que él mantenía una relación con el niñero de su hijo. También, podía percibir que su corazón no reaccionaba a ella, no es que no la quisiera, simplemente no le agradaba en lo absoluto —ok, tal vez no la quería ni un poco—, en cambio, sus padres, sus amigos e incluso ese pequeño niño que era su hijo, le producía tanto amor y jolgorio en su corazón que no pudo evitarlo, él no estaba mal, sino que ella es la piedra en su camino.

Cuando llegó al jardín, había poca gente allí, entre ellos un par de enfermeros que fumaba, un doctor que descansaba tomando un refrigerio y un pelirrojo sentado en uno de los bancos. No lo dudó, quería saber la verdad, por lo que se dirigió al pelirrojo pensando que era Camus, pero...

—¡Camus! —gritó, al darse vuelta esa persona no era Camus, ahora que lo veía bien, tenía el cabello corto.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó el señor—. ¿Me dijiste Camus?

—Disculpe, lo confundí con alguien —Milo se sonrojo y giró para ver hacia otro lado, justo en ese momento Camus, el real, salía del edificio para mirar las hermosas flores—. ¡Camus! —inmediatamente se acercó a él.

—Milo...digo, señor Gemini, veo que se siente mucho mejor —intentó seguir el juego para no presionar la memoria de Milo, pero este gruñó.

—No me digas Gemini, suena muy mal en ti, dime Milo —indicó y señaló unos asientos—. Siéntate conmigo, Camus.

—Sí —inmediatamente el pelirrojo tomó lugar en el banco y Milo se puso junto en la silla de ruedas—. Me alegra que puedas salir de tu cuarto, no te he visto por aquí.

—Mi familia e Ivonne han estado obsesivos conmigo, casi no me dejan salir a ningún lado —gruñó—. Para vivir así, prefería estar muerto.

—No digas esas cosas, Milo. Tu familia se preocupa por ti.

—¿Y tú? ¿Tú te preocupas por mi? —preguntó el rubio, Camus tomó un color tan rojo que se apareja a sus cabellos.

—Sí, por supuesto...

—Camus...sé que Ivonne me miente, no estoy seguro en qué, pero me miente... —dijo con un tono serio—. Necesito que me digas la verdad ¿me dirás la verdad?

—Los doctores dicen que no deberíamos forzar la memoria.

—No la estamos forzando, estamos intentando estimularla. No soy tonto, Camus —miró al muchacho—. Cuando desperté, lo único que recordaba eran...cabellos rojos —susurró tomándole un mechón, lo que hace a Camus enrojecer más si es que podía—. Y amatista. Tus ojos son de ese tono ¿verdad?

—Sí —susurró.

—Tú estabas conmigo cuando choqué, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó—. Ambos estamos internados, ambos tuvimos accidentes, no soy idiota, debo unir los puntos. Pero ¿por qué?

—Milo, lo mejor será...

—¿Por qué estábamos juntos? ¿Por qué conducíamos a tanta velocidad? ¿Por qué mis heridas fueron más profundas que las tuyas? ¿Qué hay entre nosotros? Dime...

—Milo —se levantó—. No puedo ayudarte...los médicos...

—¡Los médicos pueden irse a la mierda! No sabes lo que es no recordar nada, no recordar a quien amaste ni a tu propio hijo —golpeó la silla de rueda con la mano—. Odio estar en esta silla y odio no poder caminar...odio no recordar nada...odio esta vida, ¡hubiera muerto mejor!

—¡BASTA! —gritó Camus, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas.

—Camus...no llo-...

—Me duele lo que dices, me duele mucho —gruñó, Milo se detuvo en su conversación—. ¡Detente! Yo...yo...Te amo...

—Camus...

—Te amo, maldita sea ¡te amo! Y lo peor...es que todo esto es mi culpa, es nuestra culpa...somos unos idiotas que pensábamos que huir estaría bien...

—¿Huíamos? ¿De quién?

—No viene el caso ahora...yo...no sé qué decir, estoy asustado... —susurró en un gruñido y se da la vuelta para salir corriendo.

—¡CAMUS, ESPERA, CAMUS! —gritó, pero con la silla de rueda no pudo siquiera alcanzarlo, no sabía en que habitación estaba y tampoco si lo volvería a ver—. Yo también te amo...

Camus corrió hasta su habitación y se abrazó a la almohada mientras lloraba amargamente. Él había deseado que Milo no lo recuerde, pero incluso si eso pasó en la realidad, no podía evitar sentirse frustrado por ello. Milo estaba recordando de a poco, él sacaba sus propias conclusiones, no era un imbécil, pero no podía con su angustia. Deseaba por un momento que Milo se alejara de Ivonne y volviera a sus brazos, pero de repente recordó que fue por culpa de él que se encontraban en esa situación, odiaba su desdicha.

—Espero que Milo algún día logre amarme nuevamente... —susurró, porque en realidad, Camus sabía que no iba a poder seguir viviendo si Milo no lo amaba nuevamente.

Por otro lado, el joven Gemini se quedó allí, mirando las flores de diversos colores y recordando lo dicho por Camus. Lentamente comenzaba a sentir que imágenes llenaban su cabeza. Un auto yendo a toda velocidad, él pidiéndole a Camus que se aferre a él, una persona loca tirándole piedras a su auto. Y entonces lo supo, no hizo falta demasiado cuestionamiento, lo supo inmediatamente.

—Ivonne —gruñó frunciendo el ceño. No estaba muy seguro, pero sabía que algo así había pasado con Ivonne.

Su cabeza dolía mucho de tanto pensar, si Ivonne había ocasionado el accidente ¿por qué lo había hecho? ¿Sentía resentimiento? Si Camus lo amaba y él a Camus sin siquiera conocerlo ¿entonces él mantenía una relación clandestina? Camus no le había logrado disipar ciertas dudas, pero de algo estaba seguro, los dos viajaban en un auto a extrema velocidad siendo seguidos por alguien que ocasionó el accidente —Ivonne probablemente—, ambos se amaban locamente y su corazón saltaba con solo ver esos hermosos ojos, por lo tanto, el cariño era real.

—No entiendo nada, pero...ya sé donde conseguir respuestas —Milo sonríe, no lo había pensado hasta el momento.

Fue a su cuarto como pudo, pidió ayuda a un enfermero que lo sacó de los pastizales y luego llegó al cuarto para ver ese pequeño artefacto en la mesa. Su teléfono. Tenía clave y no recordaba cual era, pero ésta llevaba letras, lo que fue mucho más fácil adivinarlo.

—C-A-M-U-S —escribió, inmediatamente el celular se abrió y dejó ver un montón de fotos y mensajes—. Es hora que recuerde, aunque me duela la cabeza más tarde —susurró.

Efectivamente, Milo supo que estaba casado con Ivonne, habían algunas imágenes de la boda y de él recibiéndose como abogado, pero en ninguna de ellas se veía feliz hasta que cruzó un álbum que decía 'Mi verdadera familia', lo abrió, estalló la maraña de pensamientos en ese instante cuando se vio a si mismo sonreír abiertamente, con Camus junto a él y quien era hijo de ambos, un pequeño bebé de unos pocos meses de vida. Milo sintió en lo más profundo de su corazón, que ese era su lugar especial y su momento especial, junto a Camus y su hijo. Descendió más las imágenes y notó esta vez la relación, desde que eran más jóvenes o al menos Camus lo era. Siempre mirándose con mucho amor, tomándose las manos o haciendo morisquetas frente a la cámara. Ese era el tipo de relación que quería tener para siempre.

—¿Por qué Camus entonces se comportaba así? —preguntó para sí mismo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¡Hijo! Bienvenido a la libertad —comentó Aeneas mientras abraza a Zaphiri, luego que este fue liberado.

El muchacho de ya 24 años se encontraba con el cabello aun más largo que antes, algunos tatuajes de más y una mirada más fruncida y profunda que se suavizó al recibir el afecto de su padre. Su hermano Erin también le abrazó, a pesar de sus 9 o 10 años —ya no sabía qué edad tenía su hermano— aun seguía siendo un pequeño piojo para él, dado que Zaphiri era demasiado alto.  
Krest también se fundió en un abrazo con su hijastro, le besó la frente y le contempló un poco más. Zaphiri estaba en libertad y pudo sentir el aire fresco de la mañana golpear su rostro nuevamente.

—Gracias por pagar la fianza —murmuró el más joven, Aeneas negó.

—No agradezcas, se lo debes a Brendan —dijo Aeneas, Zaphiri miró a su padre.

—¿Brendan?

—Él fue quien juntó el dinero para liberarte, es un chico muy generoso —comentó Krest con una sonrisa—. Mi sobrino siempre fue alguien muy sensible, incluso ahora, se sentía muy culpable por su encarcelamiento y decidió dar todo el dinero, apenas y pusimos algo de plata.

—Nosotros también estábamos juntando, pero sin la joyería nos era bastante difícil...pero ahora estamos nuevamente por ese rumbo.

—¿La recuperaste? —preguntó Zaphiri, Aeneas asintió.

—Al parecer Aspros y Deuteros decidieron dármela nuevamente porque les parecía estúpido que por casarme con un no-griego fuera desheredado.

—Oh, era por eso —susurró sin entender bien Zaphiri.

—Pero ya todo está bien, Milo despertó y está comenzando a caminar, no lo he visto ¿te gustaría ir a verlo ahora mismo? Es temprano y las visitas de la mañana empiezan a las 8.

—Me gustaría, aunque quiero bañarme y cambiarme, he estado mucho tiempo con esta ropa puesta.

—Te entendemos —dijo Krest y se acercó al auto—. Bueno, vamos al auto.

Zaphiri se sienta en la parte de atrás mientras Aeneas conduce y Krest va de copiloto. Durante todo el viaje, el muchacho jugó con su hermanito y le hizo cosquillas, extrañaba un poco la atmosfera familiar a pesar de siempre ser un imbécil para esas cosas. Entonces se preguntó si Brendan había dado a luz o no, ya ni recordaba la última vez que se vieron ni tampoco cuantos meses de embarazo tenía, había sido muy desagradable con él cuando lo vino a visitar, a pesar que Zaphiri sabía que todo lo que hacía Brendan era por él y nada más que por él. Se sintió un desgraciado, pero no pudo evitar la furia. ¿Qué le hizo pensar a Brendan que de esa forma conseguiría dinero? Bueno, era la mejor forma que se le pudo ocurrir pero ¿por qué alguien que tuvo una vida solitaria, sin querer contacto, se prostituiría?

—Papá...tú sabías que Brendan... —se detuvo, Aeneas lo miró por el espejo retrovisor pero no dijo nada, Zaphiri observó a su hermano, lo mejor era no hablar de ese tema o al menos, no por ahora.

 **Continuará**

¡Al fin! Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo :)


	21. Capitulo 21

**Capitulo XXI  
Después de la tormenta, llega la calma.**

Milo no dejaba un minuto de observar su teléfono, ir a cada una de las fotos, abrirlas y ampliarlas, tratando de buscar en ellas las respuestas que nadie le daba. Era duro, cualquiera que estuviera en su lugar sentiría la frustración que estaba padeciendo.  
Escuchó unos ruidos afuera del cuarto, de gente hablando entre sí y varias de ellas le resultaron conocidas, por lo que ocultó el celular debajo de su almohada y se arropó nuevamente.  
La puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver a un muchacho de cabello negro, alborotado y crecido. Sus ojos eran de color zafiro y llevaba una camiseta azul y unos jeans azules con las rodillas rotas, encima de todo traía una campera de cuero con algunas tachan, a simple vista parecía un gamberro salido de la cárcel, pero su cabeza comenzaba a ser golpeada por algunos recuerdos, ahora que lo tenía en frente relacionaba algunas de las fotos del celular con él. No estaba seguro de su nombre, pero sus ojos le daban la impresión que era alguno relacionado con su fisonomía.

—Milo —susurró el muchacho, intentó no apabullarlo, era impropio en él—. Me alegro que estés bien, tus padres me han dicho que te golpeaste la cabeza y olvidaste cosas, por lo que me presento. Soy Zaphiri, tu primo.

—¿Zaphiri? —pestañó, recordaba algo, comenzaba a hacerlo, pero era muy pobre a comparación de lo que pensaba que sabía—. Eres mi primo.

—Exactamente, ¿cómo te encuentras? —cuestionó.

—Bien, intentando recordar —comentó, dado a las imágenes que vio en su celular, sabía que Zaphiri estaba muy involucrado en su vida, por lo tanto, no tenía nada que perder al preguntarme—. Oye, Zaphiri...¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro.

—¿Tú sabes si...? —quedó en pausa pensando, ¿sería apropiado preguntarle a Zaphiri algo tan íntimo como su relación con Camus? ¿Sabría a detalle? ¿Le habría mentido? —. Camus, ¿lo conoces?

—Claro que conozco a Camus, pero...tu familia me dijo que no te dijera nada, es por tu bien —sonrió de costado—. Estaban un poquito loco antes de golpearte la cabeza y no quieren que vuelvas a tener esas ideas locas.

—¿Hablas de la huída? —Zaphiri se sorprendió—. Ya me lo contó Camus o al menos, algo me contó. Pero tengo derecho a saber qué ocurrió, es mi vida ¿no? ¿No te sentirías frustrado?

—¿Hablaste con Camus? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí, hablé con él, me acerqué porque sentí que Ivonne me estaba mintiendo sobre su procedencia. Ella me dijo que era la niñera de nuestro hijo —susurró aun angustiado, Zaphiri se sorprende aun más.

—¡Qué zorra que es! —gruñó—. Está aprovechando que estás vulnerable...aagh, que asco me da —bufó—. Deberías hablar con Brendan, él la conoce mejor que yo.

—¿Brendan? ¿Quién es?

—¿No lo conoces? Es el hermano menor de Camus, salí con él una temporada, pero...luego pasaron situaciones —suspiró—. Le grité cosas muy feas.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé si te lo dijeron, pero salí de prisión hoy mismo —indicó el muchacho—. Estuve varios meses en prisión y recién ahora se pagó la fianza.

—¿Por qué estuviste en prisión?

—Apuñalé a un anciano —gruñó para luego bufar de forma violenta, al ver la cara de su primo corrigió—. A un mal anciano, él abusó de mi pareja en ese momento, de Brendan, no pude aguantarlo y lo apuñalé...terminé en la cárcel entre un mar de gritos y llantos.

—¿Y qué pasó? ¿Por qué insultaste a Brendan si él fue el abusado?

—Resulta que la fianza era mucho más elevada de lo que él pudiera juntar y se le ocurrió la brillante idea de prostituirse. Cuando nos vimos después de mucho tiempo, él ya tenía un bebé y otro en camino, ni siquiera sé si es mío el más grande.

—¿Y si es tuyo? —preguntó, Zaphiri arqueó la ceja.

—¿Tendré tanta suerte como para engendrarlo en una vez que lo hicimos? —preguntó el pelinegro, Milo alza los hombros.

—¿Por qué no?

—Pu...pues porque...porque... aagh —bufó—. Tienes razón, soy un idiota...tal vez ese niño es mío y yo acá como imbécil, pero ¿cómo puedo perdonar a alguien que me hizo esto?

—¿Te hizo? El intentó ayudarte, tal vez no fue la mejor idea del mundo, pero al menos hizo algo por ti...aquí, nadie hace nada por mí. Pido a mis padres que me cuenten la verdad y nada. Quiero dejar a Ivonne pero al parecer el padre es muy poderoso.

—No sé qué decirte, Milo.

—Gracias por contarme algo... —le tomó la mano en forma de saludo, Zaphiri lo aceptó—. Gracias por venir.

El pelinegro se levantó de la cama y luego de saludar se fue de allí. Abrazó a Asmita y Deuteros, los padres de Milo, para luego caminar por el largo pasillo hasta la salida. Tan ensimismado estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó contra alguien, que al ser más joven y pequeño que él se cayó al suelo con una caja encima. No dudo ni un segundo en ayudarlo a levantarse para pedirle luego unas disculpas.

—Perdón, perdón...yo... —pero al verle la cara se dio cuenta—. ¿Brendan?

—¡Za-Zaphiri! —susurró—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Salí esta mañana y vine a visitar a Milo —murmuró observándolo mejor, Brendan tenía el cabello aun más largo y el vientre más abultado—. ¿Y tú?

—Mi hermano saldrá del hospital hoy y estoy llevando algunas cosas que se trajo —dijo mientras miraba la caja donde llevaba algunos libros, peines y cepillos—. Me alegro que hayas salido.

—Sí...

—Debo irme, tengo que dejar esto en el auto...

—Oye... —comentó el mayor—. Ve a ver a Milo cuando tengas tiempo, nadie mejor que tú para aclararle la cabeza ¿verdad?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¿Sigues sintiendo lo mismo? —preguntó una lejana voz. Los ojos de Dégel se abrieron en ese momento y observó al muchacho pelinegro a su derecha, con cabello largo hasta los hombros y mirada suave.

Dégel estaba yendo al psicólogo desde que Camus fue internado al hospital, lo cual no significa que sus ataques de histeria no persistieran, pero cada día eran menos. El licenciado Itia Librian era un excelente psicólogo que había sido recomendado por Shion y Dokoh —quienes atendían a su hijo más joven—. Itia había sido como un padre para Dégel, a pesar de no tener demasiada edad, él era muy amable y fraternal con todos sus pacientes, cosa que le agradó al joven Dégel.

—No, ya no... —susurró y miró al hombre—. A veces me peleo con Brendan, pero ahora puedo decir que lo amo más que a mi vida.

—¿Por qué te peleas?

—Porque es...terco, testarudo, no hace caso...es...

—¿Un adolescente?

—Sí —rió—. Un adolescente...

—Debe ser igual que su madre... —Dégel sonrió, es verdad que Brendan se parecía mucho más a él de lo que creía—. ¿Y Camus?

—Con Camus me llevo mejor... —suspiró—. Con ambos me llevo mejor ahora, me siento más tranquilo.

—Eso es bueno, Dégel, poder dejar tus frustraciones de lado. Me has contado cosas muy horribles que hiciste con Brendan cuando este era un pequeño bebé —indagó el hombre anotando en su libreta, los ojos de Dégel se llenan de lágrimas.

—No hay día que agradezca mentalmente que Kardia estaba allí para tener uso de razón y salvarlo de mis manos...

—¿Fue la única vez? —preguntó, Dégel lo miró, sus ojos están bañados en lágrimas y negó con la cabeza, tan angustiado que no podía con su corazón.

—Cuando Brendan era pequeño siempre buscaba mi cariño y aprobación, yo era un imbécil con él.

—Lo bueno es que pudiste revertirlo —dijo Itia, pero Dégel negó.

—No, no, no...no puedo perdonarme por haber sido un cerdo con mi hijo...él me necesitaba, él había perdido un padre por mi culpa y estaba perdiendo a su otro padre también por mi culpa. No tiene muchos amigos, nunca tuvo amigos, siempre fue muy solitario y... —se cubrió el rostro, sollozando—. Dejé que le hicieran las cosas más terribles.

—Tú no sabías eso, Dégel.

—No, no lo sabía, pero ¿por qué a Camus no le pasó? Camus siempre estaba conmigo, a Brendan lo dejaba con cualquiera con tal de sacármelo de encima. Ni siquiera en su nacimiento tuvo afecto de mi parte...soy una basura.

—Dégel, no debes ser cruel contigo...

—¿Por qué no? Soy una basura —se sentó en el diván—. Soy el culpable que mis dos hijos tuvieran una vida de mierda, que estén rotos. Soy el culpable de no estar para Camus y dejar que Brendan vendiera su cuerpo para salvar a 'un amor', soy yo el que hice sufrir a mis bebés.

—Escucha Dégel, lo que ha pasado en el pasado tiene su explicación. Kardia no era buen ejemplo para sus hijos, hiciste lo que pudiste...

—Siempre odie a Brendan porque Kardia lo amaba... —se tiró el cabello hacia atrás—. Kardia estaba más emocionado por el nacimiento de Brendan que de Camus, a mi me pasó al revés.

—Y tu hijo pasó a ser todo lo que odiaste...

—Cuando nació Brendan...se veía tan hermoso...y yo no podía abrazarlo, acariciarlo y besarlo como quería, mi ira era tan grande que no podía conmigo mismo —se secó las lágrimas con su ropa—. Ahora quiero hacer algo por él, logré que se vincule con su hijo Eloy y con su embarazo, ahora está atravesando otra etapa en su vida.

—¿Y cómo te sientes por eso?

—Bien...feliz... —sonrió al recordar esa hermosa escena familiar con sus dos nietos—. Brendan es buena madre y Camus también.

—Entonces has hecho un buen trabajo.

—¿Pero como hago para que mis hijos sean felices? —preguntó.

—Ser feliz tú...

—¿Ser feliz?... ¿existe la felicidad...?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Milo observaba nuevamente el celular, buscando más de lo que podía ver en las imágenes cuando nuevamente un golpe en la puerta lo alertó. Guardó su celular debajo de la almohada y se acomodó para darle la entrada a quien estuviera del otro lado. No pudo evitar quedarse sin aire cuando vio pasar una mata de cabellos rojos, pero no era Camus, pero el parecido con este era sorprendente, debía ser el hermano menor de Camus, quien según Zaphiri se parecía muchísimo a Camus y además sabía demasiado sobre su relación con Ivonne y con el mismo Camus.

—Probablemente no sabes quién soy.

—Brendan —indicó, el pelirrojo se sorprende—. Zaphiri me contó de ti...me dijo que hablara contigo para saber un poco más lo que pasa...

—Me comentó que quiere que te diga las cosas por como son, cuéntame ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Qué sabes hasta ahora?

—Sé que Ivonne no es la persona que amo, si Camus. Que tengo un hijo con él. Pero también sé que Ivonne es hija de Hakurei, un gran abogado y este me amenazó, si abandono a su hija arruinaría mi vida.

—¿Tu vida? —preguntó rodeando los ojos—. Conozco a Hakurei y sé cómo puedes callarlo.

—¿Qué?

—No sé si te lo dijo Zaphiri, pero yo me prostituía... —bufó—. No es algo de lo que me enorgullezca, pero él se encargaba de conseguirme clientes, era mi proxeneta y también me robaba y abusaba. Por lo tanto, si yo hablo, su carrera se haría trizas.

—¿En serio? ¿Me estás hablando en serio? —el pelirrojo afirmó—. ¡Por dios Bren! Bajaste del cielo—. Tu hermano no se molestaría si te pido prestado un momento —indicó el rubio, Brendan niega con su cabeza.

—Mi hermano se está por ir del hospital así que...

—Espera ¿qué? —Milo se sorprendió, Brendan no sabía que Milo no supiera aquello, por lo tanto también se sorprendió.

—Mi hermano ya está rehabilitado, se encuentra ahora mismo esperando el alta que le dará el médico.

—¡Llévame!

—¿Qué? Pero no puedo sacarte de...

—Por favor, Brendan, llévame al cuarto de Camus...yo ahora mismo no sé que me pasará, que pasará con nosotros, necesito verlo porque no sé si será la última vez...dime Brendan ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Camus y yo no estamos juntos? ¿Por qué cuando estuvimos unidos, caímos en desgracia? ¡Dime Brendan!

—No lo sé, ustedes siempre fueron tan idiotas —gruñó el muchacho—. Por lo que tengo entendido, tú le dijiste a Camus que no querías tener hijos todavía, pero aun estabas con esa tal Ivonne, una imbécil que trataba mal a mi hermano y lo miraba con desprecio. La cuestión es que nunca dejaste a esa zorra y mi hermano, teniendo la vida que tenemos y la falta de cariño, siguió un mal consejo de nuestro vecino y quedó embarazado de ti, cuando supiste lo que había pasado, le diste una bofetada y no volviste a hablarle, pero después quisiste tener vínculo con el niño aunque no dejaste de casarte con la idiota esa. Creo que eres idiota, pero amo a mi hermano y quiero ayudarlo a que esté contigo.

—Eres muy bueno explicando, Brendan. Y algo cruel también.

—Lo único bueno que heredé de mamá —bufó, Milo entonces le señala la silla de ruedas—. ¿Quieres que te lleve? Estaría violando al menos diez normas del hospital.

—Por favor, dijiste que querías ayudar a que Camus y yo estemos juntos...

—Soy esclavo de mis palabras. Pero ¿qué es la vida sin un poco de emoción?

Milo recibió la ayuda de Brendan para subirse a la silla de rueda y salieron a escondidas de la habitación. Cada cinco minutos, el menor de los hermanos pelirrojos, preguntaba si era necesario que se vistiera de enfermero para poder desplazarlo, a lo que Milo decía que no hacía falta, pero el joven asustadizo seguía insistiendo si era necesario. Pasaron por todo el pasillo y giraron a la derecha donde estaban los enfermos menos graves, allí en la habitación 203 podía sentir el aroma a jazmín de Camus, quien salía junto al doctor y sus padres. Brendan intentó correr más rápido pero no pudo, llegó muy a lo justo cuando el médico se retiraba y la familia se abrazaba al final del camino.

—¡Camus! —gritó Milo de su silla de ruedas, que se detuvo a unos metros de él.

—Milo ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Y con Brendan? —el más joven sonrió, Dégel bufó pero fue en busca de su hijo pequeño para abrazarlo.

—Necesitaba verte...no sé si sea la última vez...

—Milo, tienes mi número en tu móvil y no me iré a ningún lado.

—Sí...pero necesitaba verte... —murmuró bajando la cabeza—. Lamento todo, no sé en realidad que lamento pero lo lamento, necesito estar contigo, necesito volver contigo.

—Milo, tú estás casado, no podemos...

—Por favor, Camus, déjame siquiera elegir a mí con quien quiero estar —indicó el muchacho y le miró con una sonrisa—. Eres la persona más maravillosa que conocí. Lamento tanto que hayas sufrido por mí, dado a mi estupidez.

—No, no...fue la mía, yo me embaracé y...

—Por favor, Camus, déjame terminar —Milo hace fuerza para levantarse y Camus se aterró por el simple hecho que se pudiera caer y romper la cabeza, pero lo espera en ese lugar—. Camus, somos estúpidos, yo fui estúpido —dio un pequeño paso hacia delante, Camus respiró profundo—. He estado esforzándome todos los días para recordar algo, pero mis recuerdos siempre estuvieron aquí —se señaló el pecho mientras caminó otro paso, desde atrás Dégel y Brendan le miraban sorprendidos—. Mi primer recuerdo fueron tus cabellos rojos, mi primer recuerdo también fueron tus ojos amatistas. Costó, pero te vi en cada uno de mis sueños —siguió avanzando hasta llegar al frente de Camus—. He estado dando lo mejor de mí...lo mejor...solo para seguirte...Camus, por favor, cásate conmigo.

—¿Qué? —Camus le miró nuevamente—. ¡Estas caminando!

—¿Hm? —Milo se ve parado, ni siquiera sabía cómo llegó allí y cuando giró su cabeza vio la silla de ruedas abandonada a unos pasos de allí, inmediatamente perdió el equilibrio pero fue tomado por los brazos de Camus—. Ca...Camus...

—Siempre estaré aquí para cuidarte de una caída...Milo... —susurró muy cerca de su cara mientras Kardia ayuda al chico a incorporarse—. Acepto casarme contigo, Milo...pero hay tantas cosas que debemos hacer antes.

—Lo sé, Brendan me ayudará... —miró al pelirrojo mientras se sostenía mejor—. Hakurei e Ivonne no escaparán de esto.

—Absolutamente, Milo.

 **Continuará**


	22. Capitulo 22

**Capitulo XXII  
Quebrados, un final feliz.**

—¿Crees que funcione? —La suave voz de Camus se escucha en el pequeño cuarto del hospital.

—Sí.

Milo había trazado un plan casi perfecto para su encuentro con su suegro y su querida esposa. Brendan estaba escondido y Camus se había sentado en la cama junto a Milo, temblando ligeramente, mientras Ian jugaba, corriendo de un lado al otro. Luego de la sorpresa de ver a Milo caminar, a pesar de no estar completamente repuesto, el muchacho había puesto toda su esperanza en ese momento. Poco a poco los recuerdos habían empezado a aparecer gracias a Brendan y Camus, quienes revivieron con él aspectos del pasado. Milo decía que tenía que saber toda la verdad antes de encarar a Hakurei nuevamente, la primera no había sido del todo amable para él.

 _ **"Si dejas a mi hija, te juro Milo, que haré que te arrepientas toda tu vida. No podrás conseguir empleo en ningún buffet de abogados y tu vida quedará completamente manchada ¡dalo por hecho!"**_

Esas fueron las palabras que el viejo Hakurei le manifestó a un indefenso Milo, cuando este luego de haber visto las imágenes de su celular, le planteó un divorcio amigable al padre de su mujer. Ahora estaba decidido más que nunca, tenía varias cartas a su favor, y si no resultaba, entonces tendría que usar el arma secreta, esperaba no tener que hacerlo.  
Pasaba las 12 del mediodía y el almuerzo no llegó, pero si la sorpresa de la visita de Hakurei que fue puntual. Venía con su traje oscuro de terciopelo negro, su mirada —que parecía amigable pero seria al mismo tiempo— y un maletín de cuero negro bastante pesado.  
Milo tragó de su propia saliva y respiró profundamente, tomando de la mano a Camus. Detrás del viejo hombre, se encontraba Ivonne, la mujer y esposa de Milo, furiosa al ver a Camus allí.

—¿Qué hace ESTE aquí? —preguntó, resaltando la palabra este con énfasis.

—"Este" es el novio de Milo —explicó Camus—. Y mi nombre es Camus Antares.

—¡Papá! Dijiste que solamente estaría Milo.

—Pensé que estaría solamente Milo —comentó sorprendido, pero no dijo nada más, sus oscuros secretos no habían saliendo a la luz por la presencia solamente de ese muchacho pelirrojo.

—Bueno Hakurei, quiero hacer todo lo necesario para separarme de Ivonne lo antes posible —indicó Milo y miró a Camus—. Quiero casarme con Camus.

—¿Qué? ¡No te lo voy a permitir! ¡CERDO! —gritó la chica, fúrica, pero Hakurei lo detuvo.

—Creo que ya hablamos sobre ello anteriormente, no entiendo tu actitud —dijo el hombre mirando seriamente a Milo.

—Quiero separarme porque ella me ha mentido, usted también me ha mentido ¡todos aquí lo han hecho! Lo sé todo, sé que yo me había fugado de esta ciudad para irme con Camus, el chico al que realmente amo. Y su hija fue quien me perseguía tirándome pesadas rocas por lo que tuve que hacer una maniobra que me hizo tener este maldito accidente —la chica palideció, mientras Milo habló con seriedad.

—¿Como sabes eso? —preguntó Ivonne, Hakurei la calló nuevamente.

—Lo sé porque lo recordé —gruñó Milo—. Si no me deja separarme de ella, diré en todos los medios que su hija es una homicida, que intentó matarme a mí...y a Camus...y que dado ese maldito accidente, Camus tuvo que practicarse un aborto, o mejor dicho se lo tuvieron que practicar —los ojos del pelirrojo comenzaban a nublarse, Milo le tomó más fuerte la mano—. No puede tener más hijos gracias a esta mierda de accidente.

—¡No tienes ninguna prueba de ello! —gritó Hakurei, enojado. Milo sonrió tristemente.

—Seguramente mientras yo estaba aquí internado quemaron todas las pruebas ¿verdad? Incluso ella cambió su color y corte no de casualidad, fue para que no la reconocieran en los videos de las carreteras —sentenció Milo, la chica comenzó a llorar de la frustración mientras su padre la contenía.

—No te voy a permitir que trates a mi bebé como una asesina, voy a arruinar tu carrera Milo, no tienes ninguna prueba en nuestra contra.

—Que mal que no quisiste arreglar, tendré que usar mi arma secreta... —miró hacia el armario—. Sal, Brendan.

La cara de Hakurei palidece, al igual que la de Ivonne cuando sale Brendan del armario con una mirada de pocos amigos. Camus detiene su llanto, sabía que gracias a su hermano tenía la oportunidad de ganarle este revés a la familia De Altar. Hakurei traga de su propia saliva y por primera vez lo ve dudoso y con temor, Brendan le inspiraba temor por todo lo que él le había hecho.

—Le diré a todos que eres un proxeneta de menores, incluso ahora mismo, varios de tus prostitutos y prostitutas están declarando contra ti, como un abusador y corruptor de menores, yo tenía dieciséis años cuando llegué a ti...vas a caer maldito, vas a caer... —gruñó el pequeño pelirrojo, Hakurei mira a Milo, cuya sonrisa de victoria era imborrable y luego a Ivonne, su hija, quien estaba más calmada.

—Haz ganado... —bufó con fastidio—. Mi hija firmará el divorcio mañana a la mañana.

—Pero...pero papá...

—Nada de peros...desapareceremos de tu vida...vamos —nuevamente el bufido se escuchó fuerte y Hakurei arrastra a su insoportable hija, quien lloraba y se quejaba, fuera del cuarto.

—Ganamos... —Milo miró a Camus—. ¡Ganamos!

—Eres libre de casarte con quien desees —Camus sonrió ante sus dichos y abrazó fuertemente a Milo, Ian, quien se había quedado todo el tiempo quieto observando, también quería abrazos y besos, se trepó a la cama para recibirlo de sus padres.

—¿Existen los finales felices?

—Sí...como en el cuento...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Estaba pensando —susurró Kardia mientras tomaban algo en una cafetería. Eloy se encontraba sentado en su sillita jugando con su juguete mientras de vez en cuando comía unas papitas que habían en un plato—. Ahora que Camus y Milo se casarán, Brendan está más estabilizado...tú y yo podríamos...no sé...irnos de luna de miel.

—¿Luna de miel? —preguntó sorprendido Dégel.

—¿Te molesta?

—No es qué, ahora que lo dices, jamás tuvimos una... —susurró mientras recordaba, es verdad, ellos se casaron y Camus vino muy rápido, más de lo que esperaban, y una vez con un niño pequeño ya no se podía disfrutar tanto en soledad como antes.

—¿Qué te parece?

—Estamos soñando, ¿verdad? No tenemos dinero... —indicó el muchacho menor, Kardia se rió.

—Eso es lo que tú crees, yo he ganado dinero todo este tiempo y como soy yo solo no gasto mucho, además, mi padre falleció hace unos días.

—¿Qué? —Dégel se queda de piedra ¿Sebastiane había fallecido?

—¿No te conté? Vino mi...hermana, creo...una chica muy joven y linda a hablar conmigo hace unos días. Fui a ver a papá al hospital y me re-encontré con mis hermanos. Nunca se curó de la herida de Zaphiri, se le infecto con un virus intrahospitalario y murió...lo único que me gratifica es que murió sufriendo el perverso ese.

—No me contaste nada... —Dégel aun estaba sorprendido—. ¿Y qué pasó?

—El viejo tenía su pequeña fortuna que heredó a todos sus hijos, inclusive a la hija que tuvo con Alain, mi padre, quien se presentó al funeral solo para ver que estaba bien muerto...

—¿Te encontraste con tu mamá? —Kardia asintió y no puede evitar que se le caigan lágrimas—. Oh, Kardia... —le tomó la mano.

—A partir de ahora seremos la familia que Alain siempre quiso, que los hermanos estemos juntos. Esa bestia ya está en el infierno donde debió estar siempre... —gruñó—. No sé realmente si era un pobre tipo que cuya pérdida de padres y la creciente responsabilidad le hizo mal, pero lastimó a mi madre, me lastimó a mí y a mis hermanos...y también a su nieto...

—Quebró completamente a Brendan, fueron años de terapia —suspiró.

—Pero su dinero es bueno, y quiero usarlo para algo bueno. Quiero que nos vayamos de luna de miel a Paris.

—¿Paris? ¿Mi ciudad? —se sorprendió aun más, Kardia quería invitarlo al lugar donde él había nacido.

—Quiero que vuelvas allí, en tus orígenes... —le besa la mano—. Y quiero que empecemos de nuevo ¿qué te parece?

—Kardia...desde que dejaste la bebida eres lo más hermoso que vi en mi vida, este es el Kardia del cual me enamoré —sus ojos lagrimearon de felicidad, se sentía completo ahora, como si lo hubieran reparado—. Fuiste lo mejor que me pasó, me ayudaste a vincularme con Brendan, a entender las acciones de Camus y también me ayudaste a repararme nuevamente.

—¿Te acuerdas de ese cuento que le gustaba tanto a Brendan y Camus cuando eran pequeños?

—¿Cómo me voy a olvidar? Era tan triste...

—Era mi libro favorito cuando era pequeño —bajó la cabeza—. Yo también estaba roto, Dégel, muy roto...y tú me reparaste, tu amor me reparó, las ganas de volver a estar contigo, con mis hijos...y lamento tanto TODO lo que te hice...todo...

—Fue la bebida quien habló en ti e hizo esos actos viles...tu jamás lo harías.

—Jamás...vamos a Paris...y renazcamos juntos nuevamente, Dégel. Como pareja.

—¿Sabes que eres un idiota? —preguntó con una dulce sonrisa.

—Lo sé...me lo repites regularmente.

—Pero te amo como el idiota que eres —Dégel se acercó a Kardia y le besó suavemente los labios, el pequeño Eloy levantó la mirada.

—¡Mami! —Kardia y Dégel se separan para ver a Brendan justo frente a ellos, sonriente también.

—Me alegra que estén bien, vengo a llevarme a Eloy a pasear.

—Perfecto, ve con cuidado cariño —Dégel abrazó a Brendan como siempre quiso el adolescente ser abrazado, Kardia observó la imagen familiar con mucho alivio, en algún momento creyó que Dégel jamás podría amar a Brendan, pero gracias al cielo se equivocó.

—Gracias mamá, papá... —el adolescente besó la frente de su padre y se fue con su hijo mayor.

—Me alegra que la terapia esté funcionando contigo —dijo Kardia, Dégel asintió.

—Yo también me alegro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Brendan se encontraba sentado en una pequeña colina a unos pocos metros de la sección infantil del parque donde estaba Eloy jugando con otros niños. Su vientre se encontraba hinchado, pero aun no era lo suficiente para impedirle estirarse. La mamá de uno de los niños hacía un especie de cuidadora para el resto, con los cuales también jugaba y compartía, Brendan tenía los ojos puestos en el pequeño que llevaba el cabello hasta los hombros, rojo como el fuego. Dégel siempre le había dicho que los Verseau y los Antares eran de cabello largo, por eso tanto Kardia como él lo traían así, incluso sus padres, por lo tanto cortárselo a Eloy no era lo indicado a menos que a él le estorbase. Ian también tenía el cabello largo, pero dado que heredó posteriormente la maraña de cabellos de su padre Milo, había decidido mantenerlo corto, pero en cambio Eloy lo tenía lacio y suave.  
No se dio cuenta cuando una persona se acercó a él y se quedó allí a su lado, mirando a Eloy con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Es hermoso —dijo, lo que asustó a Brendan y volteó a verlo estupefacto, pero se relajó al saber que era Zaphiri.

—Casi me matas del susto.

—Es muy parecido a ti —Zaphiri se sentó junto a Brendan—. Incluso, se le hace esa pequeña arruga en la frente cuando está enojado.

—Has visto demasiado a mi hijo para considerarlo sano —dijo en tono de broma, Zaphiri también lo tomó así—. ¿Qué haces pasando tus primeros días de libertad en un parque infantil?

—Me crucé con Milo y Camus mientras estaba andando en mi moto, me dijeron que estabas aquí con Eloy.

—¿Le preguntaste por mi? —cuestionó girando la cabeza, Zaphiri se siente abochornado pero asiente con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no? Yo quería saber cómo estabas.

—Bien.

—Eso fue seco.

—Bien mojado entonces —Zaphiri se quedó rígido, pero al escuchar la risa de Brendan se relajó—. Lo siento, al parecer soy patético contando chistes, así como Milo.

—Sí, él es muy malo —susurró, perdiéndose en sus palabras y nuevamente miró a Eloy—. Brendan...

—¿Hm?

—Quiero hacerme un estudio de ADN —Brendan giró su cabeza para ver a Zaphiri con sorpresa—. Ya sabes, por Eloy.

—Sí...entendí...pero... —la voz de Brendan se apagó—. ¿Si no es tu hijo? ¿Qué harás?

—Lo adoptaré... —el más joven se sorprendió aun más—. Siempre habrá tiempo para tener los otros, en realidad, mi idea es adoptarlos a ambos.

—¿Ambos?

—A Eloy y a...a... —señaló el vientre de Brendan.

—Etienne —sonrió al decir el nombre que tenía planeado para su segundo hijo, Zaphiri también lo hizo.

—Es un hermoso nombre, ¿irá bien con el apellido Sifakis? —preguntó, Brendan lo empujó un poco.

—Tonto...

—Tu nombre iría bien con mi apellido también —señaló, lo cual hizo que Brendan se sonrojara aun más.

—No digas esas cosas...

—Te lo digo en serio —susurró—. Sé que no estás preparado para el matrimonio, aun eres un niño.

—¡No soy un niño!

—Pero me gustaría que nos casáramos algún día, esto de ver a Milo casándose con Camus y todo el jolgorio me hizo pensar...que no necesito buscar más, el amor de mi vida siempre fuiste tú.

—Viniste buscando a Camus aquella vez —le recordó.

—Era un idiota de veintiún años, déjame ser idiota en esa época... —le tomó la mano—. Ahora no soy idiota, te tengo a ti y a mis dos hijos...quiero casarme contigo.

—No sé si sea bueno.

—Déjame decidir eso yo... —Brendan sonrió, miró a Eloy—. ¿Puedo conocerlo?

—Le encantaría.

Brendan notó inmediatamente que la personalidad de Eloy y la de Zaphiri eran muy parecidas entre sí. Eloy era divertido, tenía una mirada pícara y gamberra, cosa que hasta el momento Eloy pensaba había heredado de su abuelo Kardia, pero no estaba seguro de ello. Sus ojos, sus manos, sus expresiones faciales eran muy parecidas y cada vez estaba más seguro que Zaphiri era el papá biológico de Eloy.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **5 años después.**

—¡Cuéntame ese cuento, mamá! —gritó un ya jovencito Ian, que ahora tenía seis años de edad, había crecido más de lo que Camus podía comprender.

—Tráelo —susurró mientras mecía suavemente a su hija más pequeña. Ian corre hasta su cuarto para correr la silla y tomar el libro infantil que tanto le gustaba a Camus cuando era niño, se lo trajo con lentitud, no quería despertar a Kristen, quien había heredado el hermoso cabello rojo de Camus y los preciosos ojos celestes de Milo.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —Milo entró al cuarto de la pequeña Kristen con otro niño a upa, este se parecía más a Camus y tenía 4 años aproximadamente.

Camus se hizo varios estudios posterior al casamiento Camus y Milo intentaron agrandar la familia, los estudios habían dado positivo muy pronto y por lo tanto planearon el nacimiento de Kristen y Dennis. Ian estaba muy contento con sus hermanos, quienes lo querían muchísimo, pero a pesar que Ian y Dennis querían otro hermano más, Camus había cerrado la fábrica y les dijo que se conformaran con Kristen.

—¡Quebrados! —exclamó Dennis y pidió bajar al suelo, inmediatamente se unió a su hermano mayor para que Camus le contara el cuento.

—Dame a la bebé —Milo tomó a su hija suavemente y la besó—. Creo que tú necesitas dormir, no habrá cuento por ahora, ya tendrás tiempo de leerlo.

—Bien, ¿están listos para otra ronda de cuento? —preguntó Camus abriendo el libro—. Bien...aquí va...

La vida era muy dura, eso Camus lo sabía, pero al igual que aquel viejo libro, todo tenía un hermoso final si buscas la felicidad.  
Dégel y Kardia vivían juntos en la casa de su infancia, habían tenido una excelente luna de miel y se habían decidido hacer un viaje por todo el mundo, estaban felices y descubrieron todo lo que tenían en común y amaban del otro.  
Brendan, por su parte, se casó con Zaphiri cuando nació su cuarto hijo. Eloy había resultado ser hijo del mismo Zaphiri, lo que los volvió más unidos y aunque Etienne no era su bebé, el griego lo adoptó como suyo y jamás hacía diferencias, aunque ambos chicos eran muy parecido a su mamá Brendan. Luego de eso vinieron dos niños más muy seguidos uno del otro, la vida sexual de Brendan era tan intensa que actualmente se encontraba con el quinto y último en su vientre.  
Aeneas y Krest vivían en un hermoso campo junto a su hijo Erin e iba a visitar a su primogénito todos los fines de semana.

Por otro lado, Albafica y Manigoldo se encontraban en una luna de miel actualmente, el amor había retornado tan fuerte que sentían la gloria eterna. Tenían tres hijas: Giannina, Bianca y Sofía...además de un niño muy parecido a Manigoldo, llamado Corban.

La vida te hace llorar, pensar que todo ha acabado y que nada te puede liberar del dolor, pero si sigues adelante, tienes fe y logras combatir todo ese trauma que alberga tu alma, podrás salir adelante y sanar tu corazón quebrado.

— _Entonces los tres juguetes volvieron, esta vez con sus nuevos dueños, los hijos de sus 'niños', quien esta vez, los entregaron con un amor que aprendieron a expresar…fin_

 _ **FIN**_

Una cosita que tal vez no quedó claro. Cuando Milo le dice a Hakurei que Camus no puede tener hijos, no significa que no puede, sino que hacen más grande la historia para agarraros de las bolas jajajaja.

Agradecimiento especial a por leer y apoyar el fic en esta plataforma. Besos y espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

Gracias por leer. Besos.


End file.
